Crumbling World
by Nature9000
Summary: Victoria Vega has it all, so it seems, at only fifteen years of age. She has her friends, she has popularity and a stunning reputation; but when her sister moves in and a secret is revealed to her and all around her, everything she has ever known is turned upside down. Can her family survive the odds stacked against them, and what of her friends, stricken with loss and betrayal?
1. Tori at the Top

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: So this story, as I promised a pair of my most loyal readers will be a Jade/Tori, though in respect to the long-standing relationship with Beck, clearly the romance between the two girls isn't going to start right away like some Jori people think it should. It will get a proper, believable transition.

With that, the plot is going to be a bit different. I've thought of how to make it work, and I've come up with what I feel does work. I'm 28, and people _still_ think I'm in high school…anyway, enjoy. This is going to be something. For one, Jade is the one person that stands by Tori (And by that regard, Trina as well. You'll see what that means)

* * *

Chapter 1 (Tori at the Top)

"I don't think it's going to happen this time," Jade said while stirring her soda with a straw. Tori sat across from her, frowning at her friend. Beck and Jade suffered their latest, excruciating break-up; and this time Beck had all but lost it. "He said I'm just too jealous, too uptight and too…I don't know."

The goth had tears in her eyes and was gripping a used tissue in her left hand. Jade was broken up, as she'd been every time she and Beck broke up; but there was no fixing their relationship this time. "I'm sorry, Jade…" Tori reached over, patting Jade's wrist. "How long were you two together, again?"

"Since we were twelve." They were nearing fifteen now, so the relationship had been going on for quite some time. "He was my first boyfriend, Tori." Jade wiped her nose again, sniffling hard as dark mascara ran down her cheeks. "Can you possibly understand how I feel?"

She couldn't, because she'd never had a relationship as long as Jade. Hell, she hardly ever dated anyone. "I've dated a few guys, but I haven't ever had a relationship like that. I guess I wouldn't know." She would be fifteen in a month, and since the age of twelve, she dated about eight different people. "I don't have a good track record of relationships."

Hell, she was even getting to being sexual; but that part never came out to anyone. She did wonder if it were in her blood, since according to her own sister, Trina had sex as early as twelve. Trina was also deathly overprotective, so Tori dared not tell anybody that she had sex already.

"Have you and Beck, you know, done the ded yet?" Jade raised an eyebrow and Tori slid to the right of her seat. She could sense her friend's discomfort and instantly regretted her question. "That wasn't appropriate, I'm sorry. Trina would scold the hell out of me for asking something so intrusive…"

"Your sister?" Jade shook her head and sipped through her straw for a few seconds before leaning back. "Why is she always up in your business anyway?" Tori hesitated, she had no answer. "I mean you hardly know her, right? Didn't she live with your grandparents for forever?"

"Yeah." Trina had been raised by their grandparents for as long as Tori could remember, and had only moved into the house when Tori was thirteen. "Grandpa passed away, so Trina came back here." Jade clicked her tongue and leaned back in her booth.

"This is why we're always harping on her. She's always up in your bubble and never leaves you alone. She's always around, like she has no outside life." Tori's shoulders fell and she looked off to the side, biting down on her lip.

"I could understand that part if it wasn't for the fact that you guys always treat her like she's some talentless hack." She was aware she did the same thing, but she didn't think she was as bad as her friends in that regard. "But yeah, I'll talk to her about that." She folded her hands together beneath the table and started to sigh as she thought about her family. "To be fair, my family's a bit weird."

"Really? Seems like it's just your sister." Jade picked up a stray French Fry on her plate and popped it into her mouth. Tori was unfazed by the comment, these one-shot statements were something she was growing accustomed to.

"Oh believe me. You've seen how absent Mom and Dad are." Jade cracked a smirk and swallowed the fry.

"Have I? They're gone so often I've never really noticed them to begin with." Her friend cracked a laugh, but the joke fell short of Tori's ears this time around. Seeing her blank stare, Jade lowered her hand and cleared her throat. "I guess you're not in the mood for making fun of the family."

"Not entirely. We've poked enough jabs at them for one day." She was humoring the girl today mostly due to the recent breakup with Beck; but where jabs at her parents and sister were okay, they crossed the line of comfort at this point. "Maybe we should talk about the concert?" Jade looked up with a smile, quickly nodding.

"In front of the whole school; no, the city. How excited are you? You, me, and Cat."

"Don't forget, Andre on the piano." She was starting to bounce as the sense of joy overcame her. The only downside was Beck wouldn't be there. They practiced the performance so many times that it was weird not to have his choreography. "How are you feeling about it, though? I know it's going to be different without-"

"Beck? Yeah, I uh…" Jade looked down momentarily, sticking the second half of her fry into the ketchup. Her fingers slipped away from it, her shoulders fell, and a sigh rolled away from her lips. "I'll be okay."

On the night of the concert, Trina was all over Tori trying to make sure everything was okay. Tori stood with her arms stretched out to the sides, grunting as her sister pinned the corset of her long red dress. "Almost done," Trina said while crouched behind her. Tori felt a sharp prick and let out a grunt. "Just a little more."

"I'm sure it's fine." She grit her teeth and started to lower her arms, but Trina instantly pushed them back into place.

"Not yet, the straps will fall." Trina stood up and cycled around to the front, scratching her chin and furrowing her brow while studying her. "Hold on…" Tori shut her eyes as Trina reached forward, adjusting her dress a bit more.

After a few more adjustments, her sister let out a triumphant shout and applauded. "Are we done yet?" Tori rolled her head to the side and when her sister shook her head, she felt a jolt of disdain. "What else?"

"Makeup, we have to get your makeup done right." Trina pulled her towards the vanity mirror and sat her on the stool. "Hair, your hair is a bit out of place as well."

"Ugh. Could you be any more annoying?" Trina's mouth twisted a bit, giving her lower lip a slight pout. The girl let out a sigh and began to work on her hair.

"I'm sorry Tori, I thought you wanted to look perfect." Tori rolled her eyes, then smiled. Trina meant well, and the girl was just trying to make her look her best.

"Sorry Trina…I'm just nervous." Truth be told, her stomach was in knots and every muscle in her body was trembling. Part of her wanted to run and hide, the other part was confident and eager. She looked in the mirror, watching her sister brush her hair. "I mean the entire city is going to watch us perform. The school's one thing, but the city? I'm scared."

Trina pulled the brush away and slid her hands to the edges of Tori's shoulders. "You'll do fine." Tori watched a smile appear on Trina's face and smiled back as pride flickered in the elder sibling's gaze. "Look at you Tori, you're beautiful."

She titled her head and puffed her lower lip out. "Really? You haven't even touched up the makeup yet." Trina's smile grew and she shook her head. "I thought I wasn't pretty enough yet."

"No, you're beautiful just as you are." Trina moved her head upright and cleared her throat. "You don't _need_ extra makeup, but I'll give you a touch more so you'll shine even more." Trina pat Tori on the shoulder and reached for her makeup kit.

"You know, maybe you should be a stylist. You seem to like it."

"Maybe. I've definitely thought about it. It's probably time I get a real job anyway, right?" Tori chuckled and tilted back her head. She closed her eyes and smiled at the soft strokes of Trina's makeup brush. "I've had a number of odd jobs. A lot of minimum wage, low paying jobs to boot."

"Seriously?" Her nose crinkled and her right eyebrow arched high. "How many jobs have you had?" She opened one eye and watched her sibling's face fall for a brief moment.

"Don't worry about that. Tonight's your big night, let's focus on that." Tori sat upright and grinned at herself in the mirror. Behind them she saw Mr. Sikowitz poke his head in the door from outside. Trina's face fell instantly and Tori glanced over her shoulder.

"It's almost time to go out on stage, Miss Vega!" Sikowitz gave her a thumbs up and his eyes moved towards Trina. "Once she finishes up your makeup and whatnot. Tell me Katrina, are you finished yet?"

"I'll be done when I'm done," Trina snipped, "Leave us alone." The teacher withdrew and Trina rolled her eyes. "Why he insists on looking like a homeless man, I'll never understand. Makes him look older than he is, you know."

It was an offhand statement, but an odd one. There was also a note of disgust that Tori never noticed; but then, she never heard Trina talking about Sikowitz before. "He's like what, fifty or something?" Trina scoffed, catching her by surprise.

"Nah, more like forty. You'd see that if he shaved off that fucked up beard and cut his hair." Trina shoved the brush back into its container. "Sorry, I know he's your teacher, but I just cannot stand the guy. He's a fucking prick."

"Never noticed." Maybe Trina had him as a teacher before, and perhaps he wasn't that good of a teacher in the past. Then, perhaps he failed Trina during an acting assignment, the possibilities were endless. "Wish me luck!" She hopped off the stage and hugged Trina tight.

"Good luck. Just remember when you get out there, don't think about how many people you're singing to, just go out and have fun." Tori sucked in a deep breath, gazing into her sibling's eyes. Trina ran her fingers through her hair, tucking a strand away from her face. "If it helps to close your eyes, do that. Sing like they're not even there."

Trina kissed the top of her head, leaving a tender and warm spot that traveled through her and left her with a pleasantly strange, fuzzy feeling. With a brighter smile, Tori rushed for the stage where her friends were waiting for her.

She grabbed the microphone stand and gazed out at the audience, gasping as the stage light pierced her eyes and blinded her to them. "Good evening Los Angeles!" Her vision adjusted and she froze upon seeing the sheer number of people erupting in applause. Her chest began to tighten and her heartbeat could be felt in every inch of her body.

Slowly she turned her head towards the area she came from, and her gaze connected to the watchful eyes of her sister. Trina was leaning against a pillar, her arms folded along her stomach and a gleam in her eyes. "You got this," Trina mouthed to her. Her heart started to swell with confidence and she looked back at the audience with a sharp exhale.

"My name's Tori Vega, my friends and I will be performing for you tonight!" Jade moved alongside her, clapping in rhythm with the piano playing behind. Closing her eyes, Tori pictured herself back at school in the auditorium there with nobody else around. She began to sing as she did on that stage, each lyric rehearsed and carefully planned.

Towards the end, she could almost feel the applause as if it were the rumblings of an earthquake growing mightier. She rushed off the stage, screaming loudly as adrenaline coursed through her veins. "Oh my god!" She met Trina off stage, collapsing into her arms. "Oh my god, that was amazing!"

"You were wonderful." Trina's eyes glistened with proud tears, which was strange to see, but in the moment Tori didn't think anything of it. "I'm so proud of you!"

Tori leaned back, gazing into Trina's eyes as her sister's hands hugged her elbows. Everything seemed to quiet down as she studied the girl. The emotion on her face was like that of which she wished their mother would display. The pride, the love; it was never shown on either of their parents' faces.

Hell, even now, neither parent was there. In that moment, she started to regret how much she picked on Trina and how much she allowed her friends to. The guilt was so overwhelming that she almost forgot about the concert. "Trina, I-" With tears in her eyes, she hugged her sister tight, feeling a rush of warmth and love flowing into her.

The moment didn't last long as a sudden force ripped the two of them away. "Okay, our turn!" Andre's voice echoed like an explosion in her ears. Trina took several steps back, clearing her throat loudly as Tori's friends flocked in between them. "Tori, that was amazing! You were fantastic! All three of you were." He looked from her to Jade and Cat, giving them a swift thumbs up.

"Damn right we were." Jade nudged him and raised her hand to Tori for a high five. Tori answered back with a high five of her own and started laughing. In the corner of her eyes she saw Mr. Sikowitz approach. She smiled as her teache r clapped for them.

"I couldn't be prouder of my favorite students!" She tucked the strand of her hair behind her ear and started to giggle. Behind him, Trina's glare was like fire burning a hole into his back. Trina threw up angry hands and started to walk off, a sight that Tori's friends caught.

"Geez, what's eating her?" Robbie remarked. Jade shrugged and Andre brandished his hand nonchalantly.

"Ignore her, she's acting crazy again. Probably upset because she's not the center of attention anymore."

Sikowitz looked in the girl's direction, shrugged and turned back to his students. "Who wants an after-party at my place? Anyone?" Her friends began cheering, but before she could join in, she heard her sister's voice angrily proclaim she was not to go.

"There is no way in hell that's going to happen." Trina returned to the room, her eyes narrow and her hair flying around her shoulders. "Absolutely not. Mom and Dad may have had more sway in allowing it the first time, but Tori's not staying at your place again." Tori frowned, rolling her eyes at her sister as her friends voiced their displeasure at Trina's outburst.

"Come on," Jade said with a groan, "It's not your decision Trina. It's Tori's life, not yours." Trina froze, listening as the others began agreeing with Jade. "You don't control everything about her. You're just her sister, not her mother." Trina leaned back slowly, her hand and index finger raised.

The girl's mouth remained open for several seconds before she regained composure. "Okay," she replied shakily, "I'll let Tori decide if she wants to go to some late-night party at your teacher's home. Other than that, it's already getting close to midnight, so I'd like her home before the sun rises…if at all possible."

"Oh I don't know if she'll be back by then."

"Not asking you." Trina looked at Tori, her eyebrows rising. "Tori?" Tori dropped her hands and let out a long sigh.

"I'll be home when I get home, Trina."

"Before sunrise. Please."

She didn't know what was getting her sister to bug out like this, but rather than start a huge fight over nothing, she figured appeasing Trina for once would be best. "Fine. I'll be back before sunrise." Trina gave her a smile, which faded the minute her eyes flickered towards Sikowitz. "Everything okay, Trina?"

"Everything's fine." Trina glared at Tori's friends and pointed a finger at them. "Don't you dare leave her by herself like you did last time." The group started to chuckle, teasing Trina for her overprotectiveness. Tori's hands moved to her hips and Jade stepped forward, trying to maintain a calm demeanor.

"Relax Trina, she wasn't left alone last time. Beck…was still there." Jade swept her hair over her shoulder and shrugged. "Besides, Sikowitz is old, he gets tired easily. I'm sure we'll have Tori back by one."

"Might keep her until sunrise," Andre smirked, "Just to annoy you." Trina made a disgusted grunt and left the room without a further word. Andre crossed his arms and looked back at Tori. "Has she _always_ been this way, Tor?"

"Can't say really, we didn't grow up together. She only moved back in after Grandpa died last year. I don't know much about her."

"Really? Did you never visit your grandpa?"

"Grandparents lived in Washington, so no." Trina grew up in Seattle, and as far as Tori knew, that's where she'd been all her life. "My grandparents didn't really like me either, so they never visited. I'd get cards and gifts all the time from Trina, it was like she was my awesome and cooler big sister that I never knew…"

"Well, she sure as hell is protective of you, kinda bordering on controlling."

"Wouldn't say 'controlling'."

Andre smacked her on the back, causing her to jerk forward. "Come on Tori, she won't let you fly free." Tori chuckled nervously, remembering how much care Trina put into getting her ready for the performance. "She's controlling. Not like our teacher can't be trusted, so why would she flip out if she wasn't being controlling to you?"

"Again…I guess it's just how she's coming across."

* * *

If you look _really_ close, you might be able to see what's going on here and how I'm about to make it work. You'll also see an eventual progression of a Jade/Tori relationship, so Scotty and Invader Johnny I hope you're reading this because this fic is for you.


	2. A Teacher's Sin

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: To the anonymous silent reader. Thank you, your review has made me smile at least. I am honored and glad you enjoy my work, and I hope you'll continue to enjoy as well!

Full disclosure: This isn't categorized as a romance. Jori is set to happen, yes, but this story is about a family trying to be a united family against all the obstacles in their life. Trying to grow, to survive being together after all ubits were forced apart for 15 years.

* * *

Chapter 2 (A Teacher's Sin)

Trina had been right about Sikowitz's appearance. Judging by the photo on the wall in his living room, he looked something like a young Abraham Lincoln without his bushy beard. "Very charming picture, huh?" Jade walked up next to her, locking her arms behind her back and gazing up at the picture. "I can't believe I didn't notice this the first time we were here."

"In our defense, we weren't really looking at pictures on his wall last time we were here." Tori could hardly pull her gaze from the photograph. It looked almost like a portrait from an older time, with Sikowitz seated, facing the right, his inviting gaze seemed focused on the viewer. His nose was long and slender, and his lips were curved into a charming photograph. "Trina says he's closer to forty, I thought he was much older."

"What does your sister know? She's been in Washington all these years, hasn't she?" She tilted her head, thinking along the same lines as Jade was. It did seem strange that Trina had any reservations about Sikowitz; and if that were the only thing off about how Trina seemed to act, Tori wouldn't think much of it.

"You know, Trina does behave a little oddly. Like, she's been to Hollywood Arts apparently, but I don't know when." She was referring to how Trina had pushed for her to attend, even making it seem like she attended school there. "She should go to school there, but I've never actually seen her take classes. She's always just there."

Jade curled a finger over her lip and folded her arm beneath her elbow. "Strange." This could be more fuel for her friends to use against Trina, but she wasn't worried about that. All Tori wanted was to voice her concern that something was off about her sister and she didn't know what.

The goth dropped her hand and glanced over her shoulder with a sigh. Tori followed her gaze and frowned deeply when she saw Beck talking with Andre and Robbie. "He's angry," Jade whispered, "At you." Tori's eyebrows rose and she turned fully, forgetting about her sister for the moment.

"Me?" She moved her hand to her chest and pursed her lips. "Why me?" Beck looked over, his eyes shimmering with agitation. Jade bowed her head and spread her hands out.

"He blames you for the failure of our relationship. I think, maybe he's right, but at the same time…I don't know." Tori narrowed her eyes and listened to the loud huff that flew out of Jade's mouth. "He seems to think that I didn't start to become jealous or angry until you came into our lives; and he thinks that since I couldn't stop hating on you, that you're the reason our relationship can't last."

"Well that's not true." Trina always told her a relationship must be formed on basis of respect and communication; and there was a huge communication gap between Beck and Jade. "Communication's essential, right? Without that, the relationship won't work."

Jade crossed her arms and shook her head slowly. "I think he'll get over it. Hopefully before he does something impulsive and stupid."

"You think he's going to try something? Like what?"

"I don't know. He's always been the calm type, sure, but I've seen him get vindictive. He'll find a way to get back at someone that's wronged him, even if he'll regret it later. He acts before he thinks, especially when running on emotion." Tori crossed her arms and studied Beck close.

She wanted to get Jade onto a different subject, to think about literally anything else. "So." She moved in front of Jade and turned around, smiling as she gazed into her friend's eyes. "Are you spending any time with the others?" Jade shrugged.

"Not really. Andre and Robbie follow Beck around everywhere. They were his inner circle of friends before he ever met me, so they're more his friends than they are mine. Cat's been spending time elsewhere, but we've hung out a couple times." Jade chuckled nervously and shifted her gaze towards Tori. "Strange as it is, you're really the only friend I've been talking. The only one that's been there for me lately…"

Tori rubbed Jade's back, smiling softly at the girl. "It'll be okay Jade." It didn't have to be said that she had Jade's back no matter what, despite the bad blood between them; and she hoped Jade would have hers if she ever needed it.

Beck grinned at Andre and Robbie, a mischievous look flashed before his eyes. "Alright guys, want to rummage through our teacher's stuff? Learn a little more about the enigma that is Sikowitz?" Andre met his grin with one of his own while Robbie appeared hesitant.

Like Jade, he'd always been fascinated with Sikowitz, since the teacher was oftentimes more private and reserved than those times he wasn't; and when he wasn't, he was very peculiar. "Why would we do that?" Robbie pulled his backpack strap from his shoulder and dropped the pack to the floor. "What if we're caught?"

"He's not here right now, he's at the store." Beck rubbed his hands together and glanced at the door nearby. "Aren't you at least curious how our most popular teacher is so popular, despite the way he looks and behaves?" Hell, half the female body of students in the man's classes were drawn to him like moths to a flame; and that was more than the girls that were seemingly drawn to Beck.

"I am a little curious," Andre replied, "Just not sure how interested I am in rummaging through his things. Also, what if he does come back? You want to leave the girls down here with him? Tori's sister seemed adamant-"

"Her sister's nuts man. The girls will be fine." Beck looked over his shoulder, feeling a painful surge in his heart. "Besides, I don't really want to be here right now. I don't want to be anywhere else, but I don't know that I can be in the same room with Jade right now. It's just…too much…"

Andre and Robbie exchanged sympathetic looks, then Andre reached out to pat Beck on the shoulder. "Alright man, why don't we do some minor investigation, if it'll get your mind off the girls?" Beck smiled graciously and Andre looked back to the hallway. "Should we start in the old man's room?"

"You know he's not that old." Beck was one of the few people aware of Sikowitz's real age, he discovered it a while back when the teacher was celebrating his birthday at the school with Eikner and Lane. "He's only thirty-eight."

Andre jerked his head back and Robbie's eyebrows skyrocketed. "Seriously? Man, I could have sworn he was nearing fifty-five." Beck laughed and followed the pair into their teacher's bedroom.

While Andre began in the closet and Robbie began at the man's bathroom, Beck decided to start at the desk near the bedside. They continued to look for any glimpses into his past or present, hoping to find something to help them identify parts of the mystery that was their teachers.

"Look at this!" Andre pulled a shirt from the closet and held it up. It was ratty, faded, and had a single date and event embroidered on the front: _Toronto V Atlanta 1992_. "I'd say he's a baseball fan, at least." Beck scratched his chin and turned his attention to Robbie.

"Find anything yet, Rob?"

"Just some old towels," Robbie exclaimed back. "Found a coffee cup with an old He-Man logo on it." Beck's eyebrow rose slowly and he continued to search the desk.

There wasn't much beyond paperwork and a computer that was turned off. "Not finding much over here either." He opened the desk drawer and started to frown when he saw how bare it looked beyond a few pens and a pair of scissors. "Damn, nothing at all."

Robbie moved over to a bookshelf and started sliding his fingers along the spines of each book. "Looks like some dusty old journals over here." Beck's ears perked up and he turned his head instantly. Andre hung the shirt back up and walked over to the bookshelf as Robbie removed one of the journals. He opened it up to somewhere in the middle and raised a hand over his mouth. "Whoa, look at this. Guys! This is from when he started getting into teaching."

Beck rushed over, stepping in between his two friends and placing his hands on their shoulders. "What, he kept a journal?"

"Yep. Look at this…" Robbie held up the journal and began reading an entry from sometime in 1994. "That artist keeps coming around my classroom, calling me a sham. A hack. I don't understand, is this how students behave? This man hates me but he won't tell me why, and to be perfectly honest, I'm not sure I care…"

It was intriguing, and Beck wanted to know more about this particular incident. "When does he start writing in this?" Beck grabbed the book and moved it to the first few pages, smiling when he saw an entry designating the start of Sikowitz's teaching career. "Cool." He thumbed back, remaining silent as his two friends watched. "I want to know more about that guy that's pissed at him."

A prior entry grabbed his attention and instantly drained the room of the energy that surrounded them. "Guys, check it." His hands began to tremble as the words fell from his lips. "I don't know what this is; but I know it's wrong. I've just started and these girls keep bringing me gifts, and I like it. They're my students, I need to think of them like that and nothing more…"

His friends started to step back, their eyes widening. Beck continued onto the next entry. "I can't tell anyone about this, I would lose my job. I've started to do things with these kids, giving them rides home and spending time outside of school. Some of these girls are very intellectual, and I think they'll become great minds some day…it's very hard not to like them, not to give in to some of their flirting. Is it really all that bad if they're consenting? Most of these girls are smarter than their age."

"Oh my god." Andre cupped his hands over his mouth and his vocal pitch began to rise. "He's a player, and not a good kind." As if there were a good kind. Beck ignored the statement and thumbed through another page.

He could feel the hairs and sweat standing on the end of his neck. "April 19th, 1994….This is horrible, I've done the unthinkable. What kind of person am I? What have I become? _A freshman!_ Head of the cheerleading squad in 9th grade. Oh god I am a horrible person. In my defense, she came to me. She was in a fight with her boyfriend, some boy in the sculpting and painting classes in the other hallway. He cheated on her, and she wanted to cheat on him. She came to me, afterwards she said she knew I'd say yes; and she was right. On one hand, it was a pleasant experience; but on the other hand, if anyone ever found out…"

What more, the entry was right before the one about the male student attacking him and cursing him. Beck thumbed through several more pages, his stomach tightening more and more as he read each entry; in silence this time. As the entries progressed in time, Sikowitz became more complacent with the approaches from female students; and it wasn't until he got much older that this type of behavior came to an end.

Robbie had fallen to the bed, seated on the corner with a frozen stare digging into the wall. "Oh my god." Robbie looked up at Beck and Andre. "How did he get away with it all?"

"Betting you no one spoke up," Andre remarked, "Either because they didn't want to or he told them not to." He had to have had a reputation at least, if a fourteen year old cheerleader knew he wouldn't turn down her advances, then he had a reputation

"Maybe that's why he is the way he is? With the beard and the rags…" It made sense, especially if Sikowitz was trying to get away from all that. "I wonder who the cheerleader was." Beck chuckled a bit, playing at the possibilities. "I mean she's a cheerleader that had sex at thirteen, fourteen years old…I'm thinking whorish future?"

"As if all cheerleaders are the same way." Robbie rolled his eyes and Andre shrugged. They were right, it was a harsh statement to make; but most of the cheerleaders Beck saw tended to lean towards the sexually deviant lifestyle. "I bet we can find out."

"Sure. You do that while I look through the rest of these entries." Beck started thumbing through the entries as Robbie searched the shelf of yearbooks nearby, pulling the one from '94.

Beck's eyes glossed over the pages as if he were reading a novel. Intrigue beget curiosity, and if he were a cat, he was sure to be dead. "Holy cow look at this guys. Something happened, the cheerleader came back to school over the summer pregnant!" It was written clear as day in Sikowitz's entry-the cheerleader was pregnant and he was horrified.

The only relief was the girl had sex with her boyfriend around the same timeframe, so there was no certainty that the pregnancy was a result of his; but on the downside Sikowitz used that to his advantage.

Beck began to shake as a cloud cast over his heart. "The girl didn't know who the dad was. The boyfriend broke up with her because he didn't think the baby was his." He took a deep breath, his trembling hand rising to his mouth. "Only, it doesn't end there. Sikowitz wanted to avoid any kind of confusion arising from a possibility that she might go public and say he had sex with her."

Andre began to cringe and Robbie's face was glued to the pages of the yearbook, his face frozen in shock and eyes full of disbelief.

"He began planting rumors that she'd been sleeping around with multiple men in his class and in other class. She was branded a slut by her fellow students, and sometime after she gave birth in January…she stopped showing up to school."

His hand slid down to his stomach and he glanced up from the journal. "I wonder if she killed herself." He heard Robbie say something, but it was so incoherent he had to ask the man to repeat himself.

"I don't think she did that. I-I don't know how it's possible, but dude…" Robbie handed him the yearbook. Beck and Andre peered at the glossy page and froze when they saw the image.

"No way." He couldn't help but to chuckle. Staring back at them was an image of Katrina Vega, and she didn't look that much younger than she did today. "H-How? How can it be possible?"

"I mean it's not _impossible_ ," Andre replied simply, "I know a lot of people that look like teenagers when they're much older. Still… _Trina_? Her and-" Andre raised his eyes up and furrowed his brow, his voice lowered to a whisper. "No. How could it be? Where's the baby, then? There's no baby. Then Trina, I've never seen her taking any actual classes."

"I thought she was in one with you once?"

"Nah, I mean she was, but it was a little different. She was helping out there, got wrapped up in a project and I got involved because I was interested. Aside from that, I can't say I've seen her taking classes. She seems like she just hovers, most of the time."

"Can you imagine what people would think if they found out that _Trina_ got it on with Mr. Sikowitz back in the day?" Beck chuckled once and looked out of the bedroom doorway. "Almost fifteen years ago." A wrinkle formed between his eyebrows and a scowl appeared on his face. "Huh. Is that even possible?"

"Is what possible?"

"Don't mind me…" He closed the journal, took the yearbook from Robbie and made his way out of the room. Andre and Robbie exchanged confused looks before following him out. He brushed past the girls without a single word, left the house and walked towards his car. As he opened the door, he noticed Sikowitz pulling into the driveway. A virulent smirk twisted on his face as the teacher stepped out of the car. "Hey teach."

"Beckett! Where are you off to? Tired already?" Sikowitz walked over and Beck entered his car. He started it up, rolled down the window and leaned out as he shifted the gear into reverse.

"I know your secret." Sikowitz froze, the color draining from his face as his eyes drifted the journal and yearbook seated on Beck's passenger seat. "See ya. Student-fucker."

* * *

So Beck. Impulsive. Is he making the right choice, or is he about to make a horrendous decision? Also, is Sikowitz just going to sit there as he drives off into the night? A teacher's sin, and earth-shattering news. What backlash awaits?


	3. Cruel Fate

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: IMPORTANT: Okay this update comes with a notice that I think is important to make to avoid any confusion and to discern the difference between pairing and plot piece. Something that may actually become obvious as you read this chapter. There will be _no_ romantic pairing between Trina and Sikowitz, none whatsoever. The incident that occurred between him and Trina in the year 1994 serves as a source of conflict and tension in the story. The students and people that judge Trina and Tori, the people that make fun of them do so knowing that she, as a teenager, had sex with a teacher and produced a baby, Tori. Rumor mill and gossipers are some of the deadliest things around, after all. The ex-boyfriend mentioned in Sikowitz's entries will likely serve as a potential, exclusive love interest for Trina; and he is not an OC...and to my regulars, neither is he the person usually paired with her (Obviously, since she's about 29 here and that guy would be ten years younger)

* * *

Chapter 3 (Cruel Fate)

Beck looked into the rearview, squinting at the pair of headlights behind him. Since he left, they'd been following him. He wasn't entirely sure who it was, but if any guesswork occurred, he'd say it was Sikowitz.

Sweat trickled down the side of his face as he started pulling up to a stoplight. The light was yellow, coming extremely close to red. "Not stopping." It was crucial he give this information out; but two whom? In the height of impulsivity, Beck failed to consider the source. "No way I'm letting this bastard keep working as a teacher."

He was furious, and in part he knew revealing the news might reveal Tori as Trina's daughter-and the spiteful part of him didn't care. At the same time, there was a bigger part of him that was pissed at Sikowitz for all the lies and the countless students he likely abused. This couldn't stand, he needed to expose the man regardless of circumstance.

"Fuck it. Sorry Tori, sorry Trina." He slammed down the gas and shot past the streetlight. Headlights flashed in his passenger side windows and another driver punched their horn. He flicked his gaze up to the rearview and a tightness struck his chest when he saw the pair of headlights behind him run the red light. "Fuck!"

Beck turned swiftly onto another street and reached into his glove compartment, frantically searching for a recorder he'd put in about a month back. There was a great fear growing in him and he needed to ensure he was heard. Beck fumbled for his phone after turning on the recorder, he saw a text from Andre saying he was calling the police about what they discovered. Good news by far, but still not enough. The police weren't going to do a damn thing right now; and he wanted to know results would be immediate.

So he called Sinjin, who was busy doing some sort of live late night internet broadcast where Beck knew he was interviewing Principal Eikner about his job description. Hopefully, Sinjin would pause his broadcast long enough to let him talk to Eikner, and Sikowitz would likely lose his job the next day. It would be a faster operation than the police, who couldn't force him out of his job right away.

Glancing back at the rearview, he saw the headlights bearing down upon him. He grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes as Sinjin's voice came over. He heard something about 'special guest' and a noise that indicated he might be on speakerphone; but he thought little of it as his mind was focused on his escape. "Sinjin, I need to talk to Eikner."

"I'm right here Mr. Oliver," Eikner responded. Beck turned his eyes to the road, scanning the darkened streets for any escape route. "What is it?"

"It's about Mr. Sikowitz. He's not the teacher you think he is." The headlights grew closer and Beck let out a yelp as he slammed down the gas pedal. "I found his journal, and I even have a yearbook from '94. You know Trina Vega? She's really like twenty-nine, just looks young…you can find her in the '94 yearbook."

"Okay?"

"Mr. Sikowitz is a student-fucker, and Trina is the cheerleader mentioned in his entry as cheating on her boyfriend with him. She might be Tori's mother, I think." There was an eerie silence, where Beck couldn't be certain if he was believed. "I have the proof in my car. I'm trying to get away, but I think Sikowitz may be following me."

"What are you saying?"

"I might have let on that I knew." Beck started muttering to himself as his eyes caught the glimpse of a ramp entering the nearby freeway. Immediately he regretted taunting Sikowitz. Initially he was going to try and get to the police department, now he thought it would be better to get to Sinjin and Eikner. Still, he could do nothing until he actually got away from the teacher behind him. Beck stuck his head out the window, shouting at the car. "Get away from me, bastard. It's already too late! Andre called the police."

He saw Sikowitz through the windshield, his eyes were wild and filled with a rage he'd never seen in the man. Beck gasped and yanked his wheel to the left. His body jerked with his car into the lane going on the ramp, just in time for Sikowitz to miss it. "Yes!"

Pressing down on the brake, his body began to relax. "I found in Sikowitz's journal. Girls were drawn to him, coming onto him; and he would flirt back. He played around with the idea of forming relationships but it seems like he didn't cross the line until Trina…They had sex, he wrote that she consented; but we all know the statutory laws. Whether or not she instigated it doesn't matter. He didn't stop."

Beck looked to the access road next to the freeway and his heart stopped. Sikowitz's car was still following along at high speeds, and another on ramp was coming. He spoke swifter, trying to give Eikner every detail he possibly could. "She ended up pregnant, didn't know who the father was; and the baby was born around the same timeframe as Tori's birthday. Further entries suggest Sikowitz didn't stop his affairs with his students. He might have felt guilt, not sure though."

"This is…" Eikner breathed in sharp. "…A lot to take in. You say you have the journals with you?"

"Yeah, and even more, I checked the yearbook copy he has. Trina wrote in it, saying she hated him. Why would she do that if she wasn't-"

"It might be a good idea to cut this short, Mr. Oliver."

Sikowitz was behind him once more, filling him with a greater sense of fear and panic. "No please! Help me. Call the police." He told them the highway he was on and the direction he was going. "God I hope he doesn't have a toll sticker or something…"

There was potential to escape via the toll road. If Sikowitz was willing to chase after him and pay for a toll, then that was one thing. He zipped past several cars, now driving close to ninety miles an hour. He didn't think the rust-bucket Sikowitz had could keep up, but when he checked the mirror, Sikowitz was fast on his heels.

"Oh please no. Oh god no."

"Mr. Oliver! Whatever is going on, it's not worth it. Throw out the journal, do whatever it takes to get that man away from you and you out of danger."

"I'm not sure I can do that." He took the curved ramp towards the toll highway, screaming at the top of his lungs as he jerked the wheel to keep from hitting the stone barriers. "He's going to kill me! He's going to kill me!"

"How did he even know you knew?"

"I taunted him before leaving. I was impulsive." Tears filled his eyes as he slammed down the gas. "God help me, what have I done?" There was another long pause, and all Beck could hear was the sound of his own heart beating. "Mr. Eikner? Sinjin? Are you guys still there?"

His world seemed to grow as dark as the skies around him, and panic flooded his veins worse the longer he waited for them. Eventually he could hear them murmuring, with Sinjin uttering curses. "Beck, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, man."

"About what?" Beck shifted his gaze to Sikowitz's car behind him, the vehicle was powering down the lane and now moving at a much faster pace. "Sinjin? What is it?"

Sinjin's voice trembled. "I-I forgot to stop recording. You were on speaker." Beck's eyes widened and the shock jolted him from reality, striking him just long enough for Sikowitz to strike the rear left corner of his car. His vehicle pushed forward, climbing over one of the stone barriers.

He let out a violent scream as his car jumped over the barrier and began to spin through the sky. "Help me!" He put his arms in front of his face and closed his eyes as the vehicle tumbled to the ground below.

Back at Sikowitz's home, Tori was getting ready to head on home. She preferred to heed her sister's urgent, if not overprotective plea for her to not stay out too late. Jade had fallen asleep on the couch, Andre was hiding out in Sikowitz's room, and Robbie was in the restroom. Cat had left already since she'd been dozing off and didn't want to fall asleep at her teacher's place.

As she slid off the couch, Jade awoke with a startling cry. Tori froze on the spot and watched as Jade clutched her chest and looked around. "What happened?" She furrowed her brow and her friend shook her head.

"I don't know. All of a sudden my chest hurts like I'm having a heart attack or something." The girl pursed her lip and her voice lowered to a whisper. "Hey. Where are the others? Beck's gone?"

"Not sure where he went. Cat went home cause she didn't want to fall asleep here. Robbie's in the restroom, and I'm really not sure what Andre is up to." Jade lowered her hand to the couch cushion and started to sigh. There was a distinct sorrow reflected in her eyes, concerning Tori greatly. "What's got you feeling down all of a sudden?"

"Like I said. I don't know. It's just a feeling." Jade scratched the back of her head and looked at the front door. "Have you ever felt like…when something ends, but you wish it would never end; and then someone slams the door in your face? Like it's officially over or something?" She was talking nonsense, and judging by the exasperated look on her face, Jade appeared to know it was all coming across gibberish. "How do I explain?"

"Maybe you just need sleep." Tori poked a thumb over her shoulder. "I'm fixing to head out, maybe you can join me." Jade's forehead crinkled and she leaned forward.

"Aw don't be such a spoilsport. The night's still young."

"Yeah, but Trina said she doesn't want me out too late."

Jade crossed her arms, shooting off a look of disapproval. "Trina's not your mom, Tori, she doesn't have to order you around and tell you when you need to be home."

"I know that, but I still want to respect her wishes." She pulled her purse strap over her shoulder and Jade gave in with a shrug. "Besides, I got a text from her saying Dad got called out to a crime scene. She's up by herself at the house. Mom's not even home."

"Really?" Jade looked at the clock on the wall, arching a brow high. "How is your mother not home?" She didn't want to say what she thought; and that was that Holly could be with Detective Malone. At the same time, that affair ended some time ago, and he was probably with David at the moment.

"Couldn't tell you." Jade's phone chimed once more, so she pulled it from her purse and checked it. The message was from a number she didn't recognize, though within the area code. When she read it, a thickness descended over her chest and her blood began to boil.

 _Your mother's a whore._

"Asshole!" She started to text back in defense of her mother, despite slightly agreeing. That small bit was only a result of her mother's affair with Gary, and nothing more. Jade's brow furrowed and the girl waited calmly as Tori's fingers moved furiously along the screen. "My mother's no whore," she responded, "Plus, she's not seeing Detective Malone anymore either!"

She huffed and pushed the phone back into her purse. Jade leaned forward, pointing at the purse. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing," she remarked. She didn't want to think of any drama, and besides, it was just one random text message she didn't quite understand. "Anyway, if Trina's by herself at the house, she's probably up worrying. I think it'd be better to go on home. We could watch a movie or something when we get back to my place, if you wanted?"

Jade smiled gently and looked over her shoulder. "Are you sure? You want to leave the boys here with Mr. Sikowitz? He might bore them to death, actually…with all the books we found."

"I'm sure they'll be fine. I don't want to keep my sister up too much longer than she needs to be." Jade yanked her jacket off the couch and pushed an arm through one of the holes. They made their way to the door and paused to glance around. "We'll text them that we're heading back home."

* * *

So it appears Beck has unwittingly let the viewers of Sinjin's late night talk show know some crucial details, and he's gone. You may be the judge of whether he did the right thing or not, or if his intentions were in the right place. What are your thoughts throughout the chapter?


	4. Live from Seattle!

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:I'm wanting to get this on even chapter count level with my other works in progress, but I'm glad to see it's drawing such good attention. Thank you everyone, I do appreciate your input and hope you continue to enjoy this.

* * *

Chapter 4 (Live from Seattle!)

As they arrived home, Tori could see the lights in the house all turned on and the inside window curtains pulled back from view. Both Holly's and David's car were gone, and Tori was riding in Jade's car on account of Jade being slightly older and had a learner's permit.

Technically Jade wasn't supposed to be driving without a legal adult in the car, but neither girl cared much for the rule. "Hey Vega, maybe one day, when you're eighteen, your sister will let you get a driver's license!" Jade smirked teasingly. Tori rolled her eyes and leaned against the passenger door, watching as Jade's headlights shrank on the garage door.

"You can come inside for a minute or two if you want." Her friend was still feeling weird, so she wanted to help the girl relax before sending her on home. Jade's way home was via the freeway and a couple roads that were being announced on the local radio as having been blocked off by police. "Probably going to be a long night. Dad won't be back until maybe morning."

Jade shut off the engine and smiled back at her. "Sure, I don't mind visiting."

"You won't mind Trina either, will you?" Her brow furrowed and she pursed her lips. "Be nice? It might be asking too much." She teased Jade with a smirk, and to her great pleasure, Jade rolled her eyes and groaned while pushing open the door.

They made their way to the house, and Tori peeked into the window while passing. Trina was sitting on the couch with a bowl of M&Ms in her lap. Her fingers were curled around the candy. Her eyes were focused on the laptop positioned neatly on the end table, and her mouth was open in a laugh.

Tori pushed open the door and Trina's head jumped up and over. "Hey Tori, glad to see you're home. A little earlier than I was expecting." Tori removed her purse and set it on the end table next to the couch. As Jade entered, Trina gave the girl a simple nod. "Thanks for getting her home, Jade." Jade chuckled softly and walked up behind the couch.

"No problem. I was told I need to be nice, so I'm not going to make a joke." Tori exhaled and looked to the computer monitor.

"What're you watching?" She plopped beside Trina and grabbed a handful of M&Ms. On the monitor, she recognized the _iCarly_ logo, where currently Sam and Carly were talking about some craftwork. "iCarly? I love them!" Trina responded with two short hums and raised a few candies to her lips.

"Been watching them all night. Carly's helping to sell some of her brother's artwork." Carly Shay was roughly the same age as Tori, just two years older. "That's Spencer." Trina pointed to a tall figure standing behind Carly, he had short, dark brown hair and soft brown hair. He wore a red and blue, checkered, button-up shirt which hung loosely over his denim jeans. She recognized Carly's brother in an instant; he was always the strange one, but seemed fun to be around.

"He's in a lot of their videos."

"Yeah…" Trina's eyebrows bounced and her breath steadied a bit as Spencer approached the camera with a porcelain sculpture.

"My toughest work yet," Spencer said, "Inspiration drawn from sources we're not going into" He cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. "Still not sure why my sister finds so much joy in it." Carly's lips spread wide.

"Oh you know, I just figure maybe you'd have some reason for it." Spencer set the sculpture on the table with a dry chuckle.

"Sure, I thought about something to create, and so I did. Do I _need_ a reason for every piece of art I make?"

"Yes."

The sculpture was beautifully crafted, reflected the light of the room with a brilliant shine. It was a figure of a woman seated on some structure, possibly meant to be a stone, and gazing down at a young infant being cradled in her arms. Spencer hovered over it, his hands sliding outwards on the table.

"I call it, a mother and her daughter. Inspired by nothing but creativity…" He cracked a smirk and looked over his shoulder. "And my inspired little sis." Carly rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, her shoulders rising high.

"Well, at least you made it. How much is it going for?"

He turned his head, peering down at the sculpture, studying it intensely for the longest time. Eventually, he brought his hand up and curled it around the body of the artwork. "I'm not sure yet." He cleared his throat and leaned upright. "I haven't figured that part out." He scratched his head, muttering something under his breath. "Not sure I want to sell it, just interested in showing it really."

"Aw."

"Aw nothing." Spencer crossed his arms and looked from her to Sam, then to the cameraman. "I swear you three are always up to something." Carly gave her brother an innocent look, sliding her hands behind her back.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I shared something with you, and then my latest piece of artwork happened. The last time I shared something with you, you brought Sasha here." Tori leaned her head sideways and glanced over when she heard Trina cough. "Now I know that was all a part of your 'video game setup', but don't think I wasn't aware of your actual intentions." He narrowed his eyes and his face tightened. "I don't need you bringing anymore of my former girlfriends around, thank you very much."

"I thought you and Sasha had a wonderful reunion."

"No. No we did not." He crossed his arms and shot a glare at the camera. "Maybe one moment, but I told her I wasn't interested in reconnecting."

Trina shook her head and started to sink in the couch. "Sasha Striker," she mumbled, "At least that's what she called herself in the arcades, I believe." Tori pursed her lips and Jade looked up. "Sasha _Rodriguez_ was her real name. Something of a big-time hit in the 90s."

"You know her?" Jade raised an eyebrow. Trina shrugged and nonchalantly popped an M&M into her mouth.

"Anyone that knows iCarly history knows Spencer dated Sasha Striker for a short period of time way back in the day." Tori scrunched her face trying to recall that information. She knew tons about iCarly, but nowhere had she ever heard about Carly's elder brother's dating life. "There's a little rumor mill about her being a homewrecker too, but I wouldn't know how true that is…"

Jade blinked twice, did a double take, and raised a hand towards her chin. "Why does it sound like you're bitter about something? I mean, the tone in your voice…sounds like how I talked about Tori when we first met." Tori glanced over and Jade cleared her throat. "No offense, Tori."

"None taken." She understood where Jade was coming from; and there was no love lost. "I'd be bitter too." Trina moved the bowl to the coffee table and started to stand up.

"I'm not bitter about anything," she replied, "Just stating what I've heard." The woman's eyes drifted to the computer, where Carly was busy with a bigtime announcement.

"We're moving," Carly exclaimed, "To California." Trina started to frown, her eyebrows curling together. "Well, my brother is, anyway. I'm going to stick around and take care of the house a bit since it's in mom and dad's name."

"Dad's," Spencer corrected. "Our mother is not exactly a presence in our lives." Carly's shoulders fell and Spencer started to sigh. "I swear, the more mothers I see the more I see they're either negligent and abandoning, or they're nuts." He looked to Sam and Freddie with a frown. "Sorry guys, I don't mean any offense."

"None taken," they replied.

Jade clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Got to admit, he's got a point. My mom's pretty much out of my life." Tori sighed as Jade pointed over to her. "Then yours is, well, I don't know what's going on with Mrs. Vega. Your mom's just in a different world altogether." Jade paused and looked up to Trina. "What would you do if you had a kid?"

Trina crossed her arms. "I wouldn't abandon it, not willingly. Even right now, nothing would tear me from my child."

"Good answer."

"Trying to watch," Tori spat at the pair. She wanted to know why Spencer was moving to California. She held her breath, grinning from ear to ear, curious if maybe she'd get to meet one of the iCarly crew someday.

"I've decided," Spencer began, "To continue law school while continuing my artwork. It's getting harder to make ends meet, and I need to be responsible. I am responsible." Trina started to chuckle and slinked away from the group.

It wasn't long before there came a chime from the computer on the iCarly's end. Freddie's voice came from behind the camera, nervous and slow. "Uh Spence, I think someone's dissing you." Tori raised an eyebrow and Spencer's expression fell blank. "Someone left a comment on our feed. 'NoName' says _'You wouldn't know responsibility if it slapped you in the face'."_

"Excuse me?" Spencer crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "You don't even know me. Who is this?" He waved his hand at the camera and waited for the next chime. Once again, Freddie read it off.

 _"You make it clear enough in your sister's videos you don't know how to accept responsibility."_

"I am responsible! I raised my sister, for god sake."

 _"How old is she?"_

"Practically eighteen, thank you." Carly remained silent and exchanged an awkward look with Sam. Spencer's expression turned defensive and his tone grew angry, a much different transformation. "I've been taking care of her since-"

 _"Since you were seventeen years old, when your mom left and your father went overseas without his family."_ Spencer froze. Tori gawked and looked at Jade with wide eyes. _"Can you guess who is turning fifteen soon, Spencer? Want to talk responsibility? Shirking parental duties? We've all been left alone, but you're no different. Figure out who I am, yet?"_

His hands were trembling and his eyes darted from left to right. Eventually he closed his hands up and growled at the camera. "She wasn't mine," he said through clenched teeth. "Freddie, why the hell are you still rolling?"

"Um, sorry man. I just…uh, what's all this about?"

"It's not something that needs to be aired!" Spencer started for the camera. "Turn off the camera. Now!" Spencer put his hand over the lens, muttering as Sam read off the next comment, much to his annoyance.

 _"She's yours, you were just too scared to admit it. Too scared to accept responsibility and help. You let your dad tell you to deny your own blood."_ Spencer lowered his hand, and a new look was etched on his face; it was the result of years of frustration and guilt.

"You left too," he whispered, "If I remember right."

"The commenter says 'not willingly'," Sam replied. The blonde moved up towards the lens, waving her arms. "Okay, enough drama on our show for one night. How about we move onto something else? Spencer, any other items you want to show us?"

His frown was deep and his forehead creased, he slowly shook his head and walked off camera. "No. Nothing more."

Jade shut the laptop and cleared her throat. "Wow, that got dark fast." Tori was stunned into speechlessness. "You think Spencer Shay's got a kid out in the world somewhere?"

"He would have had to be young if he does," Tori said finally. She tucked a strand of hair over her ear and looked up to see Trina walking back into the room with a soda can in her hand. "Trina, you missed a whole slew of drama just now."

Trina shrugged, speaking softly with closed eyes. "I have enough drama to contend with without worrying about someone else's drama." She took a seat and smiled gently. Tori noticed what looked like moisture upon her sister's face, just underneath her eyes. She started to ask about it, but stopped when Trina spoke up again. "How was your day? Anything fun happen at your teacher's place?"

"Not really. Sikowitz was gone most of the time. I thought he started to come home when Beck left, but I was wrong."

"Oh well."

"I got a weird text message though." Trina sipped her drink as Tori removed her cell phone and read the message off. "Some random asshole texted me, saying my mother was a whore." Trina coughed again, moving her hand to her chest. "I told them my mom wasn't and that she wasn't even seeing Detective Malone anymore."

"Far as you might be aware." Trina flashed a toothy grin and reached for her phone. "You know what you should have told them?"

"What?"

"To look out because your mother can be a ferocious mama bear, and if she ever found out who they were, then they might very well be mauled." Tori pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows, nodding softly as she took secret pleasure in the visualization. Strange as it was to picture Holly tearing into anyone, though.

* * *

So, what are your thoughts this chapter? Seems we may have potentially found the boyfriend mentioned in Sikowitz's journal. Looks like there's still some tension to resolve there. Gotta love the mama bear comment, and clearly the three aren't yet aware of what is already transpiring as a result of Beck's actions. Further thought?


	5. The News is Out

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 5 (The News is Out)

Jade wound up falling asleep on the couch during the night, so rather than wake her and annoy her, Tori found better the option of going to her own bed for the night. The following morning, she awoke to her phone chirping; and when she checked it, she found a text from Jade saying that Trina and her parents woke her up in a shouting match.

She hurried out of her bedroom and stopped midway down the stairwell to see Trina standing in the kitchen, glaring at Holly and David, who were on the other side of the counter. "I'm not leaving," Trina declared with a raised voice. "You can't force me away this time; and if I leave, I'm taking her with me."

David threw his hands up with a shout. "You can take her for fuck sake, we don't want you in our fucking house anymore." Trina scowled and stormed around the counter, sliding her hand along the surface. Her eyes were narrow and she looked ready to strike them.

"You'd treat your own daughter like that?" She crossed her arms, leaning back. "Oh I forgot, you already disowned me." Tori could feel the tension in the air, so thick she could hardly breathe. Her eyes welled up with tears as she carefully descended the steps. She gazed sideways at the couch where Jade was laying down with a pillow over her face. "Well guess what?"

Trina walked up to her father and swung her arm towards him, jamming a finger in his face and causing him to jerk back. "I'm sick of your threats. You think you're all that-" She sucked in a deep breath, her chest expanding and muscles tensing. "Don't underestimate the lengths I will go. I'll take you to court, I'll sue if I must; but I refuse to keep the truth from her anymore."

David pushed her back, growling as his angry eyes burned a hole through her head. "You have no right!" Trina jerked back, scoffing at him and bringing her hands to her chest.

"Oh? I have no right? Really? I have no right to my own blood? You might want to pick your words carefully, I have more fucking rights than you."

Holly leaned forward, swinging her arm out. "She doesn't even like you. How do you think she'd take to the news? Be honest, you know the time for this has long since passed?"

Trina turned to her mother and extended a finger. "First." She exhaled sharply as though bracing herself to strike the woman. Her eyes were narrow and her body tight. "You have _no right_ to any of this, and secondly, you won't stop me; I don't care what you do, you're not keeping me away anymore."

Unable to see this fight continue, Tori hurried to them and pushed her arms forward while trying to get between them. "What's going on?" Trina jumped back and twisted around, sighing as she leaned sideways against the counter. David folded his arms firmly across his chest while Holly brandished her hands in the air and started to walk away. "What the hell are you guys fighting about?"

Jade sat up with a long groan, rubbing her eyes. The minute Holly and David realized she was there, they stormed off. Trina remained frozen, her eyes glued to Jade. "Jesus," Jade blinked several times and looked up at Trina. "What the hell happened between you and your parents? They act like they don't even have a choice to have you here."

"They don't." Trina crossed her arms and growled. "They can't keep me away anymore. They sent me away to my grandparents a long time ago. They can threaten and cajole me all they want, but they can't keep me away anymore."

"What does that even mean? They can't keep you away from what?" Trina looked to Tori with a subtle frown, breathed in slow and looked away momentarily. It seemed like she was holding back, perhaps out of fear or for some other reason.

Before there was a chance for anyone to say something else, the doorbell rang and Tori had to go answer it. When she opened it, she was surprised to see both Sinjin and Principal Eikner in place. "Sinjin? Mr. Eikner? What are you doing here?" Their faces were long and they seemed to be on edge.

"We need to talk," Sinjin said quietly. "It's important." She wanted to know if it could wait, but she sensed the urgency in their voices and timidly stepped back to allow them in.

"Sorry, I'm not really dressed for company, but if it's that important…"

"It's very important." Eikner stepped in first, his eyes travelling from Tori to Trina, and finally onto Jade. He closed his hands and let a gruff sound fall from his lips. "There's no easy way to say this. To any of you." He paused to glance at Sinjin. "I-I'm not sure, what you said-"

"I got this part." Tori noticed Eikner had a yearbook in his hand, though she couldn't see much of it. Sinjin grabbed it and handed it to Trina. "You're sisters, right?" He eyed Trina close, and Trina's face dropped the instant she saw the yearbook in his hand.

Her voice grew real quiet and she glanced sideways. "What do you know?" She asked.

"I know you're going to want to sit down." Sinjin guided her to the couch and opened up the yearbook. Tori started to walk over, stopping midway when she heard Eikner talking to Jade.

"Miss West, the police." He inhaled and Tori turned around, her eyebrows rising high on her forehead. "They only notify next of kin in investigations, don't they?" Jade shrugged and Tori started to nod, knowing all too well what David would say about homicide victims and their families. "Friends and whatnot…the police haven't been by yet, have they?"

"I don't think so," Jade answered calmly, "Why? What's wrong?" Tori moved towards her, then stopped once more. There were two separate things going on right now and she wanted to know both, but had to decide which one was more crucial.

Eikner seemed to be holding his breath and Sinjin was deathly quiet as Trina firmly gripped the edges of the yearbook in her hands. "They forced me to stay quiet," Trina said to Sinjin, drawing Tori's interest. "I was going to take them to court if they continued…"

"Beck called us last night," said Eikner to Jade. Tori groaned and looked to her left, then to her right. She could see both men trying to handle things delicately as possible, and it was aggravating.

Finally her cell phone chirped, so she went ahead to grab it. The number that texted her the night before texted her again, only this time it was different. _"Not talking about your grandma. I'm talking about your teacher-fucker mother that you people call your sister."_ Her heart stopped as she read the text, and a slow tremor began to travel down her spine.

"What the hell?" Everyone stopped and looked up at her. Trina stood slowly, looking at the phone in Tori's hand. "That person texted me again." Tori's forehead creased and she started to tense. "They think you're my mom, Trina. I don't…I don't know what they're talking about."

"I do," Sinjin remarked. He got up and had a solemn look on his face. "Last night during one of my live Youtube videos, when I was interviewing Principal Eikner about his job, Beck gave me a call…which I forgot to stop filming."

Jade's lips formed a circle and she made her approach with the principal. They all seemed to circle Sinjin, and he kept his gaze focused on Tori. "I guess he'd done some snooping around Mr. Sikowitz's room, found some old diaries and a yearbook."

Trina grew pale and sank back into the couch, her trembling hands dug into the sofa and her eyes grew incredibly large. Sinjin looked back at her, then back to Tori. "If you don't know, this is a hell of a way to find out, but-"

"Stop." Trina's request came with a shaky breath. Her eyes closed over and she began to shake her head. "Sinjin, stop. She needs to hear it from me…if she hears it from anyone."

Still shaken and confused, Tori's eyes were filling with tears. She stepped back, not sure what was going on. Holly and David had returned to the area even, and were watching with horrified expressions. "What's going on here?" Tori shook her head and chuckled nervously. "I don't understand."

She was scared of what was being implied, caught off guard by the random text message and wondering why no one was denying it. She was also piecing together in her mind everything that was being said about David and Holly, and the argument she awoke to.

"You're only eighteen, right Tri? I mean, you don't look a day over twenty, if anything else." Trina smiled sadly and spread her hands out sideways.

"People keep saying that to me. I hate it that I still look like a teenager, especially because some people can take advantage of it." Tori's brow furrowed and she looked to David and Holly. Her heart was breaking and it felt as though she were being crushed under a ton of bricks.

Trina took a deep breath and reached for the purse sitting beside the couch. Tori froze, watching the woman's hand as it withdrew a laminated photograph from an inside pocket sealed by a zipper. Jade walked over, startled as well and appearing to contemplate her own thoughts.

"Wait," David cried out from where they were hiding out. He rushed forward, waving his hand in the air. "Don't do it."

"I have to." Trina extended the picture and Tori grabbed it quickly, causing David to stop halfway into the room. Jade looked over her shoulder and gasped at the picture.

It was of Trina, looking a bit younger and with shorter hair. She was in a hospital gown and cradling a small newborn baby in her arms. "That's you?" Tori asked in a hushed tone. "You have a baby." If she could get an award for stating the obvious, it would be plastered in bold letters on her forehead.

A lump swelled in her throat and tears ran down her cheeks. "You all have been keeping a lie for my entire life?" David dropped his hands to his side and Holly slipped back behind the wall. Tori raised her head, looking at Trina carefully. "I-How old are you? No, that's not my first question. I…" A number of questions were presenting themselves to her, all spinning about her brain like a tornado.

"I'm twenty-nine." Her stomach tightened intensely and she fought to push down the nausea trying to make its way up from her stomach. Her body shook violently as the words of the text message remained like a tattoo in her brain.

"I don't suppose this is actually just some niece or nephew."

"No…" Trina exhaled and bowed her head. "I didn't want you to find out like this. A million ways I thought about, this is…" Trina wiped a tear from her eye and scoffed. "God."

"Are you saying _I'm_ your daughter?" She was floored by the question, stunned at what came out of her mouth. "How is it they know already?" She threw a finger to Sinjin, then held up her cell phone. "How does this person that keeps texting me know already?" Jade grabbed the phone out of her hand and looked at the message with increasing anger, followed by confusion.

"'Teacher'?" Jade shook her head and Trina shut her eyes. "If you're Tori's mom. Is Tori's dad a-"

"No. Absolutely not." Trina opened her eyes and reached for Tori, but she stepped away instinctively. "Tori, I'm sorry. I know it's a lot right now."

Tori could barely breathe from all this information she was taking in, and to make matters worse, she still didn't know how even Beck already knew. Sinjin's live video must have reached a number of people, and even then, _Beck_ already knew. "I-I need to call Beck. How did he find-wait a minute…" She raised a hand to her face, staring down at the ground as she thought about what Sinjin said regarding his video and Beck's call.

If Beck had done some snooping in Sikowitz's room last night, and then suddenly Sinjin, Eikner and whoever was watching that video all knew; it could only mean one thing. "No." She gasped as though trying to breathe and took multiple steps backwards. "No, no." Her cheeks were stained with tears and her knees began to buckle. "Mr. Sikowitz? No." Jade's lips formed an oval and she quickly reached for her own cell phone.

At the very least, it explained in part why Eikner was here. "I'm going to have to ask Sikowitz to resign," Eikner explained carefully. "The police will take him into custody soon though, I suspect." Jade stopped her frantic texting and raised her head up, pursing her lips.

"Mr. Sikowitz did come home last night," Jade remarked. Her tone was soft and her eyes flickered away from the phone. "But he pulled in as Beck was leaving, then he left. Didn't even come inside. Beck…had a couple books in his hand when he left."

Suddenly the two men, who were little more than messengers, became solemn and grief-stricken. Jade turned her head slowly, hit the call and speaker buttons on her phone and waited.

 _We're sorry, but the number you have reached is either disconnected or no longer in service. If you feel-_

She hung up, her body trembling. "What happened last night when Beck called you?"

"Miss West, I'm sorry." Eikner motioned for her to follow him and guided her out to the front porch. Tori waited, holding onto her breath and trying not to scream, then saw Jade break down and collapse to her knees outside. It was the same thing Tori wanted to do in this moment, but everything from her body to her thoughts were frozen solid.

It was too much, this pain. Nothing in her life was as she thought it was. It was clear enough that David and Holly didn't want her knowing, but she didn't know about Trina.

Did she regret having her? Did she hate her? Did she even want a kid? "I need time to think." Tori raised a hand to her head and staggered towards the door. Her chest was ready to explode, and every muscle in her body throbbed with pain. Holly and David called out to her, pushing Trina to the side. Their voices echoed and throbbed in her ears. "Stop!" She pushed her hands forward, breathing heavily and backing towards the door. "Just stop. Please. I can't breathe, I can't think. You're crushing me right now."

Holly turned to Trina, throwing up her hand. "This is your fault. I hope you're happy." Trina shot her a glare and David dropped his head, bringing his hand up over his eyes as he shook his head from side to side.

Unable to say anymore, she turned and left the house as quickly as she could. Her hand flew up to her mouth, catching a sob as tears fell from her face. She passed Jade and Eikner without a single thought and ran down the street.

It wasn't until she got to her favorite coffee shop around the corner that she was able to sit down in her favorite corner booth in the back and try to relax. The coffee shop rented out small laptops for around eight bucks an hour, so she grabbed one and looked up Sinjin's website to see that he was talking about.

She tried wiping away the tears streaming down her face, but it was like sticking a mop in a river and hoping to dry the stream. Giving up, she let her hands rest folded over her nose and mouth, weeping into them as she watched the Principal and Sinjin talk to Beck over the phone.

It horrified her what she was hearing on his end, and she couldn't possibly imagine what he was going through being chased down by his teacher. Still, she knew she was supposed to feel something for his death, and she did; but for the moment it felt like what happened to him was just a footnote.

Even up to the sound of his bloodcurdling scream and the metallic sound of his car getting crushed and mangled, she was still trying to figure out where she stood in the world of her family.

How could she ever make sense of all this chaos?

* * *

Definitely a lot to take in. Probably wasn't the best way, but Sinjin and Eikner may have done the right thing by letting them know that way rather than a way that would be cruel. Looks like Tori's gonna need a mom right now, now that would seem to be the problem.


	6. In Need of Comfort

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 6 (In Need of Comfort)

Tori felt herself being shaken awake, her entire body erupting in jitters and her head throbbing. "Here you go." A lady with a friendly smile set a glass of water down before her and took the empty coffee mug from her. "It might be a good idea to drink some water, all that coffee can't be healthy."

"Thanks." She looked to the laptop and started wincing when she saw Sinjin's website. He finally had time to take down the video that was put out there, but it was likely too late. So many people would have viewed it, and all the comments that she'd seen in the comments section were appalling.

"How many refills have I had?" She looked to the coffee mug, smiling sadly as the lady lifted it.

"I'm not sure, that's the problem. Are you going to be okay? Do you need me to call someone?"

Tori looked to the windows and front door, taking a deep breath when she saw the door open. Trina walked inside, looking to the left and to the right, her hand was holding her purse's shoulder strap close to the neck. "No, it's fine." She exhaled and turned her eyes downward. "Might be good to take the laptop though, I don't know if I need it anymore."

"Micah stopped charging you for it a bit ago." The waitress winked at her and walked away with the laptop. Tori folded her forearms on the surface of the table and held her breath as Trina approached.

"There you are." Trina sat down beside her, then reached into her purse. "I brought something for you." She watched as a small stuffed dog was removed from the purse. It was a Dalmatian with floppy black ears and marble sized eyes.

"Fluffy…" Tori smiled and pulled the dog close to her chest. She brought her chin to the top of the animal's head and flicked her eyes up. "Did I make you search a long time?"

"No, first place I looked."

"How'd you know I was here?"

"You may have mentioned this place once or twice." Trina leaned forward, sliding her forearms along the table and closing her hands together. "I used to come here as a girl all the time when I just wanted to think or be alone for a while." Tori chuckled softly and looked away for a minute. "Thought you might have wanted some space, you've been gone a few hours now."

"Were you worried?"

"Not really, the owner told me you were here." Trina smirked and Tori's eyebrows rose high. "He said you were doing okay. I knew Micah back when he was just bussing tables here for his father. There's a lot of people in this town that know me, like Molly at the spa downtown."

"You can't mean Mrs. Davie?" She was familiar with the _Dusk and Dawn Spa_ downtown, owned by Molly Davie and her family. Molly was a friendly, youthful and pretty face who would do anything to give her customers the most relaxing experience possible. "She never seems to be doing anything but working over there at that spa."

"Yep, I went to school with her." Trina folded her forearms upwards, moving her enclosed hands to her chin. "Anyway, I asked Micah if he'd do a favor and reduce the charge for that laptop." Tori sighed and Trina peered straight ahead. "I'm sorry we never told you the truth. I wanted to, I didn't want you to find out this way, believe me."

Tori sniffled and looked to her phone, surprised she hadn't heard from anyone. "How's Jade holding up?"

"Grieving. She went home a while ago, saying she'd try to catch up with you later." Tori's eyebrows curled together and she waited as Trina sighed. "I hope she will."

"I thought you didn't like her."

"You two are friends, and right now, she needs a friend as much as you." Tori started to smile. The waitress came back to the table with a fresh cup of coffee and set it down in front of Trina. Trina thanked her and picked up the cup. "I know you've probably got a million questions. I want you to know, I do love you. I always have."

"Why'd you leave? Did they make you leave?"

"Mom and Dad? I don't want to say anything to hurt how you see them." It was too late to save face for them in Tori's mind, she'd already come to the idea that they sent Trina away. "They weren't happy with me, among other things, and thought it would be best if I stayed with my grandparents while they took care of you." Trina raised her mug to her lips, breathing in the vapor. "At least until I was eighteen, that's what they said first. A year turned to two, and for the longest time, they didn't want me to come back."

She knew the rest of the story; or at least, she could guess. "Then I guess once I got old enough to know, they told me you were my sister." Trina nodded and started to frown. "Once you were eighteen, I mean, why didn't you fight them then?"

"I couldn't. I finished high school but wasn't ever able to afford college. I worked minimum wage jobs at restaurants like Outback for the longest time and couldn't afford a place of my own. Mom and Dad wouldn't let me move back in, so I was forced to stay with Grandpa until he passed away last year."

Trina's eyes glistened. "I wanted to tell you for the longest time, but mom and dad…They didn't want it getting around that their daughter was pregnant." Tori lowered the stuffed toy deeper into her lap and cradled it closer. Trina started to smile and leaned towards her, nudging her with her shoulder and pointing at the dog. "You know, that was mine as a little girl." She raised her eyebrows, stunned and yet pleased. "I always said I wanted to give all my toys to my children someday."

"I always slept with it growing up." She paused, wanting to say that her mother and father would tease her about it sometimes when she got older; but now she was just confused. "Hey…what am I supposed to call them now? Mom and Dad doesn't seem, I don't know, if they're my grandparents…"

"I would love to see the look on Dad's face when you call him grandpa for the first time." Trina played at a smirk and Tori started to chuckle. "Call them whatever it is you want to call them. I don't know how they'll react."

"Yeah…" Tori shook her head and reached for her water. Her brow furrowed and her fingers vibrated on the glass. "Do you…Do you regret me?" Trina leaned back, breathing in deep and slow.

"No. I regret my decision to cheat on my boyfriend at the time with Mr. Sikowitz, but I do not regret having you in any way." Tori smiled a bit and leaned sideways, placing her head on Trina's shoulder. Tears fell down the side of her face as she stared blankly at the glass of water. "You must have a million questions…"

"Yeah, I do."

"I'll answer any of them the best I can."

She remained silent, contemplating each and every question in her head. "Is Mr. Sikowitz my father?" She rolled her head upright and studied the tension on Trina's face. Finally the woman shook her head and spoke softly.

"No. I have never considered him to be. The man I dated back then, I consider him your father. We were very active, which was something mom and dad never liked-especially because they didn't think he had much of a future." Trina draped an arm behind Tori's shoulders and carefully slid her fingertips through her hair. "I loved him. What I did with Sikowitz, it was an impulsive act from an angry and jilted girlfriend."

"What happened? Did he cheat on you or something?"

Trina pressed her lips together and slowly nodded. "There was a girl at the time, she and I used to like each other in elementary; but as we got older I became more athletic and she didn't. We would try out for various things, like the cheerleading squad; and I made the squad, she didn't. She hated me for it, kept trying to heckle me afterwards." Tori pursed her lips and turned her head away, releasing a mournful sigh.

"Let me guess, she went after your boyfriend."

"In the end, yes. Got him at some arcade. He told me she was coming onto him while he was getting engrossed in whatever game he was playing, and for some reason, he didn't push her away. Eventually, they hooked up." Trina looked away slowly and her forehead crinkled like paper. "I don't want you to think he was a bad man or anything. He wasn't. Just…not very reliable, not responsible."

"When he cheated on you, you cheated back?"

"Yes." Trina pulled her arm back and folded her hands in her lap. "I wanted to do it quick and easy, I just wanted to irritate him; and Sikowitz had a reputation already. I…I figured he wouldn't turn me down if I came onto him, and he didn't." Trina paused, turning her eyes towards Tori. "This is all a lot to go into right now, and I…don't know if it's something I should be going into."

"No, I wanted to know. Any chance you'll tell me who my dad is?"

"When the time is right." Trina frowned, her eyes closing over. "Right now, it's difficult." Tori understood, especially given what little she heard. She hoped to hear more about her dad and what kind of person he was, but she could wait just a little bit longer. "I promise you, I won't keep anything from you."

"What happens now?" She wasn't oblivious to the consequences of Sinjin's video, there were going to be people that would judge her. "I feel bad that I don't know what to feel about Beck's, you know…" Tori looked down, her heart sinking in a pool of guilt. She tucked her hair behind her ear and closed her eyes, letting the tears splash out. "He was my friend too. I should feel bad, and I do; it's just…nothing has sunk in yet."

Trina cupped a hand over hers and Tori opened her eyes to look up into Trina's. The woman's gaze was warm and comforting, and the feel of her hand squeezing around hers was soothing. "Losing someone is never easy, especially when they've been a part of your life for so long. It's understandable, with what's going on in your life that you feel the way you do."

"I'm just confused, because…it hurts. It hurts knowing he's dead, but it feels like it hurts worse that-I don't know, look what caused it. Something that's been kept under wraps for so long." Tori shook her head, gasping softly. "I don't know what to feel. I'm numb all over, my heart is breaking and my head is throbbing."

"I know." Trina curled an arm behind her and pulled her into a warm hug. "We're going to get through this. We will." Tori sniffled as Trina slid her hand up and down her arm.

"I should be with Jade right now. She must hate me, she must be so angry I'm not there for her."

"She doesn't hate you. I think she understands you need some time to figure things out and is giving you that time. She'll be here for you, I'm sure; and I'm sure you'll be there for her. Both of you…just need time." Tori smiled gently and nodded.

"What about, you know, my _grandparents_?" The word felt weird on her tongue. She could only remember how harsh they were acting moments before they left, and it scared her. "What about you? They seemed ready to throw you out the door…"

"Remember I mentioned Molly? She's hired me on over at her spa." Tori's jaw dropped open and a smile started to form. "I'll also be learning to become a stylist and possibly a designer. I had a thing for fashion when I was younger, so it's something to consider."

"I think you'd be great at that." From the sound of it, Trina might be able to figure something out should she be thrown out of the house. Tori wasn't sure what she would do on such an occasion; but she was sure of one thing: This was going to be one hell of a ride.

* * *

So Trina's got a job lined up, which is good, because something tells me she may need it. What awaits our mother and daughter team once they get back to David and Holly? It seems Tori and Trina had a good talk, the first of many to come I'm sure. Seems Trina's adamant that Spencer is Tori's real father. What are your thoughts?


	7. The Hecklers

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 7 (The Hecklers)

Seated in Trina's car, Tori slung her elbow out the window and was patting the edge of the car's exterior with her fingertips. Her gaze focused on the house she grew up in as they stalled before going inside. "How long did it take? Just curious." She turned to the woman beside her, her brow furrowing. "How long did you have with me after I was born before you went away?"

"A while." Trina reclined in the driver's seat and folded her hands over her abdomen, lacing her fingers together. The woman chuckled softly while gazing out at the blue skies. "I remember dreaming about all the ways I could run from home and take you with me; but for those first few years, Mom and Dad were right…" Her heart sank and Trina started to frown. "I was still fourteen when I had you, a few months short of my fifteenth; so how was a girl still barely in her teens going to provide for a child all by herself?"

"You could have made it work, couldn't you?"

"Only if my parents had been willing to help." Trina exhaled. "Legal working age is sixteen, and even then, the best you're going to get without dropping out of school is a minimum wage job." Tori bowed her head and shut her eyes. "My first ever job, I was a host working at Outback Steakhouse."

"Don't you still work there? Like, part time or something?"

"Yes. Not as much as I'd like, and even less now that I'll be working at the spa." Trina raised her head up and breathed in slowly. "If they would make me a manager, that would be great; but until then, they're stuck as a second job." Probably, it was for the best, but Tori hoped she'd be able to find something she enjoyed doing. "Two full time jobs…it won't be easy."

There was a distinct note of sadness that she detected in Trina's voice; it was as if her mother were setting herself up for something. As Tori looked at the house, she felt a similar pull of depression, as if waiting in a doctor's office to be told how long you have left to live with that illness you've been diagnosed with.

Tori swept her hair back and shook her head. "They didn't send you away right off the start?"

Trina gripped the steering wheel firmly in her hands and gently tapped the tip with her fingers. "They were busy trying to figure out which set of my grandparents to send me off to, and then they had to convince them. Ended up going with Dad's parents. Grandma died of lung cancer within a few years, and with Grandpa moving around slower, mom and dad used his age as an excuse to make me stay with him and take care of him."

It did sound like they were doing everything possible to keep Trina away. However, what was truly eating away at Tori and causing her greater anger the more she thought on it, was that neither parent thought about her. "Didn't they think I had a right to know?" She scoffed and raised her hand up towards her head, digging her nails beneath her hair. "Did they expect me to go my entire life believing nothing but lies?" Trina rolled her head towards her and let out a slow exhale.

"Giving them the benefit of the doubt, I think they knew that. I think they were just unable to accept or deal with the reality that they were grandparents and were trying to stretch that out as long as possible."

Tori threw her hand out, aghast and shocked. "I'm surprised you don't hate them." Trina dropped her gaze and her lips started to part. "How can you not?"

"It's not that simple. They're my parents, they'll always be my parents." Trina looked up at the house, her chest and shoulders rising. "I've been angry with them for the longest time, and I still am; but hate? Yes, they took you away from me, and kicked me to the curb; but how can I separate myself from the only family I've ever known?"

Her stomach sank and she nodded in understanding. No matter how angry she was, no matter how confused, she didn't hate them either. "I'm furious. I want to know why they would do this. They're selfish. I would have gone my entire life never knowing."

"I wouldn't have allowed that." The front door opened up and David stepped out onto the patio. Holly was right behind him. She looked small compared to his confident and firm stance, but the power was more shifted than what appeared. "If you're really wanting to know, it was my mother that had more of a problem with it. Dad didn't want to deal with the hecklers at work, laughing at him about me…but it was Mom that the reality was constant: Gossipers in the neighborhoods, all the block parties she threw that ended because of me." Trina narrowed her eyes. "I wrecked her social life, and she couldn't accept that. Dad probably wouldn't have kicked me out as quickly as she did, but when she started heckling him, that was it for me."

David's firm gaze, filled with disappointment, rested upon Trina's car. His arms were crossed and his head bore a slight tilt. Trina started to lower herself a bit before sweeping her hand towards the door handle. "Stay here for a second."

"Why?"

Trina opened the door and stepped out. Tori shifted her attention from her and onto the parents as Trina approached them. The dynamic would change, even she could feel the tension in the air. Now that the secret was out, all the hecklers would rise to the surface once more. Not to mention, a teacher would go down for two crimes.

Murder and his sexual activities with students. The statute was likely well passed on Trina's case, but she clearly wasn't the only student; and surely she wasn't the last.

Before anything could happen, Tori's phone chimed. She flinched and carefully removed the phone from her purse. She saw a text from Cat and started to smile, but when she opened the text, that smile faded in an instant.

 _I hate you._

Tears flooded her eyes and she looked up, confused and concerned. She started to text back, wanting to know what was going on and hoping it was some sort of mistake; but she froze when she looked at the house.

Holly and David appeared to be guarding the front door, shaking their heads at Trina. Their faces were etched with anger while Trina appeared to flail her arms. Tori could barely make out what they were saying, though she knew they were shouting about her.

Eventually, David raised his index finger, saying something about one week. Holly looked away, crossing her arms firmly and tensing up. Trina rolled her eyes and turned around, moving back to the car. "What was all that about?" Tori asked as Trina slammed the car door shut.

"I've got one week to find a new place." Tori's jaw dropped, her chest tightened and her lips pressed firmly together. Trina started to sigh, then she grew concerned when she saw the tears in her eyes. "Those are new, something happen while I was out there?" Looking down at her phone, she could barely speak to reveal Cat's text. Trina leaned over and studied the phone close. "That's from Cat?"

"Yeah…"

"Can I see the phone?" Uncertain if she wanted to hand it over, she hesitated as Trina extended her hand. After a second, she nodded and placed the phone into the woman's hand, then held her breath as she watched Trina strike the call button.

She chewed her lip and lowered her eyes, studying the creases on her hand and trying to focus on anything besides the phone conversation. "Hello, Cat?" Trina smiled sweetly, her narrowing eyes flickered to the parents still watching from the porch. "What's going on?"

There came some shouting and clear sobbing from Cat's end of the phone. Trina's eyebrows slid up and her face started to sink. "I see. Is that why you sent Tori that text message? It isn't her fault." Tori looked up, her lungs shrinking as she struggled to breathe. "Okay. You need to calm down, think this through. It's going to be okay." The hysteria continued until Trina finally hung up the phone and handed it over with a sigh.

"Well?" Tori raised herself up, eagerly awaiting the verdict. "What'd Cat say?" She noticed the moisture in Trina's eyes and sank back into her seat as the woman shook her head.

"Well, Sikowitz has been arrested. The truth's out of the bag, and Cat…" Trina started up the car, using the engine to cover up the clearing of her throat. "It's not easy to say." She feared what might come next and could almost imagine what the possibilities might be. "I knew I hated the moment you stepped foot into that man's classroom."

"No…" Tori's face sank and she closed her eyes. Evidently Sikowitz had not finished his lecherous ways; if he'd tried and succeeded for even a moment, those days were over. "I can see why you didn't want me to have that sleepover."

"A teacher shouldn't be letting their students near their house, or associate with them outside of school hours anyway." Trina pushed down on the gas pedal. "Not while they're still his students." She proceeded down the street and Tori looked back at the house.

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here."

To Tori's surprise, and secret pleasure, Trina took her to some arcade place. They walked in and she grew excited, eager to unwind for a minute. "I used to come here all the time as a kid, I'm surprised it's still here." Trina looked around slowly, as if trying to see if the area were clear. "Go ahead and enjoy yourself, I'll find us a table and get some food."

With a nod, Tori rushed to the first game booth she could find. The arcade was small, but filled with delights both new and old. There were games like Pak-Rat, Hungry Hippos, Pong, racing and shooter games. She went to the Pak-Rat game first and with a widening grin, popped a quarter in.

Glancing over her shoulders, she watched Trina take a seat at a corner booth overlooking the entire place. In her hand was a small menu. Tori called out to her to catch her attention. "Do they have pizza?" Trina looked up, then nodded. "Can I have pepperoni?"

"Would you like a shake too?"

"Please? Chocolate?" Trina nodded and Tori returned to the game. After a while, she made her way to the Skee-Ball machine where Trina joined her, boasting a proud smile.

"I used to be the champ at this." Trina grabbed a ball, crouched and started to aim. She smirked and wagged her eyebrows before powering the ball down the center of the lane and into the center hole. "Momma's still got game." She clapped and started to laugh. Tori chuckled softly and picked up one of the balls.

"We'll see about that." Trina leaned back, moving her hands to her hips. Tori threw the ball down the lane, and tensed as she watched it slice into the same hole. She let out a cheer and jumped up and down. "Got it!" Trina chuckled back and spread her hands out.

"Okay, okay. Let's make it a game."

The two played for some time, enjoying the chance to truly relax and forget about what was going on.

At least, that lasted for a while before they were interrupted. "Hello Katy." Trina froze up and Tori looked over her shoulders to see a woman staring them down. She was tall and had bronzed skin. Her dark brown hair flowered out at the her half-bare shoulders where the sleeves met her long purple shirt that bore a lace trim just above the belt of her tight denim jeans.

Trina turned slowly, the joy and relaxation drained from her face. "Sasha." Sasha raised an eyebrow. Her long fingers were wrapped around her waist, with her index finger tapping her diamond studded belt. "Funny, I didn't think I'd find you here. Guess I should have known better. Also, that's 'Katrina' to you."

"Why not?" Sasha raised her hand and threw her hair back with a callous laugh. "I own this arcade, dear. I'm the reason this place is still here." Tori remained silent, not wanting to interrupt and uncertain what was happening. Sasha looked her way and gasped. "Oh! Is this her? Is this your little love child?" Trina grit her teeth, uttering a low growl as Sasha extended her hand, her fingers pointed downwards. "I'm Sasha, you may have heard of me."

Tori leaned back, studying Sasha's hand carefully for a full ten seconds before looking fearfully towards Trina. "Um, maybe?" Sasha started to laugh and pulled her hand towards her chest.

"Oh yes, Katy and I go way back to grade school. We used to play on the jungle gym together during recess. She'd always climb up to the top. I could never get up there."

Trina crossed her arms and started to circle the woman, both now locked in what seemed to be a fiery challenge. "Maybe because you could never stop eyeballing what was yours long enough to enjoy what you did have." Sasha narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm not quite sure what you're referring to."

"Oh you know damn well what I'm referring to."

"Please, everyone knows an artist prefers brains. You might have had the athletic body, but you were all brawn." Trina growled as Sasha started to laugh. "Then again, if that man had any brains at all…" Tori cupped a hand over her mouth and started to turn away.

Trina scoffed, sliding her hands away from her body. "You treat all your customers like this? It's a wonder you're still in business!" Trina leaned in close. "Homewrecker." Sasha chortled.

"How can I wreck a home that never stood a chance? I think you did a fine job of that all on your own, dear." Trying to avoid the awkward situation, Tori started to walk towards the table, her head hanging low. "If you'd been half a woman, that man wouldn't have stepped out on you." Trina's nostrils started to flare.

"And if _you_ were any bit of a woman, you would have stayed away from my guy."

"Really! Katy, it's been fifteen years almost." Sasha's voice took an eerily sweet turn. She started to pat Trina on the shoulder, but Trina recoiled almost instantly. "Are we still going to be fighting over the same man? Is he even in your life anymore?" Trina turned away, her fists clenching up and her eyes on the verge of tears. Her face was redder than a ripe tomato.

Sasha circled Trina, her plump lips opening for a chuckle. "By the way, guess who I just saw recently? We even kissed." Trina shut her eyes and Tori could almost feel the blood beginning to boil. "Tell you what. Why don't you go back to some professor's arms for comfort, maybe that will take the edge off? Have yourself another little teacher baby."

"Bitch." Trina raised a hand, her fingers curled and ready to strike like a snake's bite. "I swear to god-"

Tori hopped away from the table, rushing for the two women. "Okay!" She grabbed Trina's wrist and started to pull her away, looking back at Sasha's smug expression. They ran for the car, fumbled with the keys, and locked the doors once they were in. "Maybe we don't go back to this arcade again."

Trina sucked in a deep breath. She looked ready to scream and cry, which Tori hoped she would do to let off some steam. The woman let out a heavy breath of air, her body shaking like a violent storm. "I'm sorry," Trina said finally. She looked over and shook her head. "I was afraid of running into her there, but…I just wanted to give you some time to clear your head and have some fun." Tori reached over and smiled.

"I had fun." Trina started to smile through her frustrated tears. "We can do something else if you want. Grab some ice cream?" Trina laughed once.

"That sounds good. I wish I thought to do that a long time ago. Evidently, I don't make the best decisions when I'm emotional." Tori frowned as Trina shook her head. "A good teacher that knows the rules would probably have detected that."

"So…how soon after you found out about the affair-"

Trina cut her off, her body tensing up. "He told me in the middle of the school hallway that he'd cheated on me with that-that woman. I was so angry, I wanted to get him back. Hurt him right then and there; and there was Sikowitz." Trina's hands began to tremble and she choked on her words. Tori watched the teardrops hanging from the woman's chin. "I'd rather not…go into this right now…"

"I understand." Tori withdrew her hand with a sigh. "Let's go get that ice cream, then." Trina started to smile and sniffled. "I'm thinking of the biggest banana split ever."

"Sounds great. We should get two of those."

* * *

Well, that was...intense, to say the least. Sasha's not getting a lot of brownie points here, is she? Something tells me if Tori's dad is smart, he'll stay away from that arcade, but hey, that's what little sisters are for isn't it? Same little sister that brought Sasha right into that, yeah...So looks like David and Holly have kicked their daughter out yet again, Cat's probably Sikowitz's latest fling, and Sasha's back. Wonderful. What are your thoughts on all these developments? At least for a time, they had a chance to unwind.


	8. Lost Friends

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 8 (Lost Friends)

Standing before the school building, Tori studied her surroundings with a meek hope. She held her purse in front of her at waist level, grasping the handle firmly with her fingers. "Things can't be that much different here." It was like day one all over again, except she didn't expect to run into Beck and start a fight with Jade again.

Hell, attending Beck's funeral was going to be painful; but somehow the idea of it felt less painful than stepping through these school doors.

Making her way to the door alone she could feel the eyes upon her. She reached for the handle and her hand rested atop it, embracing it gingerly as she turned her head to gaze at the onlookers.

What she saw horrified her; it was as though she had decaying flesh or some sort of strange disease. She saw disgust, she saw people turning away awkwardly while others took to giving her looks of pity. "Don't you people have anything better to do?" She grit her teeth and pulled open the door.

It was worse inside the school, though. No one wanted to get within a few inches of her, they avoided her like she had the plague. "Hey look!" Someone called from a crowd of students. Tori breathed in sharp and raised her head, glancing to the person pointing out at her. "It's Sikowitz's kid, no wonder she was always like a teacher's pet." Her eyes grew wide and her face turned red.

"He's not my father." She believed Trina. Even though Trina acknowledged there was some discrepancy at first, and she hadn't been aware right away which man was the father, it was the doctor that confirmed for her who the father was.

"Then who is it? Who's your dad?" She froze up, unable to answer. The student smirked and others started to laugh. With tears in her eyes, she turned away and marched for her locker. When she arrived at it, she saw it had been marked up and the design torn away.

Her hand flew up to her mouth and her knees started to buckle. "Oh god." Was this what her mother went through? Was it worse what Trina had? "Why do you people hate me all of a sudden?" She buried her face into her hands, weeping as she felt more alone than even on her first day of school.

Tori wiped her eyes and decided to do her best to ignore the students around her. She tossed her backpack into the locker and began looking for her friends, praying they could make her feel better.

For Andre, she searched around the outside of the auditorium where he often liked to sit and play on his instruments. Eventually she could hear the sound of a mournful dirge being played; sensing it was Andre, she followed it into the auditorium. When she saw him sitting at a piano on the stage, she was filled with a stroke of bliss.

"Andre!" She ran for him, ecstatic to have found a friend in all the chaos. Andre's hands stopped moving on the keys and his head turned away from her, his face bore a deep frown and his eyes remained closed. Tori slowed her pace as she approached him, her nerves screaming as fear gripped her. "Andre, what's wrong?"

"Beck's gone, man." Andre turned back to her, his eyes moist with tears and his face drained. "For what? For you? For Trina?" He closed the lid on the piano and stood up. Tori felt the air leaving her lungs as a paralyzing sensation swept through her body. She tried to speak, but her throat seemed to lock up. "My best friend. We did everything together, went everywhere…what do I do now?"

"Andre, I-" She reached for his arm, but he stepped back, slowly shaking his head. "I'm sorry." Andre covered his face with his hand and his body started to tremble. "Do you hate me too?" He pulled his hand away with a depressed chuckle.

"Of course not, but…I can't do this." She furrowed her brow and watched him grab his backpack away from the leg of the piano. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way, Tori. Beck was, you see, _he_ was my friend." She took a step back, feeling a tremor shooting down her spine and throughout her body. "I don't want you to think I wasn't your friend; but the whole reason I kept talking to you, hanging out with Jade, was because he was your friend."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know. I need to think. I-I have to figure shit out." Andre walked towards the steps of the stage, looking back one last time at Tori. "Sorry Tori. This is goodbye. For now anyway…" Her heart broke as she watched him depart, her knees began to buckle and she swallowed back on the painful urge to scream.

"Robbie. I-I'll find Robbie." Surely he would be the one person that still wanted to associate with her. At least Andre's issue didn't sound like the whole thing with what Sikowitz did fifteen years ago.

Though Tori couldn't understand why she and Trina were the ones getting the shit end of that deal. Yes, it was taboo, the whole idea of having sex with a teacher; but Sikowitz was the one at fault here wasn't he?

Or was it just because the students wanted to pick on her for being a bastard child of a teacher?

"It's not fair." She ran around a corner and practically into Robbie, who was standing with his back to her, facing a group of students. In his hand he held Rex, and he was performing a ventriloquist routine. Tori wiped away the tears from her face and smiled as she watched his routine.

"The kid's depressed," Rex said, "I tried to make him feel better by putting shaving cream in his hand this morning, but it didn't work. He just went straight to the bathroom when he woke up and proceeded to shave, as if I'd done him a favor!"

Tori noticed some of the students looking past him at her and she began to shrink away, hiding in the shadows. Robbie saw their gazes and turned around, his face falling as he spotted her. "Oh, hey Tori." He reached to the back of his neck, sliding his hand up and down. "I was wondering where you'd been all week."

"Moving." She called in to school for the last few days to help Trina with the move into a much smaller place. The other reason for not going to school was she wanted to give a few days for the heat to die down; but it was clear to her that had been in vain. "I missed you guys…Cat's upset with me, and Andre doesn't seem to want anything to do with me right now."

"Yeah, I feel ya." Robbie dropped his hand and looked over his shoulder, grimacing as his audience started to leave. "Um, Tori, you were kind of interrupting my show." Her heart stopped and she leaned back, her eyebrows slowly rising. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you're kind of bad for business right now."

"What?" Her voice dropped and she began to grind her teeth, frustrated and hurt by how this conversation seemed to be turning out. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, nobody likes you. Hell, they even took down your concert poster." He pointed to the wall and Tori turned to look, her eyes freezing with horror as she saw the remains of a poster torn from the wall; it had been of her concert in front of the city. Now it was nothing. "It's not your fault Tori."

He spoke as if pitying her, which gave her more grief and confusion. "I don't understand."

"You're the result of a sexual relationship between a student and teacher. It's so taboo, people don't want anything to do with you. They're calling you a 'freak'." She gasped, her hand clutching her throat. He raised his hand up and shook his head. "I'm not saying it, because I don't agree; but I am saying…I think some time apart would be best."

She wasn't stupid, she knew what those words meant. Her hands gripped her waist and she narrowed her eyes on him, causing the man to flinch and back away. "You're saying you don't want to associate with a freak because you'll lose your audience? As if you were cool and popular _before!"_

"I'm sorry Tori. I really don't mean to hurt you, it's just-" He dropped his shoulders with a sigh and ran his hand over his forehead. "Look, we were all your friend because you were new and Beck pushed us to let you into our group, so…I mean, even Jade was only your friend because of him."

"That's not true," someone replied. Tori gasped, her eyes flooding with tears as she spun around and saw Jade walking up. The woman's brow was wrinkled and her face long, she had heavy makeup on as if to cover the fact that she'd been crying; but the redness under her eyes gave that fact away. "I mean yeah at first, but what do you mean, Robbie? She grew on us, or at least grew on me." Jade shrugged. "You're cool, Tori."

Tori sniffled and turned around in time to see Robbie slowly walking away. Jade stepped up next to her and gave her a small pat on the back. "Tori, what's wrong? What was that all about with Robbie?"

"Haven't you been here?"

"My first day back, actually." Tori closed her eyes and let out a low chuckle. "What did I miss?" She crossed her arms and leaned back against a nearby locker. Jade looked up at the torn poster, her lower lip pouting out. "Wow."

"Everyone hates me, Jade. Cat hates me, Andre's too depressed to talk to me anymore." She took a deep breath and threw her hand out towards Robbie's departing frame. "Even Robbie doesn't want to associate with me."

"Why not?" Jade scratched her chin and Tori scoffed.

"Because I'm a freak. I'm a taboo; or at least the child of a taboo." Jade frowned and Tori tried to wipe away more of her tears, but gave up the effort as she couldn't stop crying. "No one wants to be friends with a freak."

"Well, I mean, I'm a freak." Jade shrugged and Tori chuckled once. "I dress in black, put on heavy makeup, look like a goth and love morbidity. So, who gives a shit?" Tori snapped her fingers and pointed out at her.

"Except you didn't just find out that you're a child of two or three taboos." Jade tilted her head, her lips forming a circle as Tori counted off the list of things that made her a freak in everyone's eyes. "Child of a teenage pregnancy, child born out of wedlock, and child of a sexual relationship between a teacher and his student."

"Yeah." Jade leaned against a wall beside her and crossed her arms. "That I'm not. I still can't believe Trina's really your mom…" Jade chuckled softly and turned her head. "She seemed adamant that Mr. Sikowitz wasn't the father, though." Tori nodded.

"Still is. She says when her doctor took a look at her at the time, that she would have already been pregnant when she cheated on her boyfriend with Mr. Sikowitz." Jade raised her eyebrows and handed Tori a small tissue. "I don't know my dad's name yet, Trina's not ready for it; but I know what happened."

"Would she mind if you told me?"

"She might, she's still not ready to tell me a lot of it. I think it still hurts."

"Understandable."

"We went to an arcade earlier in the week, met a witch of a woman." Tori chuckled and Jade continued to nod, remaining silent and seemingly respectful. Some students were walking by, staring at them; so Jade scowled and waved them away, much to Tori's pleasure. "We've got a small house now. One of her childhood friends let her rent it out for real cheap…so it's a start."

"You're not staying with your, um…" Jade snapped her fingers and looked up, trying to figure out what to call the couple. Tori smiled at her and shook her head.

"My grandparents? No, they kicked us out. Or, well, they kicked Trina out; but I went with her." Jade lowered her hand and sighed.

"I'm sorry for everything that's been happening. I'm sorry I haven't been around."

"It's okay, you needed some time." She turned to Jade. "How are you? Since Beck's…"

"I'm still hurting, but I think I'll be okay." Jade took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "God. Cat, Andre, Robbie…he'd be mortified knowing how they're acting. I get it, so maybe they'll come back around. Until then, you and Trina still have me. Assuming Trina doesn't still hate me."

"I don't see how she could at this point." Tori stretched out her arms. "I just lost all my friends except you. She's not about to kick away the one person still on friendly terms with me."

"Good point."

* * *

Well, it's going to be a struggle. Harsh turnout, but at least Jade seems not to have issue with Tori's "taboos". What are your thoughts on everything? You think Andre and Robbie will come around? Cat?


	9. Dad Responsibilities

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 9 (Responsibilities)

Spencer studied himelf in his bedroom mirror, hardly able to recognize the man staring back at him. He'd let Carly talk him into this move he was making, and his return to law school. His degree in criminal justice had been largely unused, and here he was finally taking advantage of it.

Along with the law school in LA, he'd landed a job opportunity at a law office as a clerk. It wasn't much, but it was much more than he'd been making on his art sales alone. "Come on Spence, you're not giving up art completely." He exhaled and shut his eyes. Sweat trickled down the side of his face and his fingers began to tremble.

In his mind he visualized his younger days, showing off his love of the arts to his family and friends. He had several childhood portraits in his bedroom, some hidden away where Carly would never see. Those were the ones he cherished deeply.

He turned his head, smiling softly at the closet door within the bathroom. It had a coded lock. "Wonder where I'm going to put those…" He straightened himself and made his way to the door. His finger caressed the metallic buttons and he slowly entered in the code. "1-9-9-5." The mechanism chimed and the green bulb lit up.

Spencer slowly turned the handle and opened the door, allowing light to spill in from the bathroom. He flicked on the light switch and took a deep breath as his eyes zeroed in on a painting leaning up against the back wall of the closet.

The painting was one of his earlier works. It was of a girl with soft brown hair running just an inch past her chin. She had warm, chocolate eyes and sun-kissed skin. A gold chain was wrapped around her neck bearing a small heart shaped locket resting neatly over the striped collar of her cheerleading uniform.

Spencer touched the mahogany frame gingerly and sucked in a heavy breath as the woman came into his mind. His heart filled with a sense of joy, but a pang of sorrow soon joined. "I do miss you." He exhaled and turned away from the portrait, remembering how it all ended. "If I could go back. If I could change time, you know I would." Rolling his eyes, Spencer grunted. "Maybe you don't know that part."

It wasn't so long ago his sister decided to meddle in his life and try to bring back his girlfriend; but she ended up doing poor research and grabbed the woman he only dated one time-the one big mistake.

Granted it was interesting to see Sasha again, and yes he kissed her; but when he kissed her, it all came flooding back to him. That kiss only created a streak of anger that made his blood boil. Sasha was the reason it was all over. Her, and that teacher too.

He never grew up, throwing himself fully in his artwork to try to escape his greatest regret. Carly was right, there was no going back and he needed to accept it. It was high time he moved on from his life, put his hobbies where it was meant to be as a pastime and income on the side.

With a sigh of exasperation, Spencer started to turn and walk away, but stopped to gaze at the sculpture of the mother and child. He cracked a tiny smile and let out a wistful sigh.

The doubt that always lingered in his head was the possibility that he was truly the father of that child she had; but when he was younger he was too afraid of the possibility and denied it vehemently after she cheated with that teacher. This his father told him to refuse the child because of the chances that it wasn't his and he didn't have any business being a teenage father to a teacher's kid.

Now the reasons he denied it was still fear, fear that he wasted all those years and that he'd be hated; not to mention his pride. Spencer stroked the sculpture gently and with a tearful smile stepped outside the closet. "I just couldn't sell these two pieces. They're worth more than money can buy.

Downstairs, Freddie and Sam helped Carly carry off the last of the packed boxes. "Why California?" Sam asked with a grunt, lifting a large box. Carly walked towards the door, shaking her head.

"Because he grew up there; and I'm trying to get him to reconnect with someone." She was a meddler, her best friends knew this about her; it was in Spencer's best interest too. "I don't want my brother to be alone, and I know there's something more to his past than he really lets on."

Freddie's eyebrow rose and he looked up the nearby stairs with a skeptical look. "I don't think bringing your brother's girlfriends back into his life has really worked out, Carly." She narrowed her eyes and sighed, remembering the fiasco that occurred when she contacted Sasha under the guise of a videogame distraction.

"I made a mistake. Spencer still won't let me live that one down." Spencer dated a number of women, but told Carly there was only one that he ever really loved and only one that he went all the way and made love to. This particular woman's name he never mentioned, nor did he go into any extra detail; so finding her was like shooting an arrow at a target in the dark. "He's stuck in the past, I can tell with some of his paintings. He might be too proud, but I know he had one person that truly made him happy; and I want him to find that person."

"While also finding a good paying job?"

"Yeah…" She set the box down and stroked her neck. She was eighteen now and wanted to live her life, but was too worried her older brother might not make it. "Our dad gives him a lot of money to go to law school, he spends it on the rent for this apartment. Among other things." She curled her hair behind her ear and sighed. "He can't keep the lie forever, and once dad cuts off the funding, there's no way he's going to be able to afford the apartment."

She was actually certain the secret was already out, but didn't want to think too much on that. Spencer had been selling a huge amount of his work in order to save up to return to law school; and his degrees were being put to use as well.

Sam was already planning a move to Los Angeles, so Carly was happy her best friend would be there. She turned down her father's offer to take her to Italy, mainly to help Spencer get on his feet. Freddie, on the other hand, had to stay here and take care of his mother. Which Carly appreciated.

"Even though Spencer's asked you to stay out of his love life, you're going to interfere again. Why? I get the whole not wanting him to be alone, but shouldn't that be left to him?"

"You've seen the people he's ended up dating. He can't focus on any of them." Carly was almost completely certain those he'd been dating just simply weren't right for him. He had someone else on the mind, and she wanted to find that one person. "I once asked why he never talked about her, and you know what he told me?"

Sam's hands moved to her hips and her eyebrows rose. "What?"

"That she's so closely guarded to him or something that he doesn't talk about her. He doesn't let people see that far into him." Granted Carly was sure there'd be some sort of conflict, especially after the recent video where someone challenged him on the issue of responsibility. Her gaze drifted to the stairs and her voice lowered to a whisper. "Plus, I think he's got another secret he isn't telling me about."

"What's that?"

"That he has a kid." Sam's jaw dropped and Freddie's hand rose towards his mouth. "I've seen his paintings upstairs. I know his code to his secret closet. There's a few hints of a child here and there, and a woman that looks like she could be in high school. He's got a child, and I'm an aunt."

"Do you have any hard evidence? Have you found anything to suggest that he might be a dad?"

"I've looked around." She nodded her head and crossed her arms along her chest. "I found some old letters hidden away in the frame of that large painting of a cheerleader he has. The letter doesn't mention her by name, but there's one very particular that made me stop and wonder."

Sam walked forward, her gaze filling with curiosity. "Tell me more. Do you remember what was said?" Carly grinned, recalling the most pivotal statements word or word.

"'Our separation was harsh, and not a day goes by that I don't think about you and your daughter. Not a day goes by that I wonder if I made the wrong decision in pushing you away, in believing that she's not mine. What if she was mine? I wish I could say I would be there.'"

Spencer was struggling from what anyone could tell, wavering between what-ifs. Some of his deepest and most inspirational paintings and sculptures had been of that bond between a mother and child; but they were all devoid of one crucial element: There was no father present.

If her brother were that element, she wanted to reunite the pair; but she wanted also that he be able to have his steady income flow. He needed his career to be stable first, and that looked to be just on the horizon.

"I thought that it might have been that Sasha girl at first, because he dated her around '95. I could not be more wrong, apparently." Her hand rose to the side of her head as she remembered Spencer yelling at her for bringing Sasha under their roof.

Sasha was a one-time thing, a nightmare that never should have been. He'd played a game at the arcade, and she came onto him. He was too into the arcade and didn't push her away when she was coming onto him; she got competitive as well, using his own competitive nature against him.

When she kissed him in the heat of it all, he let it happen. He let her take him to the back of the arcade where she proceeded to go down on him. It wasn't until she started taking off her clothes that he realized the situation he was in; and he pushed her away then and there.

She was never happy to be so jilted, and Carly hadn't known what 'situation' it was he spoke about. When asked if he would elaborate, he refused and went onto other things, leaving Carly to wonder.

He did admit that he and Sasha struck up a date later on down the road, but he wasn't satisfied nor did he want to be with her. He spoke so adversely of her that Carly had been so shocked to see a side of her brother that he never revealed; anger and disgust.

"He talked about Sasha like she destroyed him or something. I don't know what, but I'll find out." Sam nodded and Carly opened the door.

"What I'm hearing is both of you are a bit hung up on the past."

Carly chuckled. "Spencer's hung up on something that's been lost. _I_ just want to help him get it back while also helping him to move forward in life." They hadn't had a lot of opportunity to be happy over the years, so finding someone that once made him happy was crucial because that person might make him happy again. Hell, even with that being said, if he were a father to someone, he needed to step up. "Plus, if he's a dad and knows it, he needs to take responsibility and be a man." Her lips pressed firmly together and her eyebrows curled inwards.

Sam and Freddie exchanged a curious look and she simply shook her head at them. "You know Dad's been gone all these years, 'overseas'; but he's basically just put us aside and never visits. He feels too much 'guilt' and we remind him of our mother…" She looked down, her eyes narrowing. "Who abandoned us before I could have any real, lasting memories of her."

Her friends hugged her, which was of some comfort. "I never knew my mom, and I only know my dad through phone calls and once-in-a-while visits." She'd known Sam since she was eight, and Freddie since she was ten, and neither of them had ever personally met her father until recently. "It's like Dad just shirks his dad responsibilities, and I'm angrier for it…if Spencer's a father, I don't want him to make the same mistake as Dad."

"Yeah."

"I don't know that he could live with that, either." Spencer seemed angrier at their father for his own reasons, and that concerned her greatly. Thus, she had reason to suspect he'd be kicking himself into a dark place if he were becoming exactly like the man. "So this move? This is for the best. It has to happen." She looked back at the stairs with a deep frown and a lingering sigh. "I just hope he can get over his own pride first, because I can't do much about that."

She knew one thing for certain: Spencer would never forgive himself turning into his father, nor live with himself knowing he could have become just as much an absentee father as their own.

* * *

So a little more insight on Tori's father's side. It seems a cloud of mystery not only surrounds her dad, but a lot of drama on his side too. I can just picture Tori's thoughts there, drama on Mom's side, drama on Dad's side, what a wonderful family dynamic.


	10. Unpacking the Baggage

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 10 (Unpack the Baggage)

"Thanks for your help unpacking some things," Trina said while removing a folded set of curtains from a box. Jade flashed a smile from the other end of the room where she was crushing an empty box. "We didn't have much left, but your help is appreciated."

"You're welcome, um-" Jade pursed her lips and tilted her head a bit. Tori watched her eyelids fold over. "Okay, so what is okay to call you?" Trina lowered the curtains a bit, her eyebrows rising. "Is it still okay to say 'Trina', or is it Miss Vega or-"

"You can keep calling me Trina. I'm okay with it." Jade gave a respectful nod and continued what she was doing. Tori went about her business of carrying some items to their proper rooms.

She did not exaggerate to Jade when she said the house was small. It was a two bedroom, but even that was practically a stretch. For her, if she had to describe it, she would describe it to someone as though standing with her back to the front door.

The house was shaped like a box, with the two bedrooms in the far back. The two bedrooms were separated only by a bathroom between them. The bedroom on the left side of the home was slightly larger. A hallway with a couple storage closets would run from left to right outside the two bedrooms. A laundry room was on the opposite side of the hallway where the opening to the bedroom on the right was.

The living room area was a square room where from the front door, one might be able to shoot an arrow straight from the front door to the bathroom. On the left was a wall with a bar window beside a door into the kitchen, and on the right was another door leading into a restroom slightly larger than the other.

"Just think, Jade. Helping the Vega girls unpack their new home." Trina smiled gently. "Can you think of anything else you could be doing today?" Jade's brow wrinkled and she sniffed.

"I can think of…" She hesitated. Long enough for Tori to hold her breath and Trina to raise an eyebrow. A tentative smile formed at her lips and she gently shook her head. "Nothing else I'd rather be doing right now. It's difficult to know what to do with my life now…I used to center it so much around Beck that I-" She lowered her hands to her bent knees and curled her fingers into a ball, crushing her pants material between them.

Trina got up and walked over, placing a tender hand on Jade's shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Jade." Tears were beginning to form and slide down her pale face, giving Tori pause as she contemplated her next move. "Do you want to talk about it? We can take a break."

"Thank you, I-" Jade breathed in deep, her breathing hoarse. Trina walked her over to the small blue couch, one of the furnishings that had already been present with the home. It was a two seater pressed up against the wall adjacent to the kitchen's wall. They were thinking of putting a small television in front of it, and buying two small bar stools for the kitchen window and bar.

There was a small recliner against the same wall, closest to the open hall going towards the back of the house. It was separated by a cheap little end table with a green lamp. Tori sat in the recliner, letting Trina comfort Jade on the couch.

"I want you to know, if it seems like Andre and Robbie are blaming what happened to him on you…" She raised a hand to her chest and shook her head. "I'm not. I understand what he did, what he was trying to do, exposing Mr. Sikowitz. He was irrational and went about it the wrong way, but I understand. I don't blame you two at all; if anything, you're the victim here in my eyes."

Trina closed he eyes and let out a sad chuckle. "Thank you, Jade." Tori smiled gently, wiping away some moisture from her face. "Beck did the right thing; and though I hate how it all came about, I want you to know I'm grateful for him. Mr. Sikowitz cannot hurt anyone else…" Jade furrowed her brow, her eyes drifting to the right.

"Some of it sounds like students were willing participants. Are we not to hold some amount of responsibility on some of the students that were with him just because they're under eighteen? They're old enough to know better. Like Cat."

"Very true. I take full responsibility for my part in the matter." Trina released a shaky breath of air and looked over her shoulder at Tori. "The fault with him, however, lies in his inability to stop. His inability to know better." She looked back to Jade, her lips flattening and her eyes narrowing. "His lack of genuinely caring about anyone but himself."

The bitterness in the back of Trina's throat was loud and clear, and almost startling for Tori's ears. She wondered what more there was, but didn't want to push Trina until she was ready to really talk about it. "I understand," Jade replied, "Beck did right by you, then?"

"I wish he'd gone about it differently, but yes." Trina stood up and dusted off her knees. "There's nothing we can do about that part. He exposed Mr. Sikowitz to the principal. My time is long past, but he can still go away for students he's been messing with today; and some students will be free from his manipulation. Safe. I think it's good you have that to remember Beck by."

"Right…" Jade rose to her feet and started to hug Trina. Trina hesitated for a split second, then hugged her back. "I want to apologize…" She took a step back and wiped some tears with a shaky forefinger. "For how I've behaved against you in the past. Tori too." Trina folded her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrows high. "I-I was stupid. There was never an excuse for some of the things I did or the things I said."

"You're right, there wasn't." Trina moved her arms behind her back and curled a smirk. "You're lucky I wasn't in charge when you decided to steal Tori's blood back in the day." Jade froze, her eyes enlarging. Tori's jaw fell open and Jade did a double take.

"Wait, you _knew_ about that?"

"I knew about a lot of things. Just kept my mouth shut." Trina shrugged. "What do you think I was always doing whenever I was always around or forcing my presence on you guys? I was keeping an eye on you all, keeping an eye on Tori. Hell, half the stuff I wanted to get involved in, I wanted to get involved in to spend time with my daughter." Jade smiled and Tori hurried over, throwing her arms around Trina from behind.

"I can respect that." She bowed her head and tapped her fingertips together. "So, am I forgiven?" Trina raised her hand, curling it over Tori's forearm.

"Yeah, so long as you're being friendly with Tori and not treating her badly. If you're good to her, I'll be alright with that. It takes a big person to apologize for their behavior, so thank you. I forgive you." Jade looked ready to cheer, but the doorbell rang before she could say anything.

Trina reclined her head and Tori spun around, studying the door closely. They weren't expecting visitors, nor did they tell anyone where they lived yet. "I'll get that." Tori rushed for the door and opened it up, and was stunned to see a familiar redhead standing before her. "Cat? What on earth are you doing here? How do you even know where we live?"

"I followed you guys here once." Cat swept her hair over her shoulder and walked into the home. Tori tensed up, unsure how to react to the girl's presence. Cat looked around the room, huffing to herself. "Nice place."

Her cheeks were swollen and her eyes puffy, her hair had faded a bit and her clothes were messy. "Thank you. What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see for myself." Cat paced the floor, her arms crossed tight along her chest. Her eyes travelled to Jade, who slowly sat down in the recliner. "Interesting. Of everyone to stick by Tori's side, I didn't think you would."

"I'm not going to abandon my friends," Jade replied with a curt, judgmental tone. "Unlike some people." Cat jerked her head back and scoffed. "So, you and Mr. Sikowitz, huh?" The redhead looked down, her hands balling up by her sides.

"He was arrested because of Beck. He was good to me, he made me think I mattered, you know? When you would taunt me, people would make fun of me, he made me feel like _somebody_ cared about me."

Tori's heart broke and she opened her lips, but Trina spoke before her. "Don't confuse his actions with kindness. What was there was nothing healthy, believe me." Cat narrowed her eyes and faced Trina. "I know he may not have seemed like a monster to you, but-" Cat extended her arm, pointing an accusative finger at Trina.

"How can you talk? Y-You were with him way back in the day." Trina's eyes slammed shut and she made a disgusted grunt. "Didn't he care about you? Didn't he treat you like you were important."

"No. Someone did, but it wasn't him." Trina chuckled darkly and opened her eyes slightly. "Cat, I know it hurts right now, but it will heal. When you're ready, Tori, Jade and I will be right here."

"Ready for what? For you to crush more of my happiness?"

"Cat, listen to me." Trina reached for Cat's shoulder, but the girl pulled away instantly. Tori held her breath, slowly moving behind Trina and sitting on the couch. Tension was building in the air, so much she could feel it crushing her throat. "Mr. Sikowitz is a liar, you don't see it now and that's understandable. He grooms you, builds you up; but he doesn't care for anybody. He's a monster."

"He is not a monster! If anyone is, it's you for betraying him like that." Trina's head started to turn, her hands trembling violently. "I know it's not your fault that Beck exposed him, that's on Beck; but Beck did it _because of you_. He was a good person, Trina. He was no monster."

"Okay." Trina exhaled slowly and raised two fingers to her forehead. Her breathing shuttered through clenched teeth and her entire body started to shake.

"He was there for you, wasn't he? When you needed something."

"Listen to me Cat. Your teacher is not a healthy relationship. It can be done in certain situations, but Sikowitz is someone that uses vulnerable little girls and lures them in by lifting them up. He's a rapist, Cat."

Cat gasped and flung a finger at her. "Don't you dare throw that word around!" Trina's eyebrow rose and her hands moved to her waist. "He never forced himself on anyone."

"Is that so? I'm sorry dear, but statutory rape involves sex with a minor as a minor cannot give proper consent. So even if you went to him on your own free will, he is still a rapist through in through, and among the worst kind. He starts out small, and gets bolder as time grows on." Trina threw her hands up. "Thank god for Beck, nobody was safe from him."

Tears streamed down Cat's face and her voice started to rise. "You lie. He never hurt anyone!" Cat kicked over a box and Tori flinched at the sound of something shattering inside. Trina's eyes drifted to the box and her face went long. She knelt down and removed the shattered pieces of an old ceramic vase.

"My boyfriend made this," she said with a whisper quiet voice. The trembling in her body grew worse as her hair fell around her face, concealing the pain etched upon her expression. "You broke it. One of the first things he ever made for me." Tori and Jade exchanged nervous glances, both remained still as an eerie silence fell over the room.

Cat shifted uncomfortably, taking a small step back. "W-What boyfriend? The one you cheated on with Mr. Sikowitz?"

"Oh you know about that part of it? He tell you that?"

"I-I was hiding away at his place that night. He came home, told me everything."

"Right." Trina raised her head, her tone was frighteningly calm. "Let me tell you about Mr. Sikowitz, then." Trina stood carefully, still clinging to the shattered remains of an ancient gift. Tori stood and moved for her, but stopped halfway. "I didn't want to talk about it, not here, not now…but if anybody needs to hear this, it's you."

Cat crossed her arms and looked away, her eyes drifting to the corners to study Trina's firm stance. Tori reached for her shoulder, trying to calm Trina down. "You don't have to talk about it, Trina. If you're not ready…"

"No. I said I'd tell you what happened eventually, Tori. So listen up too." Trina sucked in a heavy breath of air and took a step towards Cat. "I was young, I was impulsive and hotheaded." Her breath was heavy and hot. Tori dropped her hand to the side and felt a lump forming in her throat.

"My boyfriend of several years, he comes to me and tells me how he cheated on me." Trina chuckled sadly and shook away a tear. "With Sasha Rodriguez. Someone that's had it out for me since fucking _grade school_." Tori crossed her arms and Cat looked past Trina to Tori, saying nothing as Trina's speech quivered.

"I was hurt, and I wanted to hurt him. In that moment, the only way I could think to hurt him was to get him back. Cheat on him; but I didn't want to work for it. I wanted something instant…and Sikowitz was there. There were rumors already in the girls' bathroom, he had a reputation for showering girls in compliments. Dating them. Sometimes even, you know, turning them on."

Trina set the vase down with a chuckle, her tears now soaking her entire face. "I don't know that he ever had sex with any of the girls. No." She seemed to struggle to breathe. Tori grew concerned, wanting to stop her from reliving this moment; but she knew Trina needed to let it out and understood why she was doing it.

"So I went to him in tears. He did shower me in compliments." Her brow crinkled like paper and her eyes shook from side to side. "Told me I 'deserved better'. Caressed my cheek, brushed his hand along my arm." Cat hugged her arms and looked away, growing more uncomfortable by the second.

"He kissed me." Trina's lip twitched and she shut her eyes. Tori grabbed her hand, holding it as the woman took a long pause. "Took off my clothes." Trina leaned her head back and let out a strained and breathy huff. "I'd never been with anyone other than my boyfriend, never dreamed of it. Never wanted to be with anyone else."

Tori whimpered. She thought Trina was being brave, being strong; but that didn't stop the worry. "He locked his door and laid me on his desk. After…" She stuttered, her hand rising to her neck. "I decided I didn't want to go through with it, I didn't want to hurt the man I loved; but he'd already gotten started, he wouldn't stop. I-I asked him to, told him I didn't want to continue; but he didn't care." Trina started to weep, her hands clenching so tight that blood was beginning to seep. "He didn't give a shit about me, Cat. You know what he did when he was done?"

Cat answered weakly, her body trembling. "What?"

"Handed me my clothes and told me to go home." Trina sneered and a flicker of hate flashed in her eyes. "That it was 'nice', and to let him know if I wanted to do it again." Trina coughed once and turned her head. "I've had to live with that, knowing, fearing that there was nothing that I could do. Even at first, I didn't know who was the father of my baby, not until the doctor told me a few months down the line that it was more than likely my boyfriend's."

Trina growled, her shadow causing Cat to appear much smaller than she initially was. "He then proceeded to tell everyone he knew that _I_ was a whore. He practically drove me out of the school because he thought I'd ruin his new habit. My parents disowned me, because now not only had I been having sex with a boy in junior high that 'had no future', I just got pregnant and had sex with a teacher.

Trina circled Cat like a shark, her voice still calm and confident. "Harsh as it may be, _that_ is the kind of person Mr. Sikowitz is. He is a monster that will destroy your life. So thank Beck, who in his final act on this good Earth, has saved your life from a world of pain and misery."

Cat said nothing. She raised her hands to her face and made her way to the front door. Trina breathed heavily, watching the girl depart. After a few seconds, she turned to Tori. Tori gazed back at her in stillness, silent tears rolling down her face.

Her heart broke for her mother, but she was also filled with a new sense of understanding and love for her. On instinct, she walked up to her and carefully slid her arms around Trina's torso. She placed her head on Trina's chest and let her tears drench the woman's tears.

Trina hugged her back. Her heartbeat could be felt like a powerful drum against Tori's head. "I'm sorry you had to hear it like that, Tori. I…Cat had to know what kind of person-"

"I love you, mom." Trina froze up, her breath hitched and a whimper fell from her lips. Tori raised her head up, gazing into Trina's eyes.

"W-What did you just call me?"

"Mom." A grin spread slowly across Trina's face and she squeezed Tori tight. After several seconds, Trina started to laugh, turning her attention to Jade.

"Did you hear it?" Jade chuckled and Tori rolled her eyes, smiling a bit more.

"Okay don't make a big deal out of it."

"Who shouldn't make a deal of it?" Trina hugged her again, practically lifting her off the ground.

"Mom!" She laughed with her and Jade simply shook her head, watching in awe of the situation. Eventually, Trina stopped to breathe, pulling her hair back and looking at the last pile of boxes left on the floor.

It felt strange calling her mom, and such a seemingly short few weeks after discovering; but it felt oddly comforting as well. There was something natural to the feeling, a pleasantness that she delighted in.

"Oh…" Trina swept her hair over her ear and knelt down to one of the boxes. "Something I wanted to show you." Tori watched her reach into the box, shifting through the contents until she pulled out a small Polaroid.

Jade leaned forward and started to crack a joke. "You want to show an old ancient photograph? Is it black and white too?" Trina rolled her eyes and smirked.

"I'm not _that_ old, Jade." Jade hopped off the couch and walked up behind Tori, who studied the picture carefully as Trina approached her. The glossy photograph had a dark background with a young man lying on brown carpet with his torso against a dusty brown couch.

He was shirtless, his skin bare and pale. His face was thin and he had shaggy brown hair with bangs curling in the center of his forehead. His jeans were unbuttoned, and in his hand he held what looked like an NES game controller.

Tori's nose crinkled and she tilted her head, trying to figure out the familiar look to his face. "Who is this?" She gripped the picture with tender fingertips and studied the warm expression on the boy's face. He had a tender smile and an inviting gaze.

Her heart skipped a beat as she watched Trina's face turn a light shade of red. "That is your father." Her eyes began to widen and she raised a trembling hand over her mouth. "His name is Spencer. He's an artist and he lives up in Seattle with his little sister, Carly." It dawned on her, and at first she could hardly believe it.

"Oh my god…" The picture took her breath away, and she had to study every inch of her father to familiarize herself with him. From the curvature of his nose, shape of his eyes and down to the stubble on his chin. "Do you mind if I hold onto this?" Trina smiled back and raised her shoulders.

"It's yours."

"Thank you!" Without thinking about much else, she rushed to her designated bedroom on the right side of the house. It was already set up with the bed, a desk, dresser and small table lamp on the end table beside her bed. The bed itself was nestled next the wall, with the end table between the bed and the window. Carefully she placed Spencer's photograph on the end table, leaning it against the lamp. She was going to keep it there until she found somewhere else she could put it.

She looked to the doorway to see Trina standing there, watching her with a smile as she lay stomach down on her bed admiring the photo. "Not right this second, but one day when we have some real time to sit down and talk…I'll try to answer any questions you have about him."

"Thank you." She paused, glancing down momentarily. "And I'm sorry about Cat." Trina closed her eyes and shook her head as Tori glanced back at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, it'll take more than that to mess me up." Trina inhaled, then released the breath. "I'm going to go make some food." Trina leaned her head against the door frame and played at a smirk while looking to the photograph. "Come on out and help out with the unpacking whenever you're done admiring your dad's photo."

"I will."

* * *

Quite a bit went down here, from Jade's apology to Cat's interruption. We see more of what went down fifteen years ago, it is certainly rough to hear. Some other developments as well there in the end, Tori finally knows her father's name.


	11. The Cool Aunt Part 1

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 11 (The Cool Aunt Part 1)

Jade walked with Tori down the street, laughing as Tori continued to gaze at the photograph in her hands. "I can't believe your dad's Spencer from iCarly. He's famous." Tori's grin spread from ear to ear and she raised her head slightly.

"I know. I just can't believe all these years, he's been right in front of me and I didn't know it." In her defense, she also didn't realize the connection existed. Now, she was dreaming of meeting her father for the first time. Hugging the photo to her chest, she turned around and started moving backwards as she looked into Jade's eyes. "I keep fantasizing about all the ways I'd meet him. I just wonder if Mom will let it happen."

She still got goosebumps on her arms from calling Trina 'mom'. A few days had passed, and it was starting to feel more natural to her. Jade nodded swiftly and picked up her pace.

"I'm sure she will." The girl pointed behind her. "Be careful, you're about to back into the street." Tori stopped and spun back around. Jade stepped beside her and peered down at the picture. "Have you and your mom sat down and really talked about him yet? Have you asked her anything about him?"

"Not yet. We're still settling into the house and getting things arranged. I want to give her a little time." She looked up at the buildings they were passing on the way to the downtown area.

Downtown LA wasn't so far from their house, and the walk was pleasant despite the length of time it took. Still, she couldn't wait to start driving. "Law office of Rogers and Greyson." Tori stopped in place and looked to the cars parked in the lot. Her eyes drifted to a silver Chevy Camaro with a black stripe on the hood. It bore a strange pull, tantalizing her eyes. "God that's a gorgeous car."

"Pricey too." It had dirt and mud all over it, as though having gone through a long trip. Beside it was a similar vehicle in need of a car wash. It was a red four door Ford F150, another car Tori found remarkably beautiful. Jade leaned against her, placing her hand on her shoulder. "You know, you look weird eyeballing perfect strangers' cars."

"There's just something about them. I love those cars too, but still…" Scratching her chin, she couldn't ignore the odd feeling brewing in her stomach. Her gaze drifted towards the law office and she flattened her lips while thinking of her mother. "I wonder…I have a question for the lawyers in there."

"Like what?" She didn't want to interfere or put Trina on the spot, but she was curious to know if Trina could do anything at all. If she wanted to, she could testify against Sikowitz; but she may not want anything to do with it. "I want to know if the statute of limitations is up for my mother's case."

Jade withdrew her hand and bit her lip. "I don't know. She might not want to mess with that."

"I know. It's just a thought. Never hurts to ask."

"Yeah, just don't go mentioning names…"

Inside the office, Spencer sat in one of the office rooms closest to the reception desk where a few lawyers were chatting. He had his right ankle over his left knee and his right hand raised and curled under his chin. Carly sat in a leather chair beside him, going through some items in her purse.

In front of him was attorney Jeremy Greyson, his new boss. Spencer smiled as the man sorted through his paperwork. "It'll be good to have you as a new addition to our team." This wasn't an interview, but more of a meet-and-greet since he already landed the job a week or two prior. His first day was the following day. "You've met everyone here, what are your thoughts?"

"I like it. I like the versatility you have here." Spencer lowered his hand and leaned back. "Not many legal offices specialize in both criminal and civil cases." Mr. Greyson smiled, though it was difficult to see through his bushy grey beard. The man ran his fingers over the bald top of his head and cleared his throat.

"As you know, Mr. Rogers and his attorneys handle the civil side. We all work as a cohesive unit, but you'll be working my side." Spencer nodded gently and tilted his head to the right. "I've been meaning to ask you, are there any potential conflicts you might have here? You won't be working as a lawyer, but there's still plenty of cases out there where you may know the victim or even the perpetrator…do you think something like that would affect your job?"

"I don't think so." He leaned his head back, bringing it to rest against the wall. His nostrils opened up as he thought back to one of the old teachers back in the 90s. "If I were to find something like that, I think I would just have to let you know and be diligent about not letting it affect me."

"Okay, that's what I like to hear." Spencer curved his wrist under his chin and looked to the right when he heard younger voices coming from outside the office and at the reception desk.

"I just had a question," someone asked, "About statute of limitations." Spencer furrowed his brow at the girl and moved his eyes sideways. Carly lifted her head, pausing her hands in her purse. "If someone is sexually abused or raped by a teacher, is there a statute of limitations on that?" Spencer's eyes narrowed and his lips parted to allow for a slow intake of air.

"Yes ma'am," one of the lawyers at the desk asked while sipping coffee. "Six to ten years, depending on the legal definitions." Spencer closed his eyes and sighed, feeling a wrenching feeling in his gut. "It also depends on the timeline."

"What if it was in like the 1990s?" Spencer leaned his head forward, glancing sideways at Carly. He looked back at Mr. Greyson and smiled politely so as not to give away his interest in this conversation. He was curious who this girl was, and why someone that sounded so young was curious about a rape case from the 1990s.

"Well, if it happened in say, 1999, then the statute of limitations has passed on whether or not someone can be criminally charged. If the victim were willing to try a civil charge, something could likely be worked out."

"Thanks, I guess." She sounded disheartened. Of course it was disheartening to hear, especially if someone was a victim of a crime from way back then. He thought the state of California had made some changes, but those changes would be after the fact if he were considering his girlfriend for something.

"You're welcome. Is there anything else you'd like help with?"

"N-No, you answered my question. My friend and I are on our way downtown, just wanted to stop in and ask that."

"You're very welcome."

As the girl departed, Carly stood up from her seat and pulled her purse strap over her shoulder. Spencer looked up at her with a frown and raised his eyebrows up. "Heading out, Carls?" Carly nodded.

"I got a text from Sam, she's ready to be picked up. We were going to head downtown for drinks and stuff. I'll see you when you get home later."

"Alright."

Carly pushed her phone into her pocket and started for the door. "We were thinking of checking out this cool arcade place we saw the other day. It's that old fashioned looking one we were talking about." Spencer grunted and raised his hand to his face.

"Please don't." He hated that arcade. Just the thought of it made him sick to his stomach. "Whatever you do, stay away from that place." Though telling her to stay away from somewhere was like telling a baby not to cry; it was going to happen eventually. "Or if you do go there, don't tell me about it."

"Why? I thought you liked arcades?"

Spencer leaned forward smiling at Mr. Greyson, who was patiently sitting at his desk and looking up some information on his computer. Carly looked from Spencer to the attorney and back. "Okay then. See you later, Spencer."

"Love ya, sis."

Outside, Tori stood in the parking lot with a sullen expression. "Come on," Jade said with a hope of encouragement. "It's not so bad. I'm sure your mom just wants to be done with that part of her life anyway. Sikowitz is _already_ going to prison, and any student he's messed with now will be able to testify against him without fear of repercussion."

It was very likely that his victims were cajoled and threatened by him, told that they could get into some sort of trouble if they talked. That was the power dynamic of a teacher to student abuse relationship; the teacher could threaten the student with low grades, expulsion, or anything they wanted and the student was too vulnerable and young to know how to fight back.

"I just thought maybe, what if she had the chance to have her day in court?" She took a deep breath and crossed her arms. "But no, you're right. She probably wants nothing more to do with that monster."

Behind them, Carly started to walk by. Jade looked in the girl's direction and froze up, her breathing hitched. "Tori," she whispered, "Tori look." She nudged Tori's side, but Tori was too into her own thoughts to care for what Jade was trying to say.

She pushed Jade's hand away and started walking down the street. Carly made her way to the silver Camaro, removing her keys from her pocket. "God, I need to get this car washed." Tori's ears perked and she raised her head gently.

Jade stepped out and began waving her hand in the air. "Carly! You're Carly Shay!" Carly stopped in the middle of opening her driver side door and removed the wafer sunglasses she was wearing. Tori felt her heart stop, and soon the world followed.

Carly's lips spread into a smile and she walked around to the trunk of her car. She folded her forearm over the trunk's top and leaned against it. "Yep, that's me." Carly looked to the building and pointed a finger. "Were you two just in there?"

"We were." Jade moved forward, but Tori remained silent. Not out of fear, but of speechlessness. This was a huge moment after all, for she was standing face to face with the girl that was her _aunt_. "My uh my friend was curious about some statute of limitations in California." Jade turned to Tori, who instantly stiffened the moment Carly's gaze fell upon her. Jade signaled for her to speak, but it was to no avail. "This is Tori. Tori Vega…who apparently has a problem _talking_ right now." Jade shot her a glare and she extended a trembling hand.

"Hi," she stammered. Carly shook her hand with a polite smile. Tori smiled weakly, still amazed to be in the presence of this girl. "Hi." Jade smacked her forehead and shook her head.

"She's usually a lot more talkative and literate than this." Carly chuckled and glanced to the photo extending from Tori's purse. Her lips pursed and her eyebrows started to rise. "So um, conversationalist is not usually my trade." Jade put her hand to her chest and stepped forward. "But ice breaker here. That is a gorgeous car. Expensive as hell though!"

"What? This old thing?" Carly turned to the car and shrugged. "Yeah." She didn't seem impressed, Tori was afraid it might be a sign of snobbery and began praying that Carly wasn't a snob. Though, the girl seemed more laid back and lax than she did snobbish. "It was a gift from my dad." Carly rolled her eyes and smirked. "I like to call it guilt money, because hey, a car is such a perfect substitute for a father."

"Guilt money? Your dad's not around much?"

"Try never around. So he buys us stuff as if to say 'sorry I wasn't there'." Carly pushed her shades into her purse and cleared her throat. "Sorry, I had an important business meeting with my commander at this luxurious Italian restaurant and couldn't come make it for your birthday." Carly chuckled sadly and pat the car. "I'm not bitter at all."

"At least you know your dad." Jade's eyebrows wagged and Tori lunged her upper body towards her, grunting and pleading in silence for Jade to stay quiet. Instead, her friend smirked at her while Carly laughed once. "Guilt money, huh? You make that up on the spot?"

"Sure." Carly shrugged and crossed her arms. "The definition of guilt money is it comes from an absent parent that sends their kids gifts and money in the form of an apology for missing something important." Carly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at the law office. "Something my brother may have to start doing if he doesn't get his shit in gear."

"Oh, your brother has a kid? You know that for fact?" Tori started to pale, gasping inwardly and feeling a buckling sensation growing in her knees. Carly looked over and started to hum.

"I didn't have a confirmation, but I suspected." Carly struck the unlock button on her car's key set, and the rest of the doors in the car chirped. "So, I was about to go pick up my best friend from her new apartment and we were going to go wreak havoc in some fake-ass bimbo's arcade that my brother told me not to go to…" Carly's grin grew wider and Tori raised her eyebrows high. "Wanna come with?"

"Oh causing trouble is so much fun." Jade wrung her hands together, grinning from ear to ear. "I haven't done anything against the rules in a while, it would be nice to unload for a change after recent events."

"Oh for sure."

Tori blinked twice, uncertain if she wanted to do anything bad. Finally she decided to speak up, even though she didn't have a clue yet as to what to say. "I'm not sure we should cause trouble." Jade dropped her hands and threw her head back with a long groan.

"Come on Tori! How are those the first words out of your mouth?" Jade threw her hand out, motioning at Carly. "We just met your aunt for the first time, and you don't even acknowledge it?" Tori's muscles tensed and her eyes froze on Carly, who remained chill as ever, with a growing smile.

"Jade," she hissed, "How could you just come out and say it like that!"

Carly sighed and started to reach for Tori's purse. "I honestly was waiting for someone to say it." Tori's jaw dropped and she let Carly pick the photo from the purse. "I saw my brother's head poking out of your purse and thought, why would some young teenage girl in California have my brother's picture in her purse?" Carly raised the photograph, studied it for a second and chuckled. "Not the most flattering picture of him I've ever seen."

Jade leaned over, tapping her chin. "In his defense, I'm fairly sure his girlfriend took that picture. It's also likely the picture was taken around the same time as sex." Tori choked on her breath and beat her chest as the two women laughed. "I mean, anytime Beck was positioned in a way with his jeans open like that, it was after we got done with…you know…"

"So, that settles that. It's great to meet you, for the first time." Carly handed Tori the photograph and her casual smirk returned. "Want to go on a wild ride with your awesome Aunt Carly?" Tori smiled back, still meek and nervous. "Oh I always knew I wanted to be the cool aunt."

"That arcade?" Tori cleared her throat and pushed the photo carefully into her purse. "We're not going to trash the place, are we? What arcade is it?"

"Only the most old-fashioned looking arcade this side of LA that Sam and I saw the other day." Carly narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms tight. "We found out who owned the place, and both of us feel like sticking it to the owner."

"We went to an arcade, my mother and I. The owner was a real bitch, talking shit to her and laughing at her…it was horrible. I thought a fight was going to break out."

"Was the owner a woman named Sasha?"

"Yeah…"

Carly snapped her fingers. "That's the one. I instantly regret ever inviting her to the iCarly set." Carly shook her head and sighed. "I picked the wrong damn girl from my brother's past." Tori chuckled nervously and Jade began nodding. "I remember her telling me how, even all these years later, she still has all the top high scores on that damn Pak Rat machine at the arcade…Sam and I want to wipe those scores out."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, we've done so much practicing on that old game. We can do it."

Jade began cackling, much to Tori's surprise. "Pak Rat? That old game? I know that game so well, my dad has it in his game room back home. Probably the only arcade machine he's got, I grew up playing it."

"Well." Carly opened the passenger side door and pushed her chair forward. "You girls want to help us destroy that witch's high scores?"

"Definitely!" Jade nudged Tori. "Come on Tori, _please_? This is your chance to spend some time with a family member you never knew about. Do you really want to miss this?" Tori sighed and a slow grin spread across her face.

"I call shotgun. At least until we get Sam."

Carly nodded. "Got it. Let's do it." Jade hurried into the backseat and Tori moved into the front passenger side. She delighted in the pine scent that hung in the air of the car. Her heart was racing and excitement flooded through her veins. Carly entered the driver's side and checked the rearview mirror. "Got to admit though, pop's guilt money car sure is nice; but let's go ahead and get you all settled in so we can avoid having my brother go the same route as our _oh-so-wonderful father_." Carly rolled her eyes and turned the ignition. "Ready for a day with your awesome aunt?"

Tori buckled her seat belt and laughed. Carly began pulling out of the parking spot and Tori's gaze flickered to the law office. "Wait, so what were you doing in there anyway?" Carly hummed and Jade looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, meeting Spencer's new boss and coworkers." Tori froze, her eyes now glued to the building as Carly started to drive out of the lot. "Yes, he's in there. I would turn right around, but now doesn't seem like the right time for a dad and father meeting for the first time moment…and I feel like your mother would want to be there for that as well."

This time, Jade answered, because it wasn't hard to see Tori fading back into speechlessness. "Yes." Jade spoke slowly and with calmness in her tone. "Trina would very much prefer to be there. I can't say for sure how she'd react, but I can say she'd want to be there."

"'Trina'?" Carly's eyes widened and she grit her teeth. "As in Katrina?" Carly slapped her hand on the steering wheel and groaned. "Goddamn it, I was that close? When searching my brother's past girlfriends, I couldn't figure out whether it was her or Sasha."

"Yep, that's her. And uh, by the way, I wouldn't mention _Sasha_ around her."

* * *

So close yet so far. So we have Carly finally in the picture. What are your thoughts on everything here that you see? Let's hope Carly's right and Spencer won't have to resort to guilt money; but then again, what is child support if not a form of such, haha. Either way, fifteen years worth of "guilt money", hope he's saving up his paychecks


	12. The Cool Aunt Part 2

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 12 (The Cool Aunt Part 2)

They pulled up to an all-too familiar townhome that threw Tori off. She studied the door carefully, her head tilting as she looked back at Jade. Her friend had a similar expression of confusion. "Hey this is our friend-well, one of our former friends' home." Carly looked at Jade through the rearview, humming softly. "Cat lives here with her grandma, are you sure this is the right place?"

The front door opened up and a girl stepped out of the place. She had long, golden blonde hair and soft blue eyes. "Yeah this is the place," Carly replied. She pointed out the girl, confirming that this was Sam. "Sam was telling me she met some chick in need of a roommate, and Sam was moving down here too so it was a perfect situation."

Sam approached the car, stopping for a split second when she saw the two girls inside. Carly leaned out her window and waved. "Hey Sam, do you mind sitting in the back seat today? I've got a special guest spending time with us." Sam shrugged and continued around the car. Tori exited the vehicle and Carly pushed the seat forward.

"Hey there." Sam stepped alongside Tori. "How's it going? I'm Sam, short for Samantha." Tori grinned and began nodding fervently, still unable to speak. "What's your name?" Carly cleared her throat and signaled to her friend.

"This is Spencer's daughter." Sam's jaw dropped and she began to stagger. "She lives in the same area he grew up in, go figure." Sam slowly entered the back and leaned forward.

"Does Spencer know she's here?"

"Nope! He's going to be so jealous that I met her first." Carly snickered as Tori entered the car. "Maybe a little angry too, but what the hell. We've got a huge day planned."

"Yeah." Sam shook her head. "Where are my manners? It's good to meet you." She placed a hand on Tori's shoulder. "I didn't get your name." Tori smiled back and answered with her name. "Cool." Sam turned to Jade expectantly. "Hey there."

Jade gave an upwards nod. "Hey there." She extended her hand. "Jade." Sam smiled back and shook her hand.

"Sam."

Carly leaned in as Tori watched the two. "Oh they're going to get along so well, I can just tell." Tori settled back into her seat and closed her eyes. "So what's the story, you said one of your ex friends lived here?" Sam turned her head and Tori folded her hands over her stomach, frowning as the building began to depart.

"Yeah, it's a long story." She didn't want to get into it, but at the same time she felt like she had to. "Cat was doing something with our teacher." Sam snapped her fingers and pointed forward.

"Cat was just telling me something about that! She said her grandmother was going into the nursing home and she was going to move in with a guy she was seeing, but he got arrested. She said he was a little older, but you're saying _teacher?"_ Tori nodded back and Carly sighed.

"Yeah, he taught my mother and my dad back in the early nineties. There's a lot of drama about all that. I don't really want to go into it right now.

"Understood." Carly turned the corner of the street. Sam pulled down what appeared to be a window shade, keeping the sun from outside. "So you're only what, fourteen? Fifteen?"

"I'll be fifteen soon."

"Cool. Did your mother raise you?"

"No…" Carly looked over and frowned. Tori stared down at her lap and firmly gripped her wrist. "I was raised by my grandparents, led to believe they were my parents and my mother was my sister. The truth didn't come out until recently, and to be perfectly honest, everything's gone crazy."

"Well for today at least, we can take a break from insanity." Carly pulled up to a stoplight and twisted around, smiling mischievously. "How's that sound?" Tori raised an eyebrow and nodded, eager to spend some time with her new aunt and taking a moment to forget all the chaos.

Their first stop was Sasha's arcade. Tori was the only one not appearing confident as she walked up to the building. Part of her was agonizing over how to explain being here to Trina, but then, she had no idea how to explain meeting Carly.

Once inside, Sam motioned to the Pak Rat machine in the center. "Look, there it is." It was the same one Tori spotted before, but it was a newer model. Carly shook her head and looked about the place.

"No, that design is too modern. I was told by Sasha herself she has the _original_ machine still in house with her original high scores. Kids play it all the time and nobody ever beats her scores." Tori spotted a group of kids staring slack-jawed at Carly and motioned to them. Carly turned to them and flashed a widening grin. "Hey, do any of you happen to know where the owner keeps her old Pak Rat machine? I want to beat those scores of hers…"

"Y-Yeah," one kid answered. He pointed to a doorway with a red velvet curtain hanging in place. "Down the hallway and to the back. It's the older part of the arcade, the owner keeps some of her most prized memorabilia there." The kid chuckled and nudged his friend. "Rumor is the owner gave her first BJ back there and had a lot of 'adventures' there, if you will." Tori's face flushed and Carly's expression turned sour.

"Thanks for that last part."

The group made their way back and Tori shook her head. "And she had the gall to call my mother a whore?" Carly swept her hand underneath her bangs and started to sigh.

"Well, the first part of that rumor is accurate, I believe. She did give head in the back of the arcade." Tori's brow furrowed when Sam cleared her throat and drew a thumb across her neck. Carly started to nod. "So, let's go wreck the bitch's high scores then, shall we?"

"I'm up for wrecking a bit more than that," Sam muttered. Jade clapped and the two girls shared a swift fist-bump. "I wonder if Spencer played on that Pak Rat machine back there…"

"Probably." Carly exhaled. "Much as he hates this place." Tori pouted her lip and pushed the red curtain aside, looking over her shoulder and watching as it shifted back behind her.

True to word, the machine was nestled in the back room with the high scores clear as day. Every score had _Sasha Striker_ listed, with nobody else in place. "Okay," Carly growled. "Let's erase this bimbo's scores." She dropped her purse to the floor and yanked her wallet out.

Sam leaned into Jade and Tori heard her whisper. "Believe it or not, Jade, this is the 'baddest' Carly gets." Jade chuckled and closed her eyes. "No vandalism or anything, too much of a purist for this, but she does get points for effort."

"She sounds angry."

"She is."

"I saw the web episode you guys did with her a while back, didn't Spencer _already_ beat her 'all-time high score'?" Sam nodded at Jade and Tori felt a sense of pride shooting through her. It was as if he'd already stuck it to her. "So now we're going to do that?"

"We may not make it to that." Carly tapped the screen of scores and laughed. "But these scores here aren't as high. These are easier to break." Sam placed her backpack down and removed her laptop. The girl looked around slowly, her face twitching momentarily.

"God it feels creepy being here, knowing the story." Tori wanted to know what she meant, but considering her biological parents' past, she figured it'd be best not to pursue the question. "Anyway, once we get these scores done, I'm going to make some flyers and we can put them on the walls and whatever. Proof."

Carly grabbed the handles and flashed a toothy grin. "Let the games begin!"

They had a fun time on the machine, spending so much time trying to top all the top scores. Carly had a few, Sam had a few along with Jade, and even Tori got to put up a score of her own. They thought up wacky names for the scores, many of which were clear jabs at Sasha.

One score name was 'Spencer's girl', another was 'Child of Katy'. The group erupted in fits of maniacal laughter with each score that pushed one of Sasha's off, and soon all of Sasha's scores were gone.

Sam took pictures of the score list and began making flyers on her computer. They left to the library to print those flyers out, then returned to post them along some of the arcade's walls.

Eventually, Tori saw Sasha herself standing at the arcade machine, fuming like mad at the scores. She was overjoyed and full of so much pride that she couldn't help but laugh when Sasha began tearing off some of the flyers.

They sped away from arcade before the woman could see them, laughing wildly as they made their way to an ice cream shop. They settled down at a table, where Tori had an enormous banana split concoction that she'd made with Trina a while back. "Oh my god that was amazing!"

Carly nudged her with her elbow. "There's more where that came from too. Hang with your favorite Aunt, I'll take you on a few adventures." She loved the idea of spending more time with Carly, especially since it appeared she'd be around more often than not.

"I'd like that." It was better than having no one else to spend time with aside from Jade. "I have to be honest though. Sasha? My mother says she's the one that Dad cheated on her with." Carly started to frown and leaned back slowly in the chair. "I don't know much about all of that, but I thought it might be good to let you know."

"Well…" Carly leaned forward, closing her hands over each other on the table. "If it makes you feel any better, Spencer told me a little bit about her. He's basically rejected her twice, once back then and once when I brought her into our world again." Tori furrowed her brow and watched as Carly bowed her head. "If I remember the story correctly, he said she was all over him at that arcade. He was in the zone, so he wasn't thinking about pushing her away. She seduced him, took him to the back, and well…the important thing to note is that he pushed her away then and there."

Tori breathed in deep, blown over by the news of her father's infidelity and how it all came about. "I wonder if they broke up because of misconceptions. Because they both cheated, but both of them tried to stop it." At the very least, Spencer was the successful one in that. Carly shut her eyes and raised her shoulders. "But, my mom still cares for him I think."

"Spencer still loves her. I know he does. He doesn't talk much about her, but what little I've heard or seen; it's undeniable." It was uplifting to hear, and certainly gave Tori some hope that perhaps the two might be able to reunite. "I already screwed up trying to reunite him with _one_ of his former girlfriends, but I think I'd like to try and reconnect him with Trina." Carly inhaled and started to smile. "I think it would be great, because I know she made him happy."

"We could try." Tori ran her hand over the back of her neck and she looked at Jade and Sam. "What do you guys think? I mean, I want to get to know my dad, not run him off; but I'd like for both my parents to at least be on talking terms…"

"I got an idea." Jade flashed a toothy grin. Tori was amazed she was getting in on this, and hopeful that the idea would be good. "My dad's office is throwing a work party for all his colleagues, it's a kind of formal affair." Tori furrowed her brow, failing to see how this would help.

"Go on."

"Well he invited me along, but I wasn't interested at first. He said I could bring a couple friends if I wanted to; but needed to keep it limited. Well, my friends need chaperones if they're underage."

Carly's eyebrows went up and she slid her hand through the air. "I'm eighteen, so Spencer wouldn't _need_ to chaperone. I could try to convince him to come."

"Underage means under twenty-one. There's going to be alcohol there." Carly laughed and applauded the idea. Tori was sold as well, but not sure how she could possibly convince her mother of this. Then again, it was a party being thrown by Jade's father; and Jade was the one friend that stuck by Tori. If anything, Trina might be okay with it just this once.

"Fantastic!" Carly spooned up the last bit of her ice cream and rose from the table. "Next step, we go shopping. Let's find Trina a dress that will blow my brother away." She was going all in on this, and Tori loved it.

Still, one thing was eating away at her. "So, what do we do when they realize they've been set up?" Carly paused, curling her fingers over her mouth.

"I haven't thought that far yet…"

At a clothing shop in the mall, Tori found the perfect dress for Trina. It was a long, deep red dress with a small open heart shape on the chest. It had lace shoulder straps and a lace trim on the collar. The bottom was diagonal shaped, with a longer and pointed end on the right side. The color of the dress was darker towards the top, and faded as it went towards the bottom.

Along with the dress were a pair of pink gloves that ran up towards the elbow. "Guys!" Tori held the dress up, grinning from ear to ear as the girls inspected it. "This is _perfect!"_ Sam and Jade nodded with approval while Carly skillfully whipped her credit card from the wallet.

"Now the question is how to answer her when she asks how you paid for it," Jade said while crossing her arms. Tori frowned at the dress and Jade separated her lips into a grin. "I'll tell her I bought it for her because it's my dad's thing and she should look good."

"It's amazing." Carly walked over to a suit that was hanging on a beam nearby. "Can you picture her beside this suit? Hm?" The suit was going to be Carly's gift to Spencer. He already had a number of suits, but she wanted him to look extremely good.

The suit was midnight blue and had a wide tie with a light reflective square pattern on it. It came with a navy blue undershirt and a simple blue vest. The jacket had two golden buttons on each sleeve and on the flaps.

Sam and Jade hung back, but not far enough that Tori couldn't hear them chatting. "So am I the only one that finds this game of parent trap slightly questionable?" Sam inquired. Jade started to shake her head, chuckling softly.

"If I'm being perfectly honest, I think they might be jumping the gun a bit on getting the outfits before actually telling Spencer or Trina. But hey, whoever said spontaneity was a bad thing?"

"True, true."

Tori was more excited about being able to finally meet her real father. Her nerves could hardly be contained. "I'm worried," she said while following Carly to the cashier. "Mom always says she's certain he's my dad, but I don't know if she's ever had any confirmation…she says he never took a DNA test."

"That's because Dad put the idea in his head that he couldn't possibly be the father." Carly rolled her eyes and the corners of her lips lifted up. "If you _want_ , we could do a DNA test. You and I." Tori raised her eyebrows and Carly's hands moved down to her waist. "You're Spencer's daughter, so the two of us will share familial DNA."

"Are you sure? Would he be okay with that?"

"Probably not, but I think he's just a bit confused right now." Carly glanced to the clothes and flashed a grin. "I think it's time we woke him up, and got you to meet your dad."

* * *

It's going a little fast, but in a good way. Carly's moving things along quickly. The gala will be next chapter, because I have a _glorious_ vision of interaction between Trina, Spencer, and-you know it-crazy Sasha. So, tell me your thoughts of this particular chapter? Looks like Aunt Carly's already getting Tori into a little bit of trouble.


	13. The Party, and All That Drama

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 13 (The Party, and all its Drama)

"You want to do _what_?" Trina gawked at the stunning dress now laying neatly on her bed. Jade and Tori stood behind her in the bedroom, praying Trina would go for it. "J-Jade, I can't believe you'd go out and buy a dress without even asking me first."

"Well, I figured you wouldn't say no to attending." Jade shrugged and Trina shot her a skeptical look. "I invited Tori to go with me so I could have a friend that I know there; and she needs a personal chaperone." Tori nodded and Trina moved her hands down to her waist. "Besides, this is your opportunity to get out there and talk to people. Meet new people."

Tori leaned back, letting Jade do the talking. If anyone could charm Trina into something, Jade's silver tongue may just do the trick. "Think about it. How much of your teenage years did you really get to enjoy life? How much of your twenties have gone by without even the slightest bit of fun and enjoyment?" Trina's eyebrow rose and she looked towards the dress, taking in a deep breath.

"I suppose one night out wouldn't hurt." Trina folded her arms slowly and narrowed her eyes at the dress. "Why do I feel like you two are up to something?" Tori exchanged a nervous look with Jade, worried her mother might see through them. The woman scratched at her chin and gave a slight tilt of her head. "I will admit the dress is gorgeous. I'd hate to see it go to waste."

Trina moved to her dresser where a small jewelry box sat on the surface. "I have something that will go perfect with it." She opened the box and Tori leaned up and forward for a better view. She watched as Trina removed a gold chain with a small heart shaped pendant attached at the bottom. It glinted beneath the bedroom lights.

"Oh wow. Is that a locket?" Trina smiled gently and nodded her head. Tori rushed over and extended her hand. "May I see it?" Trina laughed and set the locket in the palm of her hand. She cradled it like a precious artifact, until even the light chain felt heavy. "It's beautiful. Where'd you get it."

"It was a gift. Someone made it for me a long time ago." She was in awe of the trinket, wondering how someone could make something so beautiful. "So. If we're going to go to this gala thing that Jade's dad is throwing, I suspect we'll need to get ready."

Tori nodded and raised her hand up, holding the chain with her fingertips and watching the heart pendant swing like a pendulum in the air. "We brought some of my dresses from home, right?"

"Of course." Trina pouted a lip and bat an eyelash at her. "I'm surprised you didn't want to go shopping with me." Tori laughed and hugged her mother tight.

"It's not that, it was kind of spur-of-the-moment." Trina laughed back and squeezed her.

"It's okay. Let's go get ready." As Trina walked into the bathroom, Tori turned to Jade and began shaking. A nervous panic started settling in and her fearful eyes grew.

"Everything is happening so fast, Jade." Jade comforted her with a smile, or at least it was a valiant attempt. "I'm so nervous. My dad's going to be there. Neither of them know. Oh my god." Her heart started racing and she instantly wanted to tell Trina the truth, she didn't want to surprise her too much. "I feel horrible, tricking her like this!"

"Relax." Jade pat her on the shoulder and looked to the now closed bathroom door. After several seconds, the girl's tough expression faded with a sigh. "Yeah, it's probably better to tell her what's going down…let her be prepared instead of startled. What's the worst that could happen?"

"She decides to say I can't go?" She groaned and began to pace. "I really want to meet my dad, but I don't want to lie to her. What's the right thing to do?" She shook her hands in front of her and could almost feel the hot blood rushing through her veins. "I'm freaking out."

"Here, I'll be right here for you. Let's go talk to her." Jade walked up to the bathroom door and Tori held her breath. Her eyes grew large as she watched her friend knock. Trina opened the door slowly and Jade took a small step back. "Hey Trina, Tori's got something she wants to say…" Trina hummed and Tori bowed her head, moving meekly towards her mother.

"Mom, I don't want to lie or trick you." Trina's eyebrows rose and Tori raised her head. "I met my _aunt_ the other day." Trina froze, her mouth slowly falling open. "Jade invited me to this gala and also invited her, knowing both of us need chaperones." Trina raised a hand over her mouth and moved fully into view.

"I knew there was something to this," Trina answered. Tori's eyes filled with tears and she could feel her gut wrenching up.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"She wants to know her father," Jade said plaintively. Trina closed her eyes and let out a wistful sigh. "She has a right to know him, and so does he have a right to know her." The question there was whether or not he _wanted_ to know her; and that was what terrified Tori.

What if he rejected her? She was well aware of the fifteen years he went saying she wasn't his, but could he finally accept her? "I'm scared, too." Tori frowned and locked her forefingers together. "I don't know how accepting he'll be of me."

"Tori…" Trina sucked in a heavy breath of air and sat on the corner of her bed. Tori sat beside her and leaned into her, setting her head on her shoulder. "I wish you would have told me before all this."

"If you don't want to do this…"

"No, Jade's right. You deserve to know him, and I won't keep either of you from each other. We'll go to this event." Tori nearly jumped for joy, thrilled and ecstatic that the time was coming she'd meet her dad for the first time. She did worry about Trina, though, and how she might react to him. Hell, she wasn't even sure how Spencer would react.

Only time would tell.

At the gala, her mother was looking beautiful in her dress. She had on a pair of red heels that sparkled like the slippers in the _Wizard of Oz_ movies. The tail end of her dress tickled her heel, and her hair was up in a bun with a single braid wrapped around her head.

Trina held a small red purse in her hands, blending well with her red fingernails. "You girls go on ahead." Trina smiled at the two, but Tori couldn't pull her gaze away from her mother. She had a natural looking blush and warm looking mascara. Her lips were painted a faint pink color; it was as though Trina wanted to appear to use as minimal makeup as possible.

"Mom, you're _stunning_." Trina flashed a grin and raised her eyebrows. "Thanks for coming out tonight." She hugged Trina, grateful for another chance to spend some time with her mother. "Are you not coming inside, though?"

"I'm going to freshen up just a bit. You go ahead and mingle. If you see Spencer, wait for me to come back." Tori nodded and eagerly followed Jade inside. The pair met Carly at the snack bar, but didn't see Spencer anywhere.

Jade crinkled her nose and grabbed a block of cheese. "Where's your brother at?" Carly shrugged and looked over her shoulder.

"He's around here somewhere." Carly bit into the snack she had, chewed for a moment and then motioned to the left. "We have a problem though. Sasha's here." The color drained from Tori's face and paralysis swept through her like a storm. Jade shouted in surprise while Tori followed the girl's gaze.

Sasha was standing at the bar with a tequila sunrise in her hand, she was laughing with someone standing beside her. "What is _she_ doing here? Why is she here? I don't understand!" Carly grunted and picked up a glass full of soda.

"I asked around, and it turns out one of the people working at your dad's company is her cousin." Carly narrowed her eyes at Jade, who flinched at the news. "So she's someone else's plus one. How nice."

Jade smacked her forehead and spun around, groaning loudly. "Great, just great. We have to keep her away from Trina and away from Spencer."

"Yeah." Carly poked a finger out and Tori followed her gesture until she saw him. Spencer, standing in the middle of a crowd of people in his dazzling suit. She breathed in slow and deep, her heart growing still. "So there's my brother, mingling with some people. Want to go say hi?" Tori stammered, her hands trembled as sweat trickled down her neck.

"My mom said to wait for her. So I'm going to wait."

"Fair enough." Spencer looked their way and Tori's breathing hitched. She tried to hide behind Carly, her knees quivering and shaking badly. Carly smiled as Spencer approached. Tori moved away a bit more, hoping not to be noticed.

He looked handsome in the suit they picked for him. His hair was neatly groomed and his warm brown eyes seemed to beckon anyone they looked at. "Enjoying yourself, Carly?" His voice was tantalizing to her ears. She wanted to cry out, to say hello, to say she was his daughter.

Even in the single moment, she fantasized about running up to him and his telling her how he always wanted her in his life. "I wouldn't mind there being a few more people here my age range, but I'm enjoying it." Carly's voice brought her back. She saw her aunt smile and smiled back. "I told you my new friend invited me and another girl, right?"

"Yeah."

"So. Maybe now might be a good time-" Carly paused, her eyes drifting off to something past Spencer. Tori furrowed her brow and Jade walked up behind her, following their gazes.

Trina was standing outside the restroom, looking down at her purse and adjusting some items inside it. Tori held her breath, her eyes growing wide as Spencer started to turn.

Suddenly there was no one else in the room. No music dared to play, no voices could be heard. As Trina raised her head up, Spencer's jaw fell open. "Holy shit…" He exhaled the moment his eyes met hers. "She's beautiful." He took a step forward and Trina started to furrow her brow. "W-What on earth?"

Tori's lip twitched and she swallowed down the lump in her throat as her mother moved her hands to her hips. "Spencer. Fancy seeing you here."

"What are you doing here?" He stopped and looked back at Carly, ask if to question her. "Carly, did you-what is this?" He cleared his throat and looked back at Trina. "It's been fifteen years. You haven't changed a bit."

"I hope that's a good thing." Trina raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the right. Her eyes drifted up and down his body and her lower lip tucked beneath her teeth. "You look…handsome." He chuckled once and swept his hand through his hair. "So what brings you to California, Spencer?"

"I got a new job. With a law office, as a clerk." Trina's eyebrows skyrocketed and she lowered her hands. "You look-" He chuckled. "Wow, I mean-" He ran his hand along his neck and his eyes appeared to still be glued to her, causing her to flash a smirk. "I thought you moved away from Cali long ago."

"My grandparents passed away, so I came back here." Trina crossed her arms and Spencer started to frown, as if he knew what was coming. "To be with my daughter, because they couldn't keep me away from her anymore. Her name is Victoria, in case you're interested." Spencer pulled his gaze away and Tori gasped in alarm.

He looked around the room, his hands beginning to tremble. "Is she here?" He stammered, his eyes searching the guests.

"You've denied her for so long, I don't want her to be hurt." He turned back around, his brow furrowing. "Then again, you're not still stuck under your father's thumb, are you?"

"Hey, I was never stuck under his thumb."

"Oh no? So you're telling me you denied your daughter on your own free will?" Tori began to pale, sensing a fight brewing. This was the opposite of what she wanted to happen. Spencer raised his voice as an offended look came over his face.

"That is not what I'm saying. I was just a teenager, we both were. My dad made sense. None of us knew for sure that-"

"Oh don't you dare bring _him_ into this." Trina wagged her finger in Spencer's face, taking a deep breath. "I've only ever considered one person to be the father, and you know damn well who that person is." Spencer recoiled, appearing to shrink under her shadow. "You were just a scared little boy, not able to step up and take responsibility, and you let your dad scare you even more. You can't even begin to _fathom_ what I went through, and how much you could have helped!"

"Are we really still going to fight about this after fifteen years?"

Trina leaned forward, glaring into his eyes. "Your daughter is almost fifteen." Her voice was hushed and swift, like a blade hidden in the night. Spencer froze. "She wants to know who you are, she wants to meet you. I don't want you to break her heart like you did mine."

"Trina, I…" He shook his head slowly and lowered his voice. "I never meant to hurt-"

"Oh look!" A feminine voice echoed in the air, startling Tori and filling her with a sense of fear. Trina shut her eyes and Spencer raised a hand over the lower half of his face. Sasha breezed past Tori like a devil, her deadly eyes focused on her parents while her hand gripped the tequila sunrise. "It's little Katy, and Spence."

"This has my sister written all over it." Spencer folded his arms and shot Sasha a mild sneer. Tori started to hide behind Carly and Jade, and began looking around to see if anyone was watching. Nobody seemed to be paying any mind, though Jade's was within range and glancing over every few minutes. "Sasha." Spencer put on a front while Trina didn't change her expression for a second. "What on earth are you doing here and why are you interrupting our conversation?"

"My cousin invited me; and I wanted to see what all the fuss was about." Sasha flashed a sweet smile at Trina, but her eyes were that of a schemer. "So Katy, still hung up on your past?"

"Only one that's hung up on their past is you," Spencer growled. It sounded like a warning growl, and his entire body was beginning to tense. Trina had the same reaction.

"Well," Jade whispered, "Looks like they have some found some common ground. They both _clearly_ hate that bitch. I would too, if I were in Trina's shoes."

Sasha's gaze flicked up and down Trina's body and she looked at Spencer with a soft smile, then shot her glare back to Trina. "Sorry if I'm interrupting, but I heard something that I thought you might be interested in knowing."

Trina narrowed her eyes and grit her teeth. "I'm not interested in anything you have to say."

"Not even the fact that your _favorite_ teacher has just posted bail?" Trina froze and the color drained from Spencer's face. Sasha's lips curled into a smirk and she began to encircle Trina like a shark.

"What?"

"I heard he made bail and will be waiting trial at home. You and your little teacher baby should be happy." Trina grunted and Spencer raised his hands towards his face, folding them over himself and sliding them down past his chin.

Trina straightened her posture, but a hiss escaped her lips. "He is not the father of my child."

"Oh? Who is? It surely isn't Spencer, he's never once acknowledged you." She put a hand onto Spencer's shoulder and leaned against him, still giving Trina a cold and calculating look. Spencer glared sideways at Sasha and Trina balled up her fists. "Did you know we met up again recently? I think I told you that we kissed."

Tori watched her mother tremble and shake, on the verge of tears. Her face was red and she looked as if she were restraining herself from striking this woman down where she stood. "Why do you hate me so much, Sasha?" Trina spread her arms out sideways and raised her shoulders. "Huh? Why, even fifteen years later, are you still out to get me? Still trying to humiliate me, and for what?"

Spencer pulled away from Sasha, causing her to drop her h/and down to her side. Sasha's cruel smile did not fade.

"Tell me when it's over," Tori said while bringing her hands over her eyes. She felt like throwing up, but at the same time she was so angry she wanted to march into the fray and tackle Sasha to the ground. It seemed they were all too shocked for action.

Sasha reclined her head. "You know, you're right, and it's funny. I don't really even know what exactly it was." She put her hand to her chest. "Maybe it has to do with you making the cheerleading squad, or always making the better grade. You had the friends, the people, and then you had the popular guy."

Jade furrowed her brow and poked a finger out. "He was popular back then?" Carly nodded in response and spoke, keeping her voice at a whisper level.

"How you describe Beck at school, that was how my brother was. Everyone liked him."

"I would watch you, spy on you and try to scheme up ways to knock you off your pedestal." Trina scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Even when you decided to cheat on Spencer that day, I watched you and knew that you went to that teacher." Spencer stiffened, his eyes growing large as they zeroed in on the wall ahead of him.

"What was that?" He spoke slowly, raising his finger. Trina was shaking more, fear and shock flickered in her gaze.

Sasha leaned forward. "Oh you must have felt so humiliated." She started to cackle as Trina shut her eyes and began muttering her wish for the conversation to end. "To think you went for the teacher who couldn't control himself. It was what you wanted, right? Then you had a change of heart, but he was already going." Spencer turned his head, his fists clenching so tight that his knuckles were turning white as snow. Trina heaved and turned away, raising a hand over her eyes. "Poor little Katy, and poor Spencer had you trying to tack a teacher baby on _him!_ "

"Stop!" Trina raised her hand up, screaming above everyone. The echo of her voice vibrated on the walls and every person in the party was now interested in this conversation, turning their eyes onto her. Trina's hand trembled and fresh tears finally streamed down her face. "That man is not the father." She choked back a sob and shook her head. "Why do you hate me so much?"

Tori lowered her hands, stepping forward and whimpering as she watched Trina try to save face by turning away and leaving the building. Spencer extended his arm. "Trina! Trina, wait." Sasha moved in front of him, putting her hands to her hips and earning a hateful glare from the man.

"Well." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Now that she's gone, we need to talk." Spencer's hand started to flex and he chuckled with disbelief.

"Y-You _knew_?" He chuckled again, moving his hand over his mouth and nose. "You knew about what happened, and you didn't _say anything?"_ Sasha shrugged.

"I just wanted you to see for yourself how desperate, vindictive and crazy she could be. I mean hell, she went to a teacher to try and hurt you."

"But she changed her mind? I didn't know that she-how could I know? That son of a bitch, and you?" He chuckled again, with a wild look flashing in his eyes. "Like when you were all over me, and I pushed you away…but she couldn't push him away. You knew." He reclined his head, laughing at himself. "God I really am a dim-witted idiot. She didn't cheat on me at all, if what you say is true…"

"Yeah. So what are you going to do about it now, Spencer?"

All eyes were on him. Tori watched her mother finally leave the doorway and she lurched forward. "Mom…" Spencer turned his head, his gaze falling onto Tori. She gasped and watched his lips press so tightly together that the corners of his mouth spread outwards into a thin line.

"I'm going to do something I should have done fifteen years ago." Spencer looked back to Sasha and a deceptive smirk grew on his face. "You made me realize something about you, Sasha. Humiliating Trina like that, that takes a skill to reach that level." Sasha beamed with pride as he gently dusted off her shoulder. "So now, I'm going to ask you something…something very important."

With all eyes on them, he began to kneel, his hand raised up. All were silent as his eyes narrowed. "Sasha, will you…" She sucked in a deep breath; but she seemed to miss the mischievous look on his face. "Get the _fuck_ out of my way." He rose up, swinging his hand into the glass she was holding, causing the tequila sunrise to spill out onto her dress.

She cried out in alarm and started to fly towards him, swinging a fist at his chest. He passed by her, grabbing her shoulder and carefully pushing her out of her way. "Don't you walk away from me!" Sasha shook her fist and Spencer rolled his eyes. "Where do you think you're going, asshole?"

"Like I said, I have to do something I should have done fifteen years ago. However." He raised his hand and pointed at her, his expression growing dark. "If I ever hear about or catch you around Trina or our daughter again, you and I are going to have a major problem."

Tori gasped, tears filling her eyes. She couldn't help but to smile as she watched Spencer march to the door, muttering under his breath.

Spencer waited for the door to close behind him and looked around until he saw Trina sitting on a concrete wall that bordered a rectangular flower garden. Her right hand was resting in her lap and her left was raised over her eyes, and her entire body was shaking violently.

"Trina?" She froze and lowered her hand, revealing the mixture of makeup washing from her face. Spencer grabbed a small handkerchief from his suit pocket and extended it to her like a truce offering. "Can we stop being angry with each other and talk? I don't want to fight with you."

"Thought you'd still be in there with her." She sniffled and took his handkerchief. "I feel like such an idiot."

"No, I am." He glanced over his shoulder and sighed. "It goes against my code to hit a woman, but if Sasha were a guy, I'd probably have her on the ground right now." She chuckled in vain.

"She's no woman."

* * *

Well, intense party. It looks like Spencer and Trina are going to have a long overdue talk. What are your thoughts so far? And the villain of the hour...sure as hell ain't the teacher.


	14. Reunited and it Feels so Good

.

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Putting this up a bit early because it was technically a part of the last chapter but separated due to length.

Yes, the chapter title is the name of a song by Peaches and Herb. I felt it was such a perfect fit for this chapter. You should go listen to it while you're reading…the end of the chapter…

* * *

Chapter 14 (Reunited and it Feels So Good)

Spencer sat beside her, making sure he didn't sit on the small flower garden. They stared out at the parking lot in silence, taking in everything that just occurred. Perhaps it was a good thing that Sasha showed up, otherwise they might've just argued; but they had fifteen years worth of argument and both of them were just tired.

"I really am an idiot," Spencer said finally. Trina's eyes followed a car passing by on the roadway and let a chuckle break from her trembling lips.

"I know, I was there for that, remember?" He flashed a smirk. Trina sucked in a heavy breath of air and looked towards the window of the building. Just as she did, she saw a flash of brown hair fleeing from view. The window itself was open just a crack. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, smiling as her mind drifted to Tori. "She'll be fifteen in a few weeks. We've got a lot of talking to do, lot of lost time to make up for."

"Yeah." He shuffled his hand through his hair. Trina looked up at the sky, partly wishing she could see the stars. With the lights of LA, there were no stars in the sky. If she squinted, she might be able to make a few out. Spencer turned to her, his brow furrowing. "What're you looking at?"

"Trying to see how many stars I can see. There aren't any, stupid lights."

"You want to see stars? Go down Hollywood Boulevard." He teased her with a smirk and she began laughing. When she caught him staring, she grew silent and looked away, her cheeks turning a light shade of red. "Trina, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, never wanted to hurt you."

"Sure." She crumpled the handkerchief up between her fingers and blew out a sharp exhale. "You know, this will be my first time to celebrate her birthday with her? She was barely eight months when my parents sent me to live with Grandma and Grandpa." She ran her hand over her knee and shook her head. "I got to move back last year, sure, but she never knew I was her mother."

"Damn. I knew your parents were nuts, but I didn't think they'd go that far."

"Well, when you're a teenage mother, some people just can't accept you. Turns out, my mom and dad are part of that same group of people…" She looked back to the sky, frowning deeply. "One thing I loved about it though, when I was up in Washington. Grandma and Grandpa lived out on a ranch, and every night I'd lay out and see the stars."

She chuckled softly and her lips curled into a broad smile. "It's silly now that I think about it, but you know what I used to do? I would sometimes gaze out at the sea of stars and wonder…if my baby girl were looking at the same stars too."

"I don't think that's silly at all." Spencer leaned back and pushed his hands into the soil behind him, using it as leverage to prop himself up. After a few seconds, he started chuckling. Trina looked over, her eyebrows rising up.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh I just had a thought." He raised a hand to his chin and curled a finger beneath his lip. "We've been in contact every once in a while, probably argued about something each time. Both come from fucked up families…the class clown trying to laugh it all away, the head cheerleader trying to rise above everything." Trina smiled gently and Spencer looked at her. "Have a kid we don't get to be with for fifteen years, and then what?"

"What?"

A smirk broadened across his face. "We meet for the first time in fifteen years at a party for a bunch of psychologists and shrinks." Trina hesitated for a minute, slowly cracking up until she let rip a series of cackles and laughs.

"Oh my god, please tell me we're not that messed up."

Spencer jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Guarantee you, we could go right back in there and make an appointment for a psychologist right now."

"There's probably a few in there that are already interested in us basket cases." Trina laughed and Spencer chuckled in return, nodding his head. They heard a banshee like scream and turned their heads to see Sasha being guided out of the building by someone they could only assume was her cousin.

Trina's eyes went huge when she saw the former alcoholic drink staining a huge spot into an outfit that was going to be hell to get out. Sasha's hair was a mess as though she'd been clawing at it, and her mascara was running down her face.

"Speaking of basket cases." Trina scrunched her face and Sasha glared at Spencer. She tore herself away from her cousin and marched over, but Spencer remained unflinching.

"You." Sasha pointed at her outfit and took a deep breath. "Are going to pay to have my dress fixed." Spencer held his smirk and Trina looked at him with amazement.

"Sorry, I'm a starving artist, I can give you a penny. Other than that, you're on your own." Sasha growled while Trina struggled to hold back a laugh. He raised his hand and pointed off to the left. "I know a dry cleaners on Virginia Ave. Ramsey cleaners or something, you can take your outfit there."

"What?" Sasha grabbed her hair and shrieked. "They destroyed every outfit I've ever taken over there, are you crazy?"

"Well." Spencer folded his forearms over his knees and let his hands sway freely. "I didn't say they were _good_ , now did I?" He furrowed his brow. "You've made an enemy tonight, Sasha. I told you once, get out of my face and don't come near any of us. I believe you're only six feet away from Trina, do I need to go prepare a restraining order?"

Sasha scoffed and immediately stormed off, at the pleasure of her cousin, who was looking equally as embarrassed. Trina bowed her head with sigh. "I can't believe you cheated on me with that."

"Yeah, I wish I never met her. I don't want to give you an excuse, but if you'd like to hear what actually happened…" Trina looked away, she'd never truly sat down and listened to him explain. She wound up running off and making the biggest mistake of her life.

"You have my full attention this time." Trina swept her hair over her ear and looked up to him. "I know you told me she was all over you at that arcade."

"She was. I told her I was with you, but she kept touching my arm and saying how impressed she was I was doing so well on that game." Trina's stomach twisted and she closed her eyes, struggling with the visual coming to her mind. "I couldn't get her away from me, and then when I tried to walk away, she grabbed my hand and started pulling me…"

Trina watched as Sasha's cousin tried helping the girl into the car in the parking lot, but Sasha was hardly budging while glaring across the lot. "So what happened that you couldn't get away from her?"

"I gave in, figured the only way to get her to leave me alone was give her what I thought she wanted. I kissed her with the intention of it ending there." Spencer sighed and shook his head. "Never wanted to be with her. She guided me to the back and pushed me into a chair, continued to kiss me…then she went down on me." Trina furrowed her brow and he grimaced. "She started to talk about you, like asking me if she were better or something…That's about the time I figured out what she was really trying to do. I told her to stop, she only laughed."

"God, Spencer…" His chest rose and his hot breath trembled towards her face.

"When she started undressing, I was able to push her away. I left and went straight to the school to find you." Trina felt horrible, hearing the full story. She leaned against his arm and tentatively placed her head on his shoulder. "I guess I worded it wrong."

"I go so angry." She remembered how angry she was that day, and it wasn't his fault entirely. "Before you even reached me, someone else had been at the arcade and saw you go off with her." Spencer raised his head and let his shoulders fall. "They told me."

That caused the outburst when Spencer did find her. She demanded to know if it were true and he accused her of spying on her because she already knew. Then when he did say he cheated on her with Sasha, she ran off fully intending to find someone she could cheat on him with in the heat of the moment.

"You should know it never went past that. Maybe a couple years later I did try and date her, but she just made me so sick to my stomach back then that I couldn't. Then Carly brings her onto her show; and yes, we did kiss, but I'm almost half certain I threw up in my mouth a bit." He tilted his head and Trina chuckled. "I never wanted to hurt you, and whatever the hell we've been fighting over…"

"We've been fighting over a misconception and lack of communication." Tears welled up in her eyes and she thought of Tori, kicking herself mentally for all these years of pain. "We're both stupid, because we couldn't sit down like rational minded people and talk it through…and because of that, Tori grew up never knowing us."

"Tori." Spencer smiled and raised his gaze upwards. "That girl that was hiding behind my little sister. She called out to you when you left."

"That's her." Trina lifted her head and looked back at the window, certain Tori, Jade and Carly were still eavesdropping. "Would you like to meet her? I know you were never certain or anything; but I've never been more certain of anything in my life."

"I was scared, I'll be honest. I mean, I was nowhere ready to be a teenage father; so my dad, ignorant he was, made sense at the time. Only now, now it pains me to think that knowing the truth of the matter…"

"Sasha was right, that's exactly what happened." Spencer moved his hand over Trina's, giving it a gentle squeeze. She couldn't believe Sasha witnessed it and didn't say anything. Sure, it would have been their word over a teacher, and Sikowitz could have made their lives miserable; but she could have at least ran to the classroom next door or found one of the other teachers or another student and told them.

Instead, she watched and used it against her. "I don't know why Sasha hates me, but now I know how deep that hatred goes. How deep it went." Whether it was witnessing Sikowitz's crime or trying to separate Spencer from her whether fifteen years ago or in the present day. "I don't know how to react, what to say, what to think."

"Don't think about her." Spencer squeezed her hand and let out a heavy sigh. "I should have listened to you when you came to me afterwards, told me you slept with him; but why didn't you say-"

She scoffed and turned her head away, closing her arms around her body. "Like I was just going to come right out and say that. 'Oh by the way, I went and cheated on you with a teacher, but when I decided I didn't want to go through with it, he…'" She trailed off, her expression turned stony and her muscles started to tense.

Spencer carefully slid an arm around her shoulders. "It's okay."

"He didn't stop." Trina shook her head and her breath shook like an earthquake. "I was so scared, and afterwards…I didn't know what to do. I became pregnant, and that scared me-up until the doctor told me my first few weeks of pregnancy would have started before that day." She looked up at him. "Then you didn't believe me when I told you it was yours."

"I'm sorry. I was listening to my father, not to myself. I want to meet my daughter." She had caught on to his referring to Tori as his already, so hearing him say it now made her heart skip.

Before much else could happen, Carly came barreling out of the building with Jade and Tori in tow. Trina leaned back and Spencer looked up to his sister. "Okay I confess," Carly stated, "It was my idea to come here."

Jade raised her hand. "Though I suggested it initially."

"I did not know that witch was going to be here, though. I promise, if I knew that, I would have told the girls to call it off! I promise-"

"Carly." Spencer cleared his throat and raised his hand up, causing Carly to quiet down. "It's okay." He looked from her to Tori, who was standing shyly apart from the other two girls. Trina smiled at her and extended a hand, motioning with her fingers until Tori placed her hand into hers.

"Tori…I want you to meet you dad." She took a deep breath and Tori's eyebrows started to rise as Spencer cast a smile her way. "Spencer, this is your daughter, Victoria. We've got a lot of time to make up for."

"Tell me about it," Spencer exhaled slowly and started to stand up, looking warmly at his daughter.

"Hey," Tori stated. He smiled back at her.

"Hey." Tears welled up in his eyes and he looked like he didn't know what to do or what to say. Tori remained speechless as well, looking from him to her mother and back.

Tori leaned up and cupped her hands around her mouth to whisper something into Spencer's ear. "Really?" He stroked his chin and a smile grew on his face. Trina raised an eyebrow at the two and hummed curiously as he turned his eyes to her. "You don't say?"

"Yeah." Tori stepped back and took a deep breath. "I want to get to know you. I've been getting to know my mother too; but maybe we can spend some time together tomorrow?"

"He can," Carly said abruptly. Spencer looked at her with astonishment. She shot him a look and put her hands to her hips. "You can call Mr. Greyson and explain the situation. He seems like a good natured, understanding guy. You just met your daughter for the first time."

Tori gasped and quickly shook her hands in the air. "I don't want him to call off work or anything. I'm willing to wait until he's got a day off or something."

Spencer chuckled and crossed his arms. "I'll do it, but I do need to work. This once, however, you're right…he'll understand." Spencer looked at Tori with a warm smile and she fell silent once more. "I want to spend some time with her."

"Great." Carly clapped and motioned to Trina. "Now, you two were in the middle of an important conversation, weren't you?" He raised an eyebrow and Trina closed her eyes, sighing with exhaustion. "Jade, Tori and I were just going to go catch a movie."

"Really now?"

"Yes."

Tori nodded in agreement and Trina looked to her with question. "You don't have any questions for him, Tori?" Tori smiled broadly.

"I have _so much_ I want to talk about, but that can wait until tomorrow."

"Are you sure? I'm certain he and I can talk another time."

"No, because then you won't say the things you need to discuss."

Without another word, the three teens took off for Carly's vehicle. Trina raised an eyebrow and Spencer scratched his head. "You know…" He tugged back the left corner of his lips. "I am curious as to when and how Carly's already met her." Trina pushed herself up.

"According to Tori and Jade, outside a law office the other day."

Spencer snapped his fingers as realization struck him. "Ah, that was her? A girl came into where I was working and started asking some questions to the receptionist, I didn't see her but I could hear her."

"Do I want to know what she was asking about?"

"Statute of limitations in California…" His answer was cautious and slow. Trina sucked in a heavy breath of air and shook her head.

"I honestly want to be done with that part of my life. I don't want to think about it anymore. What did Tori whisper to you?"

"She told me a place that she said you might really enjoy. I'd like to take you there." Trina was awestruck and nervous; it sounded like he was asking her out. "We could finish our talk?"

"I don't think either of us are the same person we were fifteen years ago."

"We have a lot to talk about. I want to rediscover you, to discover my child too."

She chuckled. "We'll discover her together, then, if that's what you're wanting." She slipped her arm around his and straightened herself. "Fine, I'll go with you to this place, wherever it is."

"Great."

They took his car, a large F150 truck. To her surprise, he drove out to a small park that was more of a field than anything else. He had a blanket already in his truck and spread it out on the grass. "How do you have a blanket in your car?" Trina raised her hand to her shoulder and looked down at the bulky white comforter. It was cleaner than she expected for being in a truck.

"It fell out of one of the boxes we were lugging down here from Seattle." Spencer took her hand in his and walked with her over the blanket. "I just hadn't pulled it out yet."

They sat in the center and Trina gazed up at the sky, where she saw a breathtaking sight. The treetops formed a border like a picture frame around the midnight sky, and thousands of stars shimmered like specks of glitter above. "Wow. I-I can't believe I'm seeing this…" She moved her hand to her chest and started to laugh. "Are we still in LA?"

"Evidently." Spencer leaned back, pushing his hands along the blanket. "That's what Tori was whispering about, she said she used to come out here after school when she was a kid. Apparently her elementary school was right nearby. There are no city lights or anything to diminish the stars in the sky."

"Yeah, well…" It brought a tear to her eye and she looked down at the blanket, stretching her legs outwards. "I knew she was listening into our conversation; but I can't blame her. I'm amazed she isn't angrier with me, not being there for her growing up."

"Can I ask? What happened with your parents? Why did they send you away?"

Trina shrugged. "You remember our house was the talk of the neighborhood. Mom would throw these block parties, she even formed the neighborhood watch committee. Her husband was a cop, so it only made sense that she would head it. All she ever cared about was her status, and Dad? He'd do just about anything to make sure she was happy."

"I remember those days." Spencer looked up to the sky, clicking his tongue and sighing. "I still remember seeing them fight, and how controlling she could be." When they dated, he was over at her house so often that he got to witness several of their wars. "He'd crumble up and just become jelly, start doing whatever she told him if it would make her stop yelling."

"Exactly." Trina crossed her arms and looked away. "Supposedly, I was a daddy's girl. Mom couldn't stand that I was the favorite, so I did whatever I could just to stay away. Put everything into school, into cheerleading; and even used the sports programs-anything I could to keep myself preoccupied so I didn't have to go home. To her."

"I'm guessing when you got pregnant, that was the end of her social status?"

"Pretty much. Because how could she allow her teenage daughter to get pregnant. Surely I was running around with a bunch of guys. Then there was the whole teacher thing…I tried explaining it to them…" She tensed up, relaxing only when she felt Spencer's arm around her. "Dad didn't want to throw me out, but mom wanted me out of the house. They settled on Dad's parents to send me away to, but decided to raise Tori as though she were theirs."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there. We had a few evil people come between us, when they shouldn't have had any power."

"Not sure you could have done much anyway. You had Carly to worry about..." She bit her lip and looked down towards her feet, wondering about his own family crisis. "Did your mother ever come back? I know you went crazy when she left, threw yourself into your art, into pranks and all that crap."

"She never came back. Carly still hopes she will one day, but I doubt it very much. We will never see that woman again." Spencer ran his hand through his hair and released a stuttering breath. "I still can't bring myself to tell her what happened, either. I want her to know the truth, but I don't want her to hate our mother. She's already bitter as hell towards our dad."

"So she still doesn't know?"

"No."

When it came to the bad people in their lives, Sasha may well take the cake; but anyone that knew Spencer's mother would say she comes dangerously close to topping the charts. Hell, the woman was practically worse than Trina's mother. It was one of the things that she and Spencer bonded over so long ago.

Rebecca Shay was a wild child with a temper problem, spoiled and she hated being caged in. In her relationship with Steven, she let him know almost constantly, day in and day out how he squandered her freedom and kept her from living her life.

She cussed Spencer out from an early age, blaming him for cutting her youth short. She wasn't a teenage parent like they were or anything, but she was barely into college when Spencer was born; so she didn't get to experience the parties or the friends. Instead, because she got pregnant from an early age, she was told she had to marry Steven and stay with him.

The woman was not just verbally aggressive, but she could get violent. Trina saw firsthand the woman's explosive anger once when she started throwing household items at Steven.

After she got pregnant again with Carly, the woman became more distant. She complained about how she would hate the second child even more, and even talked about getting abortions. Steven had to talk her out of it.

Then the day came after she gave birth that she just left. Spencer watched her walk out the door after trying in vain to feed Carly. Carly spit up on the woman, and she had to hold back from striking the infant then and there. When she realized what she was about to do, she set down the kitchen knife, walked out the door, started up the car and drove off.

"Once mom left, Dad became much harder to live with. He became distant, put everything into his work; and he couldn't even look at Carly anymore. I told him you were pregnant and that it might be my father, he swore up and down that I 'better not talk like that' and said he'd practically disown me if I allowed myself to be talked into fathering a child that might not be mine…"

Trina scoffed and turned her head away. "God I hope we don't become anything like our parents."

"Well, we know what _not_ to do." He smiled at her and she smiled back. Spencer moved his hand over hers and she looked down, studying his hand for a while. "I can't believe I almost became my father."

"You still don't have proof that she's yours, but already you're talking like she is…"

"Maybe I don't need proof." She moved her gaze upwards, breathing in slowly and holding onto her breath. "I want to be here for you and for Tori. Not because I need to or that I feel guilty, but I want to. I should have been there for you all those years ago, and if you'll let me, I will be there now."

"I'd like that. I know Tori would." She squeezed his hand. "I hope you know, I don't want money. Tori needs her dad in her life, and you being there for her…is more important than anything money could buy her.

"I'll be there. For her, and for you." She smiled and huddled next to him, bending her head under his chin and into his neck. "I'd like to give us another chance. If you'll have me."

"I think I'd like that very much." She raised her head up and positioned her hand over the heart shaped locket she was wearing. "I still have the locket you made me." Spencer grinned and slowly moved her hand back, studying the locket as it reflected the stars.

"I'm glad. It matches you." She blushed and looked into his eyes as the locket rested in the palm of his hand. She moved her hand over it, clasping his gently. "Can I be honest? When I saw you tonight…" He chuckled. "I mean, fifteen years later, you still took my breath away."

"Aw, you're just saying that."

"No. You've always been beautiful to me."

"Well, if it's any consolation, you've always been a heart-stopper. Even tonight." He closed his eyes and chuckled. "You know, I've dated around after you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." She smirked and took great enjoyment at seeing the rise in his brows and the surprise on his face. "But legitimately, you're the only man I've ever been with…I've never slept with anyone else. What about you?"

In her heart she hoped he was the same, but she didn't expect him to be. After all, it had been fifteen years since they were together as a couple, and he always had been desirable; it just went with his troublemaking, class-clown personality.

"No." She leaned back and gasped, partially in disbelief. "I tried to date, and I took a few girls out; but none of them ever worked out. I've never slept with any of them because I just wasn't interested…" He flashed a playful smirk. "Besides, one little mini-me running around in the world that I don't know about is more than enough."

"Oh you knew about her."

"Yeah, I knew she existed, but not much else. I'm looking forward to discovering our daughter. Together." Trina smiled wide and leaned in, breathing in slowly as she found herself being drawn in by him.

"Can you just kiss me?"

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. "Now? Here? Are you…are you sure?"

"Are you going to waste time asking questions or are you going to take initiative."

He lay her down gently, chuckling softly as his body hovered like a plane over her. The blood rushed to warm her cheeks as he lowered himself and kissed her lips tenderly. With a subtle groan, she moved her arms around his neck and locked her wrists together in the center of his shoulders.

She felt his fingertips sliding along her body and twisted her body towards his touch. They left a trail of fire on her thigh, setting off sparks wherever they moved.

Trina pulled her head back, gasping for air as the breath rushed away from her lungs. Spencer rose up, gazing into her eyes. "I don't want to take advantage." Her heart was bursting under her ribs and her lungs trembled with each breathless pant.

"You're not." She raised her body upwards, groaning softly as she brushed against him. He was still irresistible to her all these years later, and it amazed her that the fire that would set them off so many times in their youth still remained. "God I've missed holding you. Spencer…"

"So we're aware, this isn't going to be a one-time thing?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just kiss me again, and take off that suit." His fingers tangled themselves into her hair as he lowered himself back, kissing her lips with more ferocity than before. He pulled back and she groaned, her body trembling with desire.

"What about this dress? You look so beautiful in it." His hand slid along her thigh and raised up her leg. She moved her hands behind her head and closed her eyes, groaning softly.

"Be honest, you've wanted to take it off all night, haven't you?" She opened her eyes halfway and smirked at him. He smirked back.

"Well, I'm not going to lie and say I hadn't thought about it at least once. Our talk was a little more important."

"Now is the time we stop talking and make up for a shitload of lost time."

"Agreed. But…talk to me, let me know if it's too much." She bit down fiercely on her lip and nodded at him, understanding his words. "I want to treat you like who you are, beautiful…strong…passionate."

"Start slow. Let's work up to it…"

"Okay." His hand slipped under her dress and caressed her skin towards her groin, causing her to arch upwards with a sharp and sudden breath. He kissed her lips once more and supported the arch of her back with his second hand. "That okay?"

"Perfect." She rolled her eyes back and let her body relax as the night went on.

* * *

So yeah it is a long chapter, but hey, they had fifteen years worth of shit to iron out and they still have some things. The big questions appear to have been dealt with, and we've learned a lot. They now realize the thing that truly split them up was a lack of communication, so they'll be working on that some more. What do you think of everything in this chapter? I guess we'll see how Tori and Spencer get to spend their day together.


	15. Father and Daughter Day

.

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 15 (Father and Daughter Day)

"You brought my mom home late last night." Tori smirked knowingly from the passenger side of Spencer's truck. His face turned red as his car and he pulled up to a stoplight. Trina was with them because she had to work, but she wanted them to have the day together without her intervening; because she was worried about becoming a hover mom and wanted to let Tori experience her dad fully.

"Well, we had a lot of catching up to do." Spencer cleared his throat and coughed into his hand. "A lot to talk about." Tori reclined her seat and pressed her fingertips together above her chest. She was grinning from ear to ear, half-expectant that something more than just conversation took place.

"Mom was glowing like crazy when she got home. I've never seen her in such a good mood. Are you sure all you did was talk?" Spencer smiled gently and pulled into the parking lot of his workplace.

"Mr. Grayson said he didn't want me to call in so soon after starting, but said I could bring you to work as long as you didn't go through the files." Tori nodded and was eager to see what his job was like. "I've never done anything like this job before, but I'm glad to have it." He looked at her with a tender smile. "By the way, I've got us booked for the art museum at six tonight."

"Sweet!" She wasn't a huge art fan, but she still enjoyed looking at all the things that were out there. Sculptures, paintings, and whatnot were always something that interested her in the back of her mind. "I don't know a lot about the art world, so I've never been a huge fan, but I still like to admire the works that are out there."

"Art is all about expression. It's not just painting or sculptures. It's found in literature, plays, songs…all of these things that are forms of expression are art." Tori smiled as Spencer pushed open the door. "Painting, sculpting and craftsmanship are hobbies of mine. They're good income on the side, but not enough for living…or paying my way through law school." He let out a heavy sigh and Tori pursed her lips.

"Didn't Carly say your dad was helping you with college?"

"He was, until he found out I dropped out of law school and was using that money for other things. So, now that I've gone back, he's still not helping. Fortunately, my employer here is willing to help a little bit…"

"So what do you want to do? Do you want to be a lawyer?"

"Yeah, that's where I'm heading." Spencer struck the lock key and took a deep breath. "I want to be a prosecutor, to put people like Mr. Sikowitz behind bars. Maybe eventually a judge."

"Mom's a bit worried that you're not dependable. She isn't sure how responsible you are. Couldn't you just tell her that you can be and you're willing to be?"

"Unfortunately it doesn't work like that." Tori walked around the car and frowned at him. He took a deep breath and looked to his workplace. "Words only you so far. Actions are where it's at, people need to see that you can be dependable; and for your mother, she definitely needs to see that."

"That's going to take forever."

"I know." He chuckled softly and pushed his car keys into his pocket. "You and your mom are worth it." Her heart lifted up and she happily followed him into his workplace.

The day wasn't as boring as she thought it'd be, because they kept the energy going with conversation and jokes. There were times he had to focus more on the job than others, but it was a fairly lax and slow day for the workplace, so they didn't have too much of an issue with her being there or his giving her more attention.

Afterwards, she showed him Hollywood Arts. As he looked around the place, he seemed immensely curious about their classes. It wasn't the school he or Trina went to in the 90s, since Hollywood Arts wasn't open back then; but that didn't change much. "I can see loving the shit out of this school if it were open. You said Mr. Eikner is your principal here?" His grin spread wider and she filled with intrigue.

"Yeah. Do you recognize him or something?"

"Oh yes. He was an economics instructor at my school." As the school was still open, Tori was delighted to introduce him to her principal. She guided him to Eikner's office and entered without giving much warning to his secretary outside the door.

Eikner stood from his desk, pulling up on his belt. His aged eyes fell onto Spencer and his brow stressed. "Ah Spencer Shay. My god you've not aged much." Eikner circled the desk and gingerly pushed a folder over some paperwork. Spencer caught the action and pointed to it.

"What's that you're covering up?"

Eikner frowned deeply and shook his head. "A list of complaints I've had regarding a certain teacher that I regrettably asked to join this school when I was made principal." Spencer sighed and Tori bowed her head. The man raised his hand over his mouth and chin. "It's been causing me a lot of doubt and issue lately. I'm thinking about retiring."

Tori gasped and moved towards him, speaking fast and high. "Why? You're a great principal, Mr. Eikner." Spencer nodded.

"You were always a fantastic educator." Eikner moved his hands behind his back and looked down, his shoulders and chest rose momentarily and then a breath of air rolled away from his lips in a mournful sigh. Spencer's brow furrowed and he moved his hand towards the man. "You taught me everything I ever knew, Mr. Eikner. Hell, you knew how to read your students too, I mean you were like that perceptive."

Eikner laughed and turned around. "My ability to see a troubled student wasn't hard when you consider that same troubled student was always the one making inappropriate jokes in class and causing me a great deal of grief with his pranking." Spencer chuckled nervously as the man started to return to his desk. "What brings you here, Mr. Shay?"

"My…My daughter." The look of joy and bliss was intense on his face and he tugged on his shirt as pride fell over him. Eikner glanced at Tori with a sad smile. "She was showing me this wonderful school. You've done a remarkable job of running it. She was going on and on about all you've done."

"Yes…my legacy is a nightmare." Eikner sank into his leather chair and curled his hand under his chin. "Do you remember back in school, my classroom was right beside Erwin's." Tori's heart dropped and Eikner looked away to the side. "He's done so much, yet I never once suspected. Never heard anything. I believe I was even in my classroom grading papers on the very day that he and Miss Vega were in there…I could have stopped it, should have known something was wrong."

"No, that isn't your fault."

"Maybe not." He lowered his hand and leaned upright. "But when I made principal at this school here, I thought he'd make a great drama teacher. So I asked him to come." Eikner put his hand to his chest, now speaking with a low growl. " _I_ brought that monster here, and now I'm getting complaints from both parents and students. I never _once_ suspected, and I should have. I should have known something was wrong. How could I be so blind?"

Eikner cleared his throat and brandished his hand in the air. "I'm sorry, I don't want to trouble you with all of this. You're clearly spending the day with your daughter, so just ignore me."

Spencer looked at Tori with a sad smile. "Hey Tori, give me a minute?" She nodded, understanding, and stepped closer to the door. Spencer walked over to Eikner and knelt down next to him, making eye contact with the man. "Mr. Eikner, with all due respect…I think you need to smack yourself in the face with a fish. I have that old whoopee cushion back home if you'd like me to put it in your chair." Eikner chuckled sadly and reclined in his seat.

"Truly now? Here I thought you were going to try and tell me something meaningful."

"I am." Spencer's expression grew serious and he poked Mr. Eikner's chest. "You are a remarkable instructor and a great principal. You absolutely cannot, could not control the actions of a man who, for obvious and clear reasons kept his actions secret." Eikner pressed his lips tight together and shut his eyes. "You are not responsible for his actions; and right now a lot of people are going to be looking at you. They're going to look for someone to save a little face."

"Yes, but-"

"You're like me, you loved the arts." Spencer laughed as moisture formed in his eyes. "You inspired me to pursue my hobbies, to make things that not everyone can make. You're the reason I love artwork so much; and I know when this school got its start, you wanted to be a part of it."

"Well yes." Eikner started to smile. "An art teacher may not make as much as an economics instructor, but I did want to become a part of this amazing place."

"You couldn't have known how Mr. Sikowitz was, nor could you have known all the people that he's hurt. What's the saying? You can live next to someone, and still not know who your neighbor is? Imagine being the neighbors of John Wayne Gacy, or the Zodiac Killer. Hell, imagine the BTK killer's neighbors. Does anyone ever blame their neighbors?"

"I don't think so."

"Essentially, that's _all_ you are. You're a neighbor. You were neighbor to a monster."

"And people don't blame me?" Eikner laughed with disbelief. He leaned forward, looking Spencer in the eyes and lowering his voice. "I was in my classroom, grading papers while he was in there with Katrina. Are you telling me that _you_ don't blame me? Are you saying you don't wonder how I couldn't have heard something? How I couldn't have acted?"

Spencer dropped his gaze, hesitating for a minute before looking back and narrowing his eyes. "No. No, why should I?" He took a breath and Eikner leaned back. "If anything, I blame Sasha for not acting. She was witness, watching through some window or something. She could have gotten you; and I know if she did, you would have done something. Because that was the kind of guy you were, you cared about your students." Eikner nodded slowly, his eyes drifting to the sides. "You were the protector, you would have done _anything_. That's the man that this school needs in charge right now; because parents are going to worry. They're going to ask if Sikowitz is out, they're going to want to make sure their children are safe."

Spencer extended his hand to Tori, speaking still very plainly. "Hell, I want to know Tori's safe. Trina told me that Tori's stayed over at that man's house twice now with her friends." Eikner's eyes widened and Spencer motioned back to him. "Have you made sure they're all safe? Andre Harris, Robbie Shapiro, Cat Valentine, Jade West? Have you made sure Mr. Sikowitz hasn't done something to _them?"_

"I-I should get on this." Eikner cleared his throat and hesitated before looking at his desk phone. "I'll call nurse Bethany, I'll contact Mr. Lane. I'll have our students checked. Not so much checkups, but they're both professionals that my students know and trust, they'll be able to promise some sort of anonymity while being able to educate them on this crucial matter."

"See, you're not done yet." Spencer leaned back, taking another deep breath. "If you were to leave right now, how can you guarantee the next principal will care enough to take action? Mr. Sikowitz had access to dozens of students, didn't he? If you feel responsible, that's fine; but take responsibility and initiative to protect your students. Protect your school. That's what they need right now."

"You're right." He closed his eyes and smiled. "Thank you. Maybe it was your turn to inspire a little confidence in me, huh?" Spencer shrugged.

"Someone has to. I'm not going to let you give up on everything because of something that happened outside of your control. Keep fighting the good fight."

"I will." Eikner looked to Tori momentarily, then back to Spencer. "I'm assuming you've spoken to Katrina?"

"Yeah…"

"How is she?"

"She's okay."

"Does she-"

"She doesn't blame you for a damn thing. She just wants that part of her life to be over." Spencer closed his hands up. "And quite frankly, so do I. It's time for us to move forward now."

Tori folded her arms across her chest and leaned sideways against the wall. She was immensely proud of Spencer, and grateful to him for his handling of Principal Eikner. She didn't want the man to give up either, and her father was right to say he wasn't to blame.

As Spencer left the office, he paused to study her studious expression. The moisture in her eyes reflected the light and her smile was as large as her heart. "What's up?" She shook her head, still grinning, and left the office.

If anything, she thought her mother would be impressed too. So far, her opinion of her father was remarkably high.

Their next stop was her grandparents' home. She hadn't spoken to them since leaving the house, and hoped that maybe they were interested in how she was doing. She walked ahead of Spencer on the sidewalk, pausing to look back. He was taking his time, his hands in his pocket and his gaze fixated on the street. "What's wrong Spencer?"

"Oh nothing." He smiled sheepishly. "I'm wondering what Trina would think about me being here right now." Tori held up her phone, having already texted Trina. Her mother's response was that she was nervous and didn't like that she couldn't be there, but wasn't going to say no to either of them going.

"She's okay with it. She wants here. If we stay long enough, she might join us."

"Oh good. That's one dysfunctional dynamic that'll be fun to witness."

Tori rang the doorbell and stood on her toes as she waited patiently for a response. Spencer walked up to the porch and leaned against the support beam. "Fair warning kiddo, your grandparents aren't my biggest fan. At least your mother thinks I'm just someone with my head in the clouds and that I have no future."

"Well that's not true."

"It was definitely true back then." He smirked and Tori shook her head. The door opened up and David gasped when he spotted the pair.

"Tori, I was wondering when I'd hear from you." David hugged her and whispered in her ear. "Also, if you _really_ want to, you can call me grandpa. Don't tell Holly I told you that." Tori flashed a toothy grin.

David straightened his form and the smile on his face faded when he spotted Spencer. "Oh…Spencer. It's been a long time." He raised a hand, his mouth forming a circle but closing like a fish's. "Funny. Last I checked, Trina said she wasn't in contact with you anymore. Here you are."

"Is there a problem?" Spencer put his left foot against the support beam and crossed his arms. "Tori is my daughter, so I'm spending the day with her."

"I'm glad about that too, and it's good to see you stepping up son; but how long will that last? Not saying I have little faith in you or anything, but…your track record isn't exactly the best. Fifteen years is a long time to wait before stepping up to the paternal plate."

"I know." Spencer smirked and tilted his head to the side. "But hey, fifteen years is also a lot of time to wait before stepping into the grandparental role." David laughed and wagged his finger in the air. "I don't want to start a family feud or anything, much as I miss watching that show on the couch with you."

"Have you watched it with Steve Harvey hosting? He's pretty good."

"Eh, I grew up with Ray Combs and Richard Dawson, but Harvey's funny too."

"Honey?" Holly's voice carried from outside and David quickly looked over his shoulder. "Who's at the door?" With a grunt, David stepped outside and shut the door behind him.

"Look, from man to man. I haven't seen you in fifteen years, and what little I remember of you makes me wary that you are right for my daughter, and well, my granddaughter. I would need assurance that you could take care of them…"

Tori was perplexed by David's actions, because just a few weeks ago he seemed like he didn't care. Part of her wondered what changed, but if there was any truth to the rule of absence making the heart grow fonder, maybe that would be the cause.

"Trust me, Trina's concerned too. Hell, even my little sister's nervous. At the moment, it feels like all eyes are on me."

"Word to the wise: They are." Spencer nodded and he looked to Tori with a gentle smile. "What made you come back, Spencer? I can't imagine Trina was calling you, begging you to return." Spencer closed his eyes and chuckled.

"I wish. No, I landed a job here as a clerk for a law office." David leaned his head back, seemingly impressed. "Little sister wanted to attend this gala for a bunch of shrinks, so I had to chaperone. Apparently Tori was invited too, and Trina chaperoned her…"

"I see."

"The minute I saw them, I knew where I needed to be. When I first saw Tori there, I knew where I was needed." Tori grinned wider and David hummed. "I spoke with Trina as well, we had a long talk."

"Very long," Tori stated. Spencer cleared his throat and David's gaze slid very slowly towards Spencer.

Suddenly the door swung open and Holly was glaring with wide eyes at the three of them. "No." Holly cried out and instantly stepped out on the porch, swinging her arms through the air. "No, no, no! You are not welcome here." Spencer stepped back, trying to avoid getting hit by the woman. David frowned and shrank away, not wanting to earn his wife's ire. "What are you doing here? Why are you here? Trina doesn't live here anymore, go away!"

"He is my real dad! Stop." Holly froze, her fingers like claws as her eyes moved from Spencer to Tori. She chuckled nervously and shook her head.

"Now dear, we don't _know_ that for fact. You see, your mother had an affair with someone else too." Spencer shut his eyes and started to growl. Tori threw back her head and let out a frustrated groan. "A teacher, I believe. Sorry dear, but we don't know who your father is; and Spencer surely can't provide when he has no future..."

That was when Tori lost it, angry that her grandmother could be so vain and despicable. "You know what? If you weren't so hung up on your own social graces, maybe you would realize how screwed up you really are." Spencer's eyes widened and Tori leaned forward, raising her voice. "You want to push your daughter and lose any access you have to her and your grandchildren, then fine, but don't you _ever_ bring up that teacher again!"

Holly put her hand to her chest and leaned back, looking offended as though she'd never been spoken to like this before. "Exactly why should I not?" Tori growled.

"Because what my mom went through wasn't a willing act! Maybe if you pulled your head out of your ass and listened to her you'd realize he took advantage of her and she didn't want that." David turned his head, his mouth falling ajar while Holly's eyebrows rose.

"Excuse me?"

"You know what? Forget it." Tori exhaled and waved her hand through the air. "I'm sorry I came here, I just thought maybe you'd want to see me again. Well I don't care if I never see you again!" Tori moved away from the porch, storming back to Spencer's car.

David called after her, but she ignored him. "Is this true?" She heard her grandfather ask. Spencer gave him one solemn look, without saying anything. David looked into his eyes and he could see the anger, the hatred, and the sorrow.

David began to tremble, his quivering hand rising to cup his mouth. "Oh my god." The man closed his eyes and tears left his eyes. "Oh my little girl." Holly moved back into the house and David dropped to his knees, using the bench as leverage for him to prop his elbow on as his hand dropped to his chest. "Oh Trina…"

Spencer entered the driver's side slowly and looked at her with concern. She didn't want to talk about the outburst, rather she wanted to enjoy the rest of her day with her father.

"You okay, kiddo?" She shook her head and looked away.

"Let's go somewhere else, like that art museum."

"Sure."

The museum was a fun experience, and Tori learned a great deal from Spencer regarding some of the sculptures and paintings there. There was even an exhibit where customers could try and paint something, so she sat down and let Spencer paint a portrait of her; to which she was delighted to see such a remarkable portrait that took forever to do.

When they returned home, Trina already had some food ready. She ran into the living room with the painting in hand, and Spencer walked in behind. "Look at this!" She showed Trina the portrait and grinned as her mother's eyes grew large. "I love it."

"That is…" Trina nodded and stroked her chin. "Impressive. I see your father's artistic skill hasn't suffered any loss." She put a hand to her waist and smirked as Spencer walked up.

"What smells so good?" He inquired of her. Trina glanced at the kitchen and set her oven mitts down on the countertop.

"Empanadillas. I learned to make them from my grandmother while I lived with them." Tori rushed to the kitchen, delighting in the tray fresh out of the ovens.

An Empanada was a delicacy from Spain and Latin American countries. She'd never had them before, and Trina started making them recently. They were stuffed bread that could be baked or fried. One might compare them to turnovers, but in this case beef or chicken was usually put into it.

"They're really good," Tori exclaimed. "Are they ready to eat?" Trina walked over, laughing gently.

"Almost. Let me put them on a plate and we can sit down and enjoy them." Spencer started to eyeball the door and looked at Trina inquisitively. Trina caught the look and smiled at him. "You're welcome to stay if you like, I've made plenty."

Spencer clapped his hands and walked over. "Great! Thank you." Trina hugged Tori around her shoulders and looked up at Spencer.

"Did you two have a good time today?"

"We had so much fun," Tori said enthusiastically. "I never knew I could actually enjoy art as much as I did." Spencer sat down in the chair beside the couch and folded his hands over his stomach. "Spencer taught me a lot about artwork, and well…I've learned a lot about him too, and what kind of person he is." Trina raised her eyebrows and brought over a plateful of empanadillas.

Tori ushered Spencer out of the chair and sat down in it, leaving the couch open for him and Trina. Trina sat down on the side closest to her and sighed before motioning Spencer over. He sat beside her and tentatively placed an arm around her shoulders. Tori grinned wide and watched her mother hand him one of the empanadillas.

He took a bite and made a delighted sound. "Oh this is good!" Trina huddled closer to him and set the plate down on the coffee table.

"So what did you learn about your father, Tori?"

"I learned he's a great man and he's trying his best. I think the two of you are perfect for each other, no lie." Trina coughed and her face turned bright red as Spencer flashed a grin.

* * *

Overall a good day, but not a good day for the grandparents; or at least David. Next chapter is actually going to center around him, I must warn you it may be emotional-that chapter got me crying as I wrote it. Well, tell me your thoughts on this chapter? Spencer had some good words for Eikner, most likely.


	16. A World Full of Monsters

.

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: This chapter is going to take a bit of a darker turn, but I think you'll enjoy it. It's not in the perspective of the main characters, but of David; there is a reason for this, because I feel like this has to be shown to the reader rather than glossed over. It is a critical moment

* * *

Chapter 16 (World full of Monsters)

Sifting through the channels on his television, David Vega couldn't find anything worth watching. Even his favorite shows were of no interest to him. The things that he once enjoyed doing, also no interest to him.

He used to love going to the gun range, or looking through wilderness magazines; but these harbored little enjoyment to him. At fifty-nine years of age, he'd never felt more like his age than he did today. His body had always been strong, his heart like a clock that never stopped running. In the last several days he'd stopped going to the gym, he'd stopped his morning jogs. He'd all but quit eating.

David could practically feel his heart getting ready to explode; and he didn't care if it did. "How did it get so out of hand?" He raised his eyes to the family portrait hanging on the wall. One of the oldest pictures left in the house, and one of the only ones that Holly allowed back up after the news came out that Trina was Tori's mother.

It was taken during one of his proudest moments, when his daughter made the cheerleading team at school. They banded together to go get a family photo done. He was in the background, looking on with immense pride as Trina knelt down to one knee and raised her hands in the air. Holly was seated beside him, her head and back leaning against his chest and her hands folded into her lap.

David covered his mouth with his hand and shut his eyes, weeping inwardly. Tears no longer came, as he'd used them up. He didn't want to believe what Tori said about her mother, but he couldn't deny it in his heart. Even Spencer's silent answer had been so telling. At this point, he didn't know who he hated more; Mr. Sikowitz that used and abused his child or Holly for allowing the incident to destroy and tear his family apart and crush his entire world.

With a weakened sob he reached for the half drank can of beer. All he could think about were the dreams and fantasies he had of his daughter growing up to be a woman. He had always wanted the best for her, even if he'd never shown it. He couldn't contend with Holly, he never had the ability because she was just too domineering and controlling. Still, he should have spoken up and said something; but how could he?

Now she was going to be the reason he would never see his granddaughter again; and seeing Spencer, he was no fool. He knew Trina was still young yet, and there was plenty of time for her to have more children. Estranged from their daughter, Holly would be the reason that David would never see them. This, he was now painfully aware, all because of one fucked up teacher that didn't deserve the earth he walked on.

One teacher that would never face justice for what he had done to Trina, and David could not fathom this. Sure, he'd face justice for other students, and that was important; but they weren't his child, and he wanted justice for her. "Nothing will ever be enough."

"David?" Holly's voice rang in his ear and he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "David you slob, get off the couch and clean yourself up. I swear, you're turning this house into a pigsty, it's no wonder Trina doesn't want to come around."

He scoffed and started to bite back, despite knowing he wouldn't win; but his phone started to ring. He picked up the phone and was stunned to hear Lieutenant Malone's voice on the other end. Gary had been a friend of his for years, and was still on speaking terms with him despite the affair Holly wound up having with him in recent years. "What is it?" David asked in a mumble.

"Look, we've got someone on bail that needs checking up on. I know you're not on the duty, but you're the closest officer we got and I honestly don't feel like wasting any of my guys' time on this scumbag…He says he's receiving threats, but isn't able to provide details as to what's going on. I think he's just being paranoid."

"Okay." David picked himself up from the couch, groaning softly. "I'll be on it."

"You okay, Dave? I can grab one of my on-duty officers if I need to."

"I'm fine."

"Okay, it's that teacher that ran that kid off the road. He posted bail a while back. The officers meant to be stationed at his house have abandoned their post, from what I understand, so I need you to go check on him while I try to hunt these two down and get them to explain what in the hell is going on."

"Is that Erwin? Sikowitz?" A new anger grew in him and Gary confirmed for him. He could hear a scribbling sound in the background, as though Gary were focused on paperwork. He knew Gary well enough to know how busy he was, and the man was usually a bit more perceptive than he was being; but he could use Gary's lack of realization to his advantage. "I'll go pick him up…Take him to McDonalds or something.;"

"Thanks, I heartily appreciate the help."

David hung up, flaring his nostrils. He looked to his wife, who shook her head and left the room. As he grabbed his gun, he left the house and hurried to his car.

It did not take him long to find Sikowitz. The man was sitting in a chair on his porch, and had an ankle tracking device on his leg. Sikowitz gave him a respectful nod and flashed a smile. David felt a swirl of nausea in his gut and motioned to the vehicle.

"Go ahead and get in, Mr. Sikowitz. We're going to get some food." The man nodded and entered the back seat of the car. He couldn't stand having this slimeball in his car, but it was a necessary evil. He contemplated what to do, and how far he was willing to go.

As he started up the vehicle and drove, he could see Sikowitz watching him from the backseat. A sneer formed on his face and he shook his head. "How are the girls, Mr. Vega?" Potentially a legitimate question, but to his mind, this monster was mocking him. He grit his teeth and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "Am I to assume Katrina is no longer pretending to be Victoria's sister?"

He turned down the nearest street, flaring his nostrils. "You. You destroyed my family, you and my wife both. My dreams, everything I wanted for my daughter. Up in smoke. My life is over, my career meaningless." His chest expanded and his muscles tensed. "If I couldn't protect my child from you, or even from the monster in my own house, then everything is fucking pointless."

Sikowitz raised an eyebrow and remained silent as David continued to drive. They drove for a good hour, maybe more, in silence as he contemplated his next move. It was decided that he was going to take this man's life, then his own. He had nothing left, Holly had run off the last promising thing that had given him hope; and now he had the monster responsible for all the destruction sitting in his car.

David parked in a deserted spot along a beach, a place where he used to bring Trina when she was a small girl. "Where are we, Mr. Vega?" Sikowitz looked around, his eyes devoid of any emotion or empathy. David grabbed a carton of cigarettes from his glove compartment and put one cigarette in his mouth. "You smoke?"

"I gave up smoking a long time ago." He grabbed a lighter from the pocket of his polo shirt and turned it on. "But I picked it back up a few days ago." He lit his cigarette, then offered one to Sikowitz as a final token of kindness. "Care for one?"

"Sorry, I don't smoke."

"Shame." He withdrew the offer and grabbed his phone. He noticed a few missed calls from Gary and opened his text message box with a sigh. "You know. Erwin. I used to come out here with my daughter when she was a little girl. Taught her to swim out here." He chuckled sadly as Sikowitz raised his eyebrows. "She was like a fish in water. So athletic, I had…such high hopes. I thought, maybe she'd be a future cop; or maybe she'd be a firefighter or a lawyer even." He laughed again, his voice growing hoarse and dry.

He stretched out his hand, canvasing the beach with his fingers. "She would up seashells and bring them to me, so interested in showing me what she found." He tilted his head to the right. "As she got older, we would come out here and go fishing." A tear fell down his eye and a deep frown formed on his face. "I'll never forget the day she caught her first fish. She was so happy. It wasn't big, maybe a small minnow…but I was proud of my little girl."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

David started to text Gary. He wasn't sure why; but he felt it was important. In his text he let him know he fully intended not to come back alive. He was going to kill himself here, at the very spot that he and Trina had always gone to. He didn't name the location, but Gary was probably smart enough to figure it out. Just like he knew what the police always said: A person willing to kill themselves may be willing to take others out; so Gary would have a good reason to suspect Sikowitz might not be coming back either.

"I'm telling you this, because you destroyed her." His voice now callous and full of hate, he turned towards the man. "Molested her in your classroom, spread rumors and lies about her, my daughter." He took hold of his gun, tears streaming down his face. Sikowitz started to tense, his eyes growing large. "Because of you, my wife thought it was some willing act. Because of you, she threw our daughter away…discarded her like you would some…" He sneered and moved his head trying to find the words. "Like you would _trash_." His thumb pulled back on the hammer of his gun, but then released it.

Shooting this man would be far too easy. He wanted him to suffer, he wanted him to beg for mercy as he took his final breaths. "Because of what you did to my daughter, you caused a chain effect that has led me to losing _everything_." His breathing was erratic and he could feel his heart once again trying to burst from his chest. "I lost my daughter not just because of my wife, but because of _you_. All this time, all this time we thought she-she-no…my wife didn't even want to have it investigated, she didn't want to deal with the social stigma of her daughter having sex with a teacher and dealing with statutory rape…but there was nothing statutory about it." His was yelling now, his muscles tenser than he'd ever felt them and blood rushing through his veins like fire. "Was it?"

He raised the gun and Sikowitz jerked back, staring down the barrel of the weapon. He raised his hands up and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Okay, stop! Wait, wait; I know you're upset but just calm down."

"My life is in shambles. My entire world is _dead_." He growled vehemently and breathed in deep. "If I'm going to go out, I'm taking your fucking ass with me, because I guarantee you're not the only goddamn monster in this car. I must be, if I couldn't stand up for my little girl, right? _Right!"_

"Oh god."

"Shooting you is too fucking easy." He put his gun away and got out of the car, yanking open the passenger door. "Get out." Sikowitz started to tremble, but remained in place, so David shouted again at the top of his lungs. "I said get the fuck out." Without hesitation, Sikowitz moved from the car.

Sikowitz fell to his knees and put his hands to the back of his head, weeping bitterly for the first time since he'd seen him. "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm a terrible person. I know I am, I just couldn't stop. I couldn't control myself."

"You're a fucking demon. You think _sorry_ makes it better? What you did to those kids, to my child. Are you even capable of comprehension?"

"Oh god."

"You're only sorry because your life's at risk. You think I'm an idiot?" David scoffed and laughed, encircling Sikowitz. "No, don't answer that. I am an idiot. I let my controlling wife push away the one bright thing in my life, and didn't listen to my own child's cry for help…because you know, she tried to tell us. I didn't hear it the first time, Holly was interrupting her too much, trying to suggest she was making shit up."

"Please. I beg you. Have mercy."

"Both our lives end today." David reached for his gun once more, still struggling with whether or not to shoot the rapist now or beat the shit out of him. On one hand, beating him would be satisfying, but on the other hand it would take too much time. "I've made my peace, Erwin. I hope you have as well. If not, start praying."

"Dave!" He froze, his eyes drifting to the right. Gary was standing beside his car, weapon in hand as though ready to use it. David hadn't heard him drive up, but then, he hadn't been focused. "Don't do it, Dave, don't you do it."

"Go away Gary."

"I'm not going anywhere." David began panting, moving his hand towards his gun. He didn't want to hurt Gary. Gary stepped forward, extending the palm of his left hand while holding the handle of his gun with his right. "Dave. Dave, come on, talk to me."

He could see a second officer positioned behind Gary's car, gun trained on him. "Don't you reach for that gun, Dave…If you do, you take this to a level you can't afford to go."

"My life is _over_ , Gary. This monster raped my daughter, and my wife believed him over her, kicked her out…and she's now the reason I'm about to lose my granddaughter." His voice broke and he turned fully towards Gary. "I have lost everything. I've lost the will to live. I can't do it anymore, I can't live a lie. Everything I've ever known in the past decade has been a lie."

"I hear you, Dave." Gary took a deep breath. "Believe me, I know. I've seen what that woman has done to you." Gary put his hand to his chest and shook his head. "I've already told you I regret letting that affair happen. I...I wanted to know what it was you saw in her, and I saw how she was. I ended it, knowing full well that she coudln'She wasn't too thrilled when I ended it either, but I spent enough time to know how she can get. Do you really want to throw your life away because of her?"

"What choice do I have? I'm never going to see Trina again. I'm never going to see Tori again." David looked down at Sikowitz, no longer interested in taking this man's life; but solely wanting to take his own. "Go to Gary, Sikowitz. You have your life."

Sikowitz nodded and stood up, trembling. He hesitated for a minute, then ran for Gary's vehicle. "That's good," Gary said with a relieved tone, "That's a good step." Gary took another step forward, pausing as David's hand twitched. "Talk to me Dave, come on. You're stronger than this. Are you really going to let these demons win?"

"You don't understand."

"Don't understand? I've seen it. That woman abuses you like there's no tomorrow. She controls you and everything in that house, the minute something happens that she can't comprehend, she forces it out…That's exactly what happened with Trina, and you know it."

"What am I supposed to do? Tell me!"

"I can help you. Don't throw away your life." David clenched his eyes shut and let a sob fall from his mouth. "So long as your daughter lives and breathes, you have not lost her. You haven't lost Tori either."

He dropped to his knees and fell forward, gripping the sand. A painful ache spread across his chest, and a throbbing sensation shot along his arm. Gary took another step towards him and he looked up, tears falling down his face. "Gary…you know he's back?"

"Who's back, Dave?"

"Spencer." David started to smile, causing Gary to smile back. "I-I don't know if he's going to rise up and be there for her and for Tori; but I hope. God I want Trina to be happy." He gasped out and Gary studied him close. "Oh god."

He started to collapse grabbing his heart as it began to throb dangerously. "David? Shit!" Gary ran to him and called out to the officer. "Call a medic! Now!" David felt shock pulsing through his body and groaned as he fell to the ground.

In his mind he pictured Trina, just five years old, running along the beach. She held a large shell in her hands and was laughing. Her feet wet from water and covered in the sand. "Daddy, daddy!" David smiled as she approached, the wind coursing through her hair. "Daddy look what I found! Do you think something lives in it? Daddy?"

"We'll have to open it up and see."

"Daddy, I was playing in the water and I almost caught a fish with my bare hands!" She giggled and threw her hands up, opening and closing them like fireworks going off. "I tried to chase it, but it went into deeper water. You always tell me not to go too deep, right daddy?"

"That's right, not until you're bigger." He held her tight, kissing her softly on the forehead. "I'm not sure what I'd do if I lost my precious little girl. It's dangerous out there, there's a lot of bad things out in the world, and I can't always protect you from everything…"

"Are we talking about the ocean, still?" She hugged him back. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, my little girl."

"Why is mommy always so angry, Daddy? Do I make momma mad?"

"No sweetie. I…I don't know why she's so angry."

"I love my mommy too. I'm afraid when she gets angry, because I don't know if she's okay. Are you okay, Daddy? You look like you're in pain. Daddy?" His vision was darkening he could hardly breathe. "Daddy don't-don't leave me daddy. I need you!" His eyes moved to the back of his head as Trina started to bawl. "Daddy!"

David awoke to the sound of monitors beeping, his eyes were stabbed by a white light. He gasped out and tried to sit up, but his body was in too much pain. "W-Where am I?" He saw Gary sitting beside him, watching intensely.

"You're at the hospital. You just had a massive heart attack…thought we lost you a couple times there." David could hardly believe it.

"I've never had heart problems. I'm perfectly healthy."

"Yeah well, you don't have to have heart problems to have a heart attack. Stress, depression, just about anything can do it." Gary uncrossed his arms and David looked down, closing his eyes. "I've instructed them not to contact your family right now. I doubt you want Trina to know what you were just doing out on that beach."

"How much trouble am I in?"

"For that little stunt you pulled out there?" Gary shook his head and dropped his shoulders. "You should be lucky I put the pieces together, I still can't believe I didn't think about who I was asking to go check on that asshole."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do anything to him, I just wasn't in the right frame of mind."

"I know, that's why nothing will be happening to you for that." Gary sighed and rubbed his temple. "However, I have instructed them to keep you here under watch at the hospital." David nodded, understanding why it had to happen. He was being placed under suicide watch. "I honestly believe it's the best thing for you right now. We need to talk, Dave."

"I lost it out there, Gary."

"Dave…I think we both know that what happened out there was only a matter of time." Gary motioned to his chest. "Your heart's a ticking time bomb. You're one heart attack, one stroke away from pushing up daisies."

"I don't really care anymore. I-I just…"

"No, you do care." Gary pat his wrist and looked him in the eyes. "You wouldn't have sent me that text if you didn't." David swallowed hard and looked away. Maybe Gary was right and he just needed someone to talk to, he didn't know anymore. "I'm your friend, and I am here for you. I'll be here when you're ready to talk, and when you're ready to tell me what happened out there."

"Tori came by the other day…with her birth father." Gary raised his eyebrows and David shook his head. "At least, I believe he is. Holly drove them away."

"Go figure."

"Yeah." David chuckled and a surge of pain shot through his chest as he moved. He winced and Gary put his hand behind him to help him hold him in place while he raised the bed to sitting position.

"Careful there."

"Thanks." David sniffed. "Tori got upset, told us her mother's act with the teacher hadn't been willing." Gary shut his eyes and pressed his lips firmly together. "I felt…I was crushed, mortified, like my soul just shot out from my body. She knocked the wind out of me."

"I'm sorry you had to hear it that way. It can't be easy, and I can't imagine how that must feel."

"It's horrible. It made me realize something, though. I don't know who to blame…the teacher, Holly, or even myself. Am I weak, Gary? Why can't I stand up to my wife?"

"You're not weak, you just need help; and that's what I'm going to do for you." David furrowed his brow and Gary sat upright. "I'm calling you a lawyer, so you can file for divorce. You need to get away from that woman, because she is killing you."

"What? Gary, I-"

"You have a chance to be with your daughter, to see her grow up and get married. You have a chance to spend time with your grandchild, and hopefully grandchildren. I know for a fact that's what you want, because you've talked endlessly about wanting grandchildren over the years. It's time you asked yourself, are you and Holly even on the same page?"

David lowered his gaze and folded his hands over his stomach. "Well, I mean…for her it's always been about reputation and image. She doesn't seem to care about anything but how she looks."

"I can tell you things I've learned from that woman herself, things I held back because I was concerned about you; but now I'm concerned if you don't know, it'll be worse." David's gaze darted back at Gary and he inhaled sharply. "Such as, Holly has told me herself she doesn't necessarily want grandchildren, or even more children. She's told me she wants to be recognized again in the neighborhood. To be a neighborhood icon again."

"Gary…"

"I'm telling you these things for your benefit. I'm not trying to hurt you." Gary pat David's shoulder. "I can tell you right now, that estranged relationship between Holly and Trina. That's not going to repair itself, and the longer it festers the more she's going to push her away…you want a relationship with your daughter, but your wife couldn't care less."

David chuckled sadly. "I've always dreamed I'd walk her down the aisle, you know? I couldn't wait for her to grow up, to see what she'd do with her life. Now that Spencer's come back…I'm not sure if he'll be able to support her or not, but if he makes her happy-and if he makes his daughter happy-how could I say no?"

"Well…" Gary smirked. "You've never been one to tell your daughter no. Eventually daddy's princess will get that 'oh okay' that every father gives." It hurt David to laugh, but he couldn't help himself. "Now I watched that little girl grow up, just as I watched you whither and become passive under Holly's thumb…That little girl loves her father, and I'm sure she's going to want a relationship with you; but sure as I am of that, I am also sure it won't happen if you don't get away from Holly."

Maybe Gary was right, maybe it was time he got away. This was his chance to do so, sitting here in a hospital under suicide watch. "I'm also going to make another request, Dave. That you hand in your gun and badge." David furrowed his brow and gasped.

"W-What? Are you asking me to quit? Am I being fired? What?"

"No…" Gary exhaled. "You're nearing sixty, you just had a heart attack. I'm asking and requesting that you think strongly about retirement. It may be time for that." Gary stood slowly and looked at the door. "Now, if you want, I can contact your daughter. Have her come check up on you…"

He hesitated, unsure if it was a good idea right now. "I don't know. I'm not sure what I would tell her."

"She should know her father's in the hospital."

"Yeah, but what am I going to tell her…I don't want to worry her. I don't want to upset her. I went crazy for a little bit, and I'm scared how she'll react."

"Tell you what, then. I won't contact her unless you tell me to. When you're ready to talk to her, you really should talk to her…and with you being hospitalized, it's probably the best chance you're going to get to talk to her without Holly being around to intervene."

"I'll think about it." Gary nodded and began to walk away, grabbing his coat off the rack beside the door. "Oh, and Gary?" He smiled gently and watched his friend return a hat to his head. "Thank you for talking to me."

"You're welcome, and so you know, I'm always just a phone call away. Whatever you need man, I'm here."

"I know, I'll try to bear that in mind. Thanks." He had to admit, he'd not quite had a friend as good to him as Gary. Even in college, and a brief stint in the military-at least for him-Gary was the one person to always look out for him.

* * *

David came dangerously close to crossing a very bad line, but maybe with Gary's help he can find the solace and the help he truly needs. What are your thoughts on everything?


	17. Swallowed Pride

.

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 17 (Pride Swallowed)

"I can't believe your dad owns that large red truck." Jade grinned from ear to ear and Tori studied the parking lot with a shrug. "Why exactly does he need a giant four door pickup?"

"Well, I mean, he's had to drive Carly and her friends around so often. I guess he decided to get a truck. I like it." Jade nodded, still admiring it. They were waiting outside because she'd come to see her Dad off to work and was going to go immediately with Jade to drive around town. Now both of them were waiting because Jade called up Sam and wanted her to join them.

As she canvassed the lot with her vision, she spotted Lieutenant Malone's vehicle. Still 'detective Malone' to her, she was aware of his status and rank and knew he was a lifelong friend to her grandfather. "Hey Jade, Detective Malone's here!" Jade peaked her eyebrows and Tori hurried over to the man's car. "I wonder what he's doing here?"

"Maybe he's working on a case?" Jade crossed her arms and looked up to the street. Tori heard the engine of a vehicle humming nearby, then shutting off. When she looked out to see who was parking, she was startled to see Cat's car rather than Sam's motorbike. She gave Jade a swift nudge and Jade turned her head to the irritated redhead.

"What's this?" Cat narrowed her eyes and looked over her shoulder as Sam walked around the back end of the car. "You said we were hanging out with your best friend's niece and meeting up at her dad's work." Well, it wasn't a lie at least.

Sam smirked and motioned to Tori. "We are. That's Carly's niece. Her older brother is Tori's father, and he works here at this law office." Cat's eyes rolled a bit and she moved forward, giving in. Her body was stiff as a board, and Tori was a little concerned having her around might be an issue.

"I can deal with this." Cat looked towards Tori without saying anything, her expression more grief than anger. Tori still had trouble with kids judging her, not knowing or understanding; but it was the ire of those she once held closest to her that troubled her most.

"Do you still hate me, Cat?" She took a deep breath and tried to look into her old friend's eyes, but simply couldn't. Cat shook her head, but still said nothing. After several seconds, the redhead finally made a sound in the form of a grunt, then spoke up.

"I have an appointment with Lane tomorrow. Sam convinced me to talk to him." Good news at last, or so it seemed. Eikner had arranged for his students to see either Lane or the school nurse; and many were taking advantage. Even Tori had an appointment set up. "I don't want to cause trouble for you, Tori. I'm just…"

"Hurting?" Cat shut her eyes and her body started to shake. Sam rubbed the girl's shoulder and let her lean in towards her. Perhaps Cat was finally beginning to see Sikowitz for what he truly was, and not what she thought he was. "I'm really sorry for what you're going through, Cat. I can't really imagine what it must be like."

"How can you not? Even your mom…"

"But that's what he did to her, he never did that to me." It did frighten her when she considered how close she became to her teacher. She almost had to wonder if he would have tried something on her. "Then again, I don't know if he was sick enough to do anything to me or not." Jade raised an eyebrow and Cat seemed perplexed by her statement. "He didn't know whether or not he was my birth father, right? So, why take the chance?"

"He's a monster through and through," Jade remarked, "I don't know if that part would have mattered to him at all." As Sam nodded, Tori let it sink in. It was scary to consider it; but Sikowitz had to know that Trina didn't consider him to be the father. "Speaking of biology, has your dad decided to do a DNA test?"

Tori started to laugh, knowing her father didn't care. "It's not about proof for him. He says he doesn't need one, that he knows. He also believes Mom when she says the doctor told her she was pregnant _before_ what Mr. Sikowitz did to her." She crossed her arms across her chest and smirked. "Aunt Carly, however, has already done the test with me. I'm expecting her to call me with the results soon."

Now Cat seemed interested, her eyebrows raising with intrigue. "What will you do with the results, Tori? Will you tell Trina and your dad?" Her hand slid to her elbow and she tucked her lower lip beneath her teeth.

"I'm…not sure. I haven't thought that far yet." Because they weren't getting permission from her parents to do it, she knew Carly would catch hell from Spencer and was a little afraid of making her parents mad at her. "I think we might keep it to ourselves."

Jade snapped her fingers, drawing their attention. "You could let the assholes at the school know, so they can stop treating you like shit." She gave a sad smile while Cat furrowed her brow. "You're not the result of some illicit affair between a student and her teacher…You're a love child." She jerked her head back and Jade smirked.

Also confused, Cat curled a finger over her chin and scrunched her face at Jade. "Love child?" Jade started to laugh, and Sam spoke the answer for the girls.

"Simply a kid born to parents not married to each other. There's nothing complex about it." Tori got it; it was essentially a nicer way to say bastard child. Love child was more endearing, and true because she was born from love. "When all the flower children of the 1970s decided they didn't want to start naming all their children bastards, they went for a nicer way to say their children were born out of wedlock."

"Pretty sure the term didn't originate with the hippies," Jade replied, "But it makes a lot of sense."

"Yep." Sam walked forward, her lip curving into a smirk. "So Tori." She turned around and the girls waited eagerly for her question. "Would you like to hear stories about your dad that maybe he's not told you yet? Because my guy back in Seattle and I got a ton of em." Tori grinned and nodded, eager to hear all the tales and stories Sam had of her father. "Like the first time Spencer actually had to ground his little sister."

"What?" Her eyes went huge and her smile grew wide. Cat leaned over the trunk of her car, propping her elbows on the surface and perching her chin on her hands. Jade grinned and leaned back against a vehicle, propping her left foot against the car's tire. "Carly got grounded?"

"Yep. Spencer told her 'do not go to this MMA game, it's dangerous and you're not allowed'. She went because she didn't take him seriously, and as a result, he grounded her for a couple weeks." Sam lifted her hand from under her other forearm and poked out a finger. "He's had to get a lot more responsible because where he used to be goofy and laid back, trying the whole 'cool parenting' thing, Carly started to take advantage and acted like she could get away with anything because he wouldn't discipline her. So Freddie's mom gave him some advice and now he's gotten a lot more careful on maintaining a balance between 'cool, fun parent' and 'you're in trouble'."

She couldn't help but to smile. Spencer was a lot of fun to be around, but she could see the seriousness in him. "He's trying to show mom that he can be responsible."

"He can be. He's done a lot of growing up, I guess. Now he's acknowledging the fact that he's a dad, so it's a new chapter in his life; and in yours and your mom's."

Cat rolled her head to the right. "I wish I had a good relationship with my mom." Tori blinked twice and frowned at the redhead. "My parents don't really care about me. I mean hell, they left me here with Nona while they moved to another state."

Tori walked over and leaned on the opposite side of the car as Cat, mimicking her form and looking across the car at her. "I'm sorry to hear that." Cat's gaze drifted up and she frowned a bit. "If it's any consolation, I think all four of us got a little bit of the crazy ride when it comes to our families." Cat chuckled softly and shut her eyes.

"Yeah right, it sounds more like you have loving parents; it just took nearly fifteen years to get them."

"Exactly my point." Tori laughed. "Fifteen years I thought my grandparents were my parents, and well my grandma certainly doesn't win any mother of the year or parenting awards." She exhaled and looked back as Jade and Sam approached. "Matter of fact, I'm still discovering my parents."

"I think that's good. Honestly." Tori smiled and watched Cat's eyes dart away and onto Sam. "You know. Sam told me a lot about what's been going on with you, without actually telling me it was you." She leaned back and twisted slightly to glance at the blonde behind her. "In the form of 'my best friend's niece is…"

"Hey, hey." Sam raised her hands up and shook her head from side to side. "You should have caught on when I started talking about her mom." Cat bowed her head and began snickering.

"True, there were some obvious parts I think I missed…" Cat pushed herself upright and sniffed a bit. "So, your mom and dad are still very young. Think you'd be upset if they had another kid?" Tori's smile grew as though the girl touched on a secret yearning.

"I actually would love to have a little brother or sister." She didn't know if it would happen, but there was the hope her parents might actually decide to get married. "They've started dating again, and I think they might actually be…you know." She winked and wagged her eyebrows. Cat's lips sank a bit and she nodded, giving rise to her eyebrows.

"Cool. If your mom gets pregnant again, do we get to throw a baby shower?"

"I would actually be up for that."

Sam walked next to Cat and tapped her shoulder. The redhead dropped her hands to the car and stood erect, looking out as Sam pointed to the law office. "Look, it's that Lieutenant." Cat scrunched her face and Tori turned her head, gasping when she saw Gary walking out of the office and checking his watch. "Isn't he one of the officers working on your teacher's case?"

One of them, anyway, considering he was close to the family of one of Sikowitz's now-known victims. Even if Trina's case was passed its statute, it still would raise an eyebrow if Gary were the lone officer investigating.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about it, Sam…"

"I'll be right here for you when you are, Cat."

Gary put his hands at his waist, letting the flaps of his suit jacket fall over his arms. He peered across the lot and his brow wrinkled when he made eye contact with Tori. Feeling a sudden and strange snag in her chest, she had a feeling of worry she couldn't explain.

"Victoria." Gary smiled sadly and dropped his arms, swaying them gently as he moved for her. "How are you today?" She shrugged and flashed a simple smile.

"I'm good. Haven't seen you in a while, what are you doing here"

"Convincing a lawyer to pay your grandfather a visit." Tori leaned back, struggling to understand his words. He said them with such a breathy note in his voice that she wasn't sure he quite knew what he said. Gary scratched his head and looked at her friends before blowing out a husky breath of air.

"Is he okay?"

"He'll be alright. How is your mom?"

"She's good." She was assuming he was talking about Trina, especially since he referred to David as her grandfather. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling something was amiss. "What's going on with Grandpa? Why are you trying to get him a lawyer?"

"Because everyone needs a friend to look out for them." Gary sighed and crossed his arms. Tori's face scrunched and she looked back to Jade and the others before glancing back to Gary. "In this world there are a lot of monsters set out to hurt somebody, and during those times, that person needs a friend that's going to be there to help them through it…That's my job right now, taking care of your grandfather. I don't want to worry you or your mother, and he would prefer not to either, so I'd like to leave it at that for the moment."

Gary wanted to tell her something, she could hear it in his quivering tone. It bothered her being unable to know what was going on, and she knew Trina would want to know too. "If something happened to him, we definitely want to know." Gary smiled gently and nodded. "Are you going to go check on him?"

"Yeah. I know you're worried, and I think you should know what's going on; but right now I think it's best to wait."

Waiting wasn't exactly her forte, and the minute Gary took off, Tori decided the plans for the day must change. She crossed her arms and leaned towards Jade, who was watching Gary start up his car with a slightly mischievous look. "Jade?"

"We're tailing him, aren't we?"

"Oh yeah. I want to know what's going on with grandpa. Gary's perspective though, so if he catches us following him…"

"He doesn't recognize Sam," Cat said abruptly. Her words gave Tori a sense of hope, knowing if Gary saw Sam driving behind him or in a near vicinity, he might not think much of it. "Granted he saw her standing here with us, he still might not recognize her if we followed him…but wouldn't we just have to go to your grandparents' place?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure he's going there. Something doesn't sit right; it was the way Detective Malone was looking. I think something's seriously wrong with my grandpa right now."

So the four were off, with the other three girls ducking out of sight as Sam drove a few car lengths behind Gary. Her hunch proved right when they wound up pulling in front of a hospital.

Fear gripped her heart and the group followed behind Gary, who kept looking over his shoulder like he knew he were being tailed. Rather than confirm his suspicions, they waited for him to finish visiting David's hospital room, then Tori went in after he was gone.

David looked weak and tired, hooked up to a heart monitor. He had a book in his hand, and the business card for the lawyer on the small end table beside him. Tori approached him slowly, her feet shuffling on the floor and her index fingers curling around one another. "Grandpa?"

He looked up from his book and frowned upon seeing her. "Tori. Did Gary tell you I was here? I didn't want that…" He extended his hand and Tori placed hers carefully in his.

"I followed him from the lawyer's office. We talked, he gave off some hints something wasn't right…" She looked down his hospital bed, her eyes filling with moisture. "What happened? Why are you here? Does Mom know? Grandma?"

"I prefer not to worry your mother. As for Holly…no, Gary and I talked explicitly about not telling her I'm here. He's come up with something to tell her."

"Like what?"

"Like he decided to drive me out to his lakeside cabin." David chuckled softly. He placed his book on his stomach and folded his hands neatly over it. "I don't want to worry your mother with this, but I'm thinking about filing for divorce…" Tori's hand flew over her mouth and she quickly shook her head.

"Mom should know. She should know you're here…speaking of here, _why_ are you here?"

He closed his eyes, his body shook with every breath as though it were taking all his energy just to breathe. "I had a heart attack, Tori." He rolled his head to the right. "Gary says it's probably a combination of stress and depression. I think he's right."

"Oh my god."

"I'd prefer to hold off on telling your mother until-"

"Grandpa, please don't ask me to keep this from her." She was already proving to herself how terrible she was at keeping secrets; and those were simple secrets that didn't have a lasting profound effect on her family. "This isn't something that I'd be able to hide from her."

"I'm not too sure she'd be all that concerned, sweetie. Not when your mother and I drove her away."

"You're _still_ her dad." She knew Trina would be right here with him. Hell, she'd probably be babying him as they spoke. "She needs to know."

"Then if you really want to, you can bring her here. I'd like to explain what's going on to her myself." Tori nodded slowly and reached around him, giving him a gentle hug.

She left the room in tears, and it was Jade that comforted her with a hug. "Thank you." She wiped her face and started to sigh. "He's always been so strong, I've never seen him so frail before."

"He's getting older," Jade whispered, "I guess maybe his health is finally catching up with him."

"I can't imagine-he always seemed so strong." She took a deep breath and started walking down the hall. "We need to go get my mom. She needs to be here. She would want to be here."

"Agreed." Jade looked to Sam and Cat with an apologetic expression. "Hey guys, I know we had other plans today…"

"It's okay," Sam replied, "This is what's important right now."

Within the hour, they had Trina here. Spencer was able to get some time off from work for the emergency, and Mr. Grayson was nice enough to let him be there. Tori stood behind at the door as Spencer and Trina approached David's bedside.

"Dad," Trina's voice trembled and she looked at him with large, bewildered eyes. "What's going on?" She sat down in the chair beside his bed and took his hand in hers. He looked into her eyes with a mournful smile. "Tori says you didn't want me to know you were in the hospital?"

"I didn't want to worry you, sweetie."

Spencer stepped behind Trina, placing a steady hand upon her shoulder. He gazed at David with great concern. David closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. "I haven't been in the best of health lately…and Gary wants me to get away from Holly. In fact, I'm going to file for a divorce."

Trina closed her eyes and sucked in a large breath. "O-Okay." She steadied her breathing a bit before clearing her throat and nodding. "Is she the reason you're in the hospital, Dad?" David nodded once. "I can't say I'm surprised; and I agree with your decision."

"You…you do?"

Trina frowned and looked up at Spencer. He squeezed her shoulder gently and gave her a reassuring smile. She turned back to her father. "Yeah. I mean, I hate divorce, it's a nasty situation and normally I think people should stay together…but I think if you're stuck in a loveless situation, an abusive situation, then there are times where divorce is okay as a last resort. Mom is…very clearly not good for your health; and it says something that even Spencer could see that fifteen years ago."

"I don't have anywhere to go in the time being. I mean, Gary's set to keep me in this hospital if it keeps me away from Holly."

Spencer pulled his hand to his chest and Trina looked up at him. "I can take you in for a little bit if you'd like. We have room at my place." David furrowed his brow and raised his hand up.

"I don't want to burden anyone."

"You wouldn't be a burden."

"That settles it," Trina said with a swift nod. "Dad, you're staying with Spencer until you can get things straightened out. If I had more room at my house, I'd have you stay with me, so this works out."

"But-"

"Either that, or you're staying cooped up in this hospital room." Trina smirked and narrowed her eyes. "Which frankly looks a little worse than that retirement home down the street." David's jaw dropped and his eyes started to bulge out.

"Retirement center? Oh hell no, I am _not_ that old!"

"Then you'll stay with Spencer?" David rolled his eyes and grumbled something under his breath. Tori grinned, pleased with the result. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I will stay with Spencer for the time being."

"Good." Trina pulled David's blanket up and reached behind him to fluff up his pillow a bit. He closed his eyes and started to sigh. "Now, you get some rest. Spencer and I are going to grab some lunch before he goes back to work, I'll be coming back to check on you and will bring something to eat."

"You don't have-"

"I will be back in a couple of hours." David sighed and Tori had to stifle a laugh, she knew he wasn't going to win this match. With a smile, he looked up at her.

"I wouldn't mind something from Subway actually…" Trina stood up and leaned over him, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Great." They left the room slowly, with Trina wiping her forehead with her fingers. Spencer moved beside her, hugging her waist with one arm. She smiled comfortably, then frowned when she saw Gary standing in the hallway.

He took a breath and looked to Tori with a knowing smile. "I figured you'd follow me once I let on what was going on with your grandpa." Tori nodded and Gary walked up to her, his eyes moving up to Trina. "I apologize for not saying something at the start, your father didn't want to let it out."

"My dad has a lot of pride, that's true." Trina folded her arms across her chest and shut her eyes. "Thank you for looking out for him, Gary; but please…next time something big like this happens to him, don't keep it from me. No matter how much he gripes and moans, I want to take care of my father."

"Understood."

"You're the closest friend he's got. Hell, even I've known you since I was a kid, so I know you want what's best for him as much as I do." Trina looked at the others, raising her finger a bit. "He'll be staying with Spencer. I do not want mom knowing where he is, however. You can tell her he's staying somewhere else, rented a hotel or whatever, but until he gets this divorce thing started and straightened out, I do not want her finding him under any circumstance."

"You know your father is an independent man, he's never wanted to be that person whose children have to take care of him when he gets old. Hell he even spits at the idea of retirement."

"Oh I know. He doesn't have much of a choice right now." Trina dropped her hand and leaned against Spencer's chest. An exhausted sigh fell from her lips and she slipped her hand around his waist. "Spencer. Thanks for being here."

"Always."

Tori's heart swelled up and she looked at her friends, from Jade to Sam and even Cat-who was surprisingly still there. Did it mean they were on good terms again? She wasn't sure what it meant, but she was hopeful; it was getting exhausting having lost so many people.

"Hey…" Tori looked back at her mother, curious what was going to happen next. "What are you going to do about grandma? Someone has to go get Grandpa's things from the house don't they?" Trina groaned softly and stretched out her palm and fingers.

"I will handle my mother." She paused, shook her head and looked at Gary. "Correction. Gary and I will deal with her. No way I'm dealing with her alone."

"I have a question," Jade interrupted. The others looked at her and she was sliding her foot along the floor like she was unsure about something. "Since Detective Malone is here and I just remembered…I've been wondering for some time, and there never seems to be a right time or way to ask. What's Gary's connection to you?" Trina's eyebrows rose and she exchanged a look with Gary. "I mean, Tori says Mrs. Vega cheated with him; but that story's a little shady and you all seem close to him still."

"That's because he's my godfather." Trina crossed her arms and Jade's jaw dropped. "As for the affair, I don't know much about that; but we've all moved past that for the most part."

Gary slid his hand through his hair and sighed. "I'll explain." Trina turned to him, her lips pushed out a bit and her brow furrowed. "Your father never seemed to see how manipulative and controlling she was, and I wanted to see for myself if maybe there was something I wasn't seeing. There was a period of time she seemed bored, so I wanted to test that and see if she would be true to your father…she wasn't. We went on a few dates, but absolutely nothing happened."

"Did you find anything out?"

"She was telling me how 'impressed' she was with my rank in law enforcement, my rank in the military and buttering me up on the fact that I have a good amount of money." He grunted and leaned against a wall. "She started to demand that I buy her gifts because David was 'doing a poor job of it'. She concerned herself with status, with money, and not much else."

Trina's eyes dropped a bit and she turned back to Jade, breathing out slowly. "There you have it, Jade. Does that answer your question?" Jade swallowed hard and nodded. Tori saw the sweat on her forehead, but said nothing because she didn't want to make an uncomfortable or awkward situation any worse.

"Yeah it does. Thanks…I uh, didn't mean to bring up any bad memories, by the way."

"You're okay. You wanted to know, you asked a question, and you got an answer."

Gary pushed himself from the wall and chuckled. "The 'affair' lasted only a few short weeks before I ended it. She was _not_ happy about that. Aside from that, I told David about it and let him know I regretted even getting involved in that whole thing. We are like brothers, I will never do anything intentionally to hurt the guy."

* * *

So it looks like Trina's ready to try and help her dad out however she can. We have a lot going on in this chapter, so do tell your thoughts


	18. Something New Develops

.

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:Wouldn't tease you for nothing. Here's the chapter where Jori may slowly start to develop. Well, that's already been happening, but perhaps here we have the acknowledgment of it. But like I have always believed, if either girl starts developing something first, it would be Tori

* * *

Chapter 18 (Something New Developing)

"You people really don't care." Jade stood in front of a group of students, shaking her head at them and tapping her fingers on her waist. Tori sat in a desk behind her, pencil in hand as she drew on a sheet of paper. "You won't even try to get it. There's no point in even wasting breath or energy on you assholes."

Tori's gaze drifted upwards and she smiled as Jade paced in front of the most recent clan of hecklers. "I mean hell, it isn't any of your business who her family is. You don't care, you just want your next dose of action. Of drama." Jade stopped and flicked out her arm, her chest heaving. "That's all any of this is to any of you. A chance to fill some narcissistic fix for you to indulge upon. I realize Beck would be the one doing this talking down while I'm the one that would be beating your ass, but now I gotta bring a little of both. So…"

She turned to them and raised a fist in front of their faces. "Scram before I get pissy, because he ain't here to hold me back." The crowd heeded her warning and ran off. Jade swept her hand across her forehead and turned around, sighing heavily. "I swear they can't get enough."

She set down her pencil and leaned back. "You really think if Beck were here, he'd be trying to stick up for me too?" Jade nodded and slumped into a desk beside her.

"I mean he gave his life to expose a monster. These little demons aren't much better." Jade turned in the seat and cast a deep frown upon the doorway. "Andre and Robbie would be too, if they were even in the right frame of mind. I don't even know what's going on with them now."

"Yeah…" Even Cat didn't know what was going on with them. Andre had all but disappeared, and Robbie had put so much time in ventriloquism that he didn't seem to even have time for friends anymore. "I miss them."

"I miss them too, those dimwits." Jade laughed once and her eyes drifted to the desk. "I'm just glad Cat's starting to talk to us again." Tori gave Jade a smile and looked back to her drawing.

"Hey Jade? I've been meaning to say…" Jade glanced over, her body calm and her face relaxed. "Thanks for being here for me, being my friend. Of all people I would have thought might take advantage of this situation, I'm glad you're being real." Jade closed her eyes and chuckled a couple times.

"Sure. Maybe I've gotten softer since Beck…you know." Jade's eyes opened partially and she gazed off into the distance. "I should be thanking you though." Tori raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. "You've still been kind to me, a good friend that I've needed sine his accident. I won't lie, I didn't imagine if something ever happened to him that you would stick around."

"That's what friends do. They're there for each other." Tori felt a tug in her chest and she looked away, breathing deep.

"Yeah." Jade stood up and dusted off her outfit. "I-I'd like you to come to his grave with me after school." Tori's jaw dropped and she jerked her head up, stunned by the request. Jade never wanted anyone to go there with her, it was her time to be alone and time to grieve by herself. "I just…think it might be a good thing."

"Of course, I'd be glad to visit his grave with you." Jade smiled graciously and Tori glanced to the clock. "I still have my appointment with Lane, but after that, we should be set."

"Cool."

Her visit with Lane made her a bit nervous, mostly because she didn't know what to tell him or what to expect. Trina told her to be open and honest, and that it would be okay if she didn't want to answer a question if she got too uncomfortable.

"Good to see you today, Miss Vega." Lane crossed his legs over and went through some papers on the clipboard. He took a quick breath of air and looked her way. "So, I want you to know before we get started, anything you say in here is perfectly confidential." His warm smile was comforting enough to help her relax, which was a remarkable skill, she thought.

"I understand all that."

"I do have some questions, but if there's anything you want to talk about or don't want to talk about, just let me know." She smiled back and nodded. At the gesture, he looked back to his papers. "I see it says here in your records that the school has the incorrect information regarding your birth parents."

"That's true. My real mom and dad are Katrina Vega and Spencer Shay." Lane's eyebrows went up and he began scribbling down on his notes. She leaned forward, half wanting to see what he was writing. "Mom was a victim of Mr. Sikowitz." He looked up and his shoulders sank.

"I see. I understand you were one of his closest students." Tori dropped her gaze and tucked her lips under her teeth. Lane leaned back slowly and focused intensely on her reaction. "Tell me a bit more about your mother and father, before we go into Mr. Sikowitz."

"Okay. Well, what do you want to know?"

"Did you grow up knowing them?" She shook her head and Lane started to nod. "When did you first discover them?"

"My grandparents, more my grandma I guess, had my mom pretending to be my sister. That she was my mother didn't come out until Beck revealed everything to Sinjin's show…She told me about my father."

"Have you met your dad?"

"Yeah, and he's wonderful." She grinned from ear to ear and Lane chuckled. "It was painful to find out that nothing was what I thought, but it's getting better. Students here still are giving me a lot of trouble, but I still have Jade's friendship." Lane seemed surprised at that, but he gave a respectful nod and started to scribble down his notes.

"I'm glad to hear you've had a friend to help you through the trying time. It can't be easy to go through all of this, and a friend almost always helps lighten the burden.

"So true." She looked down for a moment, wondering what she should say about her teacher. With a deep breath, she raised her head and saw Lane waiting patiently. "About Mr. Sikowitz…he never came onto me or anything; but I wonder how much of that was him or protection from others, like my friends. They were always around me, so why would he try something with them there?"

Tori swept her fingers through her hair, pulling back a few strands. "I never really felt like he was doing anything uncomfortable to me; but knowing what I do now, I'm terrified. It scares me to think that I could have been one of his victims." Lane nodded once more. He set the clipboard on his lap and folded his hands neatly on top of it.

"I think you are not alone in that; and certainly I cannot imagine how your mother must have felt with you in his class. You might say it's a good thing he's no longer a part of your lives."

"Yeah. I just wish Beck didn't have to die to get him exposed." She hugged her stomach and looked down. "Jade's…great, but she hasn't been the same since. I guess it'll take some time."

"Until then, you can be a friend to her."

"I will be."

The session went on for a bit longer, with her feeling more at ease. Once it was over, she met Jade outside his office and drove out to the cemetery. The sky was remarkably clear, and the sun was high in the sky.

"You know Tori." Jade stopped the car on a gravel road and looked at a patch of grass with lines of graves and headstones. "I sometimes wonder what Beck would have thought about everything going on with your Mom." Tori chuckled leaned her head back, trying to think of his reaction to it. "Probably wouldn't care much for how Andre and Robbie treated you, or Cat."

"At least Cat's _starting_ to come back around."

"Yeah. Sam's a great friend for her too." Jade tilted her head, blinking twice. "He would probably comment on your mom now acting less like an obnoxious older sister trying to force herself into every scene of your life, and more like a mature adult. A mother."

"That's because she can." For so long Trina wasn't allowed to be an adult, to grow up. Holly made sure of that. Trina couldn't be the one thing she wanted to be, and she wanted to spend time with her child, so she wound up thinking up ways to be involved-even though it meant having to be obnoxious at times. "She wasn't allowed to be an adult for so long. I imagine when she wasn't around us, she could be, but so long as I was there…she was the older sister no one cared for."

"Beck probably would say that's fucked up." Tori smiled gently and opened her door. Jade stepped out and moved her hands towards her waist. Eventually she raised her hand and pointed down the rows to a statue of a pelican. "There he is. Beck's grave."

"A bird headstone?"

"Pelican is one of the symbols of sacrifice, so they thought it would be appropriate." They moved towards the grave, eventually stopping before it. Jade knelt down and placed a single rose at the base. Tears filled her eyes and she bowed her head, letting her hair fall like a shroud around her face. "I still miss him, Tori. I can't believe he's gone."

Tori placed a hand on Jade's shoulder, frowning as she felt the vibrations of Jade's grief. It had to be hard, being so in love with somebody for the number of years they'd been together. The breakups were always hardest, but the hope Jade held that she and Beck may one day get back together had always been there up until his death.

She mourned for him as well, and was grateful to him for at least trying to expose Sikowitz. Her mother had been right to say it was a good thing what he did, though he could have done it differently.

Even Sinjin said it wasn't Beck's fault the news got out, it was he who forgot to turn off the live recording.

"I'm not angry." Tori knelt beside Jade, who turned to look at the girl. Tori swept away some stray dirt and grass, the engraving of Beck's name tickling her fingers. "I know you didn't mean to let everyone know about my mother, about Sikowitz. That was Sinjin; but I'm not angry at him either." Tears dripped from her eyelashes as her heart started to tremble. "I'm not even sure if I would have ever learned the truth if it hadn't been for you. Mom would probably have told me eventually; but what if it had been too late? Thank you, Beck."

Jade smiled at her and looked down at the grass. "Tori, thanks for being here." She could feel a strange sense of energy surrounding her, as though comforting her. Jade closed her eyes and breathed in. "Sometimes I feel like he's still here with me, you know. I don't think I could make it through all this without you having my back, it's just so difficult."

"I know."

They sat together, gazing at Beck's grave for what felt like the longest time. When she looked at Jade, there was something else that startled her; or confused her. She wanted to be there for the girl, and in a strange way, she felt drawn to her in such a way she didn't quite understand.

It hurt to see Jade cry, and as much as she wanted to make the girl feel better, she didn't know of a way beyond sitting there with her.

Afterwards, she made her way home where David was sitting in the recliner beside the couch. His hand was wrapped around the television remote and tapping the armrest of the chair anxiously while his second hand rested in a bowl full of peanuts.

As Tori burst through the door, he grinned and straightened himself upright. "Tori!" She hurried over to him and grabbed a few peanuts from the bowl.

"Grandpa, what are you doing here?"

"Spencer and I wanted to come over for a visit." He motioned to the kitchen. Trina had on a pair of oven mitts, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she was consistently checking the oven. "Spencer _was_ going to try and make some dinner, but I said no thanks to what he had in mind."

"What did he have in mind?"

David scrunched his face and shook his head. "Taco shells stuffed with…pasta…" Tori cupped a hand over her mouth and stifled a laugh. Spencer walked out from the bathroom and stopped at the corner of the wall where the chair was. He leaned his right shoulder against the wall, crossed his heels and smirked as David looked upwards at him. "Really Spence."

"Spaghetti tacos," Spencer stated simply, "Can't go wrong. So much more than spaghetti and taco shells." Trina shut the oven and set her oven mitts on the countertop. She stepped into view of the bar and window space, her brow furrowing intensely.

"Where did the idea of those come from?" She asked. Tori was curious as well. She couldn't decide whether or not she was disgusted or intrigued.

"Well when Carly was a little girl, she was the pickiest eater. Spaghetti was her favorite food, and for a time, it was almost all she would ever eat." Spencer pushed himself off the wall and walked into the living room a bit. Tori sat on the couch, her eyebrows rising. "One day, I was craving tacos. I wanted nothing else, and all she wanted was spaghetti…"

"Okay." Trina left the kitchen, chuckling softly. "I think I see where this is going." She extended her hand, snapping her fingers. "You combined the two meals?"

"Yep. I made taco meat, cooked it in with spaghetti sauce. Prepared the taco shells, cooked the spaghetti. Put everything together, added some cheese on the top, and voila. Spaghetti tacos."

"She enjoyed them?"

"Loved them!" He started laughing as a sour expression came over David's face. Spencer pointed a finger at him, smirking wide. "Don't worry. Sam and Freddie had that same look on their face, but we've converted them. If we can convert them, I'll get you hooked on those too." David shook his head vigorously and looked at Trina.

"Trina! Please tell me you're going to be in charge of the kitchen, your child's father is a madman!" Trina's hands moved to her stomach and she threw her head back with a laugh. Tori grinned from ear to ear. Spencer reached for the bowl of peanuts and David shifted them away. "Mine! Madmen don't get any."

"Okay." Spencer shrugged and waited a few seconds as David looked down, then moved the bowl towards Spencer. "Thanks." Spencer grabbed a couple of peanuts and walked for the kitchen.

Tori joined them in the kitchen, delighting in the aroma of whatever was coming from the oven. She hugged her mother tight and smiled as Trina returned the hug. "How was your day, Tori?"

"Great. I had a good appointment with Lane." Trina nodded and Tori leaned against the countertop. She let out a sigh and turned her eyes sideways. "Then visiting Beck's grave with Jade…I wish I knew how to help her out more."

"Just keep being there for her. That's all you can really do. Healing takes time, but it's better when you have someone at your side." She smiled back and looked to Spencer.

"I have a question for you guys. Something's going on with me lately." Spencer's eyebrow rose and he gave Trina a look.

"Is this 'mama territory'?" He asked with a chuckle. "It sounds like 'mama territory'." Trina closed her eyes and a breath rolled away from her lips. He put an arm around her shoulders and looked to Tori with a smile. "What's going on, Tori?"

"It's weird." Tori wasn't sure how to bring it up, but lately the pull towards her friend was becoming a bit more evolved and she wanted to know what that meant. "Jade's the only one that's been here for me through everything, and I really appreciate it. It's just…there's something I don't understand, when I'm around her. I feel like, I don't know." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and shook her head. "I don't know how to explain it."

Trina stroked her chin, humming softly as Spencer's eyebrows rose. "I think I get it. Maybe you're developing feelings for her." Trina nodded in agreement and Tori froze, her eyes growing large. She started to shake her head, unsure of the statement.

"That's not possible."

"Why isn't it?"

"Well…well because…." She stammered and began to pace. Her hands trembled before her and she started muttering. "Because I like boys. Jade _clearly_ is straight. I mean, she and Beck dated for years, they had sex for years. They were like you guys, for crying out loud!" Trina blushed and Spencer calmly cleared his throat. She stopped and turned to them, her eyes still growing larger. "I mean literally. He was the most popular guy in school, and she was like…I mean she's no cheerleader or anything, but she was at the top of her game too."

Her speech was becoming more rapid, her heart racing as she tried to envision everything. There was so much animosity between the two of them at first, from Jade trying to oust her as a result of her one time crush on Beck to the life-threatening actions Jade caused to her.

Yes they grew closer over time, and yes Jade was the one person that stood up for her when everyone else went away; but did that mean anything? Could it? She wouldn't deny that her father had a point, she did feel something starting to develop and it scared her.

"I _can't_ have feelings for her. I'm not even attracted to women."

"So what?" Trina placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes with a loving tenderness that induced a sense of calmness within her. "Take a breath, calm down and relax." Tori nodded slowly and inhaled deep. She closed her eyes and started to relax her body. "Jade is just a person. There's nothing wrong with feeling something for her."

"She's straight. I-I think I'm straight. But if I'm developing feelings for her, does that mean I'm not?"

"It doesn't mean anything." Spencer grabbed a peach from the fruit basket on the bar. Tori watched him rinse off the peach and take a bite of it. "The way I see it, those are all labels made and created by humanity. Straight, gay, lesbian…Hell, even bi-sexual. Created by people who either felt like someone was different, or felt like they wanted to be different themselves. Or maybe they wanted attention, or to have something pointed out. So they can say, 'hey I'm gay' or 'I'm not lesbian, I'm straight'. As if straight is normal."

Tori's brow furrowed and Trina started to nod. "He's right, those are only labels." Tori pressed her back against the wall and folded her arms across her stomach. She was beginning to grow hungrier, though the emptiness in her stomach felt like it was from something far different than her appetite. "In the end, the only label that matters is that we are all human."

"What are you saying, that it's possible to feel attraction to guys and girls?"

"Yes. It's also possible to feel attraction to one and nothing for the other. It doesn't matter who, it just matters what you feel in your heart. That's been going on for centuries, there's really nothing special or unique about it. Attraction, love, it's complex-that's how it should be." Trina checked some food on the stove and turned down the heat before turning back to Tori.

"Then Tori. Like you say, Jade's been with Beck for so long that the thought may not have occurred to her to give dating a girl a chance. You, yourself, how many girls have you been with?"

"None…" She chuckled softly and looked off to the side. "I've been with a couple guys though." Trina hesitated and Spencer's eyes bulged. The color started to drain from Tori's face and she let out a nervous chuckle. "N-Nothing like that. I mean, like this boy Danny from Sherwood. There was Ian as well…"

Spencer leaned towards Trina, whispering to her. "Do I need to start hunting people down? I know how crazy hormonal boys can be." Trina shut her eyes, bowed her head and whispered back.

"I know that, Tori is proof of that fact; but If you do, I'll join you."

Tori's head jumped back and she rose her voice. "Hey! No hunting anybody down!" Trina let out a light laugh and hugged Tori close.

"Listen sweetie. You don't have to rush into anything right now, especially since Jade is still grieving for Beck. Continue as you are, being a friend for her. Give her some time to move on." Tori sniffled and started to nod. "If those feelings you have start to develop into something more, then talk to her when you feel ready."

"Hell, talk to us." Spencer threw away the core of the peach, rinsed off his hands, then hugged Tori. "We'll be right here whenever you need us."

"Yeah, you can talk to us about anything."

Tori's heart began swelling and she hugged them both. "Thank you so much." She tightened her hug, tears slowly running down her cheeks. "I love you both." They gasped, and squeezed her.

"Love you too. So much."

Trina stood upright and started to walk past Spencer, stopping to place a hand on his shoulder. She turned her head ever so slightly and a mischievous smirk spread across her face. "Spencer, what do you say we make one or two of those tacos you were talking about…and serve them up as a side to my dad?"

"I heard that!" David shouted. The parents broke out into a fit of laughter. Tori watched them with a tearful smile, her hands locked behind her back.

* * *

So, we have some stuff going on in this chapter. Jade's beginning to open up more, letting Tori come with her to Beck's grave and so forth. Tori's starting to develop some feelings that she doesn't understand, and it looks like Spencer and Trina will be right there with her as she tackles something new.


	19. Secrets Still Revealing

.

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I feel like giving this to you as a gift. A final twist.

* * *

Chapter 19 (Secrets Still Revealing)

The dinner was remarkably delicious, and stunningly enough all four of them were able to sit around the table and enjoy it. Trina had prepared one of the Spanish meals she learned from her grandmother, which involved mashed plantains and seafood.

Tori was full and sleepy by the end of the night, but not tired enough to go to bed. While David sat in the recliner, and her parents sat together on the couch, Tori grabbed one of the barstools and leaned up against it so they could all talk and be together.

"I know we were going to put on a movie." Tori looked at her grandfather. He seemed to be troubled about something; but with everything that was going on, she couldn't guess what that was. "But maybe we could just talk for a little bit? My birthday's tomorrow…So it'll be my first birthday with both of you." She grinned from ear to ear and pushed her hands between her thighs. "I'm looking forward to it."

"So are we." Spencer smiled and Trina started to blush. "We've got something planned of course." Trina didn't have much money at the moment, so she couldn't figure what they might have in mind. Even with Spencer, his first paycheck probably had to go to his move to LA and all his bills.

"I know you both are dealing with financial stuff right now, so I don't expect anything big." She leaned forward, gazing into their eyes. "I'm just happy to be with you guys. I mean, think about it…fifteen years, and I have my real mom and real dad. I have grandpa too." David closed his eyes and raised a hand to his temple. "Maybe not grandma, I think that's bothering him."

"That's not bothering me much," David replied with a sad voice. "I've got something else on my mind." Trina and Spencer looked over, then Trina gently placed her hand over his wrist. She smiled warmly and he looked at her with a guilty expression. "I…I'm sorry both of you got cheated out of having a real mom. I let Holly have too much power. Gary's always been right, even from the day I met that woman, he didn't think she was good for me."

"It's going to be okay." Trina's voice was soothing, so much that even Tori could feel herself being lulled into a more relaxing state of mind. "What's on your mind?"

"I don't know how to say…" He shook his head and looked at Tori with a smile. "You know. Seeing you and Spencer together with your daughter, my granddaughter finally turning fifteen. It's got me thinking about a lot. I wonder, how much do you remember of your childhood?"

"Not much." Trina shrugged. "Why?"

David huffed and looked away. "I-Something is bothering me, it has for a very long time. Now that I'm away from Holly, now that you're able to be what you want and to be with your daughter, I don't have to keep it down; but I don't want you to be angry with me anymore. I don't want you to hate me."

"I would never hate you, Dad. Remember that. This is a happy time, for all of us." Trina looked from him to Spencer, then back at Tori. "As a matter of fact, I do have some good news to share. I was going to wait until tomorrow to announce." Tori's ears were perked and she sat upright. "You know how I said before I've been wanting to be made a manager at Outback for several years now? Well guess what, they're making me a manager!"

She gasped and both David and Spencer looked prouder than ever. "That's amazing, Mom!" Trina puffed her chest out and grinned.

"What's even better is my store's proprietor, Holly, says she wants to work with _her_ boss and possibly make me a proprietor of a store one day." Tori cupped her hands over her mouth, squealing for joy. "I know I was looking for jobs elsewhere, but I think with this…this is the best thing that could have happened."

"It really is." Spencer kissed her temple and squeezed her hand. "I'm happy for you."

"Yeah, my part time job just became full time." Trina pat David on the wrist and flashed a smile. "See Dad? Good things are happening everywhere. Even with you. I know it's hard to go through a divorce, and I know it's got to be difficult to separate from someone you cared so much for-"

"I don't know that I ever loved her. Not truly." Trina's brow furrowed and David sighed. "Maybe this isn't the best time to go through this. Gary tells me I need to…" He cleared his throat and looked at Tori with a sad but hopeful smile. "Tori, have I ever told you about my time in the military?"

"No," Tori answered. "I knew you and Gary were both involved, that he went on to become a Navy Seal eventually, but you didn't."

"Right." He leaned back slowly, placed his hands over his stomach and laced his fingers together. "Let me share a story with you guys. One of my last overseas tours that actually took me back home for a while."

Trina leaned back, sinking between Spencer's arm and his chest. She laced her hands over her belly and smiled at her father. "We're all ears, Dad." David sighed and closed his eyes.

"It was in the middle of the year 1980, I was called to Madrid. I remember only stories of Spain from my parents, because they came over when I was just a baby. I was so fascinated by the town, the country, the culture. I just had to explore."

"How long were you there for?"

"Roughly two weeks." He extended his hands, sweeping them outwards. "I tried a little bit of everything. The food was remarkable; but I remember most about my experience there was partaking in the fiesta during Sanfermines…in Pamplona, the running of the bulls event."

Tori tucked her hair behind her ear and tilted her head. "What's that all about?" She'd only ever heard notes of the event. It usually took place sometime in July, and of course it involved bulls. "I don't know a lot about it."

David let out a morose chuckle and closed his eyes, a smile slowly drifted across his face. "It involves running in front of a small group of cattle that have been let loose in the streets."

"Huh…"

"It originates from the need to move bulls from the fields around the city to a bull ring…during the transportation, you have about six people that will show off their courage by jumping amongst them. In Pamplona, one of the many cities this event can be held in, the same bulls taking place there will also be featured in the bullfight later in the evening."

"Why? Why would they jump in front of bulls?" Tori was frightened just from visualizing the process, and couldn't imagine how horrifying it must be. Granted, the tradition must be beautiful in its own way, loved by so many.

"Well, during the fourteenth century, the men transporting their cattle to market would try to speed the process up a bit doing whatever they can to frighten or excite the bulls." David circled his hand in the air and Tori pursed her lips, her brow furrowing as she listened to the tale.

"Sounds dangerous," Trina remarked. "Now it's a practice of competition, right?"

"Oh yes. Young men would race in front of them and try to make it safely to the pens without being overtaken. It became wildly popular and so the practice just increased and it's a currently standing tradition." David folded his hands over his knee and laughed heartily. "Some young men like to do this to impress women or show off their skill."

Spencer looked at Trina and hummed softly. "Maybe we should take a trip to Spain this summer, I might like to get in on this." Trina shut her eyes and playfully smacked his chest.

"I will not have my child's father killed by bulls." Spencer winced and Trina opened her eyes partially to gaze up at him. "I wouldn't want to lose you. _We_ wouldn't want to lose you." Spencer leaned back and put his hand to his chest.

"Oh now there's a compliment." He smiled at her and Trina slowly shook her head. She let out a sigh and turned back to David.

"Please Dad, continue on with your tale."

"Certainly." David's breathing slowed and there was a twinkle in his eyes. "I'll begin with my time at the festival, I decided I was going to wear the traditional colors…"

The summer of 1980, David Vega stood outside of the bull pen, wearing all white and a red scarf around his waist. In his hand he held a popular Spanish pastry, half eaten, and he was focusing on a bull that was currently grazing among its peers.

It was larger and more muscular than the others, and its majestic long horns looked ferocious to him. "Will you sign up?" Someone asked. He turned his head and saw a woman approaching him. His breath escaped his lips and his gaze travelled to her piercing brown eyes.

She had a shockingly light complexion, a heart shaped, gentle face, and chocolate brown hair that ran out to her waist. Two long purple scarves flew from her arms, matching the textured dress she wore. "I've not seen you around here before."

He ran his hand through his hair as if trying to groom it. "I was actually born in Spain, but uh, grew up in the states." The woman's eyebrows rose and she extended her arm outwards.

"Are you enjoying it here?"

"Oh yeah. I love being able to see the area my family grew up." He looked back at the bulls, the largest one now eyeing him. "I thought about signing up, actually, but I'm skeptical." The woman walked up to the pen.

"It's dangerous, but I've been told it's a lot of fun." She turned back to him, folding her arm over the top rail and fixating her sharpened gaze into his. "What brings you to Spain?"

"I'm in the military right now. My best friend and I are stationed here; but he seems more interested in the bars." He extended a hand. "My name's David. David Vega." She shook his hand, her plump lips curved upwards.

"Anita Isabela Zarita." Anita smiled warmly and pulled her hand away. "If you would like, I could show you the area." He smiled openly and nodded his head.

"I think I would enjoy that. My friend's going to be too busy with the bars and whatnot, so I don't think I'll be checking the scenery out with him. It'll be nice to share the experiences with someone."

"Great." They toured some of the city's most beautiful sites, including a long bridge over a large body of water. Eventually they went back to her place where she cooked him a Spanish dish.

"Your parents are from Spain, correct?"

"My father is. My mother is actually from the Latin American region." Anita nodded and set a plate down on the table. "My father actually comes from the Valencia region of Spain." Anita's eyes lit up and her smile grew.

"Then you will appreciate this dish." The meal placed before him was Fideuà, a noodle based dish similar to Paella that was made with seafood and fish. His heart skipped a beat when he saw it, as the last time he'd had this made for him was when he was very young.

She also had another Valencian favorite produced for him; it was a beverage known as a Horchata, a Mediterranean drink made from tigernuts, sugar and milk. "This is amazing!" He praised her cooking and waited for her to have a seat before digging in.

"I did prepare my favorite desert as well if you would like. Turròn." This was a confectionary nougat treat commonly made with honey, sugar and egg whites. Toasted almonds were commonly put into it, but other nuts could go in as well. This treat was often made into a rectangular shape, like that of a cake. "I hope I'm not startling you or anything, I simply want you to experience the best of this country during your stay here."

"I do appreciate it." He smiled graciously and the pair dug into the meal.

They had other encounters during the week, to where she would show him a few more of the country's greatest treats. Oftentimes they'd explore places that were low on tourism, mostly since he hated the crowds.

Gary teased the hell out of him for as often as he hung out with her, but there wasn't anything wrong with it. He wasn't married or seeing anyone at the time, and there was nothing going on now beyond his enjoyment of this woman's company.

"You're going to do _what_?" Anita leaned her head back, her eyes filling with surprise. Feeling proud and sure of himself, David wanted to try and impress her by throwing his hat into the Running of the Bulls event.

"Oh I've already signed up. I'm strong as a horse, nothing can possibly break me." He flashed a grin and started to flex his arm. Anita's hand rose over her mouth and she closed her eyes.

"You don't have to do that. Really."

"For you, I do." She lowered her hand and sighed.

"I have created a monster." The corner of her lip slid upwards and she put her hands to her waist. "If you must do this, at least wear some protection. I would blame myself if something happened to you."

"Oh I'll be fine. It'll take a lot more than a bull to bring me down."

Later, with the last few minutes before the event, Gary was trying his best to talk his friend out of doing something stupid. "This is insane, even for me!" Gary threw his hand out to the bulls. "You're going to die out there. What on earth am I going to explain to your parents?" David swept his hand through his hair and looked for Anita among the crowd nearby, smiling when he spotted her.

"You don't have to tell them anything. I got this."

"No. No you don't. You don't just come to Spain, meet a girl-" Gary leaned out, spying Anita and whistling slowly. "Oh. You're doing this for _that_ girl." David smiled bright, his heart thumping hard beneath his ribs. "Okay, okay I got it. You're stupid, you're being impulsive and all of a sudden you think you're invincible." Gary clapped his hands together and bowed his head. "Why on earth did I not see this before?"

"You got a bit too drunk at the bars, Malone."

"Fuck you." Gary laughed and smacked his back. "You're an idiot, but if you get killed, I'll tell your parents you died of an overjoyed, overzealous heart full of love." David cracked his neck to the right and began to jog in place.

"Beats dying of a broken heart, doesn't it Gar?"

"Sure man, sure." Gary pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "Why do I get the feeling this is the first of a lot of stupid mistakes I can't talk you out of?"

"Well, it isn't the _first_. Remember when we were thirteen, just a couple days after Kennedy was killed?" David smirked and leaned his head to the right as Gary's face dropped. "Out skateboarding, and I said I was going to jump this wide creek?"

"Oh shit." Gary began to laugh. "I swear to god you broke every damn bone in your body."

"But the _memories!_ It was worth it so much."

"Yeah, right." Gary was chuckling with disbelief, covering his eyes with his hand. "If it was worth the lashing your mother gave _both_ of us afterwards, then yeah. It was worth it."

"Dude, the girls at school thought I was a total badass after that. They smiled every time they saw me."

"Pretty sure those were looks of pity and inwardly they were laughing at you…but by all means, go on and keep thinking that." Gary shook his head and pat David's shoulder. "Try not to get yourself killed, I really don't want to be on the receiving end of Mrs. Vega when she hears what her son did."

The event itself was amazing, and at least one person did wind up getting killed that day. However, David made it to the end and right into Anita's embrace. She held him tight, tears in her eyes. "Thank god, I cannot believe you did that!"

"It was a matter of necessity." David started to check his arms and his legs. He was so full of adrenaline that he wasn't sure if he'd hit anything or was bleeding. "No broken bones." Anita looked him over, slowly running her fingers along his body.

"You're bleeding!" Anita pulled her hand away from his knee and he looked down, groaning when he saw the fresh blood. There was a moment when he tripped and fell on a rock, but he didn't think anything of it at the time. "What happened?"

"Must have fallen somewhere."

"We need to get this cleaned up." Anita grabbed his hand and began pulling him with her. "Come with me." He followed after her without meeting up with Gary, but he'd catch up with his friend later.

Anita's home wasn't far, so that was their first stop. She pulled him into her bedroom and went for the first aid equipment she had in her restroom. He sat on her bed, pulling his knee towards his chest and staring down at it with a sigh. The wound itself wasn't deep, but the adrenaline was wearing off and he was beginning to feel the painful throbbing that was coming.

"You know Anita, we've talked a lot about me and about Spain. We haven't talked much about you." Anita walked out with some cleaning items and she began to treat his injury. He looked at her with a tender smile, watching as she focused so intensely on the wound.

"I come from a large family. The youngest of three boys and two girls." Anita poured some water over the wound and pat dried the area carefully. David wrapped his hands around his leg and sucked in a heavy breath as she brought some alcohol to it. He saw her face tense and harden, which concerned him greatly. "My father is a very strict man, much harder than most. My mother has always been submissive. It is not something I enjoy discussing."

"I apologize for bringing it up."

"It is okay." She pressed the swab of alcohol against the wound, causing a searing sting to shoot through his leg. He winced at the pain and Anita's gaze drifted towards him. "Sorry. I know it hurts."

He grit his teeth and tried to grin. "It's not so bad. I mean hey, I have a beautiful woman doctoring up my wound." She laughed once and closed her eyes. "How have you not been scooped up yet? Men have to be dropping at your feet everywhere…"

"As I say, my father is…" She turned her head and clicked her tongue. "Very strict." She dipped the swab into the bowl of alcohol, turning it over carefully. "What about you? I see no ring on that finger."

"Yeah. Gary and I joined the military together, and I've just been spending too much time in the military to care for anything else."

"Have you never been with a woman?"

"I wouldn't say that." He winced and envisioned how many girls Gary dated throughout their teenage and college years. The number was far greater than David's. "I just haven't had too much luck with American women." He chuckled nervously and Anita shook her head.

"Sometimes when you search, you find the wrong people out there. It is when you don't look that you find what your heart wants." His heart skipped a beat and he watched as she carefully pressed the swab to his wound again. This time the sting meant little, and he reached forward to caress her cheek.

She flinched for a moment, her eyes moved up towards him, then closed. She leaned into the caress with a sigh. "What was that?" Her skin was smooth as silk, but for the first time, he saw the pain in her eyes.

"I…I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." He pulled his hand back. "Did I offend?" She opened her eyes and smiled gently.

"No." Their eyes connected and he felt an overwhelming urge to hold her. "It was nice."

"Do you mind if I held you?" She chuckled once and looked away. "I don't mean to come on too strong. I think you are a beautiful person, and I want to respect you." Anita moved up beside him and leaned against his body, curling up as he wrapped his arms around him.

Her body trembled at his touch, startling him. "I won't harm you, Anita." Anita's eyelids fell halfway and she looked away.

"I was married once, arranged by my father." He frowned and looked to her hands, there were no rings on her finger. "The man was an incorrigible drunk." She tensed and tears ran down her face. "His hands were like stone, every time he touched me. He could bruise me without a care in the world."

"What happened to him?"

"My father didn't care about the abuse, my father didn't care how the man treated me so long as he got paid the arranged price." Anita raised her hand to her eyes, her body shaking harder. "The man stiffed him and said he had no intention of paying anything more, so my father killed him. I've had no other man since."

"Anita, I…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

"I would never do anything to hurt you." He pulled the bangs from her hair and gazed into her eyes. She leaned in, her gaze drifting towards his lips. He could feel her heartbeat racing like a car, so he gently touched her hand in hopes to calm her. "I don't think I've ever cared more about someone, and I barely know you; but I feel like I've known you forever."

"Funny how that goes…"

They spent the night together, and continued to see each other through the week before the military called him away once more. He didn't get to go back for a year or so, but kept in touch with letters.

Letters that stopped coming after a while. Startled, panicked and filled with worry, David returned to Spain in pursuit of Anita.

She found a woman at her house, her face wrinkled and brow frought with aguish. "Are you David?" The woman asked the minute his shadow stretched from the front door. He heard a strange cry and his breathing steadied as the woman approached him. "My name is Isabella Zarida. You…must be looking for Anita."

"I am."

"You will not find her." His heart dropped and a gut-wrenching feeling came over him. The woman started to cry, her body shaking violently. "My daughter is gone."

David stammered, his skin paling. "What?"

"You should have taken her with you when you left, Senior." He could feel his knees buckling. He looked over his shoulder, spying the rental car parked at the curb. Gary was waiting in the driver's seat, his arm dangling out the window. He looked back and furrowed his brow. "She was sold."

"Sold? Another arranged marriage?"

"No. Much, much worse." Isabela walked him to the couch, where the sound of crying grew louder. "When you left, my husband became angry with her. She was so happy, Senior." Isabella wrapped her hand around his, her eyes drifting to him. "I've never seen my daughter, singing like a songbird, how happy she was." He smiled back, but felt a surge of grief that set tears into his eyes.

"What happened?"

"You see, Anita's father comes from a time…what Anita did was so frowned upon, he could not stand to see her. He called her a whore, he threw her onto the streets. Proclaimed her a prostitute." David's eyes grew large and he began to tremble, wondering what could have caused all of this. The woman buried her face into her hands. "Someone was given money, and soon they came for her."

"No…"

"She was kidnapped, taken from this home. Senior, you may never see her alive again."

David could hardly continue his story, his face wet with tears as he clutched his chest. Trina was eerily quiet, staring off into the distance. Tori was horrified, listening to the tale. She wanted to know what it all meant, but she was beginning to understand.

There was a problem, and it was not hard to see what that problem was. She could connect the dots, the small little hints and clues he gave in his story. It was a secret he must have been carrying around for some time, a truth that most likely he couldn't get out until he was separated from Holly.

Trina rose from the couch, trembling fiercely. "Give me…" She put her hand to her forehead and groaned. "A minute."

Spencer reached up, taking her other hand in his. "Trina?" Trina pulled her hand away.

"I've got a migraine." She stumbled and left for the bedroom. Spencer pressed his lips together, bowing his head for a minute.

He took a deep breath, dusted off his jeans and stood up. "I should go talk to her." Spencer walked after her, leaving Tori alone with her grieving grandfather. She was too speechless, and no thoughts were coming as to what she could say.

One thing was certain, the secrets locked up for years were not done coming out at all like she'd thought before. "Is…" She stammered over her words, watching her grandfather turn his head towards her. "Is Anita?"

"Yes." His only response. "I'm sorry."

* * *

So an oh shit moment I'm sure. We've discovered quite a lot, including the fact that Gary and David have been best friends since at least childhood. We've discovered among other things, Trina's been promoted to a managerial position at Outback Steakhouse. We've also heard a story from David about his time visiting the country his family is from...all among other things.


	20. Mother of all Storms

.

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 20 (Mother of All Storms)

"God give me the strength not to kill this woman where she stands." Standing halfway to the front door, Trina glared at her old family home. Behind her stood Gary and Spencer, who she decided recently that she wanted to be present to help grab her father's things out of the house. "Funny. I thought I was the first, I thought Tori was the first. I swear my family is fucking cursed."

Spencer and Gary exchanged a forlorn look, but wisely said nothing. She was in the middle of figuring out how to respond to the news her father had given her. At the same time, she didn't want to alarm or irritate Holly. In fact, she wanted to spend as little time as possible here. This was evidenced by the fact that Gary and Spencer both brought their trucks from home, so that they could carry as many of David's things as possible.

"I mean it's about time," Gary whispered to Spencer. "Holly has never let him talk about it. Ever." Trina's eyes drifted to the corners of their sockets and she felt an even greater anger crashing through her veins. "Probably could have handled that news a little better though. I mean, finally gets away from Holly and the first thing he does? Damn…I love the guy but I swear he's got a mind of his own."

"I could tell it was eating away at him," Spencer replied, "I don't know how much longer he would have kept that news to himself." Trina rolled her eyes and turned to face the two men, her crossed arms tensed up and her frown grew deeper.

"You know, I only really knew my one set of grandparents." Her index finger tapped her arm and her frown turned to a grimace. "I think I'd like to keep it that way. As for Tori, she deserves to see her grandparents or great grandparents, even…"

Spencer raised his hand. "My uh dad's parents are both still alive." Trina raised an eyebrow at him and was mildly skeptical. She hadn't heard a lot about Spencer's paternal grandparents, despite knowing the man since they were nine. He very rarely spoke of them. "They really didn't come around much until after Carly was born and after Dad took off, so…"

"Are you close to either of them?"

"Sure. I mean, they can be strict, but they're not bad. Certainly not assholes." This was wonderful, she thought sarcastically, Spencer was the only one of them with grandparents that weren't assholes; and that was just one set all the way up in Washington. "I wish Tori didn't have to have the shit luck of having poor grandparents, though." He heaved forth a heavy sigh and shook his head. "I wish she could meet her both her grandparents and great grandparents on my side, but as you know…"

"Your mom's out of the picture, dad's gone. So far my father's the only grandparent Tori's got." She rolled her eyes once more and looked back at the front door. "Unless of course Anita's parents are magically still alive…but I don't think I care much for knowing her parents."

"Well, her mom seemed nice." He shrugged. "Just saying. I totally get how you might want to wring her dad's neck though." Trina stopped, her heart breaking a bit more as her angry tears turned to sorrow. Spencer furrowed his brow and approached her, his voice lowering and his hand reaching for her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just…" She sucked her lips in, then smacked them. Her hand rose to her forehead as her head began to throb. "No, no I'm not. Holly raised me, and whether or not it was her or Anita, I was cheated out of having a real relationship with my mother. Now our daughter's turning fifteen today, and all I can think about is how fucked up it is that she's had to go through some of the same…I cannot imagine what life with Holly was like for her."

"Not too pleasant," Gary remarked sadly. Trina had almost forgotten he was here. Spencer's expression grew protective as Trina's eyebrows quivered. She'd hoped Holly was a better parent for Tori than she'd been for Trina. "I think it's obvious to you by now why your mother didn't care for you."

"I wasn't hers."

"Then your daughter. She wanted to say she was hers, acted like she was; but she never was and therefore Holly was distancing herself from even Tori. Every time Tori tried to do something with her, she would just ignore her like she did you when you were young."

Trina wanted to scream, she wanted to shout and curse; but nothing came out, not even a sob. Her tears fell from her face and feeling the urge to collapse, she turned and pressed herself against Spencer. He wrapped his arms securely around her waist, placing his chin on top of her head as her tears drenched his shirt.

"It's okay," he whispered to her, "You're here now. You can be Tori's mother always, and Tori is already close to you." Trina nodded slowly and curled her hand on his chest. "I'm here too."

"You know." She raised her head and wiped the tears from her face. "I can't remember much from before the age of five or six. I've always known Holly to be a part of my life as long as I _can_ remember. When I was younger, and sometimes even today, I always had those dreams of a woman rocking me in a crib, singing to me…I thought that was her, and I always _wanted_ that to be her; but I could never believe it. Something inside me was just saying 'no, she couldn't be like that'."

The corners of Gary's lips sank into his cheeks and he looked to the sky. Trina saw that he had something on his mind, but was afraid to ask. "Holly was in it for the money and the status." Gary finally exhaled. The wind blew through his coarse grey hair and he shut his eyes. "She met your father when you were barely five years old. He couldn't see how much she didn't want to be around you, but I saw it. Everyone saw it…He was a cop, fresh out of the military, so he was very lucrative to her."

"So she was a gold-digging bitch?"

"Not how I would phrase it, but…yeah."

"Dad doesn't seem ready, but, what do you know about Anita?" Gary chuckled sadly and shrugged.

"I don't. I never actually talked to her." He smiled broadly and looked up as though recalling a vivid memory. "I could see how happy she was making him though. She inspired something in him, something that made him take a very real chance. Before he met her, he really wasn't all that big on taking risks…despite his destructive, danger prone habits."

"Like skateboarding over a large creek?"

"Yeah." Gary laughed openly and wiped a tear from his eye. "Besides stuff like that. He was always a follower, rarely a leader. He was passive, didn't often take initiative. Made him easy to take advantage of. I was always the one trying to keep him out of trouble, save him because he didn't know how to look out for himself…"

"Why did you let him stay with Holly then?"

"Because I couldn't stop him. He met her while I was gone overseas. By the time I got back, he was proposing marriage to a woman that rubbed me the wrong way." Gary crossed his arms and shook his head. "I'm not used to women rubbing me the wrong way either."

Trina cleared her throat at his statement and pulled herself from Spencer's arms. "After hearing my dad's story, that statement comes across so differently that I just can't look at you in normal light." She smirked at him and he started to sigh. "Anyway, I think I'm ready to go in there. I have to face her, but I'd rather just make this about getting Dad's stuff."

"Good idea. Let's try not to antagonize Holly."

For as sick as she felt, she didn't want to start a war with the woman. Chances were it wouldn't end well for either of them.

They barely reached the front porch before Holly opened the door and shot a sneer at them that caused Trina's blood to boil. "What do you want?" Holly pointed at Spencer. "Also, he's not stepping foot in this house."

"We're here to collect my father's things." She put her hands to her hips and narrowed her eyes. "So he's helping whether you want him to or not." Holly scoffed and started to say something, but Gary moved between the two women to cut them off.

"Let's just do this as peacefully as possible, okay?" Gary glared into Holly's eyes, causing the woman to fall silent. "You don't want them here as much as they don't want to be here. David needs his things, and we are here to collect. I will not have a slugfest going on between the two of you; because unlike you, David and his daughter are my top concern. I will not see you damage them any further."

"Fine." Holly threw her hands up and walked outside. "Take whatever you want." The two men entered the house and Trina started to follow, but stopped when Holly jeered at her. "Not like you're not used to taking everything away from me." Spencer and Gary stopped a few paces ahead and Trina felt her body tightening up.

"Seriously?" She growled lowly and turned away, ignoring Gary's comment for her to leave the statement alone. "I'm not taking anything from you."

"No?" Holly snapped her fingers. "My husband, who now has filed for divorce. No doubt thanks to you. You took Tori from me." Trina laughed in anger and flexed her fingers.

"Really, woman? If _anybody_ took her away, it was you who took her from me." Trina walked forward, her muscles tightening even more. "You stole my daughter, and you have _no right_ to her! My father has more right to her than you can ever hope to have."

Holly shrank a bit and turned away. She crossed her arms and shook her head while muttering under her breath. Spencer stepped out and calmly placed a hand on Trina's shoulder. "Trina," he whispered, "Come on. Don't let her get to you."

Trina sucked in a breath of air and walked back inside to begin collecting some of her father's items. Spencer and Gary dealt with some of the heavier items, like his office desk while Trina went through with putting his paperwork into boxes.

Eventually she came across some old looking photographs that were stuffed away in one of his desk drawers, hidden in a manila folder. When she looked at the glossy pictures, her breath was stolen from her lungs.

The photographs were of a woman in her early twenties, with a face similar to her own. She had long, luscious hair and skin like honey. Her piercing brown eyes were stunning, and her plump lips formed a gentle smile. "Oh my god." She raised a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes. "It's her…"

She had butterflies in her stomach and felt a great sense of sorrow, anger and confusion that she could only describe as the feelings Tori must have felt when learning the truth about her.

Trina carefully slid her thumb along her biological mother's face, smiling as tears poured down her cheeks. "I…I wonder if you're even alive. Did you know dad went back for you?" Unlike Tori, who probably had to wonder if Trina wanted her, Trina didn't have to question whether or not Anita might have wanted to be with her.

Though in the back of her mind she did wonder, if Anita survived the traumatic ordeals she would surely have gone through, why she wouldn't have come to find her. She wondered why she had to sit there, being forced to live with a cruel stepmother that wanted nothing more than status.

Holly seemed to be afraid to lose anything that might affect her status. "Trina?" Spencer crouched behind her, his hot breath striking her neck and giving chills to her skin. She turned her head, looking at him slowly. He saw the photograph and hugged her. "Is that her?"

"Yes."

"It must hurt. You know I'm here for you…"

"I know. I can't-" Her words became rough, harder to speak. She tried to clear her throat. "I can't imagine, knowing I never knew her. Holly raised me as my mother, but she never cared about me…never wanted me…never wanted Tori."

"Trina…"

"I don't want Tori to ever have to go through this pain."

"She won't."

"I don't want her to go through what we did either." Trina wiped her eyes and let out a scoffing chuckle. "It almost amazes me that my real mom's _dad_ was the problem, and not her own mother. With the trend you and I seem to have."

"Yeah." Spencer sighed and Trina set her head on his shoulder.

"God." She clenched her teeth and started to sob. "Why couldn't we have had normal parents? Normal grandparents? Spencer, our daughter doesn't even have the normal, loving set of grandparents that would care about her…do you realize that?"

Spencer gingerly took the photograph from Trina's hands and smiled at it. "You know what? Hearing your Dad's story…I bet Anita would have made a lot of delicious meals for you, for Tori. Same said about the grandparents that raised you up."

"Yeah." Tori wiped her eyes and chuckled softly, recalling the memories of her grandparents. "Maybe they would have been good."

"And Tori gets to know who her parents are. My mom's gone, your mom, well, you know…Tori has both of us now. Your dad is involved in her life. That has to count for something." She smiled with hope, her heart swelling. "It counts for something, shouldn't it?"

He was right, there wasn't much use in grieving over what wasn't there and what couldn't be changed. "Yeah, it does." She leaned against his chest and looked at his hand, furrowing her brow when she saw a small flash drive. "What's that you have?" Spencer started to frown, his eyes falling to the drive.

"I found it in your father's bedroom. I thought it might be his, but when I plugged it into the computer to see…I was wrong. I don't think your father knows about this." He steadied his breathing and stood up, grabbing her hand to help her to her feet. "I-I want to show you what's on here, but at the same time, I'm worried about you."

"Why? Does it involve me?"

"Yeah. It involves your mother." She froze, her gaze drifted up to Spencer's. "Your real mom. She is alive." The color drained from her face and without hesitation she grabbed the flash drive from his hand. "Wait!" He couldn't stop her from going to the computer on her father's desk.

After plugging the drive into the computer and starting it up, she pulled up a folder that had a document entitled 'old letters'. "What is this?" Spencer moved up behind her and placed a firm hand to her shoulder as she opened the document.

The first sentence read that the document was being transcribed by Holly, who was putting into record a series of letters between her and another woman. Her heart stopped when she read the date and the information of the first letter.

 _July 9, 1999_

 _Hi, I'm writing to this address to see if David Vega currently lives here. My name is Anita Zarida, and I was hoping to speak with him. I wanted to know if he remembers me, and to let him know I am trying to find him as well as our daughter. My mother informed me that she gave his daughter to him when he came back looking for me._

 _July 10, 1999_

 _This is David's_ _wife_ _, Holly. David is doing quite well, thank you. He is rising in the ranks of law enforcement, has a wonderful home in a wonderful neighborhood. He's quite moved on with his life. I am so sorry to hear about your child, I knew her very well. Please, email me…_

The letters turned to emails which Holly must have copied and pasted to the document. She furrowed her brow and felt a stirring of nausea in her stomach.

 _July 14, 1999_

 _I didn't realize he was married now. How is my child? I want you to know I'm not a threat, I just wanted to reach out to him. I wanted to see my little girl, and to talk to him again. I don't intend to take him from you. If he truly cares for you and he is happy, that is all that matters._

 _July 20, 1999_

 _He is fine. He has moved on from you and his days in the military, I would prefer not to burden him at this point of time. Your daughter passed away some time ago, I apologize that it must be hard to hear that news through email, but it's true. She passed away from a tumor to the brain. David was very distraught, but he's getting better. I think it would be better for him if you did not try and make contact, and allow him the ability to carry on with his very successful life._

Trina's hands started to tremble as a great anger coursed through her veins. As she read through exchanges that happened in later years, where now not only Anita, but her mother Isabel was still hoping to make contact with David-whether by email or phone-she noticed a continued trend of Holly turning her away. There was even a message from one of Anita's older brothers, a judge, trying to figure out why Holly would not allow his sister to make peace with David and find out more about her daughter.

Communication eventually ended when Holly threatened legal actions, at which point she compiled the record of all their exchanges. "Honestly she's probably lucky she didn't take legal action," Spencer muttered, "It wouldn't have worked out for her. Doubt she was intending to make good on that threat, though…"

Trina's nostrils flared and she screamed for Gary, hoping the man would come in and help Spencer hold her back from doing something insanely rash. Gary ran in and without a word, she pointed to the computer. He leaned forward and a wrinkle popped up on his forehead as he read through the document.

"Holy shit," Gary's hand trembled over his mouth and he pulled himself away. "There's no fucking way David would have ever known about this. If he had…hell, if _I_ had known about this-"

"She's dead. I'm going to kill her." Trina pushed through Gary and Spencer, her hands clenching into fists. They stormed after her, but she was running a step ahead of them. "Holly! Get your fucking ass in this house right now!"

Holly, still standing in the doorway, stepped inside and looked appalled by what she just heard. "Excuse me?"

Gary reached his hand out. "Trina, stop. Now, please!" Spencer extended his arm, pressing the back of his hand against Gary's chest.

"No, let her get it out of her system…" Seeing what Spencer was saying, Gary let out a defeated sigh and nodded.

"You." Trina grabbed Holly's shirt and shoved her against the wall, then glared into her eyes. Her nostrils flared and veins began bulging from her hands and her neck. "You have destroyed everything. You would have tried anything to keep me away from my daughter too, wouldn't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Anita. Does that name ring any fucking bells?" Holly grew pale and her eyes gave away the answer. The woman grabbed Trina by the wrists and bared her teeth.

"That was for your own good. Believe me. She was just some woman your father met-"

"She…" Trina took a deep breath and pushed her foot towards Holly. "Was." Her face leaned in closer to Holly. "My _mother_." Holly chortled and looked away.

"I was the one that raised you. You were too young to remember her, and I've always been there for you."

"Bullshit."

"Ask Gary, your father and I married when you were just five years old."

Gary ran his hand behind his head and started to sigh. "Yeah, I don't even know how, don't know why. I think he just got tired of being a single dad…"

Trina released Holly and sliced her arm through the air. "You will never see your grandchildren again." Holly looked perplexed and confused, especially since Trina only had one child. Seeing the question on her face, she growled and rolled her eyes as if it were obvious. "I'll probably have more children someday, and those children will see their grandfather. You, you have no right to any of them. Nor do you have a right to Tori, you don't even have a blood right to her."

"Oh come on-" She saw Spencer leaning to look out the window, but he wasn't saying anything. Curious what he was looking at, Trina glanced outside and saw a car pulling up to the drive.

A tall man with a tanned and wrinkled complexion stepped out of the driver's side of the vehicle. He had a pair of black eyeglasses, and a full head of salt-and-pepper hair. His lips were covered by a long moustache, and his eyes bore an ancient look in them.

The man withdrew a long black cane and walked around to the passenger side of the car. As he moved, an older woman exited the door behind the driver's seat. She had a slight hump in her back, frail arms covered in liver spots, and had extremely thin white hair on her head.

The woman moved slowly, her feet shuffling on the floor.

As things seemed to calm down a bit, Holly turned to see what everyone was looking at. The old woman opened the door to help an elderly man from the vehicle. He looked worse than the woman by far. The man had a portable oxygen tank on wheels, every limb was thin enough to be nothing but bone, and he had a rubber tube going across his face. He was bald and his eyes were a pale blue.

He shook like he had Parkinson's and his expression was stone faced.

The younger elderly man, who was likely in his sixties, opened the front passenger door. Trina held her breath when she saw the woman sitting in place.

The woman's silver hair fell like a veil around her shoulders, her eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses. She wasn't as frail as the older woman, but from what Trina could see, her body had been put through hell at one time or another, because she had scars all along her arms and some scars on her face. "Who…is that?"

The group moved, with the two younger appearing to move slower than normal so the older two could keep up. "Hold on," Holly replied with narrow eyes. "They're visiting _my_ home, so I'll greet them." Trina crossed her arms and leaned against Spencer, no longer feeling the urge to fight with the woman.

As the four made it to the porch, Holly stepped outside. Trina took note of the attire. The elder man had on a faded brown polo shirt and long jeans. The old woman had a white dress with red and pink spots. The younger man was wearing a red dress shirt and long brown slacks while the younger woman wore a long black dress like she were in mourning.

"What brings you to my home?" Holly asked them. "Can I help you? Are you lost?"

"Hello," the younger man said with a thick accent. "My name is Miguel. This is my youngest sister, and these are my parents." He seemed to be the one to take lead, which was surprising. The younger woman was averting her gaze, had a deep and forlorn expression. The older woman was giving a meek smile, looking small compared to her daughter of the same height. Then there was the elder man, who looked angry, resentful; but at the same time, guilty. "We were hoping this was the home, still, of Mr. David Vega." Holly gasped and Trina started to freeze up. She looked to Spencer, who's jaw was falling open and Gary, whose eyes were bulging from his head.

"Really?" Holly swept her hair over her shoulder and sighed dramatically. "It would interest you to know, it's actually _not_ his home anymore."

The woman next to him removed her shades, revealing a pair of piercing brown eyes that shot through Holly like a bullet. Trina's heart skipped a beat and she clutched her chest. "Are you sure?" The woman asked. Trina started to whimper, her knees buckling and her legs starting to fail her. "Are you the woman that told me my daughter was dead?" Holly began to tense and swallowed loudly. "I believed you ten years ago because I was weak and naïve, insecure; but I'm skeptical. This time, we come to California ourselves to see…"

"What makes you think I'm lying?"

"My older brother Raul, youngest of the three boys, has lived in the states now for five years." Anita narrowed her eyes and her expression grew fierce. "He's become an attorney, and says he's come across my daughter's name in a recent case taking place here in Los Angeles. Won't say much about the case, but it has me worried, so…" If Holly could become any paler, Trina couldn't be sure. "He says he's certain it is her, because she has two parents named Holly and David Vega."

"Well." Trina rolled her head to the right and chuckled. "If I know anything about the rage behind a girl's eyes when she's met the woman trying to steal her man…" Spencer groaned and played at a smirk.

"You'd be just like your mother," he whispered.

"Sorry," Holly replied coldly, "I think you would be mistaken. Vega is a fairly common name, and David is a highly common name." Before Holly could shut the door, however, Trina rushed into view.

"Wait, I'm right here." Anita gasped, her eyes opening wide. The older couple clutched their chests, and tears started to fill the woman's gaze. "I'm alive!"

"There must be something in the air," Spencer said to Gary. He removed his phone, showing it to the man. "Mothers everywhere."

"Christ." Gary shuffled his hand through his hair, groaning softly. "Does Tori even realize how much of a fucked up circus her family is?" Spencer groaned and pocketed the phone. "What're you going to tell your sister?"'

"Don't know. More important matters at the moment." Spencer crossed his arms and sighed. "I'm more concerned with how we're going to handle the chaos of Tori's crazy as hell grandparents _all_ in one city…"

* * *

Yep, well Tori does have one huge family that's for sure. So this chapter, Trina just about lost it on Holly there, but could anyone blame her if she decked the woman?


	21. Chaos

.

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 21 (Chaos)

Spencer pulled Trina aside into the kitchen as everyone settled into the living room. Anita was on the couch with her mother and her oldest brother, while her father was in the recliner. Gary and Holly were standing behind the couch, with him several feet away but keeping a watchful eye on her.

"Trina." Spencer lowered his voice to an urgent whisper. "What do we do right now? I know you're excited to meet Anita, but this is bad timing." She knew what he was saying, and she agreed; but there was nothing they could do. It was their daughter's birthday, and they still had a party to celebrate in the evening. "We should have been done getting your father's things an hour ago…if we could direct Anita and her family from here and towards your apartment."

"Tori's over there right now." Trina breathed in slow, gazing at her mother with teary eyes. "And I'm still trying to process all of this myself. How can I help her process any of this when I haven't been able to?"

"I don't know; but we've got other problems too." Spencer removed his cell phone and handed it over to her. "Check out the two text messages I got about half an hour ago." She cradled his phone and lifted it up to her face, one text was from his grandfather while the other from his dad.

She furrowed her brow and read the grandfather's text first. "Aw, it's from your granddad. He wants to come see Tori on her birthday…" Her heart fluttered, then stopped as she realized the predicament. "He and your grandmother have driven down here and are already at a hotel, ready to be picked up?" She flicked over to his father's text, and began to pale. "What's this?"

"My dad, still in Italy, got a call from my mother." She closed her eyes, groaning as her forehead showed the signs of stress. "She's apparently in town and he told her that I was living here now; so she's trying to find me and Carly…"

The body of text from his father revealed that the man told Rebecca where Spencer was living, and that she was on her way there. Trina knew Carly wasn't anywhere nearby at the moment, since Tori said they were spending some time with Sam and Cat.

"Oh Spencer…Our daughter's about to have one hell of a birthday." This was _not_ how she wanted Tori's birthday to go by any means. She had a cake ready, and was planning for a nice and simple party with just her, Spencer, and David. Now, literally all of the grandparents were in town, and this was about to turn into one hell of a fiasco. "At least your father's not here yet."

"Oh he's flying in later tonight." Spencer's voice was flat and he looked irritated as hell. "And so is my brother…" Trina groaned loudly and all eyes in the room turned to her, making her uncomfortable.

The largely unknown fact, at least to Carly as far as Trina was aware, was that Steven had a child while in college with a woman who would move to another country. This was before Rebecca, and as the woman wanted nothing to do with him, it depressed Steven a great deal.

Spencer had met this child a number of times when Steven tried to reconcile. The boy was born in 1975. During the time Trina knew Spencer, he often complained that his father spent more time trying to talk to his son in another country than he actually tried spending time with his actual family. This was one of the biggest problems Spencer had with him.

"Why is all of this happening? Why now? Your family, my family, what's going on that's making everyone flock to this area?"

Spencer looked at her as if she'd just asked what color the sky was. "You really have to ask? Our relatives know about Tori, they know you and I are, you know, back together and back in her life. They want to see our daughter. I don't know about reconciliation though."

She began to sweat and her mind went to thoughts of how to handle all the chaos and still do right by her daughter.

"Tori knows very little about half her grandparents and great grandparents." Trina's hand scrambled through her hair and she began muttering. "What do we do? Give her a crash course on all of them? Do we _want_ them to know her?"

"She deserves to meet her grandparents, at the very least." Spencer leaned against the counter and looked over her shoulder. "Dare I say, even my mother…"

"Yeah, why _does_ your mother want to see you?"

"Apparently she wants to reconcile things, and has been in contact with my dad for a while now…unbeknownst to me." She wanted to protect her daughter as much as possible, and was scared to think that all these people were going to be in the same city as her. She didn't even think about how any of them were going to react to her.

"Quick, Spencer, who are the 'good' ones?" She waved her hand in a circular motion, gesturing for him to begin naming. He raised his eyes skyward and began to count on his finger.

"My grandparents, Tyrone and Sally. Your father. We now have Anita and her mom."

"That's it? Just the four?" She jerked her head back, astonished. "What about the bad?"

"Um, well my dad's kind of on the border there. I mean, I think he means well, he's just incredibly abrasive. Still, controlling enough to be on the bad side of things. You just counted out your stepmom. My mother, of course. Then, there's Anita's father." She saw the older man raise his tired eyes up, as if he could hear their conversation. "Really, it's more of a take your pick of the litter. We can't ban them all from never even knowing their granddaughter, though."

"I know." She pushed her hands out along the countertop, her head pounding heavily. "God, I don't even know where to begin with all this." Spencer leaned over her shoulder. She closed her eyes at the feeling of his hand touching her back and massaging it. Her shoulders arched and she leaned her head back, listening to his every whisper.

"My suggestion. First deal with your mother. Your real mother. She's wanted to see you for nearly thirty years…We both thought _fifteen_ was a long time, but that right there? You know yourself how much hell that could be. Go end the nightmare, and we will deal with the rest as it comes."

"O-Okay." She nodded and moved her hand over his, giving it a squeeze. She looked into his eyes and started to tear up. "Walk with me?"

"I'm here."

"Thank you." Hand in hand they moved for the living room. Anita started to stand up, her soft skin wrinkling as she gazed upon her daughter for the first time. Trina stopped feet away from her, standing as meekly as Tori had during their first real meeting as mom and daughter. "Hi mom. We have…a lot to talk about."

Anita raised her hand to Trina's face, gently caressing her cheek. "My little girl, all grown up. To see you…" The woman choked on her words while Holly rolled her eyes and turned away. "A dream come true."

"I…" Trina's voice trembled and she raised her hand to her neck. "Believe it or not, I know how you feel. I wish we could have known one another." She curled her eyebrows together and reached around her mom, hugging her. "Dad…never knew if you were okay, he still doesn't."

"Did he ever tell you about me?"

Her heart started to shatter as she realized the very truth of the matter. In much of the same way Holly kept Tori from knowing her, Holly must have twisted David so hard that he could never tell her.

Rather than break her mother's heart and spare her, she had to say yes; even if the knowledge of her came so recently. "He did tell me about you." She smiled sadly and closed her eyes. "About the running of the bulls in 1980." Anita smiled openly. "But…" Trina looked to the older man, who turned down his head in shame.

"He also told me some other things." Anita followed her gaze and pressed her lips firmly together. "I'm surprised, but I don't judge it. Still, seeing your dad here…but I have other questions. Greater questions. Like, _how_? How did you survive?"

"Barely." Anita took a deep breath, her chest and shoulders rising. "I had ten years being yanked from place to place." Anita's voice was coarse and full of anger and exhaustion. "I wanted to die. They drugged me, they did so many horrible things to me…I was ready to die."

"But you didn't."

"No." Anita sniffled and motioned to Miguel. "I saw my brother's name in a newspaper while I sat in a park. Hosting some event, not important what the event was, but his name was there…Terrified, I found someone willing to call him." Miguel smiled gently and nodded his head.

"I had just opened a local eatery," Miguel commented, "I was advertising. When I received the call that my sister was alive, and back in Spain, I had to find her."

"I was so out of it for all those years afterwards. Angry, hurting…It took even longer for me to learn to forgive my father. It still hurts, but we have done some repair."

Her father, Jose Zarida, finally spoke. His voice raspy and trembling. "I had lost the respect and the love of all five children, and my wife. When I saw that I would be alone due to my actions, I knew how badly I had caused things to become. Even today, Anita's sister Gabriella worries that I may cast her or her children away. I say that I would not; but she has reason to disbelieve as I had done it before."

Anita gave a nod to her father. "He realizes he has done wrong, he is remorseful. His health is failing him greatly, and he has done everything he could to try and repair the damage his actions have caused; but there are some things he knows he can never fix."

Jose raised a finger and looked at Trina and Spencer. "My health may be horrible, but my hearing is still sharp as ever; and I overheard your talk." Trina's eyes widened and she exchanged a nervous look with Spencer. "If you are concerned about how people who are grandparents to a child will be, especially the ones who have done horrible things…perhaps you should still even give them a chance to show you that they may still be capable of love and kindness, let it be their time to shine and prove themselves to you. If they truly feel remorse and know they have done wrong, they will do their best to do right by your child. If they are not, then it is your duty as a parent to protect your children…and that is something I failed so miserably at."

Anita dropped her gaze, then slowly looked up as if realizing something through his statement. She looked at Trina, her eyes growing larger. Trina smiled gently and spread her arms outwards. "Yeah. You've got a granddaughter." Anita's jaw hung open. "And today." Trina exhaled sharply. "Today is her birthday. Like you, her father and I are just now getting the chance to discover our daughter."

The question now was where to begin. She had to talk to all the grandparents, figure out where they stood and what they wanted. It wouldn't be easy, nor would it be without emotional setbacks.

Hearing Jose clear his through and start to cough, Trina looked to the man. She wanted to hate him, but found it hard to hate him nearly as much as Holly in this moment; but at the same time she did little more than pity him. "Please, come over here." Jose motioned with his hand and she slowly approached.

He raised his hand up, wrapping his bony fingers around her wrist. They slid down to her hand and his quivering eyes drifted into hers. "Seeing you today. I did not realize it would be this hard…even more difficult than when my Anita returned home." Trina pulled her hair over her shoulder and closed her eyes, feeling her body start to stiffen before relaxing. "I still have not found it in me to forgive myself."

"I'm honestly not sure whether to be angry with you or not." She pulled her hand away and folded her arms while turning towards where Holly was standing. "I didn't get the chance to know much about because of this woman right here. She kicked me out of my own home, all because I got pregnant. Then I found out just today she's been telling of you that I am dead."

Jose looked at Holly and Trina could see the guilt and shame in his eyes, as though looking into a mirror. Holly merely tensed up and looked away, then threw her hand up with a scoff.

"I had status in this neighborhood. I was something. Then she goes and gets herself knocked up, and all of a sudden I'm a laughingstock because I've got a teenage mother on my hands." Trina glanced over to Spencer and held her breath as his hand clenched and relaxed. Jose sighed and slowly shook his head.

"Then you missed the point."

"Yeah." Trina uncrossed her arms and moved for Spencer. "She's no longer allowed anywhere near my father or my child." Where Tori was concerned, they had some crucial work to start. As much as she didn't want this reunion to end, she had to think about her daughter.

She took Anita's hands into hers and looked into the woman's eyes, smiling bright. "It's so good to finally meet you." Anita smiled back and a stray tear rolled down her cheek.

"And you," Anita replied, "You have grown up beautifully." Anita took a breath and closed her eyes. "You have some siblings." Tori's eyebrows rose and Spencer's jaw dropped. In the back of her mind she expected this, after all her mother had gone through; but she'd not truly believed it. "My son Ramon and my daughter Carmen are waiting at the hotel we've booked…They are the reason I fought so hard to survive that harrowing part of my life, and they so want to see you as well."

Her heart skipped a beat and tears flooded over her cheeks. "I want to meet them too."

"Ramón has a son who is four years old." Trina cupped her hand over her mouth, stifling a stunned gasp. Spencer put an arm around Trina's shoulders, smiling broadly. Gary approached from the side and Anita's eyes seemed to light up when she saw him. "Oh, you are David's best friend, the one that loved all the bars in Spain." Gary chuckled nervously and ran his hand behind his head.

"Yep," he replied, "That's me all right. I know a man that's dying to see you, but uh, first thing's first I believe." With Spencer's cell phone between their hips, she could feel it vibrating with each text message coming through. "Spencer tells me there are more 'unexpected' visitors."

"Oh god." Trina pulled away from Spencer and pushed her hand up her forehead. "I almost forgot. Spencer's grandparents, his mother, his brother. Everyone in my family…" Trina sucked in a heavy breath of air and a new determination filled her eyes. "You know what? Tori did say all she wanted for her birthday was her family; so our first birthday with her, we're going to give her the birthday of a lifetime."

"What do you have in mind?"

"It won't be easy." She grabbed her mom's hands and flashed a smile. "I need your help. Will you help me try and connect all these people for my daughter?" She had the reunion from hell in mind, but how else were they going to try and do damage control? Anita smiled back and nodded slowly.

Elsewhere, Tori walked down the street with Carly. They weren't far from Spencer's house, and had spent hours just chatting. "So." Carly's grin spread across her face. "Do I get to be the first relative of yours to wish you a happy birthday?" Tori's head tilted a bit and she scrunched her nose.

"Well, you can dream that you did. Will that work?" Carly's face dropped and Tori smirked. "At like a minute past midnight last night my mom came into my room to say happy birthday. Then my dad called this morning." Carly snapped her fingers and huffed.

"Well. Fine. At least I have your first birthday present." They stopped near a stone wall that bordered someone's yard. Tori took a seat on the top of the wall and watched Carly remove an envelope from her jacket. Curious, Tori started to reach for it, but Carly yanked it away with a smile and a teasing tone. "Ah uh, not so fast."

"Aw." Her legs swayed outwards and she leaned back, her hands sliding along the wall. "What is it?"

"Now that would ruin the point of a present, wouldn't it?" Carly pinched the corner of the envelope with her fingers and started to pull back, tearing it ever so slightly. Tori gasped and reached out, wanting to be the one to open it.

"Hey! It's a gift, right? Let me open it, or are you going to torture me?"

"What kind of cool aunt would I be if I tortured my niece?" Carly laughed and handed the envelope over. "Have to have a little fun." Tori rolled her eyes and grinned while opening the envelope. "Happy birthday, Tori."

As she removed the paper inside, her heart stopped. It was the result of the DNA analysis that she and Carly had done. For that moment, everything ceased besides the tremble in her hands. "Oh my god, this…" Carly nodded slowly and turned around, locking her hands behind her head. "I've wondered when the results were going to come in."

"Of course, they came a few days ago but I wanted to save it for today."

She raised her hand to her chest and read the words with a breathy voice. "It says there was a match, a connection found." Her eyes grew and tears started to well up. "Oh my god, you really are my aunt. I mean, it isn't as if I didn't know already." Sure she was already sure Spencer was her father and Carly her aunt, but having this in her hand cemented that into place.

With an excited squeal, she jumped of the wall and threw her arms around her aunt, squeezing her as tight as possible. Carly started to squirm and laugh before pulling her around her. "I can't believe it, this is the best thing ever!" She released Carly and stared down at the paper. "I should frame this on my wall."

"Well, then Spencer and Trina will know we did that. I don't think they'd care, but I'm sure they would rather have known."

"Yeah…"

They continued to walk, but Tori couldn't focus her gaze on anything but the results on the page. Reading the words over and over again, confirming that Carly was in fact her aunt. She wasn't sure the day could get much better. "Can you think of anything else you want for your birthday, Tori?"

"Not really. I mean…I don't know." Tori raised her head up and laughed as a few thoughts passed through her mind. "You know, I always wondered what it would be like to be a part of a big family. If Mom's family were as big as they seemed to be, that would be interesting…"

"A large and normal family? Loving grandparents, parents that care the world for you. Aunts, uncles, cousins. I'd wish all of that for you."

"Yeah, chances of that are pretty slim though." She swept a strand of hair over her ears and chuckled. "Just like the chances of me having a cousin my age are slim." Carly frowned and shook her head gently. "I wish I could have that. I mean, I never had any cousins that I know of."

"Well, I mean, maybe?" Tori smacked her lips and looked across the street to a girl walking by as if looking for something. She looked similar to Carly, and about the same age as Tori was. "You know, I heard a story that my dad had a kid in college. I don't know if that's true, and Spencer hasn't ever told me anything about it."

"I get the feeling Dad hasn't told you a lot."

"Yeah." Carly rolled her eyes and frowned. "Frankly, I think your mom knows more about my brother than I do. Hell, I only found out about her and about Sasha by my own means of stumbling upon them. He's always been very private…still, he can't stand our dad for whatever reason, and he never talks about our mom."

"Understandable, with how you described your dad as being absent."

"But it's more than that for Spencer, I think. Hard as it is to say…" Tori noticed the girl watching them with a heavy brow and tight-lipped expression. "It kind of pisses me off that he doesn't tell me things. I get he's probably trying to protect me, or maybe he was trying to protect himself, but it is a little irritating." Carly stopped in the center of the sidewalk, her muscles tensing and her shoulders rising as she clenched her teeth. "Also…"

Carly turned and stared at the girl. "Why are you staring at us?" The girl's eyes grew and she froze on the spot, as if expecting they wouldn't notice her if she stood perfectly still. "Well?"

"Are you Carly?" The girl asked finally. Carly nodded and the girl started to smile. "Cool. I'm Amelia." Amelia crossed over to them. She stood about the same height as Carly, had braces and wore glasses. Her hair was up in pigtails and her face dotted with freckles. "I just flew from Italy with my dad and Grandpa. I thought you lived in the area, so I wanted to walk around and see if I could find you."

"Am I supposed to know you somehow?"

Amelia's smile faded and the girl seemed hurt. "Oh yeah, Grandpa did mention you and Spencer didn't really know about me or my dad." Tori could see where this was going and her grin returned to her face as Carly started to pale.

"Oh cool," Tori replied, "Maybe I do have a cousin close to my age!" Carly looked baffled and perplexed, and the only sounds she could make were coming out in a stammer. "Wait, does this also mean my grandpa's in town." Carly shot her a confused look, clearly not expecting or knowing anything about this.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Carly hung her head and raised a hand to her forehead. "Oh god…"

* * *

So some wise words from the oddest of places, seems Jose has managed to find himself in his own personal hell. I'm sure he knows his children and even his wife will never truly forget what he's done. Now we see what is to be concocted for this immensely large family.


	22. Bringing A Family Together

.

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 22 (Bringing A Family Together)

"Okay." Trina ran her hands along the side of her head, pushing her hair back and creating a ponytail. "Who do we deal with _first_?" She knew they could deal with all the sets of Tori's great-grandparents. It could be easier. At the same time, dealing with the individual grandparents might be better, if not a bit trickier. "I know you're not exactly ready to deal with your mom and dad right now…"

She squeezed Spencer's hand and he let out a long exhale. "Honestly? I don't think we need to deal with my family quite yet." He looked out the window of his truck and started to zone out for a minute. Trina stroked his forearm slowly until he looked back to her.

"What are you thinking about?"

"My mother. If she's back…I almost wonder if she's brought her mom and dad." Trina's eyebrows rose and she continued to rub his forearm. For as brief as her interactions with his mom had been, her interactions with her parents were even less. Still, as a young girl, the memories of his maternal grandparents that she could recall were fairly pleasant. "I wonder what they're up to these days."

"Honestly, if they haven't come around, I'd wonder why. I can't recall them being bad grandparents either." She was a tad jealous of him, both sets of grandparents he had were wonderful while only one set of her grandparents were halfway decent. At least, the one legitimate set that she'd known for most of her life. "Whether or not they're with her, I think dealing with your grandparents will probably be easy enough. All four of them."

Spencer shuffled his hair with his hand and glanced in the rearview at Anita, who was gazing at Trina. "You know. I vote we go grab your father first thing. We're trying to do all this for Tori, well, let's get him in on this. We could certainly use his help." Trina agreed, it was high time to reunite her two parents. She was eager and hopeful that the reconnection would end well.

"Funny." She leaned her head against Spencer's shoulder and gingerly curled her arm around his. "I think I know what must have been going through Tori's mind when she and your sister were trying to get us back together…"

Spencer softly kissed her forehead and ran his hand through her hair. "I love you," he whispered. Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes grew wide as fresh moisture overtook them. She lifted her head and gazed at his gentle and loving expression.

"W-What was that?"

"I love you, Trina." A fluttering sensation swept through her stomach and a soft whimper shook from her lips. "We're in this together." She leaned towards him, nuzzling his neck and smiling as the joyous tears ran down her face.

"I love you too. Never stopped." Spencer grinned and started up the car. She'd wanted to say those words for the longest time, but was afraid. Hearing him say it gave her a new sense of confidence, and a strange sense of joy she'd not felt for some time. "I-I really do."

"Good. I'm glad…" He took a deep breath and kissed the top of her head once more. "Now, let's go see what we can do about fixing the circus that is our daughter's family." Trina chuckled softly and raised her head up.

"Circus? Where did you hear that from?" It was kind of fitting too, for she half expected every relative to start flipping over each other and attacking everyone. Here they were, the two lion tamers of the bunch, but they were at the center of it all it seemed like. "It's kind of fitting, actually."

"I'll be sure to tell Gary you thought his assessment was on point." He smirked and pushed down on the gas pedal. It was time to see if the class clown and the cheerleader could possibly fix a shattered, broken, and split-up family. Of course, neither of them dared think it would be an easy overnight task; but at least tonight they could try and bring everyone together for the one thing it seemed like they were all here for. Tori.

The first stop was arguably the easiest of them all. While Anita and Spencer waited at the car, Trina went inside her house to get her snoozing father off the recliner. He was swatting at her hand while she guided him out, and scolding her for babying him, but all she could do was focus on her mother standing close to the car.

Anita's face was wet with tears and her hands were folded neatly at waist level. "David," she said breathlessly. David hesitated in mid-swipe of Trina's wrist and turned his attention to Anita, where he practically collapsed. Trina had to keep him upright.

"A-Anita? I can't believe it. Is it…Really you?" He approached her, his arms extended. Anita fell into his embrace, throwing her arms around his body and pressing her head against his chest. "Oh…" He tightened his embrace and buried his face into her shoulder. "How can it be? This miracle. I thought for sure you…"

"I was lucky." Anita raised her hands, cupping them around David's face. She exhaled and shook her head. "Oh it's so good to see you again, to see my baby girl all grown."

Leaning against Spencer's side, Trina had one arm wrapped across her body to serve as a perch for her elbow as she wiped a tear from her face. She looked to the right to see Gary pulling up in his truck. Behind him, Miguel was driving Trina's car for her-she wanted to ride with Spencer but they had to bring all three of their vehicles.

The two men left the cars and made their approach. Gary stretched his arms out and looked to Trina's car. "So why don't the four of you go do what you need to do…Miguel and I will take David's things into the house."

David paused, his eyebrow rising. "What? What else is going on?" Emotions aside, there would be plenty of time for reconnecting. Trina pushed away from Spencer with a heavy sigh and walked towards her father, holding her hands behind her back.

"Well Dad, I'm going to have to fill you in on what's been going on. Holly's done, I'm done with her. That's number one." Trina motioned to Anita with a warm smile. "She's here, you're here. Spencer's parents _both_ are in town, his grandparents are in town." David's jaw dropped. "Basically every crazy relative is out there, I want to gauge how they are before I introduce them to Tori…"

"You're bringing her family to her, huh?" He let out a nervous chuckle. "Why not get her a dog? Anything besides the potential family members from hell."

"Because if they seem like they want to genuinely know her, she deserves to meet them. And, well, I would like her to have a full family, not family that is disjointed and disconnected. She should have her grandparents, her uncles and aunts…If they want her in their life, I know she'll want to be a part of theirs."

David closed his eyes, smiling softly. "I agree." His eyes opened partially and they started to glisten. "Have I ever told you how proud I am of you?" Trina grinned and extended her hand as Miguel walked over with her car keys.

"Thank you Uncle Miguel." David hesitated for a minute as Miguel cast his gaze upon him. It hit her then and there that he probably never met Anita's family either. "Oh, Dad…" She raised her hand to her forehead and cleared her throat. "You've only met grandma." David nodded slowly and Miguel smiled at him.

"Thank you," Miguel said while giving David a firm handshake. "For taking such care of my sister's child, your child. Although…I have to ask, going from my baby sister to that um." Miguel squinted and his nose crinkled. "That person we met a little bit ago." David winced and his shoulders dropped.

As always, it was Gary to the rescue, slapping David's shoulder and grinning at Miguel. "David's never been good at making the best decisions. I tell ya, the one time I'm not around to give him a shake, he stumbles across the first gold-digging cretin he can find. Wouldn't worry about her anymore though."

"She tried to tell us that Katrina was dead." Miguel shook his head. "This is not the time nor place to have this discussion. I am glad to have met you, and look forward to meeting you with my siblings and parents. I am sure Anita has much she wishes to tell you as well; but I believe your daughter wants to get moving."

"I'd say I wasn't in a rush," Trina started slowly and looked up at the sky where the sun was dipping behind the clouds. "But uh, we'll be losing daylight soon, and I need to get my daughter's birthday set up. Uncle Miguel, can I count on you to bring everyone?" Miguel nodded, his lips flashing a huge grin.

"We would not miss it for the world. Everyone has waited thirty years just to see you, and now your daughter. They will be there."

"Thank you."

Though they would leave Miguel behind to work with Gary on moving David's things into the house, it was not the last they'd see of Anita's family. Stopping in front of their hotel, Trina was clinging to Spencer's shirt and trying not to turn tail as she prepared herself to meet her biological family for the first time.

She could tell her father was nervous as well, but for other reasons. Anita told him about Ramón and Carmen. Trina was more than eager to meet her siblings as well, and even her nephew.

Her hand fell into Spencer's and he gave her a reassuring squeeze before walking with her towards the lobby of the hotel where she saw a slew of people waiting eagerly. The way Anita's eyes lit up, she knew they were her family members. Jose and Isabel were coming in behind them, having stopped to grab some coffee from McDonalds first.

With tears in her eyes, she looked at all her uncles. The men didn't look much different from Miguel. Martín was the second youngest, a head taller than Miguel and with a scruffy grey beard. Three years younger, he was 62 years old. Raul was the one whose hair hadn't started greying, despite being 59. He had a trimmed goatee and the same piercing brown eyes as Anita.

Then there was Anita's sister, Gabriela, who at 57 years of age was the shortest member of her family. She had a round face, warm honeyed skin and stunning green eyes. Her hair hadn't turned silver like Anita's, but there were some specks of grey in the bun she had up.

It was a breathtaking sight to see all of them standing around the waiting room. Fearful her legs would betray her, she tightened her grip on Spencer's hand. Martín and Raul smiled, Raul beaming with pride, as if to say "Miguel found Anita, but I found my niece!"

Gabriela made the first approach, slowly reaching out and cupping Trina's moist and wet face with trembling hands. She said no words as her smile grew, then the woman gently pulled her into a hug. The warmth that overtook her was startling, and the beating of her aunt's heart calmed her.

Her aunt started to weep, struggling to contain herself. "My brothers each had a chance to hold you when you were a baby. Fearful my father might cast you away, mom decided to give you to your father before I got a chance to meet you for the first time…This is a gift, truly." Her heart swelled and she gently hugged the woman.

Standing almost out of place, but with some degree of nervousness were three people in their twenties. Trina took a step back and watched her mother make her way to the group. Along with the man was a young boy that was holding onto the fabric of his denim jeans. "Trina," Anita stated softly, "This is your brother Ramón. He is twenty-five now." She moved her hand to the woman beside Ramón and just behind the young child. "This is his wife, Gracia." She acknowledged them with a smile and waited as her mother motioned to the second girl standing nearby. "And your sister, Carmen. She's twenty-two."

The young boy raised four fingers with an open smile. "I'm this many." Ramón chuckled at his son and rubbed his head. She couldn't believe she had a nephew, and was excited to get to know all of them.

Carefully Trina approached her siblings and in doing so she could almost make out an ancient pain in their eyes. Knowing her mother's history, what she went through for ten years, she was certain of what caused the look that her siblings had.

"I could never understand fully the life you two must have had when you were children…." Carmen smiled sadly and Ramón's breathing steadied a bit. Like her, their childhood was damaged and cut short, but in a much different manner. "I think we should have dinner sometime." She started to hug them, and after a few tentative seconds, they hugged her back.

It was overwhelming to see all these relatives, and of course she wanted Tori to know all of them; but for the plan she had tonight, she just wanted to focus on the immediate relatives. She wanted Tori to know her grandparents, her great-grandparents, her aunts and uncles.

After the meeting, she ensured the pivotal members of the family would be present for Tori's birthday celebration, which now would have to occur at a much different location than originally planned.

"Well. The 'easy' relatives have been talked to," Spencer remarked while getting into the car. Trina sat in the passenger seat, gazing out the window. As much as she wanted to spend time with her biological mother, she also wanted to give David some time to become reacquainted with Anita's family.

So the older couple agreed they would stay and connect, leaving Trina and Spencer to deal with all the remaining relatives. This wasn't a reunion for them, so all the emotions and overwhelming reunions were going to have to wait just a bit.

Trina felt a warm sensation caressing down her arm and turned her head, smiling at Spencer. She moved her hand over his and closed her eyes. "How are you holding up, Trina?"

"I don't know. I'm a little scared. I don't want to startle Tori, but I want her to be able to get to know these people."

"I think maybe it's a good idea to go to the lake at the park. We can reserve that canopy with all the picnic benches, have a barbecue, cake and everything." She raised her eyebrows, her eyes glistening with fresh moisture. "Ensure that everybody there doesn't hover, why not let Tori go to them? I think that would make her more comfortable. That way it's an open area, she can go to whomever she wants and just talk to them with the freedom of knowing she can hang back if she likes."

"I like that idea." Trina nuzzled against his head and breathed in slow. "Let's go ahead and pay your grandparents a visit. They'll probably be the least emotional, and I'd like to take a break from all this…all this emotional stuff."

"Sure."

The grandparents they were going to meet were Tyrone and Sally Shay, who were settling in well in their hotel room. Tyrone was sitting in the rounded armchair beside the window, with the vanilla curtains drawn. He had a book in his hand, reading glasses on the tip of his nose, and was gazing out the window as though deep in thought.

His wife was sitting on the bed, her back against the headboard. She had a flannel gown on, her grey hair in curls, and her hand on the television remote. She didn't appear like she moved too fast, but Trina couldn't forget how athletic Spencer's grandparents were in their younger days.

When they entered the hotel room, which the grandparents left unlocked as they called ahead, Sally jumped off the bed like it was on fire. "There's my grandson!" She ran to Spencer and threw her arms around him, causing his face to turn bright red.

Tyrone shut his book slowly and stood up, gazing proudly at his grandchild. His hands locked at his waist with his thumb in his belt. The elder winked and lifted his right palm up to motion at Trina. "So Spencer, finally decided to become a man, did ya?" Spencer's face grew redder as his grandfather laughed. Trina's eyelids sank halfway a mischievous grin stretched across his face.

"Took him long enough," she remarked with a playful nudge to his side. Just when she didn't think Spencer's face could get any redder, it turned into such a deep shade of crimson that she couldn't help to laugh. "How long has it been since I've seen you two?"

Tyrone scratched his chin and moved towards her. "Ah, I'd say a good seventeen, eighteen years." Sally continued to hang onto her grandson's side, her arm around his back and her head on his upper arm. "So…" Tyrone pat and rubbed his hands, grinning wider. "Where is she? Your little daughter? She must be all grown up now."

"She is, I couldn't be prouder of her either." Trina swept her hair behind her ear and took a deep breath. "We're planning a get together for her birthday party. I'm trying to ensure that I can get all our relatives together without any drama so they can get a chance to meet her."

"Oh, I see." Sally released her grandson and shook her head. "I'll commend you there. A lot of people will have to swallow a lot of pride, but I think if they want to know you and your daughter, they'll do it."

"I just hope so," Tyrone replied, "You heard from your father lately, Spencer?" Spencer frowned and pat his jean pocket where his cell phone was.

"I really haven't been in contact with him much since before Carly and I moved here. I have texted with him a couple times recently, where he told me you guys were here and that my mother was coming down…along with his _other_ son." Tyrone started to sigh, shaking his head amid the disapproval.

"This is why we were so upset with Steven when he was telling you to ignore the woman you loved." Spencer raised his eyebrows and it was now Trina's turn to blush. "He has a son in college at some frat party for hooligans." Tyrone threw his hand upwards and grunted. "Then spends the following years trying to bond with the kid despite the kid's mom wanting very little to do with him…and then what does he do?"

Sally walked behind Tyrone, sliding her hands along his shoulders. "Honey please, no drama."

"I'm not. I'm just saying. Why is it when Spencer's girlfriend has a baby, he must be so adamantly hypocritical?" Spencer cleared his throat as if to remind them that Trina were still standing right there. Tyrone looked down his nose through his glasses, then adjusted them by pulling them further up the bridge. "Sorry, I get carried away sometimes."

"It's okay," Trina replied. "I understand the frustration. Trust me."

"I'm glad." Tyrone walked up to his grandson, looked him in the eyes and pat his shoulder firmly. "Spencer, I want you to know I am very proud of you and glad that you're stepping up now. A little late, but you know the old adage, it's better late than never."

Spencer hugged his grandfather, then brought his grandmother in for a hug. "Alright guys, hang in there." He smirked at them. "Right now, papa's got brownie points because you're on my side of the family, and in the running for Tori's most drama-free set of grandparents. So let's try to keep it that way."

Trina chuckled and bowed her head. She knew when she was beat. Tyrone pat his grandson on the back and clicked his tongue. "Don't worry, we will be on our best behavior. Even your grandmother." Spencer's eyebrow went up and Sally's arms crossed over her chest.

"You know your father's reconnected with your mother, right?" Sally's eyes narrowed and Spencer began to pale. Tyrone raised a hand to his forehead, groaning softly. "We asked if you'd been in contact with him, because it's to my knowledge that they're engaged."

Trina cursed mentally, wondering how this all came about. "Well." She walked up to Spencer and ran her hand along his back, gently using her nails as a back scratcher. "They're next anyway, so…Do you think that's why Rebecca's come back into the picture?"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure she and Steven want to announce that they are getting married. Wouldn't be surprised if they've already eloped without telling anyone, though."

"Ouch…" If that were true, Spencer would be livid. Of course, they had to deal with one thing at a time, and it still remained crucial _everybody_ be on their best behavior tonight. There was no way this birthday celebration was going to get ruined because someone decided to start fighting. "What about her parents, any word on them?"

"Oh they're here too." It was as she thought. Trina hummed and turned sideways to lean against the nearby wall. Regarding Rebecca's parents, she had mixed feelings and was sure Spencer did too. Rebecca's parents had never been all that social, kept to themselves so much that Trina hardly knew them; and she spent a _lot_ of time with Spencer's family when they were young. "Rebecca's pretty much been taking a lot of care of them."

Eager to see what was going on there, she and Spencer said their goodbyes to Sally and Tyrone before heading to where his father was staying at the hotel. Most assuredly, they expected to find Rebecca and her parents there as well.

Despite being the youngest set of great-grandparents, James and Denise Mitchell were in poor shape. James was in a wheelchair when they were arrived, had a horrible back deformity that caused him to humped forward like he was looming over the ground. His cheeks sagged heavily and his pale blue eyes bore the scars of some age old tragedy.

Denise walked incredibly slow, had to use a walker to get around and was covered in spider veins. According to Sally and Tyrone, Denise showed early signs of dementia and altzheimers

Upon arrival, they saw Rebecca standing at the window of the hotel with her back to it. She had a youthful face and faded blonde hair, but as she was only 50, it was expected that she might still look middle aged. Of course she had some wrinkles and a tired expression.

Trina held Spencer's hand, trying to keep him calm and in check, because the last thing she wanted was for him to fly off the handle the minute he saw his father. Of course, his father was the one that let him in; but it was the presence of someone else that threw her off her guard.

A man was seated at the table, he looked to be in his mid-thirties and had short, sandy blonde hair. He looked up from the table with a smile but Spencer immediately started to withdraw. "That's Michael." He crossed his arms and huffed. Trina ran her hand along his shoulder and whispered to him.

"Remember. Stay civil. This is good. Why not let him in? I mean hell, we're doing so with everyone else." Spencer started to nod and Trina watched his eyes roll as his father walked past him.

"Abigail isn't here right now," Steven remarked, "She said she wanted to explore the city a bit." Spencer looked confused and Steven turned towards his son. "Abigail is Michel's daughter. You have a niece, Spencer."

Spencer coughed and Trina could see the uncertainty in his eyes. She didn't know how to react herself. After all, this was the man that talked Spencer into denying Tori.

"As much as I think this reunion is good…" Trina stepped in front of him and the others soon focused on her. "Spencer and I want all of you to be at Tori's birthday party." Spencer frowned and Rebecca looked astonished.

"Who is Tori?" Rebecca asked. "This is my first time meeting Michael and his daughter; but Steven told me about them. He's never told me about Tori." Steven swallowed hard and his hands began to shake. Spencer closed his hands and looked away from his father, tensing up. Trina wrapped her hand around her wrist and she could feel him start to loosen.

"Mom, you remember Trina Vega." Rebecca gave a nod of acknowledgement and smiled at Trina. "Tori is our daughter of fifteen years." Rebecca gasped, her hands moved over her mouth and she shot a questioning look at Steven. "Dad didn't want me to acknowledge her because we didn't know if she was mine; but she couldn't have been anybody else's."

"What?" Rebecca shook herself and glared at the man next to her. "Steven, how could you?"

"I was going through a difficult time," Steven replied.

Even Michael looked upset, which Trina liked to see because it meant there could be some hope of a bond between him and his brother. "Dad, that's definitely not right."

"I made a mistake. I regret it, I do."

"Well that's a start." Spencer crossed his arms and turned more towards his mother, still full of questions. "So mom, what brings you back into our lives? I thought you wanted out…we've never even heard from you since the day you left."

Rebecca looked down, her lips pulling back into her cheeks. "I-I did." She had a somber tune to her voice and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry I left the way I did Spencer, there's no excuse and there's no real reason that I can give. I just…" She raised her head and sniffled. "I'm ready to make amends."

It wouldn't be easy, that was certain. Trina decided to take initiative, because nothing would change if nobody took initiative. "If you're willing to put in the effort, then I think it'll work." Rebecca gave a hopeful smile and Trina looked around. "So, right now I just want to know if you'd like to meet your granddaughter."

"I definitely would." Rebecca looked at Steven, who had an expression of guilt and shame etched upon his face. "Steven? This might be a chance to reconnect with our son."

"I would like to," Steven replied slowly, "Very much." He looked at his son, who breathed in deep and said little. "I guess we've all got a lot of work to do."

"Yes." Trina wrapped an arm around Spencer's. Her heart was bursting with confidence and pride, though she was a bit nervous at the same time. "For now at least. For tonight. Let's everyone try to put aside our issues and we're willing to give everyone a fair chance with our daughter. So no fighting, no malice…this is about our child's birthday, and nothing else."

"Understood."

"We will do our best," Rebecca replied. The woman furrowed her brow and looked to Michael. "Do you know where Abigail went to?" She smiled at Trina. "Abigail will be so happy to meet her cousin!"

Spencer checked his cell phone, and when he did, Trina saw his face drop. Concerned, she leaned over and read what appeared to be a text from Carly. _"Spencer. Why didn't you tell me Dad had another son? I've just run into my thirteen year old niece…"_

"Great." Spencer muttered and shoved his phone into his pocket. He started to growl and began rubbing his forehead. "Not only am I in trouble with Carly, it looks like Abigail might have found her."

* * *

Ah Dave's reaction is best "You just couldn't get her a dog, could ya", haha. Well, a lot is here, not really big on reconcilliations so much as just organizing them. It's a start, and Tori's in for a literally huge surprise


	23. Beginnings of a New World

.

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 23 (Beginnings of a New World)

"I can't believe Jade and Cat are both busy." Tori shuffled through the contacts on her phone, groaning loudly at her friends. The strange thing was both of them were busy because Trina asked their help with something. "So, they're helping my mom and dad with something…"

The smell of fresh coffee was tantalizing enough to distract her attention briefly. She couldn't resist showing off her favorite coffee shop to Abigail, and had been trying to get her to meet her friends. Abigail sat across from her, sipping on an Italian Mocha.

Carly, on the other hand, was seated beside Tori and was fuming. Her arms were locked tightly across her chest, the skin around her eyes was tense, and her lips looked so thin that she seemed to age ten years. "So…" Abigail set her drink down carefully and sighed. "I think I see why dad said to wait."

"I'd kill my brother for keeping things from me, but I just recently discovered another niece of mine." Carly jerked her thumb in Tori's direction and growled. "My brother, my dad, I don't understand why these things are coming to light now and not years ago!" Abigail winced and Tori frowned. "Forgive me, I'm a little upset."

"No we get it," Tori replied. She knew what it was like to find out secrets that seemed everybody else already knew. "That's why we're here. To chill." She looked at Abigail with a bright smile, eager to get to know the girl more.

"So Abby, were you born in Italy? Is that why Grandpa Steve is there?" Carly rolled her eyes at them and looked away, slowly shaking her head. Abigail started to nod. She seemed to be struggling not to look at her aunt, and kept her head bowed as she was on the verge of tears. Tori wanted to comfort her, let her know Carly was only annoyed at Spencer and not at her.

"Yeah, my mom grew up in Italy. Dad says that Grandma took him to Italy when she was pregnant with him, that she was only doing a year of university abroad here in the states when she met Grandpa." Abigail looked up at Carly and sighed. "Apparently this was five years before Grandpa married someone else."

"Okay."

"Grandma wanted nothing to do with him for the longest time, but he kept wanting to get to know my dad and spent so much time trying to form a relationship with him." She was beginning to see where Carly's frustration was coming from; and her dad's as well. Carly wasn't seeing it though, since all she was seeing was that Spencer knew he had a brother and never told her about it. Yet he was in the same boat as his sister, ignored and neglected by a father that didn't know how to treat all of his children equally.

"So it's not Dad's fault." Tori looked to Carly, who shifted uncomfortably and tensed. "Grandpa Steve just didn't know how to treat all his kids equally and spent more time trying to form a relationship with his son overseas, leaving you guys on your own…"

Carly yanked her coffee mug from the table, spilling a small amount on the pearl table cloth. "And Dad has the audacity to tell my brother he can't accept when his unwed girlfriend becomes pregnant?" The woman sipped from her cup, her narrow eyes peering from the top and glaring out the glass door across the room. "Hypocrite."

"Yeah." Not wanting to incite rage or cause anymore discomfort for either girl, Tori decided to try her best to turn the conversation onto something else. "Abby, when's your birthday? Do you have any other brothers and sisters?" Abigail nodded on both accounts.

"I was born September 15th. I have a brother named Lance, he's going to be eleven in November." Tori could feel her heart beginning to swell with excitement. With Abigail nearly fourteen, and Lance turning eleven down the road, it was nice to have some cousins that were closer in age to her. "He went to the store with Mom, otherwise I would have dragged him with me."

"Well, I look forward to meeting him too!"

Abigail looked to Carly and bit her lip. Carly's eyebrows curled inwards and she gave a defeated sigh. "I'm not upset with you Abigail, I really don't mean to come across like I am or anything." Carly reassured Abigail with a smile. "I'm just in a state of shock, and honestly I'm trying to figure out why neither Dad or my brother wanted to tell me I had another brother and a niece."

Tori waved at her, if only to remind her that she didn't know about her either. Carly caught the gesture and chuckled. "But you I can understand, Tori. Your situation is a little bit different…" Abigail looked between the two of them, pursing her lips.

"How is her situation different?"

"Oh long story." Tori leaned forward, bending up her arm and pushing her fingertips into her hair. "I mean, I only just found out about _both_ my parents. My dad took a while to accept that I was actually his, and now all this stuff is going on."

"Oh."

"Yeah, there's a lot of family drama. I _thought_ just on my mom's side."

Carly broke out laughing, then finally stopped to shake her head at her. "There's plenty of drama to go around, dear. Quite a bit on your dad's side too, apparently. So much I didn't know about…"

It wasn't far-fetched to believe Spencer thought his sister so innocent and young that he didn't want to scare her. He may have been so overprotective that he did everything to shelter her and now the truth was finally coming out; and this was the result.

Tori saw her father's truck driving into the lot outside and she started to get excited. "Hey, Dad's here." It hit her how she was calling him 'dad' now, as it had become so automatic. Abigail looked over her shoulder and Carly groaned.

Spencer walked through the doors with a Tupperware container in his hands. Eager to see what he was doing here, she got up from the table and hurried over to him. "What brings you here?" He casually removed the sunglasses on his face and pocketed them into his chest pocket.

"Your mom asked me to come find you guys, and I texted Carly to see where you were at, so here I am." He handed her the box and she started looking through the plastic to see what was in it. So far, all she saw was a bunch of aluminum foil. "I wanted to give you a little more of me, so I made some tacos for you." He winked and her eyebrows rose slowly.

"You mean…" She gawked at the box, thinking of the infamous spaghetti tacos. Spencer pat her on the back and she followed him to the table. Abigail and Carly looked at the box, waiting in silence as Tori opened it up as quickly as she could. "He made the tacos. Aunt Carly!" Carly leaned forward, her lip twisting into a subtle smirk.

The smirk faded as Carly looked up at Spencer. "Didn't I text you back that I wanted to not be bothered?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't just leave you angry. Besides, today's too important for fighting." Tori ignored them and grabbed one of the tacos to inspect it, tearing at the foil. Long spaghetti noodles hung from the yellow corn shell, and amid the spaghetti was ground beef, diced tomatoes, cheese, and some spaghetti sauce.

She took a bite and was shocked by the flavors and spices prepared, so much that she devoured the first taco and handed Abigail one. Abigail studied her taco nervously and then began to eat it.

"I suppose you're right," Carly said with a defeated sigh. "But I think I deserve to know things too, rather than let things be kept secret from me." Tori's eyes moved to the folded document on the table. "Was I supposed to go my entire life not knowing that I had a second brother?"

"No…" Spencer took a seat beside his sister and set his hand on her shoulder. "I know it's not fair to you. I was so angry at our father that I couldn't accept things the way they were. I also wanted to protect you, I didn't want you to hate our parents or be jealous of the attention our father gave to his oldest son over us."

Sensing that Spencer might want some alone time with his sister, she grabbed the folded document up and hopped away from the table. "Hey Abby, let's go over here a sec, shall we?" Abigail looked at the siblings and with a nod, followed Tori to the coffee bar. Tori leaned back against the countertop, gripping the edge with her hands. "How was the taco?"

Abigail grabbed a napkin and started wiping her mouth down. "I've never thought of combining taco meat and spaghetti. It was good." Abigail picked at her braces, checking to see if she had any meat stuck in her teeth. After a while, she lowered her hand down and stared across at Spencer. "So, that's your dad, my uncle?" Tori grinned. "He makes interesting food."

"Wait till you meet my mother, and try her cooking."

Watching Spencer and Carly, it was clear Carly was apprehensive from her crossed arms and tense face; but Tori could just barely make out a few tears. She watched Carly's head shake and soon the girl looked off into the distance, her eyes dim and angry.

The conversation continued until Carly uncrossed her arms and let Spencer give her a hug. Seeing this as some form of resolution, the two girls moved for the table. Spencer smiled tenderly as Tori took a seat beside him. Abigail stood before him, her nervous hands wrung in front of her waist.

Spencer raised up a hand, extending it slowly. "It's good to meet you, Abigail." Abigail shook his hand, then yelped as he pulled her into a firm, protective hug. "I want to say I'm sorry to you also, never giving your father a chance…that led me to not knowing you." The girl started to tear up and Spencer looked over to Tori.

Tori leaned forward, glancing at Carly while putting her hand on the folded document. Carly's eyes fell to her fingers and started to widen. "Aunt Carly, I think we should tell my Dad what we did. I know you don't want to, but…while everyone's being honest."

Spencer blinked, his face a palate of emotions as if he couldn't decide whether to be confused by her statement or excited that she was calling him _Dad_. "So wait, I've been promoted from 'Spencer' to 'Dad'?" His lips spread into a wide grin and Tori started to chuckle. "I think I'm going to have a heart attack."

Abigail took a step back and Spencer threw his arms around Tori, squeezing her so tight she thought she heard something snap. She began laughing as Spencer jumped up and cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Guess what everybody, I'm officially _Dad!"_ Tori's face turned red, but she couldn't help to smile. Carly set her hand over Tori's, looking her in the eyes.

"He's always said he didn't need the proof."

"What if he's still a little bit afraid? Why not let him know? You got mad at him for keeping things from you; and this is something that would be really important." Carly's hand started to tremble and she lifted it up, letting it hover over the document a bit.

Spencer's eyes traveled to the document and his nose twitched. "You're hiding something from me, Carly? What?" Carly pulled her hand away and sighed.

"Yes. I did something with Tori that I didn't approach you or Trina about. You guys are probably going to be pissed off that I did that, and I want you to be mad at me and not your daughter."

"Why would I be mad?" Spencer took the document from the table. Tori held her breath as he carefully unfolded it. Carly went quiet and looked at Tori, who couldn't take her eyes off her father. "Oh, I see what you did…bloodwork…"

She watched his chest and shoulders rise. His eyes ran across the page with some urgency and eagerness to them. Soon a smile formed and his hand moved to his chest. "Wow," he breathed out slow. "So that confirms it. I mean I already believed, but…" He chuckled, his grin continuing to spread as he set the document on the table.

Tori stood up next to him and hugged him. "So, Dad, you're a confirmed father and also an uncle as of today." She smirked. "How do you feel?" Spencer held his daughter, gently kissing the top of her head.

"I couldn't be happier. I see no reason to be mad." He looked at Carly with a tear in his eye. "Thank you little sis. Not sure why you felt the need to do that, but thank you." Carly shrugged.

"Wasn't sure when you'd get rid of the pride and do it yourself, and then I wanted Tori to know for sure. Now she has the confirmation. Probably, I should have asked her mother if it was okay first…"

"You should have, but I think Trina will be okay with this. She's going to want to have known it was happening" Spencer started to sigh, his eyes closing and his face holding the most serene expression Tori had seen on him. "It's not the end of the world. In fact, I think it's the beginning of a brand new one."

He rubbed the top of Carly's head, causing the girl to shy away. "So what's next on the agenda today?" Carly groomed her hair, growling low.

"I was going to take Tori and Abigail to movies before going to the park. Movie is about two hours long." Spencer stroked his chin. Clearly up to something, Tori's curiosity was peaked.

"That should be enough time." Spencer moved his hands behind his back and turned his head to Tori, giving her a protective fatherly look. He chuckled once and looked up to the sky. "I guess I used to be so impulsive when I was a kid, but now I'm older, I have so many responsibilities that I wouldn't trade for anything." He motioned to the tacos and cleared his throat. "Go ahead and finish those up if you'd like. Head to the park after the movies, in the meantime, I have some work of my own."

"Where are you going?" Tori scrunched her face and took his wrist. He smiled at her, his eyes glistening. "What's up?"

"I'm looking for something. Something very important." He squeezed her hand. "I'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay. I love you, Dad." Spencer took a deep breath, and she was certain if his smile grew any further it would hop off his face.

"Love you too. You and your mother both." She felt her heart skip a beat and grinned full of hope as he kissed her forehead and left the coffee shop while checking his watch.

"Well." Carly crossed her arms and stepped beside Tori. "I guess we've got some time to kill. I'm going to have to prepare mentally for my parents…Spencer told me a little about Mom." Her eyes drifted down and dimmed. Tori gave her a hug from behind, hoping to comfort her.

They finished up the tacos, admiring each one until they were all gone. As they were leaving, Tori saw Carly watching her and looking as though she had something on her mind. "What're you thinking about Carly?" She got into the girl's car and Carly entered the driver's seat.

"What you were saying. About Jade, and your feeling something for her. I think that's great, but I want you to keep a couple of things in mind." Tori nodded slowly, her eyes moving towards the car window. "First, she was in a relationship with someone for two years, right?"

"Yeah."

"You don't need to be told that being in a relationship with someone that long, it doesn't just disappear once that person's gone. She'll probably always hold something for him as he was her first love; but that doesn't mean she can't move forward in with her life in time." Tori nodded, taking her aunt's advice with consideration. "Like you say Spencer and Trina have said, be there for her. Be open with her, but don't pressure her or anything."

"Okay."

"Second, and most important of all for you to understand should the two of you come together." Carly started up the car and checked the mirrors. Once done, she looked into Tori's eyes. "Do _not_ listen to the media. Media, and maybe even the community itself would have you believe that every family member, every parent is going to be this evil disapproving relative that can't accept that you might like someone of the same gender…not true, as I believe you've already discovered."

Tori rolled her head to the side and counted off her fingers. "Mom, Dad, Granddad…They're all accepting. You're accepting."

"Exactly." Carly looked out the windshield, her expression relaxing. "The truth of the matter is, the small percentage of people that don't approve; the media and _maybe_ even the homosexual community would have you believe that number is greater. They make boys and girls cower in fear that their parent is going to suddenly disown them once they come out; but the truth is this: Far greater is the number of parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles who just so happen to _love their kid_. Maybe they'd be surprised at first, but chances are they're not going to disapprove. Chances are more realistic that they are going to love and accept you."

"Thanks, but why are you telling me all this right now?"

"Because." Carly started down the road, taking in a deep breath. "If the two of you get together, I don't want you to start being afraid to tell your family. Spencer and Trina, they love you more than anything. Your grandfather loves you, I love you. Most families that love their child just simply want their child to be happy and don't care who they like. You have the most accepting family in the world, so you have nothing to fear. Be with who you want to be, listen to your heart and not what others tell you, because one truth remains: Those looking in from the outside don't know you, they don't know your family, they don't know anything about how your family would react. The minute you tell one of those outsiders how you feel, and they say 'you can't tell your parents because they'll disown you, since they barely even know you', what will you tell them?"

"To shut up, and that I've already told them that I'm still not sure how I feel?"

"That's my girl." Carly grinned with pride and exhaled sharp. "There, my aunt duties have been fulfilled for the day. Now, let's go have some fun before getting you to the park."

"What's at the park?"

Carly smirked, but did not answer. Tori leaned against the door, hanging her elbow out the window. "Well okay." She looked in the backseat at Abigail. "Ready to have some fun, Abby?" Abigail smiled, the shyness returning to her face. "Great, because I have absolutely no idea what's going on…so, what movie and what's at the park, your guess is as good as mine."

"Yeah, I agree." Abigail looked up from her lap and furrowed her brow. "Hey Tori, your mom and dad aren't married yet?" Tori shook her head.

"No."

"Do you want them to be?"

"Honestly, I would love that." She could see they were both still very much in love, and they seemed to enjoy being together. "I think I'd like that more than anything."

* * *

What do you think of this chapter? It's not much of a reconciliation yet, but at least Spencer got to talk to Carly some. Guess the next step is the party, where Jade and Cat appear to be waiting. Tori's tried her father's spaghetti tacos for the first time, and he's gotten the confirmation that he is in fact her father; but he already knew that part. Wonder what he's up to? Buying a gift? Maybe he's getting a dog, or perhaps something for a special cheerleader in his life. Who knows? Then Carly's advice, not so much out of place but I wanted to educate readers that there are families out there that love their children so much that they don't care who their child likes, they just want their child to be happy. Those are the families that the media doesn't focus on because they are "boring". There's no drama, there's no excitement, but that's reality. Some parents just simply aren't fazed when their kid comes out to them.


	24. Tori's Birthday Begins

.`

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 24 (Tori's Birthday Begins)

Outside the park, Tori met with Sam and hung back as Carly went ahead to check on things elsewhere. They got to talking, and curiosity got the better of her when she thought on Carly's advice to her. "I'm surprised she knows so much about that subject, Sam." Sam leaned against a tree and gazed off in the distance, her lips pursed and her eyebrows came together.

"Honestly, if you've watched our show so much you would know. She's bisexual." Tori froze, her eyes growing wider. "She's had more fuss from the LGBT community though, so much that she abhors them." Her heart started to sink and she shrugged.

"Why does she hate them so much?"

"Because when she came out…we all accepted that." Sam pushed herself off the tree and pat her hands together. "Freddie and myself, Spencer, their grandparents. Hell, even Mrs. Benson didn't care. Far as I know, neither does their dad. Still, her fans that are a part of that community have harassed her, asking her why she doesn't champion gay rights, and several refuse to believe that everyone she knows could have _possibly_ been so accepting of her. They actually accused some of us of lying about our acceptance of her. So, yes, she's become incredibly bitter."

This was a shock to hear, but now that she had, she understood her aunt's views a little better. "Why doesn't she advocate the movement?" Sam rolled her head to the right and lifted her right hand off her forearm.

"Same reason a lot of people don't. They support it in silence. Carly, however, thinks the movement really only wants attention and superiority, nothing else, so she has nothing to do with them. Whether or not they actually are like that is subjective to her. In her eyes, they'll always think they're right no matter what she does or says."

"Fair enough. I guess you don't have to get behind every big organization or group to support or be okay with what they stand for." At least now, she still wasn't sure where she stood herself. "I've always liked guys for as long as I can remember, and now this thing with Jade…has me confused."

"You've got closer to her, formed a deeper connection." Sam shrugged once more and took a bite of the granola bar in her hand. "Nothing wrong with it. Feelings can develop anytime with anyone." Tori started to smile, then looked off in the direction Carly had gone.

"So why are we still waiting here?"

"Trust me, Carly just wants to make sure everything is good and ready."

"Okay." Tori moved to a nearby park bench and took a seat. Her fingers tapped the metal surface and her head started to tilt. "So, Sam." Sam hummed in reply. "You said Carly thinks a lot of those people are just trying to get attention…how so?" Sam tossed the granola bar wrapper in the trash and sat down beside her.

"Tell me, can you tell Carly's bisexual?" Tori shook her head. There was never anything that gave her a sign of it. "Exactly. Some people go out of their way to act gay, dressing in flamboyant colors and just acting completely different just so they can stand out and feel special. At least, that's what Carly believes. Most who are gay will not act any different than you and me, those are the people that don't care for special attention. They just want to live their lives like everybody else."

"So, there's nothing really unique about someone that is gay?"

"Of course not, they're just like everyone else. They're a person, a human being. Some people want to feel different, though." Sam hung her elbow over the top of the bench and raised her eyebrows. "Because they think that they feel differently than anyone else, they must be different. In reality, they're just another bleeding human being with thoughts, feelings and emotions no different than the rest of the population." Sam laughed. "Carly always points out the people that dress flashy, or the girls that make themselves look like boys, and declares them saying 'look at me, I'm different. I'm unique.'"

It wasn't hard to see how bitter Carly had become, but she was actually agreeing with some of the points the girl made. After all, it wasn't Carly's family that hurt her so much as the LBGT community. It seemed common with every organization, they inadvertingly wound up hurting those that they should embrace simply because those people didn't embrace everything they believed. Some in that community believed in special attention, Carly did not, and so she was on the outs.

"Anyway, enough of all this Tori." Sam pat her shoulder and looked to her eyes. "It's your birthday, and your parents have something big planned for you."

"I didn't want anything _big_."

"Well, with the circumstances, it couldn't be helped." Sam smoothed her hand through her hair and got up from the bench. Carly approached with Jade and Cat in tow, the three girls grinning and their eyes lit with excitement. Sam hurried to meet them. "Everything good?"

"Everything is great," Carly replied, "Let's get her over to the place." Tori swept her hair over her shoulder and approached somewhat timidly. Being unsure of what to expect, she chose to say nothing and let them guide her to whatever surprise lay in store.

"No jumping out and shouting 'surprise'?"

"Nothing like that," Jade replied, "Just a good time that your parents put together for you." As they walked down the sidewalk, Jade hurried next to her and tapped her shoulder. "Tori, I've got a question for you. You'd have to ask your mom and Dad, and I know your house isn't all that big, but…"

"Whatever you want, I'll consider it." Jade paused, a smile slowly spread on her face. Tori felt her heart lift a bit and smiled back. She'd try to help out as much as possible, but whatever the request was might end up stopping with her parents. "What's the need?"

"You remember that Rottweiler I got for Beck?" She raised a hand to her chin and nodded at the vague memory of Beck's father getting attacked by the dog.

"I seem to recall it thinking Beck's dad was a burglar."

"Yeah. Well Beck's family want to send it to the pound, but it's passed the age where most people would adopt it." Jade furrowed her brow and raised her hands beneath her chin, locking her fingers together. "I can't take it in because of my dad's allegies." Tori breathed in slow and held her breath for a moment. "Think maybe you could talk to Trina about possibly taking it in? I don't know what I'd do if that poor dog got sent to the pound and put down."

"Oh Jade, I don't know…" She would at least talk to her mom about it, but there was a good chance Trina would say no. "Mom already thinks that dog's too aggressive. She might not want it around. Then, if she and Dad were to get together, start a family and have another kid."

"I get it, I would be hesitant too, but-"

"I'll talk to mom and dad, see what they think." Jade grinned and immediately thanked her. That smile faded the instant her eyes drifted past her. Curious to see what Jade saw, she turned around and saw Andre walking along the shoreline of the lake. Her chest grew tighter as she remembered her last conversation with him.

His hands were stuffed into his pocket, his head was bent downwards and he was moving along incredibly slow. As he raised his head and made eye contact with her, she saw his chest expand. "Tori. Jade." Tori steeled herself and approached, trying to appear confident by standing tall and with her bead erect.

"Andre. Didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah." He exhaled. "I was hired for an event, actually." She raised an eyebrow as his shoulders fell. It wasn't hard to see practically the entire part was reserved for whatever her parents were planning, so there was no amount of certainty who would have hired him.

"So my mom and dad hired you? Really? Even knowing how you just abandoned me when everything was going insane?" He nodded slowly and started to bite his lip. "Even Jade needed a friend and you dropped her too. Why? Because she was still associating with me?" Andre took a quick breath, raising his head sharply. His eyes drifted to Jade and his brow furrowed. "I mean, once you were crushing on her, weren't you?"

"That's not how it is, and yes they hired me; but only because I convinced them to. They were reluctant…" She frowned at him and looked at Jade, who still appeared anxious. It was hard to believe Trina would even want Andre there, so whatever he did or said to convince her to let him be there must have been critical. Then there was Spencer, who after hearing stories from Carly, was deathly overprotective-probably wouldn't want Andre anywhere near if he knew about some of the ways he treated the Vega girls.

"I know how Robbie treated you, Tori, and I'm sorry. I know what I said to you at school, and again, I'm sorry." Andre closed his eyes and shrugged. "Beck was my best friend, he was my _only_ friend for the longest time. I loved him like brother. That's why I freaked out so much when I thought I liked Jade that one time." He ran his hand behind his neck and groaned. "Point is, when he died…I couldn't look at you, much less his girlfriend."

"Oh…"

"It's still difficult." He huffed and waited as Jade tentatively approached. Her brow wrinkled and she folded her arms across her stomach. "It wasn't about either of you, it's just…I'm sick of losing people in my life, but I'm also realizing that distancing myself because of that fear is just as bad."

"So, is this why you asked my mom to let you work here? To talk to us?"

"Yeah, she told me to find you; but I was kind of talking myself out of it until just now." He chuckled nervously and Tori sighed. She understood why he had done what he did, and she wanted to help him out though didn't know how.

"Actually." Jade uncrossed her arms and glanced over her shoulder for a brief moment, her voice trailing. "I'm curious how you convinced Trina to allow you to be here."

"Simple truth." Andre shrugged. "I was cheaper than the alternatives. I mean, I'm basically a high school musician looking to earn a buck, and she knows me. Whether or not she actually likes me, she knows how I play."

"So a more rational and financially more logical a choice than hiring a professional musician." Andre gave an approving hum. "Her main condition was that I find you and talk things out…"

Jade leaned towards him, pushed her tongue into her cheek and blinked. "So the bad blood between you and Trina..." Andre smiled meekly and motioned to Tori.

"Seems like she was more interested in ensuring everything was right for her daughter." Tori smiled broadly and curled a strand of hair over her ear. Her heart swelled as she thought how calm and non-reactive Andre was being about her mother. It seemed like he didn't care that what was going on with Trina.

"You…you're handling my mom being who she is rather well, and all." Andre chuckled while Jade quickly nodded. "I thought for sure you were along the same lines of thought as everyone else. You know, my birth father is actually Spencer, I have the DNA test to prove it. So Mr. Sikowitz isn't-"

"I'm more relieved knowing Mr. Sikowitz has nothing to do with you than I care about Trina being your mom. I can understand and get behind that. It was shocking to hear about Trina, yeah; but I think I got over that surprise when I first found out."

"By Sinjin's-"

"No." He interrupted her once more, so she opted to remain silent and let him speak. "I was with Beck and Robbie when we went through those books. It's really not a big deal who your mom is, and I think if Beck were still alive, he'd be stoked to know that you have an actual Dad that is trying to be a part of your life." She smiled. "In fact, I _wish_ I could still have my parents in my life. There's another reason I just disappeared the way I did…I couldn't take losing my best friend on top of everything else."

"What do you mean? Your parents aren't around anymore?"

"I live with my grandma, remember, and she's clearly not going to be around much longer." He crossed his arms and furrowed his brow. "My dad died in a fire when I was a child, and I had two older brothers that also died. My mom saved me and we got out, then she changed her name back to Harris and I found out that the fire was caused by arson."

"Arson?" Her eyes grew wider. She saw the moisture filling in his eyes and bit down on her lip, not wanting to ask anything else or make him talk about a painful subject.

"Yeah. They arrested my mother for it, said she caused it." He chuckled vainly and shook his head. "Then when she was still on trial, with all the evidence mounting up against her, she killed herself."

"Oh Andre…"

He blew out heavily and quickly cleared his throat. "Beck is…the only person I ever told about my parents." He swept his finger beneath his eyes. "No matter what my mom did, I still loved her as much as I loved my father and my brothers. I'd give anything to have all of them back in my life, I'd give anything to have my best friend back; but I can't have any of that. I don't want to be alone without friends, but I don't want to isolate myself either, so I'm sorry for being so distant…to both of you."

Tori hugged him, hoping to make him feel better. "It's okay Andre." He sighed, shaking his head.

"It's not. I should have been there for you. I mean look at everything that's been happening to you, I should have been a friend to you."

"You can be now, if you really want to be."

"I'd like that." He turned to Jade and smiled gently. "You too, and I mean it when I say I'm sorry." Jade put her hands to her hips and smirked at him.

"You know…I know I'm abrasive at times, and Beck was more your friend than I was; but he would be so pissed if he knew you just dropped me the way you did." Andre chuckled nervously as Jade started to smile and hugged him. "But I forgive you." She stepped back and wiped her face with her hands, her voice cracking up. "Now, go back and tell Trina everything's okay."

"I will, and thanks…I guess it would be hard to find another musician last minute."

"Yeah, extreme last minute. Come on, Andre."

They had a lot of issues to iron out, but for the moment, this was enough.

* * *

Well quite a bit to discuss here. Yeah Tori's birthday is going to take a few chapters, it's an arc in of itself because there's so much to deal with that each thing must be dealt with seperately; but then you realize that each issue isn't going to be fixed overnight, much less in a matter of hours that this party is going to be.


	25. Stand Stronger Together

.

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 25 (Stand Stronger Together)

The patio was perfect, adorned with a purple streamer that ran between each support pole, and further decorations that were commonly associated with birthdays. Some picnic tables had been pushed together in the center of the patio, and at the center was a beautiful Spanish cake prepared by Anita.

Trina had everything set up, with each crucial relative seated in their own place. She'd instructed them to not swarm Tori, and let her go to them. The only one missing was Spencer, who had gone on a short walk around the park. The strange thing was he'd said he'd only be five minutes, and it was almost a half hour. He should have been back before Tori arrived at the park.

"Okay." Tori approached Anita, who was already looking around for Spencer. "I'm going to go find Spencer." Anita turned to her, nodding gently. "Hold down the fort, and give me a call if Tori shows up or Spencer does."

"Certainly."

Steven approached from behind, wringing his hands. "There's no way he'd miss this." Trina agreed, and that's what was bothering her. She was scared something might have happened to him. "I saw him going down the trail towards the waterfall, and I thought I saw somebody else going down that trail too."

"Who? The people in charge of this park closed it off. Park security wouldn't have let someone else in. Did you get a good look at the other person?" He shook his head and laced his fingers together.

"Looked like a woman with dark hair, but I couldn't really get a close look." Her heart sank into her stomach and she began groaning, irritated by the thought of who could have been stalking him. There was only one woman with dark hair that she knew of who would be a problem. "I could be mistaken."

"I hope so." She decided to take off towards the waterfall, knowing that's where he said he wanted to go beforehand.

Her heart was racing as she jogged the trail. Even the sound of the waterfall growing louder wasn't calming her. Eventually, she could make out someone's voice followed by another. "Spencer!" She ran up to a tree, furrowing her brow as she remained hidden and gazed into the clearing.

Spencer looked furious, throwing his hand through the air and raising his voice. His face was red and his teeth were baring. "I said leave me alone. Why are you following me, and how the hell did you get in here?" As suspected, the woman standing nearby was Sasha.

She spoke with a sultry voice, moving around Spencer and touching his shoulders and arms. "Easy, I just asked the security guard to let me through. In exchange for a special deal." Spencer growled lowly, taking another step away from her.

He looked like he wanted to shove her away, and Trina was curious why he didn't. "Quit touching me." Sasha narrowed her eyes and Spencer started to growl. "You ruined my life once, you won't ruin it this time. Don't forget, I have an attorney, so your threats won't scare me."

"Threats? What threats?" Sasha clenched her hands and a slick smirk curled onto her face. "You know you enjoyed it back at the arcade."

"I didn't want it, and you know that." He began to circle with her, their eyes locked in a deadly game as though like a pair of predatory animals awaiting a moment to strike their prey. "You know damn well what I'm talking about. You destroyed everything I had just for a chance to get at Trina. Fifteen years I went without my daughter because of what you did to me."

"Your actions were a full part, if I remember."

"Oh sure." He sneered, his eyes glistening with hate and disgust. "Because you said, and I quote, 'push me and I'll cry rape'." Trina moved her hand to her chest and her eyes grew with shock and anger. "If I was so fucking willing, why the hell did I take off running when you turned around to take off your clothes? Huh?"

"Well." Sasha put her hand to his chest, her face darkening as a cruel grin spread across her face. "I won't make that mistake again." Spencer started to pale as she pushed him back, causing him to stumble. His heel struck a rock and he fell backwards with a shout. "And this time, I will make that accusation."

"No!" He flipped over and grit his teeth, but before he could push himself up, Sasha kicked him in the side. He grabbed his side and breathed in sharp. "Why are you doing this?"

"Same reason I probably should have given fifteen years ago." Sasha hovered over him and pinned his wrists to the ground. "Because I hate you and your girlfriend. I hate how popular you two became, I hate how loved you were and how fucking perfect of a couple you two were." Spencer started to pull away, his strength greater than Sasha's, but she slammed his arm back into the ground. "No, no…who's word do you think they're going to take? Mine or yours? Fight me, and I promise you it's going to be a lot worse."

"You're just lucky I don't believe in hitting a woman." He grit his teeth and tried twisting his body. "Not today. Not on my daughter's birthday."

"It's not so bad." Sasha moved her hand to his belt, her eyes taking a devilish turn. Spencer held his breath and started looking around for a way to defend himself with. Sasha lowered herself, stopping over his zipper and looking up his body with narrow eyes. "I don't think you want an assault charge. Think about it…we've got a history, and it's not unknown you don't care much for me. If I tell them you attacked me, well, guess what happens then?"

Trina couldn't take much more of this, and on this particular day she just wasn't having it. As she tightened her fists and steadied her breathing, she took a small step into view. "Get off of him, Sasha." She spoke with a low and deep voice. Spencer cried out and cursed.

"Trina, this isn't-"

"Save it Spencer, I've already seen and heard enough." She began to approach and Sasha started to rise. Trina cracked her neck to the left and looked down at Spencer, who was sprawled on the ground and breathing heavily. "I thought it was just me…I can't believe we were too young to realize the truth and talk things through. Emotional, reactive, impulsive, and young…but now, we're both a lot more focused, I think."

She looked at Sasha and shook her head. Sasha pulled her hair from her face and huffed loudly. "Oh thank god Trina. Spencer-"

"Don't even try it. I saw what you were doing." She flexed her hand. It was tempting to want to strangle the life out of this woman right now, but as much as she wanted to do so, she was trying to keep calm. "Tell me something, Sasha."

"What?"

"Fifteen years ago. He was trying to get away?"

"First time I ever had a guy tell me no, but yes…Practically had to pin him down when I went down on him. Honestly, I thought he was enjoying it." Spencer spat and looked away, full of disgust.

Hurt and angry, Trina was beside herself. On one hand she wanted to grieve, grieve a wasted fifteen years of hell that this woman caused; but on the other hand she wanted revenge. "I hated every second of you touching me," Spencer replied with a vicious growl. "I didn't want to cheat on Trina."

"Doesn't sound like cheating." Trina cracked her knuckles and took a deep breath. "Sasha." Sasha took a small step back. "Spencer may not like hitting women, but I have no problem with it. You'd better get the hell out of my way before I deck you right now." Sasha's face paled as Trina's sneer grew worse and her glare deadlier. "All this time I wondered why you hated me, but it turns out you hated both of us for petty reasons. Because you couldn't get a date, you wanted to tear us apart."

Her voice didn't rise in anger, instead there was a frightening calm to her speech. The sun was hitting just right that her shadow fell over Sasha, giving the impression that Sasha had shrunk several feet before her.

"Fifteen years. That's how much time I lost with my baby. Fifteen years. It's not even Sikowitz's. I shouldn't blame you, because Spencer and I both reacted; but if only I had known the truth. If he'd known the truth. My daughter wouldn't have had to grow up living a lie…all because of _you."_

"Sorry, but Spencer shouldn't have made it so easy."

"Easy?" She snapped her eyes back onto Sasha, her eyebrows rising and her chest expanding. "You bitch. I'm going to be generous. I'm going to give you three seconds to leave before I punch you square in the face and call my godfather to come collect your ass off the ground." She raised her hand, pointing a long finger at Sasha. "Because mark my words, I will protect the people I care about; and if you continue where you are right now, I will have you sucking up blood and dirt. Do not think I am joking."

Sasha crossed her arms and stood in place. As soon as Trina started to count down from three, she swirled around with a huff and stormed off. "Fucking bitch. Sick of seeing her." She crouched beside Spencer and looked him over. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He started to sit up, but winced. Trina slipped a hand under his back and looked down to see a large, jagged rock just under him. Her heart clenched and she tried to help him sit up.

"Careful. I think you landed on something." He turned his head and moved his hand to his lower back. Trina pushed the rock away from the area and sat beside him, letting him lean against him. "I can't believe that woman…going after you like that." It hit her what Sasha was saying, and she still didn't know how to react. "All this time. At the arcade. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Kids already told you that I was with her, and with how impulsive we were…would you have listened to me?" He winced again and Trina threw an arm around his back. "Fuck, I'm a guy. Back then, how was I even supposed to react? I didn't even know what the hell happened."

"I…" Her voice trembled and fresh tears fell from her eyes.

Spencer ran his hand over his face and through his long brown hair. "She forced herself on me to tear us apart, and she succeeded." Closing her eyes, she shook her head and moved her hand over his. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and opened her eyes partially to look at him.

"No. No she didn't. You know why?" He was looking away, his gaze distant and face long. She placed a tentative hand to his cheek and gently guided his face towards hers until his eyes moved into his. "Because we're together right now. We're stronger now. Sasha, Mr. Sikowitz…They can't drive us apart Spencer. "

"Fifteen years, Trina. Fifteen years because neither of us could say what happened…"

"We were young. We didn't know. I mean hell, I didn't even know what sexual assault even was at that time. I just thought I screwed up royally. Thought I drove you off."

"I thought I drove you away." Spencer shrugged. "Call it what it is. I was so sure I cheated on you and ruined our relationship. I felt horrible. I…I…couldn't even face you." Trina smiled sadly as Spencer tried to turn more towards her. "Trina, I love you. I always have. I was terrified of what I had done, and I was scared of losing you."

"You can't blame yourself, Spencer. I think maybe we need to stop blaming ourselves for Sasha, for that teacher, and start taking responsibility for the fact…the fact that we both were just too scared to talk about it at the time." She looked at him and gently placed her hand on his thigh, pursing her lips. "Your belt's undone, by the way." He groaned and quickly fastened it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"It's not your fault Spencer. I think we might need to file a restraining order on that woman. Do whatever we can to get away…She's worse than Sikowitz at this point, far as I'm concerned." Worse in the sense that she was free while the teacher was in prison. It disgusted her to think about, so the best thing to do was focus her mind on other things. "By the way, the whole reason you don't like me to go down on you anymore…"

"Sasha," he said with a groan. "Every time I even…" His eyes clenched shut and he began to shake. Trina carefully moved her hand back to his and set her head onto his shoulder, waiting for his body to relax. "Words cannot describe how much I can't stand that woman."

"I'm sorry she hurt you. She won't hurt you again. Just like Sikowitz can't do anything to me or any of the girls he touched."

Spencer exhaled and squeezed her hand back. "Trina, do you…still have nightmares? Flashbacks?"

"Sometimes. I hadn't for the longest time, not until I came back here." Her voice trembled as she focused her distant gaze onto the trees in front of her. "Not until Tori started taking his class. It got bad again for a while, I couldn't sleep. I would wake up in a cold sweat, not knowing where I was…feeling like shit…"

"Is it better now?"

"A bit." She closed her eyes and nuzzled his neck. "With you here. Having Tori with me. It all helps, if only a bit." She turned her head towards him and looked up into his eyes. "And you? If you ever need to talk…I'm here for you. What happened with you and Sasha…does it ever bother you?"

"Yes." He exhaled fully as if blowing off a tremendous weight. "I put everything into my art, focused all my energy into Carly. Sometimes I could distract myself from the memories, but once in a while something-"

"Would set you off?" She knew the feeling; and it was a horrible one. Even fifteen years later, certain sounds and smells were just too much. The stench of the cologne that Sikowitz wore at the time, still today, could trigger her. "Spencer…If you want to tell me what really happened at that arcade, you know I'll be right here for you."

"Same." He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you."

"I love you. I'm glad we're together again." She ran her hand up his forearm and then slipped her fingers into his hair. He chuckled softly as she leaned in, kissing his chin and the corner of his lips.

After a few seconds of this patting, they cuddled up in each other's arms, simply listening to the sound of the waterfall behind them and gazing up at the clouds.

Spencer spoke finally, with a low and quiet tone. "The truth isn't as different as what you've heard." His face bowed a bit and she furrowed her brow. "She was all over me. She pulled me from the machine and wouldn't let me pull away from her, she said she wanted to talk at first. I told her I wasn't going to cheat on you with her, and I didn't like her being all on me like she was…but it didn't matter."

"Spence…"

"No." He closed his eyes. "She pushed me down, told me if I put my hands on her or pushed her away, that she'd say I raped her." Trina's stomach churned as she listened to his quivering and cracking voice. He took another deep breath, his heart racing and his chest expanding. "She…She unzipped my pants and went down there when I kept telling her I didn't want that at all."

Trina nodded slowly, tears filling her eyes. She hugged him close and leaned her head against his chest.

"Finally she moved away from me and turned around to take off her shirt. That was the only opportunity I saw to get away, to run. I wanted to tell you what happened, but I was scared…I didn't think you'd believe me, I-I mean most people would have told me that because I was a guy, I should have just pushed her off, but it wasn't that simple. Wasn't that easy."

"I understand." She looked into his eyes and his rapid breathing started to slow. "I understand. She's gone, okay? She's gone…"

"You know she's not really gone."

"She will be." She pressed her forehead against his and closed her eyes, letting her breath warm his face and lips. "I'll talk to Gary. I'll talk to my dad. We can even talk to your boss. There's got to be something…to keep her away from us, away from our family. We're in this together, Spencer. You, me, and our baby girl."

"Yeah…" His brow furrowed and he started to raise his hand. "Together." He caressed her cheek, drawing blood towards his palm. "Trina. I-there is something." She raised her eyebrows.

"What is it, baby? Talk to me."

"It's not really the best timing." He swallowed hard and she reassured him with a smile.

"No time like the present."

"Yeah. I was going to wait until later, but…Trina, I want to spend my life with you." She froze, her breath hitched and her tears started to overflow. "I don't want to wait any longer, spend any more time apart."

"What are you saying?"

"Marry me. Let's face this world together." He ran his hand through her hair, grooming it gently. Her heart skipped several beats and she fell into his chest, tightening her arms around his back.

Of course she wanted to be with him, there was no doubt in her mind. "Yes. Spencer, yes." She cupped her trembling hands around his face and gently kissed his lips. Slowly his arms wrapped around her back, and the kiss grew stronger. They pulled apart for air after several seconds, where Trina gasped upon realization that their family must be missing them. "Oh god…Spencer, the party."

"We should probably go."

"You said you were going to wait until when?"

"I was going to propose after the party, in front of everyone." He chuckled and Trina started to grin. "Figured you might not want a big scene."

"God I love you." She kissed him again, then helped him to his feet. "We'll announce it." He reached into his pocket and she watched with baited breath as he removed a small box. "Is that…what I think it is?"

"Got a ring for you. Yeah."

* * *

Sasha cannot tear them apart this time. Ironically, if anything, she brought them closer together and strengthened their resolve. A heavy and emotional chapter here...


	26. The Greatest Birthday

.

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 26 (The Greatest Birthday)

As Tori neared the center of the park, she saw Carly trudging down the sidewalk with her head down and her hands trembling around her phone. "Carly, hey!" She waved and her aunt raised her head. The girl was pale, her face fraught with grief and guilt. Tori's brow furrowed as she neared. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Carly shoved her phone into her pocket and sighed. "Just…saw something I probably shouldn't have. Nothing to worry about, though." Of course she was worried, but she could see Carly didn't want to talk about it, so she wasn't going to pressure her. Carly forced a smile and pat her on the shoulder. "Let's get you to your party."

She grinned and continued to follow the girls. As they neared, she started to hear the chattering voices of several people. Her heart rose up as the decorated patio came into view. "I seem to remember saying I didn't want a _huge_ party." She smirked and put her hands to her waist as Carly, Jade and Sam all shot proud smiles at her.

"You knew it was going to be big," Carly replied. "Though in Trina's defense, she _was_ originally going for simple. Just you guys at the house."

"So what changed?"

"This." Carly extended her arm forward, making a sweeping motion through the air. Tori sucked in a large breath of air as she saw all the people sitting and standing around. Some she barely recognized, some she did and others she did not. "Is your party."

Andre was standing at a musician's stand with an elderly man sitting beside him. The man had an oxygen tank at his side and was sweeping his hand in the air. "Play the music, boy!" Andre sighed.

"I just got to get it right, give me a minute. I'm not well versed at Spanish music. Just don't ask me to dance the Flamenco."

"You can do that?"

"I can play, I can't dance it." Andre began to play some traditional folk music from Spain, and almost immediately Tori wanted to jump in and dance. She didn't know a lot of the dances from Spain, but she was eager to learn some. The elder began to clap along and Andre through back his head. "Aye."

She looked around as all eyes started moving towards her. To her dismay, she couldn't see Trina or Spencer. Her forehead crinkled and she looked to Carly. "Where are mom and dad?" Carly looked at a nearby trail, her shoulders rising up and falling swiftly.

"They'll be here, don't worry."

Cat walked up to her, grinning from ear to ear. "So Tori, happy birthday." Cat put a hand to Tori's back and started to guide her to the table where the cake was. With Andre's swift, and stunning music, she felt like she was in the middle of a play. Everything was still and calm, with the people appearing to be waiting for something. "We just need to get your parents back here, and we'll get started."

"There they are," someone said. Tori looked up with a gasp and saw an elderly woman with long silver hair pointing towards the trail. Trina and Spencer were walking back, arm in arm. Tori breathed a sigh of relief, thrilled to see them among the people she didn't recognize. All these unfamiliar faces were making her nervous, while at the same time, she felt as though she ought to know these people.

Once they made it to the patio, Trina hugged her tight. Spencer gazed upon the two with a fatherly pride. "Happy birthday," Trina said softly. "I wanted to give you a small party at the house like you wanted, but then we got a few unexpected surprises." Tori's eyebrows rose as Trina stood and turned to the people. "These are your family." She froze, her heart skipping like a record player. "Your grandparents, great-grandparents, your aunts, uncles, cousins…your family."

"Oh." Her heart moved to her chest and she stumbled a bit, feeling as though she were going to faint. "My god." Her eyes met the elderly woman standing nearby and the breath fell away from her lungs. Andre's music gave the situation a dramatic pause, and she half expected a dance to begin. "Wait…"

Behind this woman was David, and the look in his eyes gave away much. Part of her wondered if this was the same woman from his past, her grandmother, but the other part of her couldn't even be sure she was alive still.

David took the woman's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Tori." He motioned her over and Trina gently nudged her forward as the man looked up to the woman.

"Hi." Tori curled her hair over her ear and stammered to speak. "You're with my grandpa." They weren't the words she wanted to say, but her mind was in such a jumble and her nerves had her tongue-tied. The woman smiled back with tears in her eyes.

"Yes." The woman laughed. "I am with him." Trina threw her hair back and hurried over to the table.

"Tori, this is your grandmother. Anita." Her heart burst through her chest and her eyes opened wide. "My mother." She twisted around, gasping loudly.

"How? I thought…Grandpa's story. She-" Tori started to tear up and without thinking, she threw her arms around Anita. The woman hugged her back, swaying from side to side. Trina clasped her hands together and closed her eyes.

"She kept looking. We mothers will never stop trying to find our children, I guess." Trina smirked and Anita slowly nodded. Tori swept a finger under her eye and turned partially as she stepped back. "You have two full sets of grandparents, by the way."

"I do?" She stammered and followed Trina's hand towards the table next to Anita's and David's. Steven sat in military uniform with a blonde haired woman beside him. They were holding hands on the table and watching with patient gazes.

Steven brandished his free hand, smirking wide. "Oh don't mind us. By all means, we know how much drama your maternal family has. They're sure to be the favorite."

"Oh for sure," Rebecca replied, "After all they've got the dances. They've got the food. What do we have, hmm?" She looked towards a strawberry shortcake sitting in view beside her and wagged her eyebrows. "Strawberry shortcake? Whoever would want that? I mean it isn't like I made this from scratch with whole strawberries and vanilla cream. I'll even bet the gaudy cream filled center is so horrible."

Rebecca playfully nudged Steven. "Oh Steven, we are so boring compared to her mom's side of the family." Steven looked upwards and spread his hands outwards.

"Woe be to us. Forever the boring grandparents who make terrible strawberry shortcakes for our grandchildren. Will we ever learn?"

Tori laughed and immediately gravitated to the beaming pair of grandparents. Rebecca cut a slice of the cake and plated it. Trina put her hands to her waist and shook her head. "Really?" Rebecca and Steven laughed as Tori grabbed the plate. "She hasn't even gotten to her actual birthday cake yet! Nor the food."

"Let it happen," Spencer replied with a sigh. "She's got grandparents. We should have expected this." Trina smiled softly and sighed as Tori bit into the cake.

Her eyes lit up and her heart swelled with joy. "This is amazing!" She lowered the plate and hummed as she swayed with the music. "I have _so many_ questions." She placed the plate down on the table and looked to the other tables around the patio. "But I'd like to meet everyone first." She couldn't believe everyone there was a part of her family, and it seemed the ones that were there were just the immediate relatives.

Carly sat down beside her nervous parents and eyeballed her mother. "You go ahead Tori." Carly cleared her throat and Rebecca's forehead tensed while Steven's head dropped. "I have some questions of my own for my parents."

Tori nodded and left them for Trina's side. Trina guided her to the long table with a pearl tablecloth on it. It was beside Andre's stand, and three sets of elderly people sat along it. She saw first the elder who had been talking to Andre, and next to him appeared to be his wife. Then two healthier looking elders were beside them, followed by a sickly looking woman and a frail older man seated in a wheelchair.

It didn't take much for her to figure out how they might be related to her, especially since Trina had essentially told her who they were. "Tori, these are your great grandparents. Maternal and Paternal." Tori nodded and looked first to the elders closest to Andre. They had a tray of empanadas before them. "This is your great-grandfather Jose and his wife Isabela."

Tori breathed in and approached them slowly, her eyes locking with Jose's. "Is he…You know, grandpa's story?" Trina frowned and Jose firmly nodded while offering up one of the treats on the tray.

"It is true," Jose replied, "But I have learned much since those days. I wish to show that I have changed, I wish to be a part of all your lives." She took the treat and gave a nod of understanding. He sounded genuine, and she didn't feel like hating someone she didn't know. "If you'll give me a chance, I would love to be a part of your life."

"I'm not worried. As long as all of that is settled…"

Trina pat her on the shoulder and walked her to the middle pair of grandparents. "Meet your dad's grandparents. Tyrone and Sally." Tyrone extended his hand, his face brightening and beaming with delight.

"Hi," he said with a laugh, "Meet your most drama-free relatives!" Trina rolled her eyes while Sally playfully smacked Tyrone on the shoulder. Tori snickered and reached over the table, hugging her great-granddad.

"Oh do be careful," Sally insisted, "We've made cookies." Trina raised an eyebrow and Tori looked down to see the thick chocolate chip cookies she practically laid upon.

She jumped back and flashed a grin. "Don't mind if I do." She picked up one of the cookies and moved it to her lips. Biting into it, she felt a rush of chocolate flowing across her tongue.

Trina looked at Spencer. "Yep." Her eyebrows fell flat and she smacked her lips. "Your family's going to be trouble." Spencer laughed wildly until Isabella picked up a tray of brownies that had been sitting on the seat beside her.

"But I've made brownies too." Tori gasped as the woman extended the tray towards her. "Try a piece?" Tori grabbed a brownie and held a hand under it as she guided it into her mouth.

Trina began chuckling, her hand moving towards her forehead. "My mother and I prepare a traditional Spanish dinner, and all of her grandparents are filling her up with treats." Trina set her head on Spencer's shoulder and smiled, her gaze beaming with pride. "Yeah, our daughter's going to have a real family, and I couldn't be happier."

"Same here." He slid an arm around her waist and closed his eyes. "And we don't even have to worry about boys right now."

"Wait until I fill you in completely about Jade…I've been wanting to get that girl on a motorcycle."

"No, because then that means Tori will be on a motorcycle."

"Can you picture it?" Trina smirked teasingly. "Jade clad in leather with spiked shoulders, sitting aboard a sleek, black Harley Davidson. Waiting to pick up our little girl?" Spencer's face went pale and he shot Jade a glare as she walked up to them, munching on a brownie.

"What're you guys talking about over here? You're missing out on brownies." Jade licked her lips and flashed a smile at Trina. "Your grandma makes the best brownies. By the way, I know I've asked before, but should I call you Trina still? It feels uncomfortable. Maybe Miss Vega? Mrs. Shay?" Tori's ears perked and she looked over with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"Mrs. Shay would be awesome," Tori said while giving a thumbs up and a wink. Trina sighed and Spencer looked at her with an even prouder smirk. "Maybe one day, at least? Right mom?"

Spencer cleared his throat and walked towards the third pair of grandparents. "These are your Grandma Rebecca's parents, Tori." Tori moved over to them, leaving her prior question behind. "James and Denise. Bear in mind, Denise has Alzheimer's, and James is hard of hearing."

Tori nodded slowly and approached the pair. James smiled at her and gave a respectful nod. "It's wonderful to finally meet you," he stated. James talked a bit louder than others, it hurt Tori's ears at first, but it wasn't unbearable. "When we heard our grandson had a child, we just had to come see you."

Sally leaned in with a jovial laugh. "James, you old geezer, don't forget Spencer isn't your only grandson." James fumbled over his words and Tori grinned heartily, already having heard about Spencer's brother. Tyrone tapped Sally's shoulder, correcting her with a whisper.

"Sally, he's Rebecca's father. I'm not sure if they've acknowledged Steven's college child yet."

"Well they should."

"They've never met him."

"Oh shoot." Sally moved her hand to her forehead and shook her head. "Disregard that, James. I'm sorry." Sally clapped her hands and motioned to another table across the way. "Speaking of which. Tori, dear, your uncle Michael." Tori spun around and pulled her lips into a wider smile.

Abigail was sitting at a table with a play of sandwich sliders in front of her. The sliders were ham and cheese sliders, and some came with beef. A woman not much older than Trina was sitting beside Abigail; but Michael was standing tall beside the table. He was watching eagerly, his left hand placed gently on Abigail's shoulder.

Tori hurried over to the table after giving her farewell to her great-grandparents. Abigail grabbed a slider from the plate and offered it up to Tori. "Mom hurried to make these. I hope you enjoy them."

"Thanks." Tori took the slider and looked around, furrowing her brow. "Hey, where's Lance at?"

"Oh he's around. He's always playing. I mentioned how hyperactive he is, right?"

Just then, Tori heard someone shout _Boo_ right behind her. She jumped and froze up. Twisting her neck, she saw a young boy with thick brown hair jumping up and down behind her, brandishing his arms in the air. "I'm a ghost!" Lance exclaimed. Tori put her hand to her chest and laughed.

Abigail rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. "Lance, please don't scare our cousin."

"Sorry!" Lance hugged Tori's waist, then ran between his mother and sister. His mother rubbed his hair, hugged and kissed him. "I can't believe I've got a cousin." The freckle-faced boy was practically bouncing off the tables with excitement. "We're not going back to Italy are we? Are we? I want to spend time with my cousin."

Abigail blew out heavily and made a chuckling sound. "Oh Lancey…" Michael walked forward, making eye contact with Tori. She hesitated for a moment and soon even Lance was quiet.

"Hi. I'm Michael. You can call me Mike. I'm sure your father's not told you much about me…he doesn't know much about me either." She nodded, understanding already. Michael extended his hand to his daughter. "You've already met Abigail."

"So jealous," Lance remarked with a small chuckle. Abigail straightened her posture and threw back her hair, then looked to Lance with a devious smirk.

"Be jellin'." Lance pushed her playfully and Abigail pushed back, laughing heartily. Michael looked up and at Spencer.

"I would hope your father wouldn't mind if I stuck around and got to know you." Tori looked up to Spencer, and her father nodded back.

"She should know all of her family," Spencer replied frankly, "I'd like to know you more as well Mike. You're not the only one Dad's kept things from, but that's a topic for another time. Today is too important."

"Agreed."

Just then, another small boy ran up to Tori's side. He was short, had spiky sandy-blonde hair. There was a shyness in his eyes as he grabbed Tori by the hand. Tori looked down with rising eyebrows. "Abraham, come back here!" Someone called out.

It didn't take great guesswork for her to figure this one out. Her heart skipped a beat and she knelt beside the child. "I have another cousin?" She smiled wide as Abraham's round eyes studied her. He let go of her hand and ran back towards a tall man and woman, not much younger than Trina.

Trina guided her to them. "Tori. My mother had other children during those ten years away…" She curled her eyebrows together and closed her eyes. She could have guessed as much, given the details of her grandfather's tale regarding what happened to her grandmother. "This is your uncle Ramón and his wife, Gracía. They have a son, Abraham."

"It's wonderful to meet you," Ramón said with a gentle smile. "I see my sister has a beautiful young child." His brow wrinkled and he looked to Trina. "She is fortunate." Trina blinked twice and looked down. "Both of you are. Very fortunate. Even in the situation you two have dealt with…"

"Thank you."

"Ahem." A woman cleared her throat from behind and Tori twisted around to see a tall woman with long brown hair and a similar face as Trina's. She was in her early to mid-twenties, from what Tori could tell. She had red scarfs dangling from her wrists to the dress she wore. "My turn."

Trina laughed and stepped beside the girl. "Of course. Tori, meet your Aunt Carmen." Carmen snapped her fingers and took Tori by the hands.

"Do you know the Flamenco or the Salsa?" Tori shook her head slowly and Carmen started to pull her to the center of the patio. "Then let me teach you. My gift to you, I will teach you all the moves." Tori grinned as Carmen struck a starting pose with her hand high above her head. "Now, follow along if you can."

"Hey!" Andre called. "I'm not ready!" Carmen threw her head back and yelled back.

"Get ready, then!" Andre grumbled and started a slow tune as Carmen moved her hands behind her back. Tori tried to follow her pose, turning slowly with the woman.

Everyone watched as the rhythm grew. Carmen began to raise her right hand over her head, spinning around faster until she stopped and raised up her second hand. She began to twist her hips and move with greater intensity until Tori couldn't keep up and had to step back to watch her aunt perform.

"Don't feel ashamed," she heard her father whisper to her, "I could never keep up with your mother when we tried our hand at the _Salsa_. Still can't. I can try, I try my best."

"I want to learn these dances."

"I'm sure Carmen will show you a lot of good moves."

"Good!" Once the dance was over, Carmen took Tori and tried to give her another lesson. She instructed her on how to move her feet, where to position her hands.

"It is difficult," Carmen stated, "But you can learn. Takes time, takes practice and patience. But once you've learned, you have that and no one can ever take it away." Tori smiled back and hugged her.

"Thanks, Aunt Carmen."

"Ooh that gives me chills." Carmen grinned and looked to Ramón. He curled an index finger beneath his lip and chuckled softly. "Ramón, bro, I'm an Aunt all over again." Carmen cleared her throat and turned to Trina. "Shouldn't we get the birthday celebration under way?"

"Yes," Trina replied, "We should go ahead."

Tori was ecstatic when she got to the cake. She was beyond amazed by the amount of relatives she had, and then learning that there were others not necessarily in her immediate circle was fascinating beyond belief.

When they went to sing Happy Birthday, they did so with Spencer's side singing it in English and Trina's side singing in Spanish. Tori got to blow out the candles and the festivities had begun.

There was more dancing, and stories from her great-grandparents; but all the while she could sense her parents holding something back.

Trina was seated beside her, her hands overlapping each other as her wrist curled beneath her chin. Spencer was on the other side of Trina, his hand gently rubbing her back and his fingertips occasionally scratching. "Hey mom, it looks like you and Dad have something you want to talk about." Trina hummed curiously, her eyebrows rising.

"Are you enjoying your party?" Trina inquired. Tori smiled and nodded.

"I'm extremely happy. I mean, this is the best birthday ever." She scooped up another bite of her cake and delighted in the explosion of flavor that filled her mouth. "Can't get much better."

"Glad you're happy." Trina hugged her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. Tori looked over and caught the sight of something glistening under the sun as Trina's hand pulled away. Her heart skipped a beat and started to swell as she studied her mother's hand.

"Mom." She stammered, dropping her fork from her hand. Trina raised her eyebrows and a warm smile spread over her face. "Mom, what is that?" There was a gold ring nestled on Trina's ring finger. It was a simple ring with several small diamonds adorning it like a crown. "Oh my god, Mom!"

Soon everyone was looking their way. Trina and Spencer looked like a king and queen at the table, straightening their posture. Trina laced her fingers with Spencer's and exchanged a look with him. "I guess now's the time?" She asked. He smiled broadly.

"Let's do it." He stood up and lifted her hand with him. Trina moved an arm under her legs, adjusting herself as she stood. Tori's heart continued to beat like a drum, and with every second that passed, she wanted to scream and jump for joy.

"We have an announcement to make." Trina walked with Spencer towards the center of the patio, grinning as she looked from Tori to her relatives. "Spencer and I are engaged. We will be getting married."

Tori gasped and practically fainted on the spot. Everyone was silent, as if waiting for someone to speak. "Fifteen years apart," Spencer said, "I never want to be away from my family again. Not like that." He turned towards Trina, gazing into her eyes with a loving smile. "I want you in my life, always." Trina moved her arms around his neck and kissed his lips tenderly.

"Forever."

The family started to clap, and Tori could no longer hold it in. "Yes!" She jumped from the table and cheered above everyone. "Finally!" Spencer and Trina pulled away and laughed as Tori ran and threw her arms around them, unable to contain her excitement.

* * *

So Tori has met her immediate family, and gotta say, it looks good. She's got her parents finally getting married too, can't get much better than that. Let's see what comes as they start to adjust to becoming a true family. Looks like the world of gossipers are going to be quieting down soon enough


	27. Come What May

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 27 (Come What May)

As Andre sang _Home_ by Phil Phillips, Tori watched happily as her parents danced together. Jade, Cat, Sam and Carly sat with her at the table, with Cat and Sam on her left and the other two girls on her right. She watched as Jade dabbed her cheeks with a tissue. "Everything okay, Jade?"

"Yeah." Jade smiled through the tears and chuckled. "This is a great song for them, I'm happy for you and your parents." Tori nodded slowly and started to remember one of her earliest discussions with Beck and Jade. This song had some sort of significance for them as well, but she didn't know what it was exactly.

"Thinking about Beck?"

Jade crumpled the tissue in her hand as the other three girls turned their attention to her. "I am, but I don't want to go into it right now. This is your day, after all. I won't hijack it." Tori gave an understanding nod and watched as a few other couples went to join her parents during the slow dance; among those joining were David and Anita. "I wonder what'll be next for you guys."

"Trying to get adjusted to having an actual family, I guess." Tori leaned forward, perching her chin on her raised hands. She looked to Andre, tilting her head a bit. "I didn't know how versatile he was with singing. I thought it was always music." He was able to go deep, and his deep voice was so melodic that it called her in and beckoned her to a calm state of mind.

"I can explain that one." Jade leaned back and turned a warm gaze towards Andre. "Back when they first became friends, Beck's mother was a vocal coach. She gave Andre lessons because Beck asked and showed an interest. Andre took music lessons from Beck's uncle."

"What did his dad do?"

"His dad…facility maintenance work." Jade snapped her fingers and pointed outwards. "I think his dad worked at that arcade back in the early 90s." Carly muttered something and Tori looked to her parents. "Hey Tori?" She hummed back and Jade smiled warmly. "Thanks for letting me talk about him a bit. It helps."

"Any time. He was my friend too."

"Yeah…" Jade looked down to her purse and removed another tissue. With a sigh, she tossed the used one into a nearby trash bucket. "You ever ask how your mom and dad met? They were kids, right?"

"They were about eight or nine, so I'm guessing elementary school." Andre finished up the song and Tori watched her parents share a loving kiss, then make their way back to the table. As they took their seat, Tori immediately wanted to ask about their first ever meeting. "So, you met at elementary, right? I don't know much about when you met, just that you were kids."

"That's right," Trina replied, "Our history class. Your father was throwing paper balls at my head." Tori covered her mouth to stifle a laugh while her father gently bowed his head. "I got him back in recess, though." Spencer started laughing while Trina slowly turned to look at him.

"Your mother finds a box of some sort, fills it with dirt and small pebbles, climbs to the top of the jungle gym and waits…" Tori's eyes grew large and her friends grinned from ear to ear. "I passed by without realizing it, and the next thing I know I'm covered in dirt."

Trina straightened her posture and began folding a napkin on the table. "Don't hate the player, hate the game." Spencer draped an arm around her shoulder and smirked.

"I think I fell in love right there." He glanced sideways as Trina's cheeks grew red. "Granted, we were friends for a while, but I was crushing on her ever since."

"We started dating young. Like we were dating at eleven…I don't think any of our parents wanted to call it dating." The couple laughed and Tori nodded. It was easy to understand why starting out so young would be something most people didn't want to call dating, even she laughed whenever she heard a nine year old kid say they had a boyfriend or girlfriend. Trina tapped her chin and raised her eyes. "When was our first time? Our parents definitely never knew that."

"Whether or not he was controlled by Holly, your father would have _killed_ me if he knew we were having sex." Trina nodded gently. "Definitely when we were twelve, hitting puberty and discovering our bodies. Wanted to experiment and see what sex was all about."

"I regret nothing."

"Me either."

Tori raised a hand, clearing her throat. "Hey, if you hadn't, I wouldn't be here today. So preach on." Her parents chuckled again. David leaned over, his brow furrowing.

"Wait, you were having sex that early?"

Trina sighed and motioned to Tori while looking at David. "Excuse me. Dad. Are you honestly surprised?" Tori blushed a bit and waved at her grandfather. David blinked twice and responded with a slow and quiet voice.

"No. No I am not."

"Wasn't like either of us had sex education. We missed the class the school did, and none of the adults in our lives talked about it." David nodded slowly and crossed his arms.

"Well, it's not important now." He smiled at her and looked to Spencer with pride. "My little girl's getting married, and to someone I actually like." Spencer grinned at the compliment. "So have you guys thought at all about the wedding?"

"Well the proposal just happened, so we haven't talked much about it." Tori furrowed her brow and looked to the girls next to her with a questioning glance. She didn't know much about the last fifteen years of Trina's life, so as far as she was aware, these were the only people in her mother's life. "I'm going to tell Misty and Jacelin for sure." Tori snapped her head back and her friends raised their eyebrows slowly.

Spencer blinked a couple of times and turned to Trina. "Good friends of yours?"

"Oh yes. At the Outback Steakhouse I worked before moving here, Misty was a server and Jacelin was a host. They were my coworkers and closest friends I had. I still talk to them all the time." Tori smiled heartily and leaned forward, folding her forearms on the table just beneath her chest. "Misty's a manager at that store now, and Jacelin is the head server. I've got some friends at the Outback I work at now as well, like Jaevia. She's the takeaway coordinator there."

"You should definitely include them in the wedding!" Tori exclaimed happily. "I'd love to hear about all your friends." A smile stretched across her mother's face. The woman folded her hands on the table and closed her eyes.

"They'll be there. I mean, if I have bridesmaids, they'll definitely be there. Although, I still think it would be better to have a small, simple ceremony."

"I agree," Spencer replied, "It might be a good idea to save up the money too. We've only got three years before we have to send our daughter to college." Trina chuckled nervously and Tori smirked. "Do we even have a college fund set up?"

"I have a little bit saved away. I tried to prepare as much as I could."

Tori wasn't even thinking about college yet, and in her mind it wasn't important in the present moment. "There's a lot of other things to prepare for right now," She remarked. Sure, saving up for her college would be crucial because she did want to go; but their family was going to be a new one. "Who's going to move in with who? What are we going to do in the next few months? You know, stuff like that."

Her parents looked shocked that she even had these thoughts, but David had a proud smirk etched on his face. "Got to say, you guys have a smart child on your hands." Tori puffed up and flashed a grin. "She's right. You guys are getting married, so what's your next step?"

"Does it involve me getting a dog?" She bat her eyelashes and her parents sighed. Tori jerked her thumb at Jade, who looked hopeful for a split second. "Jade was telling me how the dog she got for Beck was probably going to go to a shelter, and it's older so it might not get adopted."

"I don't know." Trina pursed her lips and curled her eyebrows together. "With everything going on right now, a dog might not be a good idea." Jade frowned and Tori looked to her with concern. "And isn't that the Rottweiler that put Beck's father in the hospital? An aggressive breed might make a difficult first family pet…"

"I understand."

"I won't say no just yet, but right now I don't know if the time is appropriate."

Carly waved. "I can take it in." Jade perked up, her eyes lighting up with joy. Tori couldn't help but to smile, seeing the happiness in her friend. "I love dogs. I'm actually wanting to be a dog groomer and trainer, and I've done a little volunteering at animal shelters. If it's aggressive, I can probably try socializing it more."

Spencer scratched his chin and leaned forward. "Carly, you-"

"You're getting married, Spencer." Carly poked a finger at him and her eyelids fell halfway. "You'll be getting your own place or I'll be moving out, one or the other. I think I can take in a dog while I'm on my own." Carly frowned, her eyes dipping a bit and her hand covering up her phone. "You're not responsible for me anymore, you don't need to worry about me and I won't cause anymore trouble for you."

"Huh? What trouble?"

"That woman." Spencer's lips parted and Trina looked to him with concern as Carly raised her head up. "Bringing her back into your world. I messed up. I'd understand if you didn't want me around."

"Why wouldn't I?" He reached over, placing his hands over Carly's and looking into her eyes. "You're my little sister, and I love you no matter what." Carly mustered a sad smile and shook her head. "Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

"It can wait."

"Are you sure?"

Carly pressed her lips together and nodded. "Yeah. I have something to talk to you about, but not here. Not now. I'm just sorry I ever contacted that woman to begin with."

"You didn't know the history, Carly." He leaned back, moving his hand to his chest. "That's on me. I didn't talk to you about her, so you couldn't have known. Don't blame yourself. Please."

"I'll try not to…" Carly's shoulders dropped and she ran her hand through her hair. "So, I know you guys _just_ got engaged, so talks of future haven't really started yet, but what do you think you'll do with living arrangements?"

"You're right, we have no idea yet." Spencer pulled his arm from Trina's shoulders and picked up a small drinking cup. "Obviously we're going to try and make a family home. It's going to take time, I'm sure. Trina's not going to want to break her lease."

"I'm not really on a lease," Trina stated with a shrug. "What about you?" Spencer sipped on the drink and closed his eyes. After a few seconds he pulled the cup back as though pushing it with his breath.

"I'm cosigning with Carly, help her build some credit. I can take my name off, but it would leave Carly with the responsibility." Spencer set the cup down and looked towards his sister. "Would that be okay with you?" Carly nodded.

"I think I can handle it." Carly turned towards Tori, who sat quietly as the talks of living were done. She didn't have a preference, although she did want to have a family home sooner than later.

"The sooner the better," she said. Trina smiled gently.

"What would you like, honey?" She raised her eyebrows as Trina reached over to cup her hand. "You're a part of this family, so I want to know what you would like for a home." She never had a choice before, at least not while living with her grandfather and Holly.

"I don't know. I mean, we should have a simple house. I think renting is better than buying." Trina and Spencer nodded. At this point, renting would be much easier because neither of them could afford to pay off a mortgage for the next twenty years. "A room for you, a room for me; and maybe rooms for any brothers and sisters?" She wagged her eyebrows, full of hope, causing Trina to blush and look at Spencer. "I mean come on, surely you guys don't expect not to have other children. I'm fifteen and even I know I'm not going to be the only child."

"We really haven't had that talk yet, Tori. I mean…" Trina's face grew redder by the second as she looked to Spencer curiously. "Would you be open to having more kids someday?" Spencer smiled at her and gave a brief nod. Trina exhaled and looked back at Tori. "You would…be okay with that? I know we haven't been a family your entire life, so to think all those years and then…you wouldn't be put off?"

"Why would I?" Tori shrugged. She got what Trina was saying, and yes someone in her situation would likely struggle with jealousy issues. She wanted siblings and understood that the possibility was extremely high. "I'm not going to tell my mom and dad they can't have other kids, I'm not _that_ demanding of attention." Her parents smiled and she crossed her arms. "As long as you love me, I'm secure."

David tapped his chin multiple times and sighed. "Children that are younger and have spent most of their lives as an only child are the most likely to exhibit the traits you might be worried Tori would exhibit…don't forget, whether or not you are her mother, for at least fifteen years she thought she had a sister."

Spencer shook his head and stared sideways at David. "I'm just glad it wasn't your idea to do that to the girls." David chuckled nervously.

"Honestly, if Holly had her way, Trina wouldn't have even been a thought in her daughter's mind. I hate to say…" Tori felt her blood run cold and she watched her mother cringe. "Just like what she did to Anita and her family, just like she did to me. In fact, thank Gary for having the power to step in."

"It was Gary's influence?"

"Yeah, and my parents. They were the ones that forced Holly to, at the very least, allow Tori to know Trina existed-even if it was as her sister. There was no convincing that devil woman to let her know someone else was her mother." David chuckled to himself and closed his eyes. "Gary's always been the best choice for Trina's godfather. But speaking of godparents…"

Trina slid back, pushing her arms outwards and smirking at David. "You wanting to throw your hat into the ring, Dad?" David's face lit up and his grin spread from ear to ear. Tori bounced happily, nodding her head. David had already raised her for so long, so Tori figured he'd be the best choice. "Spencer and I haven't even started talking about that."

"Should we?" Spencer raised his hand to his chin and curled a finger over his mouth. His brow crinkled and a seriousness came over his face. "I mean, if something were to happen to both of us. What are the chances?"

"If the last decade has taught me anything, there's always a chance. We should talk about it."

"Well, your dad and Anita are solid contenders. I don't think my parents would be a good choice, and our grandparents obviously aren't out. What about Gary?"

David crossed his arms and shook his head. "I'll be honest with you. I'm getting old. I would love to take care of your children if something ever happened, but I feel I've done my job raising kids. I've raised my daughter and my granddaughter, and done a poor job of it. Clearly."

Trina reached up to pat her father on the arm. "I could ask Jeremy and Karina." Tori furrowed her brow and Spencer looked bewildered. "They're also friends of mine, coworkers at Outback. We haven't hung out as much, but they're young and new…Misty's already got a family, Jacelin and Jaevia have their families…" Trina sighed. "I'd really rather go to someone I trust to raise my kids if something happens; and I'll admit I'm only slightly wary of my parents. I'm more comfortable with the idea now that I know Holly isn't going to be in the picture."

"It's not a decision we have to make today," Spencer replied, "But we will talk about it. There are a lot of things that we'll have to discuss, and our daughter's first birthday with us is probably not the best place to have those discussions."

"True. Hell, I think our daughter just described a three bedroom house. Can we afford that?" Trina scratched her head and Spencer started to laugh. "Three bedroom…If we have more children, will that be enough?"

This one was easy. Tori grinned and raised her hand. "Hey, once I go to college, my siblings will have their own room!" Trina pursed her lips and her eyebrows moved up in the center.

"You want to go away for college?"

Tori paused, groaning softly. "Not really…" This was the difficult part, because she wanted to live with her parents as long as she could. "You're right, these discussions are hard." Trina kissed her own fingers then touched them to Tori's hand. Her smile warmed Tori's heart and relaxed her. "I guess Dad's right, they don't have to be decided right now."

"In time, Tori. We'll prioritize things."

"Okay." Tori looked over to the rest of her relatives, humming softly. "So um, we're not Latin, then? Because I thought I was like half-Latina…"

"No dear, you're half _Spanish._ In fact…" Trina looked to her father, then to Anita, who was walking over to David. "That might be more accurate than I realize, because I think both of your grandparents are full blooded Spanish."

"That's right." David nodded his head and put an arm around Anita's waist. "For the most part. Holly's bloodline doesn't play a role, obviously."

"Okay." Trina exhaled and turned to Spencer. "Spence? What about you?"

"Hard to say." Spencer continued to stroke his chin and looked back at his parents. "My mother is Italian, I know because my dad has a thing for Italian women. Hell, my grandmother is Italian and my grandfather is British. I think my mom has some German in her, though."

"Wow." Trina looked at Tori with a funny smile. "You're a mutt, honey." Tori laughed and her friends began to snicker.

Jade waved her hand, grabbing the attention. "So, I have a question for you, Trina or Mrs. Shay or Miss Vega." Trina's eyelids flickered and she raised a closed hand beneath her chin. "Besides what to call you."

"Just call me Mrs. Shay if it's bothering you that much. Okay, Jade?" Tori's heart rose and Jade flashed a smile.

"Great! Mrs. Shay it is!"

"Wow." Spencer laughed. "I'll never get tired of hearing that." Trina smiled at him and quickly kissed his cheek. Jade folded her hands on the table and raised her eyebrows.

"I've been wondering. You were a cheerleader, the head cheerleader. You weren't the stereotype?"

"What's the stereotype, dear?"

"Um…"

Trina began counting off on her fingers. "I did not date a jock." Spencer closed his eyes and smirked. "I did not obsess about my popularity. Was I popular? Yeah, but that comes with being a cheerleader. I was not vain, but not all cheerleaders are. I did not walk all over anybody; but let's be honest, if you're treating people like shit on a regular basis, you're not going to last very long on a cheerleading squad before the coach decides to kick you off." Trina narrowed her eyes and the corners of her lips turned downwards. "And most importantly, I did _not_ sleep around on a regular basis or with the entire football team."

Spencer coughed into his hand. "Well er, the sleeping around bit…" Trina shot him a look and he teased her with his eyes. "How often did we go at it? We _do_ have a daughter and we _are_ teenage parents…So you _were_ a pregnant cheerleader."

"Spencer Reginald Shay." Tori cupped a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh as her mother turned a slow glare onto the man. "Do you want couch duty until our _next_ child turns fifteen?"

Spencer froze and looked down like a scolded child. "No ma'am." Jade snickered at him. Tori pulled her hand away, smiling bright at her parents. Words could not describe the joy she felt, and how happy she was to learn all she could about them.

"So forgive me if I'm overstepping my bounds, and you don't have to answer, but I've been wondering something else…" Trina and Spencer looked to Jade, both listening earnestly. "How do you even know Sasha? Why is there so much bad blood there?" Trina frowned in an instant, Spencer paled, and Tori caught a weird look from Carly.

"That is…" Trina shook a bit and raised a hand to her forehead. "That's a tough one." Jade leaned back, gasping quickly and shaking her hands in the air.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to say."

"No, you asked, and no doubt Tori's wondering too." Tori nodded and Trina looked at Spencer for a minute. "Honey?" Spencer pat the table and stood up, clearing his throat.

"Go ahead. I'm going to go talk with Michael a bit." He kissed Trina's head and walked away. Carly grabbed her phone and hurried after him. Tori watched as she grabbed Spencer's wrist and showed him her phone. She wondered what that was about, but was more interested in Trina's tale regarding Sasha.

Trina swept her hair over her ear and sighed. "So Sasha and I were friends up until maybe ten years old. We met in kindergarten." Jade pursed her lips and Trina's brow wrinkled. "We stopped being friends, mostly because I started spending a _lot_ of time with Spencer. I mean, I was crushing on him as well to the point where Sasha really became a third wheel."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. She eventually broke off our friendship, saying she didn't want to be a third wheel anymore. I didn't really understand it at the time…but I just let it happen. It was around the same time that we tried out for cheerleading. Sixth grade cheerleader. I made it, she didn't. I thought she was angry about that, so I was going to wait for her to cool off."

"She never did…"

"No. She didn't." Trina shut her eyes and sighed. "I was happy and in love, and it seems she would do anything to destroy that."

Tori straightened her posture and pursed her lips. "Like seducing Dad."

"Yeah…" Trina slowly shook her head and leaned forward, cupping Tori's hands in hers. She gazed into Tori's eyes, revealing a painful streak in there. "Honey, I don't know much of what to say." Trina's voice lowered and Tori felt a sense of nervousness hit her. "I don't want you to think of your father as a cheater. I was wrong. He did not cheat on me…"

"He didn't?" She stammered and leaned back, startled by the news. After a few seconds it hit her what her mother's words might have meant. Her heart sank, crushed by the painful realization. "Wait, you're saying what happened between him and Sasha. It wasn't willing? So then she-"

"Yes."

"Oh god." Tori looked over to her father, standing away from the patio with Carly. His hand over his mouth as he bent over her phone. His body was rigid and stiff, and Carly's face wet with tears. "Mom, do you mind…"

"Whatever you need."

Tori stood up and moved over to her father. She put his hand to his lower back, causing him to flinch and turn towards her. With tears in her eyes, she hugged him close. "I love you, Dad." He smiled gently and hugged her back.

"I love you." He leaned back, keeping an arm around her back. "Are you enjoying your birthday?" She smiled and nodded swiftly.

"Very much. I'm very happy, and I can tell you make Mom happy too. I'm looking forward to whatever comes, Dad." He kissed the top of her head and gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"Same here. I'm glad to hear that. I want you and your mom both to know, I'm going to do whatever it takes to give you the best life possible. I love you both very much."

"I know about Sasha." He frowned and she bowed her head. "I'm sorry for what happened to you, and I'm sorry for what happened to Mom. I'm sorry for what happened to Grandma too."

"Yeah…" He ran his hand through her hair, resting his hand gently behind her head. "I promise you're going to have a great life. Your mom and I, we're never going to let anything happen to you." She leaned in, hugging him again and placing her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her snugly and protectively. Once more he kissed the top of her head. "I love you, angel."

"Love you too, Daddy."

* * *

So we've got a bit of stuff here. We know Trina's had friends, we've learned a bit more about the history between her and Spencer, and of course you have to love how close Spencer just came to having couch duty, haha. Well, what are your thoughts here?


	28. Of Those Unsung

.

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 28 (Of Those Unsung)

Tori was very interested in her relatives, and now that the celebration was beginning to wind down, she had the opportunity to go and talk to each person on a more individual level. She appreciated the space everyone was giving, so that they weren't swarming her and making her feel overwhelmed.

"I did get involved in the second world war," Tyrone said as he puffed up with pride. Tori sat in front of him, grinning as he swept his hand through his hair. She didn't think he was old enough to have been involved, but there were plenty of people who went into the military at an early age. "I mean, it was the last part of the war, against the Japanese."

"So you did go to war? That's awesome!"

"Oh yes." Tyrone adjusted his glasses while Sally started to smile. "I met your great grandmother during those years, you know. She was working as a nurse around the same time." Tori's other great-grandparents turned their attention on him, each eager to know more. "I'll admit, I hated taking shrapnel to the leg, but meeting your grandmother…I'd take that any day." Sally blushed and smacked his shoulder.

"You would not go through that again." Sally leaned forward, sweeping her hand in the air towards Tori. "He was in so much pain, I didn't even think he was going to make it." Tyrone leaned back, spreading his arms outwards and laughing.

"I didn't mind. I had a goddess taking care of me."

Tori started laughing and looked to her grandfather, David. She had to wonder about those times her grandfathers fell in love with the women tending to their wounds. "Well, Grandpa went through the running of the bulls for Grandma." Tyrone smirked and folded his arms across his chest.

"Yes, well, to each their own."

James turned towards Tyrone and cleared his throat. "Hey you, I have a question for you." Tyrone nodded in response and folded his hands neatly over his abdomen as James stroked his own chin. "You say you're the most drama free of this family, but what about myself and my wife? We haven't caused any issue, nor tension amongst the family." James extended his hand, motioning towards Jose and Isabel. "We certainly haven't done anything near the degree of what the gentleman over there has done." Jose rolled his eyes and flicked his wrist towards the man.

"I'll be willing to bet you weren't thrilled with your daughter's decisions either, James." Jose scoffed and his voice became gruff. "She practically killed her own children! If anything, I at least continued to acknowledge my daughter."

"We never sold our daughter to criminals." James crossed his arms and smirked at Jose. Tyrone leaned back, cracking his neck and meeting Tori's eyes while pointing his hands to both of the men.

" _This_ right here is why I say we're the most drama-free."

Jose and James both rolled their eyes and barked at Tyrone. "It's not a competition!" Tori looked to the center of the table where two photographs were placed. Her body started to settle as she focused on them.

The photo contained two elders, one bald headed man in a suit with a friendly smile on his face. His arms were wrapped around the waist of a small woman with short hair. The photo was black and white. "Hey, are those…" Her great-grandparents all looked to the photographs and Jose was the one to speak up.

"They are the parents of your mother's father. David." In other words, they were the grandparents who took Trina in after her pregnancy. Tori sighed and leaned back, looking at the solemn expressions of her other great grandparents. "We don't know much about them, just that they would be so thrilled to be here today, I am sure."

David made his approach, his eyes fixated on the photographs. Tori looked up to him and he started to nod. "Yeah, they would have loved to be here." He chuckled sadly and leaned his head back. "They wanted so much to know you, but they only had so much pull. They might have been able to help when Gary convinced Holly to let you know Trina existed, but they couldn't do much else…and because they took her in, Holly never allowed you to visit them."

Tori frowned and reached her hand out, slowly stroking the photographs. She did have a pillow that her grandmother, Rosalina, had made for her. Jade accidentally ruined it the first time she broke up with Beck by getting mascara and tears all over it. "I wish I had been able to meet them…They sound so wonderful."

"They weren't perfect, but they were good people." He crossed his arms and sighed. "And like I said, they fought harder for you and your mother than anybody." Tori furrowed her brow. She didn't know the story, and Trina barely spoke of them.

"What were they like? I know Mom stayed with them, but she hasn't told me a whole lot about them."

"Well for one, they didn't think what Holly was doing was right. They desperately wanted you to know your mother as she was and were willing to do whatever it took to make that a reality." Tori smiled and looked to her other grandparents. Tyrone nodded slowly and his lips formed a straight line. "Holly was adamant, and while they went ahead to let her be known as your sister, they didn't want things to remain that way."

"Why didn't they continue to push? Were they afraid of Holly?"

"In a way, yes they were." David sat down beside her and clasped his hands together on the table. Anita came up behind him and gently set her hand to his shoulder. "Holly had the uncanny ability to put fear into the hearts of anyone, all she had to do was make the threats, and people believed her threats. No matter what, no one wanted to tangle with her. Even Gary could only do so much, and I've never seen him stuck."

"You think, if they had their way and Gary had his, that I would have known the truth about my mother a lot sooner?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you would have." Tori sighed and closed her eyes, visualizing how wonderful it could have been to be a little girl cradled in her mother's arms. "The last thing they wanted to do was go to court, to stress your mother out so much, but Holly just wouldn't budge. When my mother died in 2002, my father fell into such a great depression that he couldn't continue the fight. He was doing everything he could to take care of your mother and help her that he simply couldn't stand up to Holly. When he was dying, he was the one that demanded Trina be allowed to move back in with us. At that point, he threatened Holly with court, saying he was a dying man and no longer cared about any threats she could possibly make…"

"Wow…so Mom was able to move back in because of that?"

"In a sense. Your mother was clearly old enough to force that decision herself, but my father probably helped her more than even she realizes…because in his final years, he had Holly more frightened than ever. I'm not sure how, I'm not sure why, but he sure as hell was willing to die fighting if need be, by that time."

"Wow." Tyrone set down the glass of wine he had and shook his head. "Like the patron saints of all of us, even we don't measure up." Sally pat his shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"It isn't that bad," she replied, "We would have done the same if we had known."

"Why didn't you know?" Tori inquired. Sally and Tyrone looked to her. Jose and Isabella exchanged a curious look while James looked down. None of her great-grandparents knew about her, and that was the sad thing. "I mean, I guess I know why, but at the same time, I really don't."

"Steven never told us about you," Sally replied sadly, "It isn't much of a reason, I know. It's the truth. Steven had his son so controlled at the time that we never even heard Spencer had a child because Spencer was never allowed to even acknowledge it."

"Exactly." Tyrone pulled his hand away and grunted. "We knew about Trina, we met her. There was no doubt in our mind that she and our grandson were close. We couldn't have predicted that they'd share a life together, but we knew there was something more that was there…but then the day came they weren't together anymore. There was never a reason why, and Spencer refused to even speak about it. It pained him, so we never pushed."

She understood that, and respected it as well. Turning her eyes to her other great-grandparents, she didn't expect an answer from Jose and Isabella. "I was curious," Jose said with a trembling voice. Tori's eyebrow rose as the man placed his frail hand on the table. "I wanted to know more. Even more than Isabella did." Isabella nodded slowly, her eyes turning to the side. "I knew my wife had given Anita's daughter to David. I desired to know how Trina had grown, and I was the first to raise question…" He beat his chest. "It was I who pressured Anita to overcome her fears and make contact with David. It was I who pushed her to continue correspondence with Holly, even after that first negative response."

Tori was shocked, and somewhat pleased to hear what Jose had done. This was like nothing she could possibly have anticipated.

"It is true," Isabella replied. The woman formed a tiny smile, gazing into Tori's eyes. "In fact, more recently after our son Raul discovered Trina's and David's home address, it was Jose that first demanded that we face Holly face to face. He wanted her to look into our eyes and tell us that your mother was truly dead…"

Jose's fist rose and he shook it in the air. "I was going to fight. None of us believed her when she told us that lie, and I would be damned if I dared let that woman keep my daughter away from her flesh and blood." Tori grinned and felt a sense of pride and admiration for the man.

"I'm glad," she replied, "Grateful that you were willing to go so far." Jose lowered his hand and let out a sigh. His shoulders sloped and his head bent downwards.

"I acknowledge my mistake, I know where I messed up. Even now I earn and deserve the ire of most of my children. There is nothing I can do to change the past or correct my error, but I am no fool…I wanted Anita to be happy when she came back, I wanted her to be able to find and know her child, and I was no fool. I knew better than to believe the words of some woman who had no business telling her that her child was dead and the father of her child wanted nothing more to do with her…a man that was as willing to be with her as your grandfather, so much to come back to her and take his child when she was no longer there…there was no way he wouldn't want to know how she was."

James waved his hand through the air, scoffing ever so slightly. "We have no defense beyond our daughter's own selfish abandonment of her family." Tori nodded. She didn't expect James and Denise to have any reason why they never knew of her beyond the actions of their own child. "It isn't as though we wanted the separation, we were vehemently opposed to Rebecca's decision."

"I understand." Tori crossed her arms and furrowed her brow. "She's back with Grandpa Steve now, but why?"

"She expressed to us a desire to see her children again and to see Steven again." James sighed. "She has mental problems, a lot of them, but that doesn't mean she should not be happy. Yes she has hurt Steven, she's hurt her children, but are we to tell her she should be alone?"

"Well, if you think it's best for the safety of her husband and children, then maybe?" She wasn't the person to give advice about the situation, especially when she liked having her grandma present. "Is she at least doing better?"

"Yes. She's on medication and is trying her best. She has been with Steven again for a while, though I am not sure why it has taken them so long to let Spencer or Carly know. I am grateful that they are together again, I just hope she will continue her medication and she will remain stable. If nothing else, she is happy."

"Yeah." She looked towards her paternal grandparents and smiled. They were at their table and Rebecca had her head on Steven's shoulder. Her eyes were closed and her hands were wrapped around his arm. He was reading a book. "If they're happy, that's one thing."

She adored all of her grandparents, and loved hearing their stories. She was looking forward to building a relationship with them as time went on, and considered herself fortunate to have three sets of great-grandparents still alive.

It was heartbreaking that Jorge and Rosalina were gone, but secretly she was more grateful to them than anyone. After all, if not for them, she might never have gotten to know her mother. To say she was lucky didn't even seem to do any justice to the situation.

When it came down to it, all of her great-grandparents would have loved to know about her, and likely would have welcomed Trina with open arms; but it was the problems that their children had that gave them such a limited amount of power or ability. Even Jose, who wanted to make amends and help his daughter locate her one-time lover and child, couldn't combat the devil that was Holly.

There was no telling how long the struggle would have lasted had it not been the actions of one completely unrelated individual that revealed the entire truth. "I guess what Beck did…" Tori exhaled slowly as her grandparents all focused their gazes on her. "Did everybody a huge favor, whether he realized it or not. If he hadn't accidentally spilled the beans while Sinjin was still doing his show…if he hadn't exposed Mr. Sikowitz…I might never have been able to find out about my mom."

"You would have," David whispered, "Trina would have done something sooner or later." While that was true, the question still remained of whether or not she would have believed her. There were so many unknown variables that it could have been much too late by the time Trina would have been able to take action. "But I agree, what Beck did probably saved the day one way or another."

"If only he knew, he'd know how grateful I am." Beck may not have fought for her or for Trina, but that didn't matter. He was right up there with Jorge and Rosalina, and even Jose, for fighting for what was right. The people whose actions led to the truth coming out and led to her being reunited with her mother and father before it was too late. "I'm grateful to all of them, and I wish they knew."

"They know," Sally said with a smile, "Believe me dear. They're looking down from above, shining bright with joy and triumph." Tori grinned, her heart swelling as her eyes instinctively lifted to the sky. "They know, and they're just as happy as you are and as we are."

* * *

So we've learned more about the great-grandparents that took Trina in. Quite a bit here in this chapter, do tell your thoughts? We'll be delving into more of Tori's life at school soon, where we're going to see the bullies and hecklers that are still kicking. Of course, there's a lot left


	29. No Longer Loved

.

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 29 (No Longer Loved)

Back in school, Tori felt like she'd rather be with her mom and dad while they looked at houses. Several of her relatives were still in town, and she wanted to visit with them; but she had to swallow the pill.

She no longer enjoyed it at Hollywood Arts, mainly because of the students that were constantly picking on her. Jade did what she could to try and alleviate the situation, but she could only do so much and her threats of violence were beginning to get to the point where some of the students didn't care anymore.

Cat had even been trying to help, but the girl couldn't do a whole lot either because of how passive she was. Even now, she was much too passive-and certainly afraid to fall to the ire of the bullies and hecklers out there. After all, if the students were chiming about how Trina had sex with a teacher, they certainly would do the same to Cat if they knew about her.

Whenever she sat in drama class, she could feel the icy glares of the students that actually liked Sikowitz. So she took her seat and ignored them, focusing on her square lunch box. She opened it up, intrigued to see what her mother packed for her today. "Hey," whispered one of the students. "Hey you."

For some reason, Jade wasn't in this class today. Cat had transferred out of the class when everything went south. Tori removed a sandwich and smiled as she studied it close. _"Ham and cheese on wheat."_

The sandwich consisted of three slices of black forest ham, two slices of sharp cheddar cheese, pickles, lettuce, mustard and ketchup. Just eyeballing it was enough to make her mouth water. Of course, it was quick and simple to make, and Trina hadn't the time today to make a Spanish lunch.

"Hey!" The student's voice was irritated now, rising with anger. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Your mother make that?" The student smirked and Tori's muscles began to tense. "Did she have enough time away from fucking teachers to cook you something." The students started to laugh and gave high fives to one another for the joke.

Rather than incite them, she bit down on her tongue and looked around her lunch box for other items. There was a banana, which she loved, and a water bottle. "Hey, Teacher's pet, we're talking to you." The student nudged her and she arched her back. "Or should we say, teacher's kid?"

She rolled her eyes and started to close the lid. "I'm not a teacher's kid," she muttered. It wouldn't work, she already tried telling people about the DNA results, but no one budged. "I have proof…" The student laughed and leaned back, looking among the others.

"Proof? She's got proof. Probably fake."

"Guys…" It was Robbie, his voice taking an exhausted and warning tone. "Really, do we have to keep on? I think that's enough." Tori smiled weakly and the student accosted him, telling him to mind his own business. "Funny, you're not minding yours."

Tori looked to the empty teacher's desk with a heavy sigh. Anger coursed through her veins. It was like this day in and day out, so much she simply wanted to get away from this place.

That said, her parents were looking at homes that were a bit further away from the city, outside of the school district range for both HA and Sherwood.

Robbie dusted off his shoulder and looked back at the textbook in his lap. Every now and then he would try and help out, but for the most part he simply wasn't involved in her life. "I'm going to text Jade if you guys keep it up," he muttered angrily. The students laughed again, clearly unafraid.

"Ooh what's she going to do, threaten us some more? Dumb bitch won't even attack anyone anymore ever since her boyfriend died, you think we're scared of her? Besides." The kid leaned towards Tori, narrowing his eyes. "Doesn't change the fact that Tori's mom's a slut." Tori snapped her head upright and growled.

"Don't talk about my momma like that."

"Why? What're you going to do about it?"`

"My mom is not a slut, she is not a whore. You don't know anything!"

"She's a teacher fucker and a teenage mom, she's a whore." Robbie tried again to silence him, but it was too late. Enraged, Tori rose from her seat and flew at the student, tackling him to the ground, her hands around his throat.

"Stop talking about my mom like that, you asshole!" She began hitting him, screaming at the top of her lungs, pushed to the brink from all the bullying that had been going on.

Robbie had texted Jade, who had been in a classroom nearby. Eventually, Jade was rushing into the room and trying to pull Tori away, but found it difficult as she continued trying to get away. "Leave me alone Jade, they won't stop talking about my mom." Tears fell from her eyes and her chest heaved. "I hate them!"

"It's okay, Tori, they're not worth it." Jade yanked her to the other side of the room with Robbie's help. The student stood, a smirk on his face as if he'd won some prize. Blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth and he wiped it away just as the teacher walked in.

"Excuse me," the teacher said while looking around the silent students. "What just happened here?" Tori was breathing heavily and pointing at the student.

"He called my mom a whore."

"Because she is." The student spat out and ran his arm across his mouth. The teacher rolled her eyes and looked at Tori. "She attacked me! Look, I'm bleeding." Jade scowled as the teacher approached Tori.

"Miss Vega, I'm going to have to send you down to the principal's office…" The teacher frowned at her, an apologetic look came over the woman's face. Tori's heart sank and a rush of anger and annoyance came over her.

"But he started it. It's not fair! Why should I get in trouble when everyone else is always picking on me and picking on my mom?"

The teacher guided her towards the door. Jade followed and pointed at the student with a threatening and menacing demeanor, but when the students only smirked and laughed, she recoiled in shock.

"Probably just as much a teacher lover as Tori," the student said, "She'd have to be if she wanted to still be associated with that mess. Probably one of them would be the next teenage pregnancy, if only Beck were alive." Jade stammered and her eyes went wide. Robbie quickly pushed her out of the classroom as well, ensuring she didn't do something crazy.

"It's for your benefit," the teacher whispered to her, "I'm sorry. Maybe talking to Mr. Eikner will help you cool off a little."

"But they-"

"I will talk to them. Still, you can't be assaulting other students on school property. The bullying is becoming an issue, I know, but if you begin attacking other students, you are making it worse for yourself and for others."

"Not fair…"

She had to wait outside Mr. Eikner's office for what felt like an eternity to her. Everywhere she turned, she could feel judgmental gazes burning upon her, and she hated it. She hated where she was, she hated the school, she hated Mr. Sikowitz and everything these students stood for.

The catcalls of her bullies plagued her mind, causing her to curl her fingers and grit her teeth.

 _"Hey your mom's hot, I like MILFs."_

 _"Is your momma still open for business?"_

 _"Hah, you're a teen baby."_

 _"Teacher's pet. Teacher's kid."_

Tori shook her head and slowly buried her face into her hands. Her body trembled as a sob shook away from her lips.

The office doors flew open and Trina came rushing in with Spencer quick on her heels. "Where's my baby?" Trina exclaimed at the top of her lungs. "Where's my child. Tori!" Tori lifted her head and curled her eyebrows as her mom hugged her.

"Momma, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get into a fight. I just…"

"It's okay. It's going to be okay." Spencer looked out the office windows into the hallway, his hand curled over his chin and his eyes narrowed on the students walking by. Trina looked up to him. "It's getting worse. They've been picking on her ever since the news got out."

"I can tell." He lowered his hand with a sigh. "I almost went off on that kid that whistled at you coming through the doors."

"Don't." Trina shook her head. "It gives a bad impression. Besides, you would have had to stop me from tackling them first."

"I don't understand." Tori's entire body was tense and she was shaking like a leaf in the wind. "People used to like me here, and even Jade's lost some of her sting." Perhaps the people that had been afraid of Jade were afraid of her and Beck both. Because Beck was popular, everyone wanted to be on his good side; and he let Jade chew out just about anyone that wronged her, so they were scared of her. Now, in their eyes, she was next to nothing because Beck was no longer there. "Maybe Beck had more of the power over the students than I thought…"

Just then the door to Eikner's office opened up and his secretary stepped out. "Mr. Eikner is ready to see you now." Tori stood up, using her mom's arm for support. She'd never been to the principal's office because of anything bad, so this was a scary thought.

As they entered, Tori saw the principal reclining in his leather chair. His heels were on the corner of his desk and his hands were folded over his stomach. A deep frown and look of disappointment was etched on his face. "I never thought I'd see this day," he remarked as the three sat in the chairs across from him. "Much less, never thought I'd be a principal, having to give a talk to one of my own former students' fifteen year old daughter."

Spencer formed a slight smirk. "I promise you're not that old, Mr. Eikner." Eikner pulled his heels down and sat upright with a sigh.

"Nevertheless, it is good to see you. Unfortunately, as I'm sure you're aware of how serious this situation is." Spencer nodded slowly and Eikner looked to Tori with a frown. "You could very well get suspended, Victoria. You know better than this, but I know how difficult things have been on you and your parents both."

"He shouldn't have been talking about my mother like that." She crossed her arms and scowled. "They don't know anything. They have no right." Trina reached around Tori's shoulder and gently stroked her back. "It's not right that I'm here and that kid's not."

"Don't misunderstand, I will be calling him to my office as well." Eikner leaned forward and laced his hands together. He pressed his lips firmly together and closed his eyes. "I've been observing how things have been progressing. Never once after finding out about your mother did I not suspect that you were Spencer's child, so I have been watching and I know how out of hand things are becoming…The kids here, some of those who liked your former teacher are upset, a lot of them upset with Beck and with Sinjin. There are several who simply don't understand."

"It's kind of shocking in this day and age," Trina commented. Eikner's eyebrows came together and he started to hum. "I mean, if you thought it was uncommon for teenagers to have sex when Spencer and I were kids, teens today make us seem like prudes." Tori chuckled and she watched her father nod his head.

Eikner's lips twisted into a smirk and he leaned back slowly. "Oh yes, I do miss the days I'd come into school and find a pair of lovebirds going at it in the janitor's closet next to my classroom." Her eyes grew large and Trina started to cough.

Spencer raised a finger. "It was _one time."_ He paused and blinked twice. "We frequented the roof a lot though." Eikner rolled his eyes and grabbed the paperwork on his desk.

"Wonderful."

Trina cleared her throat and lifted her hand away from her purse. "Okay, I'd like to know what is going to be done about the situation going on right now. I'd like to think my daughter is going to be safe." Eikner started to frown and he looked to Tori, who was hoping she'd not be in too much trouble because he knew her parents well.

"If I'm honest, I would make a suggestion you might not care for; but I think it would be in your daughter's best interest." Trina adjusted the purse strap on her shoulder and held it in place for a minute as she listened to the principal. "I recommend placing her in another school, one where she wouldn't be struggling with all the bullying that she has here." Tori's eyes widened and she looked to her parents with a new burst of anxiety.

While she didn't mind the idea, it was startling. "I wouldn't mind going back to Sherwood…"

"Not the best idea," Spencer replied. She furrowed her brow and looked away. Her father started to sigh. "We have been looking at houses a little outside of the city." Eikner smiled.

"Oh good, prices are a bit cheaper the further out of the city center that you go. Of course, that _would_ place you outside of our district range, as well as both Northridge and Sherwood. So Tori would be given a brand new start at a new high school, preferably one where she and her family are not as well known. She would still be able to have her friends, but simply attending a school where she is not being picked on nearly as much."

Trina seemed hesitant and looked at Tori with a note of concern. Tori frowned at her and slowly leaned against her side. "What do you think about all this, Tori?" She closed her eyes and wrapped an arm around her mother's.

"I don't want to be picked on anymore." At this point, she didn't care where she was, she was sick of all the shit she was dealing with.

"We will give it some thought…"

After the meeting with Eikner, they made their way out into the main hallway where they huddled a bit together. "You're welcome to come on home for the day," Trina said with a smile. "Spencer and I could use an extra eye on some of the houses."

She hugged Trina. Eikner hadn't decided to send her home and left it up to her and her parents to decide what to do on that matter, although he recommended she go home.

There was a whistle nearby and Tori groaned as Trina looked to the student whistling at her. "Excuse me?" Trina's voice lowered. "You'd better be whistling jingle bells over there, boy." Spencer glared at the kid, who openly smirked back.

"You can jingle my bells anytime Miss Vega." Trina sucked in a heavy breath, her hands clenching tight. Tori's eyes grew large and, just as Trina was about to lunge, Spencer grabbed her.

"Okay," he said loudly, "Let's go before we're talking to my ol' teacher again, shall we? I doubt he'd be as forgiving next time around." He started to guide Trina to the door.

"So done with this place," Trina muttered, "Absolutely not leaving my daughter in this hellhole." Tori stood in place, her eyebrow rising as her mother's temper continued to flare. "Come on Tori, let's go."

"Okay." She grabbed her backpack off the floor and ran after her parents. She wasn't going to argue, and besides, she wanted to leave just as much. "I want to see what houses you found." It was a bitter pill to swallow, but she knew enough that she was no longer loved here.

If anything, she was terrified. The bullying was only getting worse, and certainly there were going to be those that never left her in peace. Yes Eikner was right in saying another school might not know her or her family, and that there might still be one or two that did; but it wouldn't be nearly as chaotic and stressful as it was here. She couldn't even study anymore, and her own friends weren't able to help her because they were coming under attack too.

Hollywood Arts no longer wanted her, and she was finding it difficult to accept; but she didn't want them either.

* * *

So it's easy to see the bullying is still going on, and going on strong. Kids will be kids, but sometimes the best alternative is removing yourself from the problem. Interesting thought I just had though, in the episode where Robbie kissed Trina on stage, so he just kissed a much older woman, wonder what he thinks about that, haha. Sorry, got off track. Let me know your thoughts! Er, on the chapter. XD


	30. The Family Home

.

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: The reason I post this now is because all it is essentially is the showing of the new family home. There's something about it though, that will become obvious throughout and towards the end.

* * *

Chapter 30 (The Family Home)

The search for a family home was rough, several houses were nice but none of them were truly clicking. Some homes weren't large enough, others were too dark while some didn't have the right amount of room or ability to move around the house.

Tori joined her parents on one more home and met with the landlord, who happened to be a surprising and familiar face. He was tall with a slight bend in his upper back and shoulders. His dark hair had turn full grey, and he had a thin moustache that wrapped around the small curve of his upper lip.

"Good to meet you." The man shook Spencer's hand, then Trina's. "I'm Keith."

"Good to meet you as well." Spencer put his hands on his waist and smiled at the house. "Can you tell us a bit about the place?"

"Yes. This house has been in my family since my great-great grandparents purchased it around 1880," the man said with a sigh. Tori pursed her lips and Keith tried to muster a smile. "They bought it as a family home, their first home, so I think it's only fitting that I open it for rent to another new family." He looked to Trina, who smiled politely and started to nod.

"Awfully generous of you," she marveled, "But why would you want to rent out a house with that much history to it?"

Keith raised his shoulders. "A fair question." Tori had to agree with her mom, it didn't make sense, unless there were a good reason Keith had. Of course putting a house up for rent meant he wasn't getting rid of it and still had to make repairs and whatnot, so it wasn't technically staying out of the family-unless the family he rented it to bought the house for themselves down the line.

"This house has been empty for years while I fixed it up and tried to make it ready for my son to move in once he finished college." The man turned towards the house, shaking his head slowly.

The house was a double story home with a large balcony patio on the second floor. Spencer had to shield his eyes from the sun as he looked up to it. "Did it come with a balcony, or did you add it on?" Keith chuckled, his eyes lighting up with pride as he reached into his wallet.

"Now this house is well over a hundred years old, and throughout the ages my family has been making additions, taking care of repairs and all maintenance, and of course raising market value." He removed an ancient looking photograph and handed it to Spencer. "This is the house as it originally was, not as it is today."

Tori and Trina leaned inwards to look at the photo and were shocked by the size difference. What they saw was a suited man standing before his wife, holding a small baby. Behind them was a tiny looking, single story home that didn't look much larger than the place that Trina was renting out now.

The front of the home had a small door without any fancy designs, there were no bushes or trees surrounding the place, and there was only one window beside the door. Even the roof of the home seemed only to begin just a few feet above the heads of the man in the photograph.

"I come from a long line of tradesmen." Keith popped his shirt collar and smirked with pride. "My great-great grandfather was a rail worker, my great-grandfather a carpenter, and my grandpa worked on pipes. My grandfather was an electrician, and well, I'm an engineer working facility maintenance. I was really hoping to teach my son everything I could about the trades…"

Tori's heart sank and she looked at the house with a small intake of air. "I'll bet he could have transformed the place a lot."

"Oh he had plans. Wanted to marry his girlfriend one day, move in after college and transform the place into a mansion just for her." Keith laughed once as Trina and Spencer exchanged a look. "So far, from my great-great grandpop Eugene all the way to me, we've all added at least one or two things to the home. My son was planning on a near overhaul of everything…but now I'm afraid that won't come to pass."

"I really am sorry for your loss," Spencer replied. "It says a lot you would trust anyone, much less my family with the home."

"Of course, but we get ahead of ourselves…let me show you the place, and if you like it, maybe we'll be able to negotiate a lease." Spencer nodded and walked with the man towards the house. Tori hesitated before following after them.

"You know, I fancy myself a bit of a handyman too," Spencer commented. "Sure, it's not much because I'm more into artwork and sculpting, but I know that helps with the trades. I apologize if I'm overstepping, I understand partly why you're putting the home up for rent, but…there's sentimental value, isn't there?"

"Certainly, it can help." The man took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "And yes there's sentimental value, but I have nothing else that can help with all the financial straits I'm dealing with. My son's funeral cost set me back greatly, my wife and I have divorced, and then of course…another thing I can't do much about, though I could if I wanted to."

"What's that?"

"My son's girlfriend, he thought the world of her. This was mostly his mother's doing, but the house was our gift to him, his gift to her was he wanted to finance her college. He wanted to send her to places like Julliard." Tori's eyebrows tensed and she chewed her lip. "So, in agreement with her father, we set aside a bank account that would have enough money to go to her…that's still not being touched until she goes to college."

"You're still going to pay to put her through college? Seriously?"

"It…would be what he wanted. Even after their last breakup, he sat down and told me 'Dad, I don't care what happens with us, I still want her to have that money'." A tear fell from Keith's eyes and he scoffed. "That was just days before he died. I have to honor his wishes, you understand."

Spencer nodded slowly and looked back at the girls. Trina draped a careful arm around her daughter's shoulders and Tori looked up to her. "I don't know if this will be our home," Tori whispered to her, "But if it is, let's take good care of it. Okay?" Trina smiled gently.

"Definitely we will, honey." Tori did love the location of the house. It was far enough outside the city that it was quiet and not at crowded like the city streets, but just close enough that the commute to crucial places such as the supermarket wasn't terrible.

Keith started to unlock the door and Tori took the time to take note of the house's exterior. The exterior was made with luxurious brown wooden shingles. The house was long enough to have an in-house garage with a brown, metal garage door. Between the garage, which was pushed forward a bit, and the solid oak door with an upwards crescent shaped window at the top, were three long windows that had beautiful blinds open to reveal the inside of the living area.

The front porch was made of marble, and the sidewalk was a cobblestone path to the driveway. The yard was like a lush, green sea that spread out to the stone mailbox on the side of the street.

Above her, and above the roof of the garage was the large balcony. The banister of the balcony was black steel that seemed to wrap around the entire front of the house. There were several Victorian style windows that looked out onto the balcony.

Keith caught her looking up and smiled at her. "I'll be honest. The balcony was designed by my son for his girlfriend, I built it for him."

"Did his girlfriend ever know about it?"

"Not yet. I can't imagine how she would have reacted, nor can I imagine her reaction after they separated. I can't say for sure that she would even want anything to do with the place now." Tori's heart sank a bit more and she followed the others inside.

It was hard to stomach how much work and effort had gone into the place, and how willing Keith's son had been to transform the home for someone he must have thought about spending the rest of his life with. "God," she whispered to herself, "How could someone ever fill those shoes?" She cleared her throat. "I want to see the upstairs."

"All in time," Spencer stated, "Let's see the floor here first."

"True."

The home was already furnished, which was outstanding. The first room was the dining area, which was very bright and airy, with a high vaulted ceiling. Tori gasped for joy as she walked around the den. She couldn't see any hints of where the family would have made improvements to the house, but the sheer size was enough evidence of the home's continued expansions.

The dining area was very rectangular and open. To her left, just on the other side of the three long windows was a large, brown oval table with six rounded chairs on wheels. To her left was an area with two desks, a television and tv-stand, a dark brown recliner, and a coffee table. There were also long windows and Venetian blinds that allowed the sunlight to spill into the room.

Directly before her was an open walkway into the kitchen. There was one overlooking the dining table as well, creating a solid wall between the two walkways. Beneath her was lush, brown carpeting, and above this wall were brown oak banisters of a balcony overlooking the dining room.

"It's so huge in here," Trina said with an astonished breath. She moved her hand to her chest and started to walk into the next room. "Holy cow."

"I think you'll like how open it is," Keith said with a smile. He guided the rest into the kitchen area. On the side of the wall next to the walkway in front of the front door was a small storage closet that had several shelves and a rack to hang items on.

There was another desk to her right, and a bookshelf that overlooked the desk. Also on her right was a sliding glass door that opened into what was likely the backyard.

Beneath her was a gorgeous yellow tiled floor that swept throughout the area. As she walked around the corner into the bigger area of the kitchen, she noticed the dark carpeted stairway with a dark brown oak rail that wrapped up and around the back wall of the kitchen to the second floor.

To say the kitchen space was narrow would be incorrect, but it felt narrow as the marble countertop and sink on the back wall was opposite the wall with the oven and another marble countertop. She followed the L-Shaped countertop with her fingertips, taking in the stainless steel sink and black stove until it came to the stainless steel refrigerator.

There was a doorway with an open door revealing a small laundry room and the door that opened out into the garage.

Also in the area, before the walkway overlooking the dining table was a large walk-in closet for food and other items.

"Now that you've seen the kitchen and dining area, what are your thoughts so far?"

Tori was ecstatic. She loved the light, she loved the open space and how comfortable it was. What really mattered was what her mom thought, and she could see Trina was loving every minute of it as well. Spencer chuckled softly and pointed at the two. "Whatever my girls say is what goes." Keith nodded and grinned as though he already knew their thoughts.

Next to the staircase was the border between the tiled floor and peach carpeting of the living room. Directly facing that room was the door to a large bedroom. "This is the master bedroom." Keith opened the door and they all gasped at it.

The room itself was dark, but because of the purple curtains draping over the windows, and the drawn blinds. There was a large waterbed propped against the wall adjacent the door, with the side of the bed touching the other wall.

Tori was the first to tackle the bed, laughing as her body floated as though she were laying on top of the ocean. Above her were six mirror panes looking down on her. She put her hands behind her head and rolled to the left and to the right, laughing joyously as the bed started to move.

The frame of the bed was made up of a soft brown material, but each corner post supporting the bed and the top were right angled posts with shelves in them. At the head of the bed was a rectangular box like shape with two sliding doors on each outer side that opened to reveal small shelves for books or other items. Of course, there was also a mirror above this section.

Spencer's eyes went wide from shock and awe. "I love this room!" He laughed as Trina gently pat him on the shoulder. Her eyes traveled to the long, dark oak dresser against the side wall, to the television stand against the back wall, where the two windows were on either side of it.

She leaned sideways and looked to the walk-in bathroom, which upon entering they could see also had a walk-in closet and a large L-shaped countertop with a giant mirror.

They exited the room and moved into the living area, which was shockingly large and open for the second floor's open space. There was a large, brown brick fireplace along the side of the wall that went to main bedroom's door. In the corner of the wall was a large television stand with glass doors.

Along the wall where the rails of the staircase were was a large brown couch and two recliners on either side. It overlooked the back wall of the house, where there was a small brown recliner and oak end table just beside a door that opened to the backyard.

The door was on the end of the wall and touching to another wall that came towards them, this wall also had a small loveseat and a light brown easy chair. Then came another open walkway, followed by a small vanity countertop and mirror with shelves and doors.

Trina crashed on the loveseat, laughing almost maniacally. "God it's so open and so bright, I can't get enough of it!" Tori nodded empathetically and looked up to see a long chandelier hanging from the ceiling, much like the one over the dining room table.

With a smile, she entered the walkway and came to a narrow hallway. The bathroom door was directly in front of her, and open to reveal a long hallway where the sink and countertop and then a door to the toilet and bath.

Directly beside the bathroom door was a door to a storage closet. On her right was a door that opened to a small bedroom with a window on the back wall overlooking a large backyard, and a small twin bed that hugged the wall.

On the other end of the hallway was another door that opened to a medium sized bedroom and a window on the back wall where the head of a bed touched. Both rooms had small closet spaces and.

Next was the upstairs area, where Tori had been so eager to go. The second floor was amazing, with two balconies that overlooked both the dining and living rooms. She could spin around and dance between the rails. The floor itself had walls between the two spaces, with one that bore a door opening into the attic, and the back wall sporting a door opening into a large bedroom.

The bedroom it opened into was above the garage and lower bedroom spaces. It was almost as large, if not more, than the master bedroom below. She could see evidence of where there had been a solid wall, but was now sporting the Victorian windows and a glass door that opened to the balcony patio.

There was a dark queen sized bed against this wall, and a vaulted ceiling above it. There was plenty of space in the room, enough for a dresser, a television, and of course more stained glass windows on the wall directly opposite the bedroom door.

The foot of the bed pointed towards a small alcove where the bathroom countertop and mirror were. The door to the toilet and stained glass shower was to the left of the bathroom, and a large walk-in closet was to the right.

She stepped out onto the balcony patio and was immediately blown away. The patio floor was made of dark crimson colored tiles, the outer wall had been painted black, and there was a large black steel table with a crimson umbrella.

She could tell instantly that the balcony was made for someone who loved dark colors. Her heart swelled as she moved around the patio, taking note of an above-ground hot tub and several patio chairs.

"God, it's really beautiful." She wrapped her hands around the wrought iron railing and closed her eyes as a crisp breeze blew through her hair.

Her parents stood behind her, their arms around each other's backs and loving gazes settling on her. Tori almost felt wrong to say yes to this house, as it felt something close to a betrayal; but she knew she and her parents would do everything to take care of it.

"So what do you think, honey?" Trina walked up behind her and placed her hands on her upper arms, running them gently along her shoulders. Tori leaned her head back against her mom's shoulder and sighed. "Beautiful, I know, but a four bedroom home? It's large for a three person family…"

She opened her eyes and turned around, gazing into her mom's eyes as she spoke frantically. "Just think of all the family occasions we could have, though. Christmas, Thanksgiving, other holidays where Grandma and Grandpa can come." Trina chuckled softly and started to nod. "We can even take care of the house, where even Keith doesn't have to do all of the maintenance. I mean, Dad's already kind of a craftsman if you think about it, and well, I'd love to learn some maintenance and repair skills as well. We'll do the home justice."

"I do agree, it is a wonderful home."

"Then we have guest rooms. I mean we've got a place for Grandpa if he needs somewhere for the time being! Then when you and Dad have more children, we've got a place for them to grow up!"

"Yes, yes that's true."

Keith walked up beside Spencer and started to stroke his moustache and chin. Spencer looked at him with a small chuckle. "I think they're in love with the place," he said. Keith nodded in agreement and turned to them.

"For your family, for Katrina and her daughter, I'm willing to take it down half price." Spencer's eyebrows rose and he folded his arms across his chest.

"Are you sure? I mean, your son…"

Keith's eyes dropped and he let out a large exhale. "My son would have it no other way. I have no other children, my ex-wife doesn't want the house on her hands, so it wouldn't go to anybody. It was meant to go to my child."

"It seems as though he wanted his girlfriend to have the run of it."

"Yes, but she never knew about the home. I doubt that she'd wish for it now, and what would she do with it until she was able to actually move in? It would sit around, collecting dust and becoming a financial burden that I can no longer take care of."

"I understand…"

"Also, for half of the going rent, where else are you going to find a four bedroom home at this cost?" Spencer nodded twice and looked to Tori and Trina.

"Well? What do you two think?"

Trina hugged Tori from the side. "Where would you sleep, Tori?" As much as she loved the second floor, the floor didn't feel right to stay. Not right now.

"Probably one of those two bedrooms downstairs." Trina furrowed her brow and Tori looked around the upper bedroom. "This bedroom was intended for someone else, someone I know, and I'd almost be afraid to sleep in it."

"We'll leave the second story alone until we find something to do with it, then; but I'm all in if you like the house."

"I do."

"Okay." Trina looked at Spencer and Keith, who started to smile as though a financial weight had fallen from his shoulders. "Looks like we've got ourselves a home."

She could feel the influence of this man's son all around her. It was unnerving, but at the same time, warming. As her parents followed Keith into the house, she stayed on the balcony to gaze around. "I promise you," she whispered. Her eyes travelled to the sky and a tear rolled down her cheeks. "I will make sure this house always stays in the best shape."

On one hand, she couldn't wait to show Jade the place; but on the other hand, she was terrified to.

* * *

So, what do you think of the home? What do you think of its background? Does it seem like a good place for the family to grow? I'll confess, I've modeled much of it from my aunt and uncle's place, haha. The only difference is they don't have an outside balcony.


	31. Much to Swallow

.

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 31 (Much to Swallow)

"My god the place is beautiful!" Jade followed Tori through the house, her eyes lit with excitement. "It's so spacious. I can't stand feeling closed in, so this place? Oh you're so lucky." Tori smiled sadly and started to nod, turning her smile to a more sincere one when Jade looked at her.

"I know, it's remarkable. I'm not sure when we're going to move in though, Mom and Dad are still talking to the landlord about all that." Tori sat on the couch overlooking the television in the corner and sighed as Jade plopped down in the recliner next to hers. "It's much more open than where Mom and I were staying."

"Tell me about it." Jade put her hands behind her head and reclined, sighing heavily. "My god."

"Yeah. The um, the story behind the house is really interesting too." Jade loved morbidity and dark tales, so she would certainly love the tale about Keith's son; if not for a few striking details that Tori couldn't get around. "I'll tell it to you sometime."

Keith only gave her permission to enter and show the house to Jade, otherwise they weren't technically supposed to go inside yet. Of course, there wasn't anything that said she couldn't, since her family was moving in.

"The upper floor is very gothic style, or at least the balcony is. You'd like it a lot, I think." She noted the two polished wood end tables on either side of the couch and reached behind Jade's recliner to turn on the standing lamp. "You wouldn't think it, but this house is over one hundred and thirty years old." Jade's jaw dropped and she shot upright.

"Get out of here!"

"Nope, the owner's family has done so much in taking care of the place and building onto it. He was going to give it to his son, actually, but his son…" She cleared her throat and Jade's brow started to furrow. "His son passed away recently. He's fallen to some hard times, so he can no longer maintain or take care of the home and is renting it out."

"Wow…That must be so hard for him to do."

"It is. We've promised to take good care of the place though, and maybe it'll last another hundred years!" Tori chuckled and reclined on the couch. Her eyes travelled to the upper story and her heart started to sink. Even she had a morbid curiosity, but there was more to it for her than that. "I'm keeping the upper story off limits for a while."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know what to do with it. Mom's leaving it up to me too." Trina said it felt more appropriate that Tori should decide what was to be done with the upper story. "Sometimes I feel his presence so strongly up there." Jade looked up, her eyebrows raising and lips spreading into a grin.

"Really? Think there's a ghost?"

"No, I doubt it." She sat up and looked away, her muscles started to tighten as she thought about what to tell Jade. "The balcony up there was thought up by the owner's son. He wanted it for his girlfriend at the time, and had so many plans on how to turn this into a mansion for her." Jade cupped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh wow."

"They are…were still teenagers, and a long way from college. He had that same unrealistic vision a lot of young teenage couples do, that he'd marry his girlfriend after college and move her into this home. Start a family with her. You can almost see how much he…he really cared for her, even if he didn't show it very well." Jade's gaze dropped and she gave a slight nod, as though she could sympathize.

"What do you mean, didn't show it?"

"They argued a lot." Her voice started to crack and she tried to avert her eyes. She was already getting too deep into the story. "Broke up a few times, got back together. You know, typical teenage problems."

"I see." Jade crossed her arms and looked to the fireplace. Her voice softened and she narrowed her eyes. "You know, it's not wrong to fantasize about spending the rest of your life with someone you've started a relationship with in your early teenage years. I mean, look at your parents, they made it work."

"Except they've been apart for fifteen years because they couldn't communicate very well." She motioned to Jade. "You and Beck had trouble communicating too, if I recall." Jade sighed and uncrossed her arms.

"That's true, but I always went back to him. I could never picture myself with anyone else, and even now I still can't see myself with another man." Tori bit the corner of her lip.

"Ever thought about women?" Jade flinched and gave her a strange look, as though she'd just said something completely off the wall. Tori instantly tried to back up a bit, seeing the confusion on Jade's face. "I mean like, I mean mom and dad say it's not such an abnormal thought."

"No, I've never thought about dating women. I mean, I'm straight. Think about it, I've been with Beck for over two years. The thought of being with a woman never came to mind. Why?"

"Just curious, really." She fought back the tears in her eyes and looked away. "I mean, I've dated guys mostly too. I'm going through some things right now, though."

"Such as?"

"I'm developing feelings for girls too. I thought it was weird, but Mom said it's not. That actually the whole gay and lesbian thing might just be labels and you can be attracted to _anybody_ and just choose who you want to be with, and that the labels are recent to the world."

"Makes sense, I guess." Jade stroked her chin and furrowed her brow. "I guess I have felt attraction to other people in general, but never thought about it or let it cross my mind because I only ever wanted to be with one person…"

"Yeah. Even as little as a year or so ago, I thought I only ever wanted to be with one person; and he was a guy." Jade smirked, her eyebrows settling like flat lines above her eyes.

"Oh really? Who is this guy? Does your mom know about him?"

"Actually…" Tori laughed as she thought back to the earlier days when Trina first moved back into the house. "Not completely. She threw him out of the house once when she needed some privacy with me and he wasn't moving."

"Ooh." Jade leaned in. "So it wasn't that Danny guy you dated at Sherwood?"

"Oh no, Danny was before him, when I was like eleven or twelve. We dated for a month before he cheated on me and we broke up. I'm talking about Ian, Ian Dennison." Tori's face reddened a bit and she looked up as she visualized the thin boy with soft sandy brown hair that flowed like waves around his head. "Ian and I, now that was a whirlwind. Mom and Dad would hate him, I think."

"Why?"

"Because they're so protective of me." Tori crossed her legs and breathed in slow. "Like mother, like daughter, you know." Jade gasped, her eyes growing wide.

"Tori, you didn't!"

"We were having sex as young as thirteen. Same case as mom and dad, my family never really talked to us about sex education and we wanted to explore. At the same time, we knew about sex, we knew what it was and wanted to know if it really felt all that good."

"Oh. My. God." Jade started laughing so Tori playfully smacked the air in her direction.

"Stop teasing." She hugged herself and closed her eyes. "As much as I'm developing feelings for girls, I still kind of miss the feeling that I had with Ian. Is that weird?"

"I don't think so." Jade cleared her throat and Tori furrowed her brow. "I read a lot of my dad's psychology books, and one of them goes into sexual orientation. You see, it's not as simple as gay, lesbian, straight, bisexual…there's more to it than that." Tori tilted her head to the right and raised an eyebrow. "Attraction is romantic and it is sexual. There are people who are asexual, they don't feel strongly about sex at all and couldn't care less."

"Okay?"

"They can be attracted to someone romantically however, enjoy going on dates and spending time with someone on a romantic level." Jade looked upright and started to hum. "Then there's the matter of people who are romantically attracted to one gender, but not sexually attracted to them. The situation can be reversed."

"Like what, being romantically attracted to a girl and sexually to a guy, or vice versa?"

"Yes." Jade looked off to the side and smacked her lips. "Case in point, I have a friend. I won't say her name because she confided in me a while back. She's just like that. She enjoys having sex with women, finds it very passionate and more sensual than sex with a guy; but she harbors no romantic feelings for women."

"Really?"

"She feels like women can't be truly romantic, that they are too self-serving and she would prefer to date a guy than to date a woman at all." Tori was curious who this friend was, because she knew Jade didn't have many other friends out there. "There's also the fact that someone can be Aromantic as well. They may not feel any romantic feelings for either gender."

"You've done a lot of studying on this subject…"

"I'm kind of wanting to be a counselor, or at least teach sociology and psychology. I have a huge interest in how the mind and body works." Jade flashed a grin and Tori nodded, not questioning the girl's interests.

At the same time, it felt right. She hadn't thought once of Jade in a sexual light, but wanted to spend time with her romantically. When she thought of sex, however, she wasn't sure. "Jade, can I be honest with you about something?" Jade turned towards her and she bit her lip. "I uh…"

This couldn't possibly be the right time, especially since Jade was still in mourning and she'd just told Tori that she never personally thought about women in a romantic manner. "What is it, Tori?"

"I'm not asking that anything happens right now, but I want to be honest with how I feel. I care a lot about our friendship, and I don't want anything to hurt it." Jade froze for a moment, a serious look coming over her face. "I think I'm developing those feelings, romantically…" Her throat tightened and she could feel her palms growing sweaty. "For you."

Jade blinked and moved her head back a bit. "Oh." Jade's lips pressed firmly together and her forehead wrinkled. Tori held her breath as she watched Jade rise from the chair. "I um." Jade curled her hair over her ear and looked away. "Wow. I mean, that's different."

"Y-Yeah."

Hell, just the other day they were watching a movie that got Jade scoffing at a very particular scene. The couple was a lesbian couple, another girl came in and tried to steal the main character's girlfriend, and then all of a sudden this girl and the main character were suddenly attracted to each other. Jade said it made no sense, that she couldn't fathom anywhere psychologically that a person, especially a girl, would desire a romantic relationship with the one person that tried to steal their significant other.

What she seemed to have forgot was that was exactly how she and Tori met, with them feuding over Beck. Hell, Tori still regretted how far she went, kissing Beck on stage just to spite Jade; and surely it didn't help when Beck was willing to pull Tori into their circle of friends against Jade's wishes.

"Tori, I'm sorry but…right now…" Jade grimaced and Tori felt her heart beginning to quiver. She already saw this coming, but it was hard to handle. "I don't know. I'm still struggling with Beck's death, I'm still-I just can't-" Jade rubbed her forehead and started walking away. "Can we see the rest of your new home? I'm uh, I'm very interested to see the upstairs."

Tori bent her head downwards. "I'm not sure. There's something else I know I need to tell you, about the house." Jade was already on the first step of the staircase. A reluctant Tori followed after her, keeping her head bent and movements slow.

She really wanted her mom right now, and no one else. It hurt. It wasn't an outright rejection or even a denial, but she had to hope there could be something there. Now the real problem was the house itself, certainly Jade knowing about the upper floor was going to be a huge emotional setback for her.

"I know you said you wanted to keep it off limits, but I hope you don't mind me taking a look."

"Oh no, um, it's all yours actually." She ran her finger over her lower lip to make sure she wasn't biting hard enough to bleed. Satisfied that she wasn't, she opened the bedroom door to let Jade in.

The walls were textured with purple wallpaper and a floral design. The floor's carpeting wasn't brown like the rest of the house, but a violet color. The bed spread was black with red stripes. Tori enjoyed watching Jade's eyes light up at the room.

"Oh wow, it is gorgeous." Jade looked around and gazed at the windows. "Can I step out onto the balcony?"

"Of course." She waited as Jade stepped out and took a slow breath while whispering softly. "Please don't kill me." Deciding to give Jade some time to look around on her own, she went off to explore the rest of the upper floor.

Eventually she found a strange box that resembled a jewelry box, it was in the walk-in closet on the top shelf. She took it down and opened it up, where she found a small journal inside.

"What's this?" She opened it up and found the scribblings of personal thoughts. She recognized the familiar handwriting and leaned against the wall, being careful as she handled the pages.

 _"That bastard,"_ wrote the owner, _"I fucking hate him. I hate everything about him. There's something about him, he creeps me out. I swear to god if he touches her, I'll go ballistic. I've been watching, I know he's been buttering Cat up. I have to go to someone, I just don't know who, or if anyone would even believe me. I need proof, I need fucking proof."_

Tori cupped a hand over her mouth and closed felt her heart starting to pound as she read the other entries. _"We stayed over at his place. I wanted to use that time to search his house, but I couldn't. He wouldn't leave us alone, and I couldn't just stand by while the girls were there. Thank god Jade broke character, thank god she's out of the house…I can just see his eyes on her, I can tell he's curious, but I won't let him near her. Fuck him!_

 _Cat made off with his nephew. I've talked to Jason a couple times already, it seems like even he's suspicious of his uncle. He thinks his uncle might have slept with more students, but he's afraid to come out with it too._

 _Everyone's gone except Tori, and I'm too tired to try anything. The guy went to bed, I can't search his room; but I can't let Tori be alone here either so it stands I'm not breaking character. Even if it kills me, I'm staying right here."_

"No." Tori clutched her chest and felt her knees beginning to buckle. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh Beck, you knew something was up the entire time? I…I can't-"

She wiped her face and turned the pages until she saw Jason's name pop up again. _"They found Jason. He told me recently he found out about some cheerleader his uncle actually assaulted in the 90s and wanted to expose him. Then he was gone…they found Jason dead in a ditch, with several gunshot wounds to the chest and his body heavily decomposed. He…He's gone, that leaves me. I really hoped Jason could do it, I didn't want to be the one to have to do this. He's killed once, he'd do it again, but I have no choice. I have to find the evidence Jason found…"_

The next entry was a few days later, just before the afterparty at Sikowitz's home. Tori caught her breath, her fingers were trembling and her cheeks moist from the tears. _"This is it. Tonight I'll find the truth. I'll expose that motherfucker before he touches Jade. I don't care if we broke up already, I don't care if she'd rather be friends with the one girl that, quite frankly, split us up. I'm going to expose Mr. Sikowitz, that student rapist once and for all…_

 _…Even if it kills me…_

This was horrifying, and Tori was almost certain she had to hand this over to Gary. She couldn't believe Sikowitz even murdered his own nephew, who by the sound of it, discovered the truth about Trina and was trying to expose him for what he did to her.

There was an irony to that somewhere, but she couldn't think of it.

As for Beck, she knew he was upset with her and blamed her for their latest breakup; but this showed her a different side to him. He'd become obsessed in trying to protect them, in trying to expose Sikowitz.

"Tori? Tori, where are you?" She flinched and quickly shut the journal before Jade entered the closet. "Ah there you are." Tori smiled gently and Jade's eyes fell to the notebook. "What's that?"

"It's a journal. Belonged to…the landlord's son."

"Cool. Say anything interesting? You said he passed away recently, right?"

"Yeah. Murdered." Jade blinked twice and Tori walked past her. "The entire balcony he built for his girlfriend. He loved her so much." She closed her eyes and wiped away the moisture on her face. "Goddamn it Jade, I can't do this. I don't want to lie to you, but I don't want to hurt you either."

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. Oliver is the landlord." Jade froze in an instant, her eyes opening wide and jaw dropping. "Beck…Beck designed the balcony." She extended her arm towards the glass door and swept her hand over the room. "The interior of this bedroom was his brainchild. That's why this place is off limits, because this upper bedroom and balcony was designed for _you."_

Jade began to shake, her eyes looked around the room and she began stammering. "I-I don't know what to say."

"I know that I've already had in mind that if you ever needed a place to crash for a while…I'd want you to stay up here." Jade started to tear up and quickly began wiping away the tears from her face. "I didn't know how to tell you."

"I think I need some air." Jade's hand moved to her stomach and her eyes travelled to the notebook. "Then that journal…is it his?"

"Yeah, but I don't think he'd want you to read it. I can't say for sure." Jade whimpered and Tori returned the journal to its former home. "I need to give this to Gary though, because some of the entries…he knew, or at least suspected Mr. Sikowitz. I think a lot of his being distant towards you in those last few months was because of how much he wanted to expose Sikowitz."

Jade cried out and turned away, shaking her head violently. "No, no."

"He was terrified Sikowitz might want to go after you next, I think. So he was just so obsessed. Then all of this…" Beck put his everything in designing this entire area for Jade, so Tori understood how and why he was so furious with her after their last breakup. "Jade, I'm sorry. I-I'm right here if you need to talk."

"No, I'll be okay." Jade took a deep breath and held it, her body still shaking as she tried to keep from screaming. "I'm strong. I-I need time to think. I'm sorry Tori, I just…" Jade covered her eyes and started for the bedroom door.

"Jade!" She hurried after and followed her to the front door of the home. She stopped in the doorway and watched her friend get into her car. She felt it was better to just let her go and give her some time to think and be alone for a while. Jade would hopefully come around, and at the very least, maybe they could work a little more on strengthening their friendship. "I'm sorry…"

She returned to the place she called home currently, there were a few matters that her mom was trying to settle with her friend. They were looking to move into the new house sooner rather than later, but it would take time yet.

As she entered the apartment, she heard a grunt that was followed by a clattering noise. When she looked to the bar and window, she saw her mom leaning over the sink with her arms down and hands firmly planted on the counter. Trina had a wide, toothy smile and her eyebrows were raised.

Spencer was frozen behind her, his eyes followed Tori as she moved further into the living room.

Tori smirked at them and knew in an instant what she'd just walked in on. "Tori, honey," Trina cleared her throat and tried to straighten her posture. "We weren't expecting you home so soon."

Still wanting to talk to her mother, still feeling miserable after what happened with Jade, Tori welcomed the distraction. With a mischievous smile she approached the other side of the bar, meeting her parents uncomfortable gazes with her own. "Yeah, Jade went home a little earlier. Um, so what have you two been up to?"

"Oh nothing much." Trina bowed her head and ran a hand through her hair. "Your dad was helping me with the dishes and helping to prepare some dinner for tonight."

"So has Dad put anything in the oven yet?" Trina coughed while Spencer shut his eyes and groaned. "Which reminds me, ever put hot dogs in the oven?" Spencer groaned again and Trina started to sigh.

"Honey." Trina smirked at her and raised an eyebrow. "You're killing your father, I think."

"How do you know? Can you feel his reactions?"

"Maybe just a little bit?" Trina raised her hand and positioned her fingers an inch apart. "You look like you have something on your mind…Give me just a minute to clean up the kitchen a bit and I'll come chat with you."

"Thanks, Mom." She started to walk towards the hallway, then stopped to turn around. "Hey, how many weddings will we be going to this month?" Spencer opened his eyes partially and Trina let out a contemplative hum.

"Let's see, us of course. Then your Grandpa Vega is getting married to your grandma in a very small ceremony. I believe your father's parents are also getting remarried. Pretty sure that's it, though."

"So three? Cool." Tori looked at the couch and her smile broadened. "Mind if I stay here and watch some television?"

"I think she knows," Spencer whispered. Trina shut her eyes and chuckled.

"Oh yes, she knows. This is because we didn't warn her beforehand." Trina sighed. "How did things go with Jade today?"

"Not good, and I think I need to call Gary too." Tori frowned, no longer interested in the playful torture of her parents. Trina looked concerned and Spencer took a step back, letting Trina stand more erect. "I'll be in my room."

"Be in there in a second, honey."

* * *

Well, what are your thoughts? A lot, and I do mean a lot has taken place here. Also, I can almost guarantee you Tori may have just walked in on the formation of her new siblings. Who knows, at least they'll be married before the next child is born, haha.


	32. The Talk

.

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 32 ("The Talk")

"That was an unsolved murder," Gary said over the phone. Tori leaned back on her bed, her left hand folded over her stomach as her eyes watched the bedroom door. "You're saying you found evidence that suggests Jason Tyler was going to expose his uncle?"

"Beck seemed to indicate it in his journal. It seems like he also found out what Beck did about my mom. I think that's what it was, he was going to say something, and maybe his uncle silenced him…Beck wrote about that entry a few days before he died."

"This is big news. I'll have to collect that journal."

"I've got it." She told him a bit more about it, then hung up the phone just as Trina started to open the door. Her mom's head poked tentatively into view. Tori smiled at her and waited as Trina entered more.

"Hey." Trina spoke softly and moved to the corner of her bed. She sat down and gently ran her hand down Tori's lower leg. "How are you, honey?" Tori shook her head slowly and laced her fingers together. "Did you and Jade have a fight?"

"Not really." Tori looked off in the distance and closed her eyes. "I told her everything. I told her about Beck's designing that room for her, showed it to her, and I even told her that I was developing feelings for her." Trina frowned and moved to the other side of the bed, laying down next to her. Tori turned towards her and smiled sadly at her mother. "She ran out of the house in tears, and seemed really, I don't know…she didn't reject me or turn me down, all I know is that she's never even remotely thought about a relationship with a girl before."

"At least you said something." Trina cupped a hand over hers. Her voice was still soft and soothing, so Tori was able to relax. "So she knows, and she knows you were honest with her. Give her some time, because she just got a load of information. Whether it was about your feelings for her, or the fact that Beck was planning a lot for her. It's a lot for anybody to take in, sweetheart."

"I know. I guess I just didn't know what to expect, really."

"Did she yell at you? Curse you out? Did she say anything mean or hateful?" Tori shook her head and closed her eyes, breathing in as her mother gently rubbed her forearm. "Well then that's a good sign. That means she's not taking it against you. She's probably very confused and very conflicted right now. You're doing the best that you can do by being there for her and by being honest with her."

"Yeah. But I also found something else…" She opened her eyes partially and looked to the box on her end table. "In that box is a journal Beck kept." Trina looked to it, her nose crinkled a bit. "I found it on one of the shelves in the upstairs closet, tucked away so his dad probably didn't see it whenever he was cleaning the place."

"Is that what you needed to talk to Gary about?"

"Yes. Beck suspected Mr. Sikowitz of a lot, was even obsessing over it. He was terrified Beck might do something to Jade. Seems he struck a friendship with Mr. Sikowitz's nephew, Jason too." Trina's breath turned shallow and the woman nodded slowly. "Jason seemed suspicious and Beck's entry seems to indicate Jason found out about you…probably the same way Beck did."

"I see. What happened to this boy?"

"He was murdered, maybe days before Beck exposed Mr. Sikowitz. My guess, Jason was going to do that same thing and didn't get a chance." Trina shut her eyes and breathed in deep. Her forehead started to tense, so Tori reached over and gently squeezed Trina's hand. "Mom?"

"I'm alright, honey." Trina smiled at her and opened her eyes. "Make sure that journal gets to Gary, because he's going to need it."

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with him."

"Good."

"Are you sure you're all right? How do you feel?"

"I feel…relieved." Trina groomed Tori's hair, running her fingers through it like a child's plaything. "A monster is going away for a very long time, as he should. I am sorry for his nephew, and I'm sorry for Beck. Both of them died needlessly and young."

Tori glanced away for a moment and sucked in a large breath of air. "There's also something else I've been wanting to talk to you about. I just haven't been sure how to bring it up, like ever; but I told Jade about it and I kind of feel bad…"

"About?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you about it first, and I ended up not." Tori curled into a ball, pushing her knees between her and her mom's body. "You remember my friend from Sherwood Oaks? Ian?" Trina nodded slowly.

"Haven't heard from him in a while, how is he doing?"

"Well, we were dating." Trina's eyebrow arched and she perched herself up, using her elbow for support. "We broke up when I left Sherwood. We didn't break up because of that, we just…we both moved. I think that's what did it. I left Sherwood, and he went to some camp or something, and we couldn't keep in touch."

"Okay."

"Well, I was talking to Jade about it and she told me that someone can be romantically attracted to a gender and sexually attracted to another." Trina stroked her chin and glanced down at the bed in thought.

"I believe that's possible. Take me for instance, I'm neither romantically nor sexually attracted to women." Trina put her hand to her chest and raised her eyebrows. "However, I think there are some women who are just gorgeous as hell. I mean have you _seen_ the legs on Jennifer Lopez?" Tori laughed and Trina dropped her hand. "But I can't picture myself being with that woman on a date or even having sex. Hell, I can't picture having sex with anyone besides your father."

"Have you ever?"

"No. I just never had a strong sexual desire for anyone else. Romantic, on the other hand, sure. There have been people I've dated in the last fifteen years, but those relationships never went anywhere. Your father is the same way. Can you picture yourself sexually or romantically with anyone at all?"

"I know I've pictured a romantic relationship with Jade. The dating, the holding hands…" Tori smiled and her eyes lit up as she visualized herself cuddling up with Jade in front of the fireplace at their new house. That image faded when she thought of sex, however. "But no, I've never felt anything sexual for anybody." She paused, hesitation clung to her throat like a mosquito drawing blood. "Besides Ian…" Trina turned her head and furrowed her brow.

Tori recalled every moment with Ian, from the first to the last. "Ian?" Trina raised herself up a bit more. "Are you saying?"

"Ian and I were sexual. And we were really active for about a year." She tensed and started to squint, half-afraid her mom was going to explode. Trina exhaled slowly and placed a hand over her heart.

"Okay. Okay, so you've…had sex before." Trina looked to the door and Tori heard a sudden clattering sound. "And it sounds as though your father heard that." Tori twisted over and Trina sighed. "He was worried about you so I told him he could stay outside and wait if you wanted him to be in here too…"

"Mom!" Tori's eyes widened and she spoke with a quick and hushed tone. "A little warning next time!"

"Sorry, dear." They sat upright against the wall. Tori peered down her legs and folded her hands at her thigh. She bit her lip and shut her eyes. "So, you and Ian. He was your first?"

"Yeah. I loved everything about how he made me feel when we were together, and there's one thing that I know I really enjoyed that I'm not sure a girl can do for me."

"There's a lot of difference between sexual intimacy with a boy versus with a girl. It's always good to explore, if that's what you want to do." Trina crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "A friend of mine from work, Ayana, had sex with both. We used to stay up talking about it."

Tori gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "What? Really?" Trina's right eyebrow arched up and she shrugged.

"We were eighteen, we gossiped as much as any other teenage girl." Trina folded her hands over her lap and started to chuckle. "Despite my experiences with your father, Ayana was so much more sexually experienced than I was. She had a lot to say, including the bit about how sex with a guy could be equally as passionate and loving as sex with a women. Some believe that a woman is going to provide a gentler touch and more 'loving' feel during sex, but that is false…I can tell you that right now, your father makes me feel a certain way during sex and touches me in a way that I don't believe any other guy or woman would ever be able."

Tori scrunched her nose. It was a bit uncomfortable to hear about her parents' sex life, but at the same time, she valued the experience and took it as a part of lesson. "So gender doesn't make a lot of difference in like the touch?"

"There are some women who are far rougher and more violent than men. There are some men who are far gentler and more passionate than women. It's not about how you touch someone, it's about how much you love someone. How you make them feel. I'm not saying that rough sex doesn't equal a mutual feeling of love, because that could be how both partners wish to express their feelings. It's about having a respect for your partner, treating them right."

"I understand. What are some things that drew you to Dad sexually?"

"Well first, understand that a relationship with someone is about more than sex. It's what draws you to someone outside of the bedroom that counts more than anything." Tori nodded slowly and bit down on her lip. "But I'll acknowledge that I absolutely adore how tall your father is. To me, there's something about his height that gives me a sense of security and comfort that a woman can't."

"Okay."

"The depth and masculinity of his voice draws me, makes me melt. Of course, he also smells like a man." Tori pressed her eyebrows together and sniffed the air. "Pheromones, sweetheart, like moths to a flame. Your father has also _always_ been wild…You probably don't want to hear it, but we've had a lot of wild, tantric sexual activities in our younger days."

"I understand."

"Outside the bedroom of course, there's the way he was always able to make me smile and laugh. He made me feel safe, like I could share anything with him. He doesn't look it, but he was strong, and despite all that was going on with his family, he did his best to never let it get the best of him. He was smart and crafty in his own ways."

"Sounds amazing."

"Yes. Now, about Ian…what drew you to him, let's say, in the bedroom?"

"Easy." Tori smiled and hugged herself. "Like you say, he was like a tall glass of water." Trina closed her eyes and raised her eyebrows high. "I loved his frame, running my hands over his shoulders and down his arms. He didn't look like it when he wore clothes, but he was muscular. He rode bikes a lot, so he had a lean but muscular frame that was more attractive than anything-and I miss that."

"Okay."

"I loved how he towered over me in bed, and I could practically curl up in his arms." Trina cleared her throat and started to nod. "You know, he could wrap his entire arms around me and hold me like he was holding a ball."

"Well then."

"I loved the way his stubble would feel against my skin and how soft his kisses were, and every callous on his hands. I loved the scent of his sweat and how strong he was, the way he could just lift me up with ease." She was fantasizing and reminiscing about those days and those nights that she had Ian in the bedroom. It was startling that Trina never knew, because she moved in during the last few months of her relationship with him.

"And um, one other thing…" She was scared about the one other detail that she honestly did love about sex, and it was a weird one. At least, she felt like it was weird. "Those times we did have sex, I uh…" She scratched behind her ear and cleared her throat. "I loved having him uh…" Trina opened her eyes and squinted.

"Did you use condoms or practice safe sex at all, honey?"

"No. I couldn't stand it." Tori sighed. "I loved the feeling of his, like, when he would release. I liked that, it was warm and it felt really comforting. It's like the final act, a bonding agent or something that really makes me feel connected to him."

"I see what you're saying." Trina nodded and cleared her throat. "Yeah, I was the same way with your father. Couldn't stand the feeling of condoms, nor could I enjoy myself as much without the semen moving around inside." Tori scrunched her face and looked up at her mom. "In the same sense, it can be a symbol to some, like you say, of unification. You have a part of someone you care for inside you, a piece of that person."

"That's a normal feeling? I mean, I thought you'd be disgusted."

"Why? It's a normal thing. For some people, they _have_ to feel that, in order to feel more secure." Trina shrugged. "Like the act of lovemaking isn't complete without it. Still, practicing safe sex is important and better. At least you're less likely to get pregnant if you have sex with a woman, or don't have sex at all; but still, yes it is normal to enjoy the feeling of semen. There's nothing wrong with it. If that's you, then you may want to find a way to replicate that sensation."

"Um…" She scratched her chin and looked at the door. "You think Dad's still listening right now?"

"Doubtful." Trina stood up from the bed. "Most likely he's stopped and is now trying to figure out how to find and possibly kill this Ian boy." Tori hooked a finger over her lip and Trina looked to her slowly. "Now, about Jade. You want a relationship with her on a romantic level, do you think she could satisfy you sexually?"

"I don't know." Try as she might, she still could not envision a sexual relationship with Jade, much less any girl. Romantically, she enjoyed the image very much. "I've grown so close to Jade that I _want_ that romantic relationship with her. I don't care so much about sex with her, I don't really even know how I feel about sex beyond what I had with Ian, and I don't feel like experimenting."

"That's understandable." Tori got up from the bed and walked up to her mother. "Just give it time. Continue to be honest and open with Jade, but don't put too much pressure on her. If things are meant to develop, they will; but for now you are doing just fine by being there for her and letting things work out."

"Okay."

"At the very least, she knows how you feel now. She knows the possibility is there, and if she wants to pursue it, she can."

"She said she's straight, that she's never even thought about a relationship with a girl and all she's had was Beck."

"Well, all you've had was that Ian boy, right?"

"I mean, I dated other people too. Like Danny."

Trina's face fell flat and her eyes narrow. "Yes, I remember him popping up at Hollywood Arts and you telling me about him."

"Yeah well, Jade's never dated anybody else that I know of. Beck was her everything. Her first, her first love, her first time, her first everything. You see how hard it is to match up to that?"

"Yes."

Tori crossed her arms and looked away, contemplating for a moment how much her mom seemed to know. Jade knew Trina well, so maybe she could give Jade some advice sometime. "Hey mom, you think maybe you could talk to Jade sometime?" Trina shook her head.

"Not unless she were to come to me, but if she wanted to come to me for advice, I'd be willing to help out as much as I could."

"Yeah, that's how I mean." Tori hugged her tight. "Thanks mom. For everything." Trina hugged her back and gently kissed the top of her head. "And thank you for being so understanding about all this."

"That's what mothers are supposed to do. So I hear." Tori looked up at her and grinned as Trina scratched behind her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm glad we had this talk."

"Yeah, but I bet you didn't think you'd ever have the sex talk with your firstborn." Trina looked up, blinking twice and chuckling.

"Actually no, you're right. I did not think that would happen. Hell, I didn't expect my daughter to have sex at such an early age either."

"I'm your daughter, what did you even expect?"

"One could hope their children don't end up doing the same things that they do in certain situations." Trina shut her eyes and sighed. "Like not practicing safe sex. I am not ready to be a grandma at thirty."

"You know the youngest grandmother was twenty-eight, I believe." Trina's eyes bulged. "She had her daughter at fourteen, and her daughter had a kid at fourteen." She pat Trina on the shoulder and smirked playfully. "Cutting it so close there, and you're still only twenty-nine."

"Okay, sex or no sex, we are getting you on birth control."

"Aw, but mo-om."

"Nope! Now let's go make sure your father hasn't just had a heart attack and isn't plotting to hunt down this Ian boy."

"I feel like a part of you is wanting to hunt him down too…"

"Yeah, you might be right about that." Trina smirked and started for the door. Tori hurried after her.

"Hey Mom, is it possible to have both? Like have sex with a guy but have a romantic relationship with a girl?" Trina stopped at the door, placed her hand on the frame and bowed her head.

"Well, I mean Ayana would tell me about doing that. I would say no, but I think Ayana might tell you something different. Like, she would say if it was an open relationship and all parties were okay with it, sure; but honey, I don't think it would be healthy."

"No?"

"No." Trina turned around and leaned back against the door. "Sex is a very intimate thing between two people. You're at your most vulnerable, trusting your partner with your entire body. You're showing them your soul, your body, everything. No matter what anybody says, it is the ultimate act of trust…that's why when someone violates it, it feels like they're tearing apart your soul. That's why it can feel so much like a betrayal…You know about your father, you know about me; and I will tell you right now how much over the years we've blamed ourselves, felt like what happened with Mr. Sikowitz, with Sasha, was our own fault. That we betrayed each other, hurt the other person so much…"

"Yeah, I can see that." Tori smacked her lips and looked down at her feet. "Are you…you and Dad okay though?" She ran her hand over the back of her neck and Trina nodded.

"Yes. We are completely open and honest with each other, and we've also been seeing counselors at Mr. West's clinic. I mean, for obvious reasons Jade's father can't counsel us personally, but the others in his office can, and do."

"That's good."

"Now onto your question. If you had a sexual relationship with one person, but a romantic relationship only with another…no matter how open and accepting they are, eventually _somebody_ is going to feel resentment, jealousy. The person you're romantic with may wonder why you don't trust them enough or care enough about them to go that extra mile with them, while the person you're just having sex with may possibly grow tired of a romance-less relationship and wonder why you don't want them to take you out. Then even if you did a little of both, someone is eventually going to want to be the only partner. There are so many ways an open relationship like that can go wrong that I just don't believe it can be healthy or safe, or even fair."

"It's not fair?"

"An open relationship, at surface value, appears self-serving and selfish. Especially to the person that asks for an open relationship. It tells the person you are asking that they are not enough, they are not sufficient. It tells them you are not willing to try and make it work."

She understood. She agreed for the most part about open relationships. "I guess I've still got a lot to discover about my feelings and everything."

"Hon." Trina walked over to her and placed her hands on her shoulders. She gazed tenderly into her eyes and softly kissed her forehead. "You are only fifteen, and you're thinking about things that people often don't have to worry about until they are much older. You have plenty of time, you don't have to rush into _anything_ right now."

"I know." Tori smiled back at her and pushed her arms around her. She didn't want to rush into anything, she was only trying to figure things out; but her mom was right, she had plenty of time to figure her emotions and feelings out. "For now, I'll just do what I can to be a friend to Jade."

"Good. Let things work out, come what may dear. Don't worry too much about the future, let yourself enjoy the present. The future has a funny way of working itself out into being the perfect present for you."

"You must have worried a lot about the future."

"I did. I worried I'd never get to be with you; but look how things have turned out, and I couldn't be any happier than I am today."

"Same here, Mom. Same here."

* * *

So much here, a much needed mother-daughter talk with some pearls of wisdom.


	33. Human Nature

.

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I know my update timing is weird, that's mostly due to my job and working infrequent schedules. At this point, I write when I am able to, and I update when I am able to

* * *

Chapter 33 (Human Nature)

For her grandparents, their wedding was done in a small chapel with only Anita's siblings and parents as well as David's side of the family. Tori sat amid the pews with her parents on either side of her, admiring her grandparents who stood at the altar.

"One thing I will say about my mother's side of the family…" Trina breathed out and tangled her fingers with Tori's. "They have perhaps a stronger view about marriages than most." Tori pursed her lips as Trina motioned to her parents. "This should have been done ages ago. My father sired a child with her, and so by that regard he should have stepped up from the get go and took the responsibility of being a father and a husband."

"The only problem with that was he was in the military," Tori whispered back, "And Grandpa left before he knew she was pregnant."

"Right, and they never had a means to contact him or find him." Trina sighed and leaned her head over and gazed at Spencer. "Honestly it was probably a good thing at the time." Tori's face scrunched up with confusion. "I had a baby, and if they knew it at the time, they would have probably tried to convince your father to step up and take responsibility then." Spencer wiggled his nose and turned his head to Trina.

"How is it better then that they didn't know at the time?"

"Did you want to get married at fifteen years old?" Spencer coughed and Trina smirked. "Also, why do you think Jose and Isabel are still together? My mom's side of the family does not believe in separation. They are of the old way of thinking and believe that divorce means trashing your spouse, rendering them unsanitary and useless or something. I'm thinking they've changed their belief, because they're perfectly fine with the fact that my dad's divorced Holly."

"Well look at what Holly did to them. I can't imagine they'd be sympathetic to her in the slightest." Spencer raised a hand and motioned to her parents. "Plus, Dave and Anita love each other. That's something her family probably values. Not to mention, all Holly represents to them is a demon that has done everything in her power to sabotage and destroy them…someone who held hostage you and your dad, you being Anita's daughter and your dad being someone Anita still loved even after all the hell she's gone through."

"True." Trina looked to Tori with a smile. "See Tori, it's always important to remember, understand and acknowledge that no matter what the situation, belief or mindset, there is always a grey area somewhere. There's always room for growth, for understanding, for maturation. Even the most closeminded can develop an open mind and change…just look at my grandfather."

"I understand. But what if someone doesn't change their mind?"

"Then they don't." Trina draped an arm around Tori's shoulder and sighed. "Always remember, you cannot and should not force your belief or opinion on someone. You cannot change somebody else's mind for them, they must be open and willing to do that themselves."

"Right," Spencer remarked, "The more you try to force someone to adopt a new philosophy, the more they start to feel attacked and get defensive. The more they fight for their own belief, and that is what strengthens their belief in that. Take what a lot of these modern day 'activist' groups do…those that decry oppression and fight for equality. There are people out there that don't care, and those people actually try to change the minds of those that don't care and want to make them care, but in doing so it doesn't help."

Trina nodded. "I remember a mentor of mine. Mrs. Putnam. She said her sister was a homemaker and absolutely loved being a housewife. Well, a few feminists tried to tell her that she was being oppressed, that her desire to be a homemaker was wrong and really just an ideal forced upon her by men and that the more she stayed like that, the more she was letting the men abuse and misuse her. Feminists pride themselves in being able to choose and make their own decision, but by attacking Mrs. Putnam's sister, they were in fact slamming the poor girl for making her own decision and choosing to be a housewife."

"I see." Tori leaned back in her seat and furrowed her brow. "Like the other day, I saw someone eating at the coffee shop. They had a sandwich. This person walked up to them, I think was a vegetarian and started hounding them about how they were committing murder for eating meat."

"A lot of these social groups don't think what they do is wrong, because they say everyone else is shoving their opinions down their throat, when in reality they are guilty of doing the exact same thing. The truth is, we're all human and nobody is perfect…no matter how much you want to be above and superior to someone else, you're really not superior to anyone."

"Some people need to learn to be happy and secure with themselves," Spencer remarked. "Because that's what a lot of this is, people who are really just insecure and afraid. We're no better than they are and they are no better than we are. We all have to live on this planet, we all have to share the air we breathe, so why people can't just learn to accept that and try to get along I'll never quite understand."

"Sometimes it's those very beliefs that cause us to make the wrong decisions before we even realize it." Trina looked to her grandfather and Tori followed her gaze. "Like my grandpa, sending my mom away. Realized all too late that his own belief and anger led him to making a very horrible decision. But he's human. We're all human. Eventually we learn and we grow."

Tori appreciated her parents' advice and loved how they were able to teach her so much. If anything, she was learning to keep a more open mind and not try to shove her beliefs down anyone else's throat while being open to what someone else feels.

She knew to try and understand and accept someone else's way of thinking, even if it didn't match her own.

This conversation, as poorly timed as it seemed was really started by a question she had regarding her friends' and the students at Hollywood Arts that had been bullying her. It was started prior to the wedding, so her parents felt necessary to expound on it.

"Also remember that you don't know anyone's circumstance. Given Jade's reaction to you coming out to her, some in the LGBT community might falsely accuse her of being a close-minded homophobe." Trina closed her eyes and shook her head. "Don't do that."

"I wouldn't, because I understand why she acted the way she did." It was easy to jump to conclusions, and many often did. It was unfortunate, but a result of human nature. "She's not homophobic, she just has a huge deal on her plate and admits that she's never thought about someone like me in that way."

"Right. Time will tell if that changes, but only the person changing their mind can do so. Usually depending on what they go through, what their experiences are…"

Spencer looked over. "My little sis, for instance. Perhaps if she met some genuine people in the LGBT community, of which there are likely many, she would form a different opinion of them. She only met a few people who chastised her for how she felt about things, and those people gave her the mindset and opinion that she has."

"I'm glad for everything you guys are telling me about this matter." She placed her head on Trina's shoulder and sighed. "But they're getting ready to start up there at the altar, so…"

"Yeah, let's be quiet."

The next wedding they attended was also a small one several hours later; it was the remarriage of her Grandma and Grandpa Shay. It seemed difficult for Spencer and Carly to sit through it, but both nonetheless were happy their parents could be happy. The primary concern they had was that Rebecca wouldn't go nuts one day, so it was going to take some getting used to and some development of trust.

Tori was confident they could keep an open mind about it and was sure they would be okay with it.

After the wedding, Tori decided to hang with Carly and Cat a bit, to talk about some of the things that had been going on. Of course the highlight of the day was her grandparents getting married, but her mind was still on the conversations she had with her parents.

"They're trying to prepare you, I think." Carly pulled herself up onto a high brick wall and sat on the edge, clinging to the sign next to her. "Because of those feelings you're developing." Cat looked over and gave a brisk nod. "They want you to keep an open mind as well, because I can tell you a lot of those communities out there that want equality and rights, and bemoan oppression can be just as closeminded as those that they say are closeminded. Just because you're different and you're into guys or girls doesn't mean you're more open-minded than anybody else."

"Because it's not about having an open or closed mind," Cat muttered, "It's about being able to see the world from someone else's perspective for a moment." She snapped her fingers and motioned outwards. "Take the LGBT community, they want everybody to acknowledge that it is okay to be gay. Well yeah, it's perfectly fine and dandy, but dare anyone say they disagree because the moment they disagree, they're automatically labeled a homophobe."

Carly crossed her arms and huffed. "Or the feminist movement out there, gender equality activists. The minute they find a woman that doesn't give a shit about what they want and just wants to do things her own way, they say she's being oppressed by the man."

Cat started laughing. "I remember talking to some girl about relationships and why old ones lasted longer, and she was a feminist mind you, you know what she told me? Essentially none of our grandparent or parent generations ended early because they were all loveless relationships where the woman was forced to remain trapped in a marriage she didn't want to be in! How's _that_ for closeminded?"

Tori smacked her lips and shook her head. "But are you closeminded for not questioning why the woman felt that way?"

"That's just it. You're right. You have to be willing to understand and ask questions, try to see why someone else feels the way they do." Cat cleared her throat. "This woman would not see my viewpoints at all, would not listen to why I felt relationships today don't last as long as the old ones, and why I disagreed with her that I felt couples from the old days could very well have loving relationships. Her opinion, her viewpoint was superior to mine in her eyes. That is the challenge of society, right there."

"I guess I see it. Was she trying to change your opinion? Like trying to convince you that all those old relationships lasted solely because women were trapped in loveless marriages?"

"She came across that way." Cat walked over, her eyes drooping for a minute before rising slow. "I have another one for you. Gay marriages, I think they're great. I think it's awesome that anyone gets to adopt a kid as well; but for me personally I don't think someone in that relationship ought to adopt a child without being prepared for what that kid's going to go through."

Tori scrunched her face. "What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with a gay couple having a kid." Cat nodded slowly, locking her wrists behind her back and pacing to the left.

"No, there's nothing wrong with it; but I myself am against it."

"It's not like they're going to be damaged or anything."

Cat lifted her eyes skyward, her shoulders dropped and she let out a sigh. "Some of those kids might run the risk of growing up with some resentments." Tori chuckled once, still not sure what Cat was getting in and not sure Cat really knew what she was talking about.

"Haven't there been studies that say those kids aren't any worse off? That they're perfectly fine."

Cat shut her eyes and slid her hand through the air. "Oh yes, but I don't care about those hack-job studies done by liberals and gay rights activists. They do nothing to give those children a voice, nothing at all."

Tori raised an eyebrow and Carly looked at her with a slight hum. "She's baiting you, Tori. She's playing the devil's advocate here." Tori scrunched her face and Carly jerked a thumb to Cat. "She's an ardent supporter of the LGBT movement, you know."

"But…but nothing she said sounded open-minded at all."

Cat smirked, her eyes narrowing, and a sudden note of realization struck her. "But that's not the point of being open-minded, is it?" Cat shook her head.

"No, because what you just did was come at me from the side of a gay-rights supporter trying to push facts down my throat and tell me my opinion was wrong." Cat pat her chest and faced Tori. "Did you think at all about asking me _why_ I felt that way? That's where having an open mind and a willingness to grow and learn comes into play, like your mom and dad were talking about."

"No." She lowered her voice to a whisper and furrowed her brow. "No, I guess not." She didn't know much about Cat, to be honest. She wanted to take the time to learn more about her and understand why she felt the way she did about how the world works. "So, why do you disagree? If you support gay-rights, but you don't think they should adopt…"

"I don't have a problem with gay couples adopting a child, Tori. I have a problem with them adopting a child and acting like they don't have to do anything to help that child down the path that they're going to go down, because in my experience, that kid is going to have a rough life."

Tori leaned back and Carly raised her eyes to Cat. "Wait. Your experience?" Cat let out a heavy sigh and walked over to a bench where she sat down. "You mean you're-"

"I have a younger brother and an older brother, and two gay moms. They adopted all three of us, they wanted to adopt a girl, but it's clear to me they preferred sons." Tori sat beside her and clasped her hands between her knees. She looked to the grass and dirt below and pursed her lips. "Now I know not every kid with gay parents will go through a rough time of it, but a lot of us do and there's really not enough outreach or talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because all anyone in this society does is considers us to be a hypothetical statistic to where all we are is a number." Cat leaned back and growled. "I've seen every single one of those studies and focus groups, and I can't tell you how skewed half of them are. Some focus only on young children that haven't even began to grow up, others are so slashed to help fuel the debate of gay marriage…But I'm not alone, I know that now, because I've talked to people like me."

"Were you unhappy growing up?"

"My moms were very loving and very nurturing, but they were also heavily activist based. They spent more time out protesting in favor of gay rights, which there's nothing wrong about; but it started to feel like they adopted us just because they wanted to parade us around. I mean, I loved them very much; but I wanted to have a dad growing up. I never had a father figure in my life, never understood anything…I grew up insecure, uncertain about where I was supposed to fit in with the world."

"I'm sorry."

"Of course, my older brother took off and took my little brother with him. My mother's moved away to go participate in some vagina monologue or something." Cat rolled her eyes and brandished her hand. "Every time I saw a family with a dad, even gay fathers, I was jealous." She started to tear up and cleared her throat again. "But there are _plenty_ of kids like me that grow up perfectly fine, so don't get me wrong. It is only my experience."

"How do you think that could be fixed? To where there were less people growing up feeling as alone as you?"

Cat started to smile, her eyes lighting up. "Now _that_ is an open minded question." Tori smiled back, feeling proud that she thought the question up. "Honestly, I think educating children a bit more. Giving them some extra care to make sure they're doing well, for one thing…There are some families out there that bring in a paternal or maternal role model, so that the child can develop to be better-rounded. There's a lot that can be done, but I think it starts with _talking about it."_

"Right, because if you don't talk about these things, they fall by the wayside."

"And then you have these children who become a statistic, a footnote for activists to take advantage of and use as 'proof' of why there's nothing wrong with gay marriage." Cat raised her hands to her chest. "I fully support gay marriage; but like I keep saying, we're not doing enough to talk about other important issues. Even the activist groups that are out there just aren't opening their minds up _enough_. How can they accuse those who aren't a part of their community of not having an open mind about things, when they too suffer from the same setback?"

Tori reached over, placing her hand on Cat's and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you for telling me about all this." In the process of discovering her world, she needed to have conversations like these because they helped her better understand and grow into a better, more thoughtful person.

Carly hopped off of the wall she was sitting on and walked forward. "So there you have it. You can open your mind without having to change your mind, but in seeing someone else's perspective, you might still think a bit more."

"Yeah…and I can see how certain events may shape the way someone thinks or feels about something. Like you, the way you feel about the LGBT community. Like Cat here. Even my mom, she's not exactly thrilled with the feminist movement either."

Carly chuckled and Cat squinted. "Yeah, I really can't picture your mom standing up and shouting with all the hardcore feminists. I'm willing to bet she's a supporter of a few of their ideas."

"Oh yeah, totally. It's funny though, how all these activist groups treat everyone else like the bad guy, and everyone else treats them like the bad guy; but in reality no one is the bad guy."

"Correct. It's all human nature, everyone wants to believe their view is superior and that no one else will change their mind; but no one wants to ask the tough questions or see things from a different set of eyes. Only when you're willing to lay down your arms and see things truly from a different perspective will anyone really achieve the equal ground and the understanding that they claim to seek."

Cat stood up and dusted her pants off, then looked to the fast food restaurant Trina and Spencer were walking out of. They had a bunch of snacks and drinks for the group. "I have to admit Tori, I think it's great that you have a pair of loving parents that are so willing and able to talk to you about things like this. Young parents, too. I think you have something really special and unique right there. They're supportive, they love you, and they seem to want the best for you."

Tori grinned from ear to ear and nodded swiftly. "Yeah, I'm thrilled too. I'm really looking forward to the wedding."

"Everyone is at this point. Will Jade be there?"

"I don't know. I hope so." She frowned and started to bow her head. "I really hope I didn't mess things up with her." Carly sighed as Cat gently pat her shoulder.

"Give her some time, she'll come around. It'll be okay."

"Hopefully."

Cat's smile was warm and reassuring, but even that didn't help Tori's shaken confidence. "Try not to forget, she was the only one that stood by you when everything went south; and you were the one that stuck by her. She'd be crazy not to come back, she just needs a little time to readjust. Sometimes, a little bit of space is the best thing for a person needing to heal or recover."

* * *

I may have used this chapter as an excuse to educate for a bit, but it goes to show parents teaching Tori some stuff and some smaller characters getting things underway.


	34. Parenthood

.

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: If you don't care about the plotline and the story, and are irritated because Jade and Tori haven't jumped each other's bones yet. Well...I got nothing to say. This story is about the unification of a family, the relationships are _NOT_ the priority. God I'm getting more and more frustrated each and every day with everything...Also, the OOC complaint is thrown around so loosely everywhere that I can't possibly take it seriously and psychology apparently isn't being understood. Sorry that Carly, who is dealing with abandonment issues and other shit going on right now isn't peppy and overhyper. Sorry that Andre and Robbie, who just lost their best friend are too busy being depressed and lost over it to be the way they are on the show. Sorry Spencer's decided to be a responsible adult and parent, sorry Jade's too broken up by the loss of her long-time boyfriend to be violent and irrationally impulsive; and sorry Tori's not as confident. Even Trina, who as you KNOW in this story has been, under the _circumstances_ not allowed to be an adult, be a mom, be a parent and had to force her presence in Tori's life until the secret came out is now able to stop acting the way she was acting and be an actual mother in this tale. You know, people do change, things happen to affect people's lives and personalities. Clearly according to everyone's definition, circumstances shouldn't affect character personalities _at all_ , am I right? Huh? God, I am so close to giving up. So close. As if I didn't have enough stress surrounding my job, my work scheduling, and so many outside factors.

hell Tori just had her birthday, I profile that date in late January. Beck died sometime in December...so he literally JUST died. 30 chapters yeah, but not much time has passed. Telling me Jade is supposed to be over him just like that? Really? Not to mention Tori just came out to her and she said she wasn't there yet, even without Beck dying. Give the poor girl some time

This isn't categorized as a romance. Jori is set to happen, yes, but this story is about a family trying to be a united family against all the obstacles in their life. Trying to grow, to survive being together after all ubits were forced apart for 15 years.

* * *

Chapter 34 (Parenthood)

Their first day in the new house wasn't much to celebrate, since much of it was unpacking and moving things into the place. Tori was busy claiming the bedroom on the far end of the bedroom hallway while her parents settled into the master bedroom. Trina was currently on the side of the bed closest to the wall, covers pulled up just underneath her breasts. She had a mystery novel open in her lap and bowl of mixed nuts on the shelf behind her.

Spencer climbed into the bed beside her. Trina smiled as the water pushed her body upwards like a boat. "I know we've been teaching our daughter to keep an open mind and all that." She looked to him, her eyebrow raising as he pulled the blanket over his chest. "So it probably won't sound good for me to say, but…you're really okay with her interest in Jade as a romantic partner?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?" Trina closed her book and furrowed her brow. She did get his concern though. After all, she told him all the things Tori's circle of friends had done and said during the time she knew them. "Just like Tori's friends. I'm okay with them if they meet certain conditions. If Tori wants to pursue a romantic relationship with Jade, that's her right."

"I mean, do you really believe that or are you trying to be a 'yes' parent? I'm not against it either, but this _is_ the same girl that caused Tori to come close to needing a blood transfusion. This is the same girl that nearly got our daughter kicked out of school for assault. This is the same girl that has countless times verbally abused both her _and_ you."

"Jade has apologized. It may not seem like enough, but I'm giving her the benefit of the doubt. Does that mean I'm not going to be watching her very closely? No. Her, Andre, Cat, and even Robbie, if Robbie ever returns to Tori's inner circle of friends. I must see that they're willing to accept her, accept me, _respect_ all of us…I won't forbid our daughter from having her friends, but I will encourage her to encourage them to try. It's important she know the value of having her friends respect her and her family."

Spencer smiled gently and reached over, running curved fingers down the inside of her hair. "I agree with that." Trina leaned over, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Spencer leaned towards her, curling an arm around her shoulders. "So can you believe this house we've got?"

"I know. No clue how to make it work." She cuddled up to him, placing her hand on his stomach and breathing in the scent of his strong woody shampoo. "We'll get there together. Me, you, and Tori."

"Together."

After a while Spencer fell asleep but Trina found herself struggling to sleep for some reason. She left the bed and made her way out of the room. Her eyes travelled over the boxes that littered the living room floor and she carefully moved around them.

She ran her hand along the hallway wall towards Tori's room, then placed her hand on the doorknob. With a tender smile, she pushed the door open just enough for the outside light to spill in.

When she saw Tori curled up under her covers, her heart filled with a sense of warmth and security. She leaned her head against the door frame and watched her daughter's eyelids flutter and her chest rise and fall with every slow breath.

"Sleep well," she whispered, "I love you." Tori rolled onto her other side and her body squirmed a bit to adjust to the bed. Trina shut the door carefully and made her way through the house.

It was a far cry from where she began, and now she was considering herself immensely lucky and fortunate. "It's like a dream." She moved her hand towards her stomach and slowly moved into the kitchen where she started to brew some chamomile tea.

The tea was ready within a few minutes, so she poured herself a cup and sat down at the dining table with the dining room light lit dimly. She took a breath and sipped the drink.

"Is everything okay?" Trina lifted her head and smiled at Spencer. He was leaning against the entry way wall, he had a white undershirt on and long flannel pants. Spencer pushed himself off the wall and walked up behind her, placed his hands on her shoulders and started to massage them. She rolled her head to the side and drew in a sharp inhale.

"Yeah, I just couldn't think. I've got a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" She chuckled softly and waited for Spencer to pull one of the chairs closer and sit down. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Is it okay that I want to have another child?" Spencer paused, his lips separating and eyebrows rising. Trina chewed her lip and looked to the side. "I know Tori wants siblings and says she wouldn't be affected…I want to raise a baby. I feel like I didn't get a chance. I barely even got to so much as breastfeed Tori before I lost her."

"You feel like you got cheated out of being a mother." He reached over, placing his hand in hers. He placed a soft, warm kiss on her forehead and gazed into her eyes. "Nothing wrong with wanting to raise a child. I want to as well. We have a daughter who is amazingly accepting of having a sibling…so you know she'll be supportive. You get to be her mother now, and I get to be a father, and nothing makes me happier in the world than that."

"Truth be told, I'm worried. Is it too soon? For as much as Tori says she wants a brother or sister, I'm scared she'll resent me for wanting to have a kid so soon after finally being with her."

Trina heard a shuffling sound and straightened her form. She looked towards the kitchen and saw Tori walking in with a glass of water in her hand. She was rubbing her eyes and yawning, "Honey, did I wake you?" Trina stood and Tori shook her head, smiling softly.

"No, I was still awake when you came to check on me. I wanted to see if you were okay." Tori walked to the table and sat down. "What are you talking about?" Spencer looked at Trina, raising his eyebrows. She sighed in response and looked at her daughter.

"Your dad and I were talking about the possibility of having another child." Tori's eyes lit up and her mouth opened wide. It seemed unusual to Trina that she'd be so accepting, but she was glad for it. "I'm worried about you. I don't want you to think that you're not enough."

"Mom. Please." Tori reached for her wrist and grinned. "I totally get it; and besides, isn't it part of the whole keep an open mind thing? I'm fifteen now." Tori shrugged. "You've been deprived of having a kid for so long, I don't need you to focus all your attention on me to know that you love me. You deserve to have another baby, to be able to raise a kid…and the way I see it, you're still raising me too."

Trina's heart swelled and she pulled her daughter into a hug. Her eyes started to moisten and she quickly cleared her throat. "I love you so much, and I always will." Spencer joined in the hug, hugging Tori from the other side. Tori laughed as the stubble on his cheek tickled her.

"Okay." Tori pulled back and looked to her father. "You absolutely need to grow a beard." He raised an eyebrow and Trina tried to envision him with a beard. She could see it, him with a full and sophisticated beard.

"I agree! Grow it out, I want to see if it looks as hot as I think it will." Spencer's face turned red and he quickly cleared his throat. In the corner of her eyes, Trina saw something move past the window. Her heart stopped and her voice rose. "What was that?" Tori and Spencer followed her gaze, with Spencer moving forward. "Something moved outside."

"Wonderful." Spencer walked towards the door, narrowing his eyes. He placed a careful hand on the doorknob, unlocked the latch and pulled open the door. "Hello?" Tori moved closer to Trina, who held her protectively and watched the door. Spencer leaned out, looking around. "Is someone out there?"

It could have been a raccoon, or some kind of animal. That's what Trina thought until Spencer's vocal pitch rose and he stepped out, waving his arm through the air.

"Hey! Stop there." Trina shot up and hurried next to him. She saw a boy freeze next to the mailbox. It was too dark to see who it was, so she hit the porch light, revealing Robbie looking like a deer in headlights.

"What the hell?" She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the boy. "Robbie? Seriously?" She remembered his tendency to stalk Tori in the past and wondered if he somehow returned to his old ways. Tori moved up behind them and poked her head up into view. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He raised his hands up and walked towards them. "I'm sorry, I'm not following you guys or anything. I didn't even know you were living here. I just…I know this was Beck's family house and didn't know anyone moved in. When I saw some lights and stuff, I wanted to know who it was."

He was shivering, probably from fear of being called out. Tori pushed between them, meeting his eyes. "You want to come in? We've got some tea in the kitchen." Trina raised an eyebrow and looked at her daughter curiously. None of them were dressed for visitors. Hell, her own nightgown was more lingerie than anything else.

Tori had a longer gown on, but even she wasn't considered dressed. "I really shouldn't," Robbie replied. Tori grabbed his wrist and started to pull him in.

"I insist. We need to talk, anyway."

Trina looked to Spencer and gave an exhausted sigh before shutting the door. "I'm going to go get dressed." She started for the bedroom and looked back. "You should as well, Tori, if you're going to have a guest over." Tori nodded and hurried off to her room.

Once Trina threw on a plain red t-shirt and a pair of jeans, she moved back to the living room. It was quiet and Spencer was seated in the large E-Z chair overlooking the television in the corner, with the couch on its right. Robbie was seated in the center of the couch, wringing his hands together and sweating under Spencer's long glare.

"You should probably be more afraid of me," Trina remarked. She pushed her fingertips into her pockets and laced her thumbs over her belt. She leaned her head back as Robbie raised his eyes to her. "So, I'm curious what you think…" She smirked coldly and raised her eyebrows. "Remember that stage kiss during the theater play, and your obsession later on?" Robbie started to pale, realizing the situation. He raised his hands over his mouth and shut his eyes.

"Poor kid," Spencer muttered, "Had a crush on an older woman for a brief moment in time and didn't even realize it. Not that old, though, so I'm not sure he should feel disgusted by it."

"Hey, I would find that insulting." Trina sat in the yellow recliner on the left of the fireplace, with the couch to her diagonal left. "Then again, I'm kind of used to insults coming from Robbie and his friends. Kind of funny if you think about it, considering I'm Tori's _mother_."

"Oh yes, and they couldn't even respect you before they knew the truth. Hell, they didn't respect Tori's grandpa."

"Nope. I'm curious about this one though. Jade's getting better, Cat's coming around, and even Andre's starting to wise up. What say you, Robbie? Are you willing to own up to your own mistakes?"

"I am willing to," Robbie replied, "I'll admit." He pat his knees and sighed. "I…I want to extend an offer of friendship to Tori. I want to start over." Trina leaned back, gasping for effect as she moved her hand to her chest.

"Oh my god Spencer, did you hear that? Robbie wants to be her friend again after he left her behind so cruelly."

"Look, I know where I fucked up." Robbie's shoulders dropped and he sighed. "I was so broken up about Beck's loss that I just couldn't…I couldn't be around them. Tori or Jade. I know I hurt them by what I said, how I acted, and then saying that associating with them would be bad…I didn't mean that, I was hurting."

"That's reasonable."

"The bullying Tori went through. It never stopped." Robbie grit his teeth and clenched his fists. "I sat there, watching and listening as they picked on her. I may be a bit odd, but I'm not stupid. I know what Sikowitz did to you…I know how fucked up that shit was." He sliced his hand through the air. "Those kids had no right to say anything to Tori."

"You're right." Tori's voice silenced him and caught Trina by surprise. She looked to see Tori walking out wearing a loose dress with a floral pattern. She put her hands behind her as she sat on the couch next to Robbie. "I'm not a teacher baby either." She extended her hand to Spencer. "That's my dad, my _real_ dad." Spencer beamed with pride and seemed to puff his chest out. "And I do have the DNA test to prove it."

"Don't need the proof." Robbie sighed and shut his eyes. "I really am sorry for how I treated you, Tori. You and Jade both. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted nothing to do with me."

"I'd definitely consider giving you another chance, Robbie."

Trina smiled, thrilled that her daughter was getting her friends back. She was still concerned about a few things, especially with Robbie. Tori looked at her for a few seconds until Robbie followed her gaze. She took a breath and pat Robbie's wrist.

"I do want to ask that you treat my parents with some respect, okay Robbie?" Robbie's bushy eyebrows lifted up and he started to nod his head. "I love my mom and dad very much. Jade and Cat both know, and Andre too, that I expect them to treat my mom with respect and dignity. Yes, she's a teenage parent that's turning thirty in a couple of months; but that doesn't mean she is to be disrespected. She is my mother. If you can't respect her, you can't respect me. If you can't respect me, then we can't be friends."

Trina was proud and impressed, she didn't think Tori would actually come out and say that right away. She grinned and saw Spencer doing the same. Robbie clasped his hands together and nodded. "If that's your condition, I think I can meet that. I'm still grieving over losing my best friend, but you know what? I feel ashamed that…when I saw you going through that hell, having no friends to stand by your side, that I let my grief blind me to the fact that we really weren't that different."

"Really?"

Robbie shook his head and chuckled. He raised his hand and curled his fingers to show a circle. "I had zero friends when I met Beck. I was obscure, no one wanted to talk to me, much less come close to me. It was as if I was if I was poison!" He dipped his eyes down, scoffing under his breath. "I saw you going through the same shit I went through…not quite the same, I can't imagine your pain, but you were alone." He closed his hands up. "I should have been there for you. I should have been your friend during that time, but I couldn't."

"Everyone needs their space." Tori placed a hand on Robbie's shoulder and he looked to her with a sad smile. "You just needed space. It's okay. I understand. We were all hit by Beck's death…It wasn't even until recently that I knew just how big he really was." She pulled her hand away and sighed. "And I mean, he casts a huge shadow."

Robbie started to laugh. "He'd be embarrassed, but totally would take that as a compliment." Tori smiled and Robbie checked his watch. "Okay, it's totally starting to get late. I really need to be going home. I am…" He hesitated and looked up to the family. A smile slowly spread across his face and he took a deep breath. "I am happy that you guys are the family that are renting out this home." Trina caught a glimpse of tears in his eyes and put her hand to her chest. "Actually I think it's an honor. If _anyone_ was going to live here, it should be you. No way Beck would have anyone else take this home."

"Thank you," Trina said breathlessly. Robbie nodded to her and gave Tori a quick hug. Spencer walked him to the door and Trina moved over to Tori's side on the couch. She rubbed her daughter's back and gazed into her gentle eyes. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Tori replied, "I'm glad Robbie and I got a chance to talk."

"I'm proud of you. You know that?" Tori leaned against her and smiled broadly. "All of your friends are coming back to you. I'm happy for you."

"Not all of them. But then…" Tori's eyes slid skyward and she turned towards the staircase. Her smile grew a bit more and she closed her eyes. "Beck's here too, even if not physically here. I can still feel him."

"Yeah, it's hard not to feel his presence when he's all around."

"True…" Tori stood up and yawned. "I'm going to go back to bed." She leaned over and kissed Trina's cheek. "Love you, Mom." Trina gasped softly, her cheek burning with a soothing warmth. She smiled at her daughter and ran her hand down Tori's arm.

"Love you too baby girl. Good night." Tori smiled and made her way back to her room. Spencer walked back into the living room and Tori called out. "Love you and goodnight, Daddy!" Spencer raised his eyebrows and beamed with pride, grinning from ear to ear.

"I will never get tired of that," Spencer remarked.

"Me either," she replied, "Me either."

"Look what we did. That's our daughter." He took her hand and pulled her up. She hugged his neck and couldn't stop her grin from growing. He kissed her lips and slowly guided her back to their bedroom.

"She's growing up, and we're getting to see her mature." She fell back onto their bed, her body bouncing with the waves of the bed. Spencer shut the door and slid into the bed beside her. She started to tear up as he held her. "Oh Spencer...It's just…"

"What?" He swept his hand through her hair, pulling her bangs from her face. Trina kissed his lips, then sighed.

"Our little girl's growing up. She's so perfect, so beautiful." Trina closed her eyes and breathed in. "I want another baby. I want her to have a brother or sister, but I want to bring another beautiful, wonderful baby girl or boy into the world. I just know Tori would be the best big sister."

Spencer's eyes moved along her body, then met with hers. "I do too. I want to raise another child with you." She ruffled his hair and took a deep breath. He leaned in, sliding his arms underneath her. "God you are so beautiful." Trina leaned her head to the right and chuckled.

"You're not so bad there yourself, handsome."

He lowered himself, kissing her suddenly. She gasped as his thighs fell onto hers. She ran her arms around his back, moaning softly as his kisses began to trail down her neck like fire. She arched her body and grit her teeth. "Oh god." He rose up and looked into her eyes. She furrowed her brow and smiled at him. "I love you."

His forearms framed her head and Trina closed her eyes, groaning as he rubbed his groin against hers. When he stopped, she opened her eyes and saw him gazing lovingly at her. "I love you too." He kissed her firmly, his embrace tightening around her.

* * *

So Robbie's back. Trina and Spencer are considering an addition to the family, and so forth.


	35. Living in the Moment

.

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 35 (Living in the Present)

On the morning of her first day attending a new high school, Tori had her friends over for a visit before having to leave. Andre, Cat, and Robbie were present, but Jade was still feeling a little too uncomfortable. "You know what?" Andre munched on a pancake, part of the breakfast Trina had begun. Tori was delighting in biscuits and gravy. "I'm going to be honest, and I mean no offense, but you are likely to have a few 'hot mom' comments that may not even be meant as derogatory."

Tori leaned back, humming at the thought. "I guess." He had been trying to make her laugh. It was strange, and somewhat ironic, that when they joined the world in abandoning Jade was there for her; now that Jade wasn't talking to her, they were all here for her. "I kind of get that Jade doesn't want to be in this place though."

"It's painful because it belonged to Beck's family," Cat remarked, "That's understandable. Like I said, she'll come around eventually. You haven't lost her." Tori smiled gently and took a deep breath. She'd told Robbie and Andre about her feelings for Jade, and how confused she was; and to her serendipity, they were understanding and accepting. Her mom even seemed to be receptive of that and appeared pleased.

"So moving on to a different subject." Robbie pointed to Trina, who carried a laundry basket from the master bedroom and through the kitchen. "How has your mother been so accepting of us? Because last I checked, she didn't have a high opinion of us."

Trina was still wary of them, but she wasn't so stringent that she didn't want them around. "You're my friends, and while mom is still a bit concerned about you, she's willing to give you guys a chance. Just keep showing her that you're okay and she'll begin to be more okay with you." In a sense, they were on probation. "She won't like it if you start acting like you had been before, so let's try to stay away from that behavior."

"Certainly." Robbie looked to Andre and Tori followed his gaze. Trina walked by with an empty laundry basket, and Tori could hear the laundry machine starting up. Andre was tapping his hand on the arm rest and grinning from ear to ear. Robbie jerked his thumb over and Tori sighed. "Andre's got something on his mind…"

"Get it off your chest, Andre."

Andre opened his mouth and raised his enclosed hands and started to sway. "Stacy's mom has got it goin' on!" Tori rolled her eyes and cracked a smirk. Cat pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head while Robbie's entire body slouched as though his sigh shoved it down.

"Really? You couldn't resist the song reference?" Andre inhaled and started to nod. "You have a point though. I never even thought about the fact that people that crush on older people might crush on my momma." Andre shrugged. Trina poked her head into view, her eyebrows arched.

"Ironic," Trina remarked. The group flinched and their eyes jumped over to Trina. "This coming from the very people who, not much more than a year ago, seemed to go on about how ugly I was and how nobody at all would like me."

Robbie raised his hand. "In our defense that was more Jade than us." Trina's expression flattened and Robbie moved his gaze downwards. "Then again, we were all bad about how we treated you."

"You know, I am actually impressed." Trina walked into view, clutching the laundry basket between her arm and waist. "None of you, not even Jade, have been disrespectful or demeaning about my age or even my background." She tilted her head back and peered down her nose at them. Tori could see her mom was testing them, so she said nothing and waited to see how they'd respond. "I would have suspected at least one question about my sexual activities back in the day. Maybe a snide comment about how because I was the head cheerleader, I must have had quite the active lifestyle…hell, even I can think of how to twist the _head_ cheerleader into an innuendo."

"To be honest, it's not really our business." Andre breathed in quick as Robbie and Cat joined in with their own agreements. "We've all done a lot of thinking, and I mean we're still struggling with Beck's passing, so to be honest…we're not really in the mood for insults and jokes. That said, we're trying to be more open-minded about all this. I mean, it's a lot to take in, and we all understand what went down between, you know…you and-"

"Right." Trina raised a hand to her forehead. "I should remember you were with Beck when you found that man's journal. No questions for me regarding…it?"

"Well, personally I'd rather not step where I ha0sa no business stepping."

Trina studied Andre for a few seconds and a slow smile spread on her face. "Thank you. I appreciate that. The most I'll say about that experience was…" Trina hesitated for a moment and Tori looked down as her friends all furrowed their brows and met Trina with concerned gazes. Cat, however, averted her gaze and couldn't look at the boys. It was then that Tori remembered Cat already knew. "When I decided I didn't want to go through with it, that man didn't stop…didn't care."

A silence came over them. Tori felt a strange energy that seemed to come from the house, one of calmness; it was as though Beck were attempting to give comfort from the grave.

Andre stood up slowly and moved for Trina, looked into her eyes and pressed his lips firmly together. "I…" He cleared his throat and Trina's posture straightened. "Am so sorry. For everything you've had to go through." Tori's heart swelled and Trina started to nod. "From that man, from your step-mother, from us…I'm sorry. No one should ever have to go through that, any of that; and to that you've been through everything you have, and you're still so young…you must be incredibly strong to survive like you have."

"Thank you," Trina whispered. Andre smiled at her and bowed his head, his eyes closed and his shoulders rose.

"I admire you, actually." Trina's eyebrows rose and Tori's hand moved to her chest. Andre glanced back up. "From the sound of it, you never gave up. You were hurt by the man you loved, hurt by a teacher, someone that should never _ever_ break that sacred bond between teacher and student…your daughter was taken away, and now even realizing your mother wasn't who you thought she was. Honestly, something like that, I think would crush anyone."

Andre brought his hand to his chest and furrowed his brow. "My mom murdered my father and brothers. She killed herself. My grandmother's losing her mind. Now, my best friend was murdered." His voice cracked and Trina carefully placed the laundry basket to the ground. "To say I hadn't thought of killing myself." Tears were forming in his eyes and he quickly brought a finger beneath his eye, sweeping the tear away. "To say that would be a lie. But I can't imagine what _hell_ you've gone through, and I really do admire you."

Trina pulled Andre into a hug, giving him whatever comfort she could. Brought to tears herself, Tori rose from her seat and joined in. "It's going to be okay." Trina placed her hands on Andre's shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Sometimes that's all you need to hear, someone to tell you everything is going to be okay. I can't tell you how many times I've broken down. How many times I have wanted to give up; but someone was always there to help put things in perspective and say things would be okay even if I didn't believe it."

"Really?"

Trina laughed once and crossed her arms. "I remember when Tori was first born and everything was going to hell." Tori returned to her seat and looked at her mom, eager to hear this story that she'd not heard before. It was rare for Trina to talk about her life after her pregnancy, so Andre must have struck a chord. "I was crying on the gym floor. That teacher had everyone thinking I was just another slutty cheerleader, I had a mother that wasn't going to let me take care of my baby. I didn't want to go on…I couldn't."

"What happened? In the gym?"

"My coach." Trina teared up and chuckled once. "She came in and almost immediately got my attention by making me do some drills. It was weird, but it got my mind off everything." Trina sighed and slowly shook her head. "She was always this tough as nails woman, even before then; but that day she wasn't as hardass as usual. She sat down with me, told me that no matter what things have a way of working out, but the answer doesn't always come right away. The goal is always in sight and if you will it, you can reach it…be it however long it takes, you have to be patient. Things get better."

Trina looked at Tori with a soft smile. "'When you fall from the top and hit the bottom." Tori breathed in slow. "You have nowhere to go but up; but you can't go up if you only sit still'. I will never forget those words."

"Yeah." Andre exhaled, his hands closed slowly. "You've really come a long way."

"And so will you." Trina put a hand to his shoulder and looked from him to Robbie, and back. "I know it seems difficult, it seems hard to find any footing. Yes, Beck's not going to come back." Andre shut his eyes and his body shook as a sob fell from his lips. Robbie looked away, his eyelids falling halfway. "Your mother, your siblings may be gone; but it's not over yet. Things will get better for you, one way or another, and those people are never gone. Okay? They're never truly gone."

"Even I can still feel Beck everywhere," Tori remarked with a smile. Andre chuckled and started to look around the house, nodding briefly.

Trina withdrew her hand. "Your life isn't over yet. Keep fighting, keep moving forward, keep climbing. You're at the bottom right now, but you'll reach the top again one day if you don't give up and don't remain stationary."

"Thank you."

"Anytime." Trina picked up her laundry basket and started to turn. "I need to grab the next load of laundry." She stopped in front of Tori and smiled at her. "Everything okay, hon?" Tori smiled back and hugged her mother.

"Everything's great. Love you, Mom." Trina kissed her on the top of the head and moved on. Andre returned to his seat and Tori started to sigh. It was a lot to take in, but she was glad for the progress that was made. At the very least, her friends saw her mother in a different, better light, and that was important to her.

Cat swept her hair behind her ear and crossed her arms. "You know what though? I can't believe your dad didn't react much to finding out he was the biological father." She didn't really want to go into detail explaining this, but she did feel it was owed. At least, she didn't want them to have the wrong idea of her father.

"He did." Tori leaned forward. "I mean he already figured he was the biological dad long before seeing test results." Her father had dealt with a lot of grief and anger at himself in regards to the whole thing, so the confirmation itself was something he didn't outwardly express grief over until he was in private rooms. "I think getting the confirmation…I know he said he regrets letting his dad talk him out of stepping up. Grandpa Shay actually said he regrets what he told my dad, but that was fifteen years ago, so…"

"You're saying he would have stepped up back then if he knew?"

"Yeah, at least he would have wanted to." Even her grandfather said he would have told Spencer to step up if he knew for sure that the child was his. It was disheartening, but at the same time Tori knew it was better not to focus on what could have been and focus on the now. "I wonder what would have happened, how they would have fought for me; but that possibility never happened.

"How are you feeling now? I mean, it's been a while since you found out…I know Jade's been the one that's been here for you. How have you been coping?"

"It…hasn't been easy." Tori breathed out and smiled sadly. "But honestly, right now everything is good. It's been hard having to deal with the other kids at Hollywood Arts, and I'm really nervous about going to a new school…but with Mom and Dad, I feel like everything is going to be alright."

"It should be."

Tori looked to the back door and grinned as she thought of the new project she and her dad were starting. "By the way, my dad and I are going to be starting a new project." Andre raised his eyebrows. "We're building a fort in the backyard for my future siblings."

"What?" Cat leaned back and gasped, her hand moving to her chest. "Is your mom pregnant?" Tori chuckled twice and shook her head.

"No, but I mean, I know it's going to happen. They want to have more children, and I want siblings, so…" Cat nodded, understanding the situation. Tori grinned from ear to ear, visualizing a two or three story fort with kids playing on. "I just think it would be great to have something for any of my siblings to play on, and I'm really starting to enjoy the crafting. I think I get my love of arts and crafts from my dad."

"Makes sense." Andre paused as though considering, then started laughing. Tori leaned towards him, squinting from curiosity. "I'm sorry but I have to say, I can't believe iCarly…Carly's your aunt, Spencer is your dad. It's amazing, I can't believe it hasn't made you more popular."

She shrugged, still remembering all the bullying she received from Hollywood Arts. "No one seemed to care. Everyone thinks I'm a teacher baby, and further more…" Her throat tightened and her forehead started to crease. "If they think that, then I can't understand why they wouldn't think I was a child of rape. Which I'm not, but still…"

Andre frowned and walked over to her. He placed a hand over hers and looked into her eyes. "It doesn't matter. Whatever they think, it doesn't matter." She smiled gently and nodded as he looked to the others. "I know Robbie and Jade, they stood up for you against those assholes. They're probably going to get picked on just because people can do it; but I'm going to be looking out for them." Robbie raised his eyebrows and Tori's jaw fell open.

"Really? You will? I mean…really?"

"Of course." Andre crossed his arms. "That's what Beck would do. He'd make sure no one fucked with them, and well, I'm going to do the same." He poked his thumb into his chest and growled. "Anyone messes with them is gonna have to deal with me."

She appreciated it, of course it didn't help her much. At least she knew her friends would be okay. She was worried how she'd be received at her new school, but she felt confident at the same time. "I'm not sure what it's going to be like at my new school, I'm hoping not that bad."

Robbie started to hum and pulled out his phone. "I've heard about it." He swept his finger across the phone's screen and curled his eyebrows together. "There's not a lot of drama." Tori smiled gently and looked off a bit. Her heart filled with a sense of hope, in that maybe this school would be a bit calmer than her last. "More focus on academics. I think you'll be okay here." He raised his head up and shrugged. "The students will probably recognize you, and maybe if they've seen Sinjin's video in time they'll know about your mom; but from what I'm hearing and reading, I don't think they're going to care as much."

It was a relief to hear, and she prayed it was right. "It'd be good if they didn't. Let me live my life." She accepted that she wouldn't be singing for huge crowds anymore, but that was fine. All she cared about at this point was finding some sort of stability.

Like her mother said, even though she was at the bottom, she could reach the top again. The top may or may not be the same top she was once at, but that didn't seem to matter to her anymore. For the moment, all she wanted was to be happy and to live her life. She had her friends, and that was what counted.

* * *

Well, what are your thoughts? I had a few drinks and still did a decent job on the last quarter, heh...Then again, it takes a lot more to affect me. Thoughts?


	36. A Fresh Start

.

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 36 (A Fresh Start)

Tori walked up to the doors of her new school, Bell High, and every steps she took was careful and nervous. She looked back at her mother's car, smiling as Trina waved her off. "Have a good day at school, Tori." Tori clutched her lunch bag firmly at her side and waved back.

"Have fun at work, Mom!" She lowered her hand and watched as her mother drove off. Feeling someone's presence, she turned to see a girl with sandy blonde hair walking up to you. The girl was wearing a soft brown t-shirt and knee length jeans.

"That's your mom?" The girl asked. "She looks super young." The girl's surprise was refreshing, mostly because it gave her a sense of hope that the people at the school didn't know her.

Tori grasped the strap of her shoulder and flashed a toothy grin. "Yeah that's my mom. She was pretty young when she had me."

"Well that explains it." The girl smirked and a friendly gleam shone in her eyes. "I was debating whether she was a genie in disguise or stumbled upon some super-secret youth fountain." Tori raised a hand to her mouth, covering a laugh. "Anyway I'm Sarah. I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" Tori nodded.

"My name's Victoria, but most people just call me Tori, and yeah I'm new here." She watched Sarah's face light up. "It's good to meet you.

"Good to meet you. I hope you don't mind if I show you around." Tori nodded, eager to make a friend here and get a tour of the place. When she was new to Hollywood Arts, she didn't really have anyone show her around. Even Trina, who's efforts to get her into HA she now fully understood the reasoning for, still didn't know enough about HA to show her around. Hell, she just wanted to get Tori away from Sherwood; but didn't realize at first that Sikowitz was actually teaching there now.

"You've got my attention." Tori shrugged. "At least until first period."

"Ooh what's your schedule like?" Tori reached into her pocket with a hum, feeling around until she grabbed ahold of the schedule she had folded and shoved into her pocket. She unfolded it quickly and Sarah moved alongside her. "Hey, we've got the same first period class. Biology with Mrs. Cruze. She's amazing, you will like her."

Sarah read over the schedule, nodding at what seemed to be basic courses. For her first semester she'd been enrolled in Algebra, Biology, American History, English, and her choice of an elective. For the elective, she chose sculpting. It was between that and theatre, but she wanted to get involved in something that she could maybe do with her father.

"Not a bad schedule. It's almost the third month into the second semester, so you'll probably want some tutoring. I can help with that, since I know some of the really good tutors." She had the science down well enough, since that was her favorite subject. History wouldn't be difficult to catch up on; but she felt like she may need some help with math.

"I might be interested in joining some clubs and stuff."

Sarah nodded. "Are you athletic at all? I'm a part of the science club and I'm a cheerleader, I could maybe help get you on the cheerleading team if you want." She grinned, eager to give those tryouts a shot. If anything, she would enjoy doing something her mom had done. Of course, she didn't know how athletic she was, but if the time she spent dancing at Hollywood Arts counted for anything at all, it was this.

"I might have some athleticism in me." She chuckled. "My mom was a cheerleader."

"Oh cool! Then you should definitely tryout." Sarah started to tap her chin and squinted her eyes a bit. "No comment or question about how a cheerleader is possibly into science?" The girl raised an eyebrow and Tori started to laugh. "I mean most people have their own image of a cheerleader, but I guess you know how it is a bit if your mom was one."

"My mom was the head cheerleader, and she didn't date a jock at all. My dad just so happens to be someone that loves art and sculpting, and he dated her back in the day." A warm smile graced the face of her new friend, and Tori felt a rush of pride. "So yeah, I'm all about crushing the stereotypes."

"Good."

Sarah showed her around the school, highlighting every important place like the library and the cafeteria. She showed her the drama department, and Tori was surprised by Sarah's nonchalance regarding them. "Something about this school, Tori. You won't find many things that are at all like what you see in movies and television shows. This school isn't like that. However, the drama people come the closest to the tropes out there." She raised an eyebrow and peered through the cafeteria door and at a table where the drama people were sitting.

They were, in fact, wearing sunglasses in doors and dressed in gaudy looking turtlenecks. "Wow. I…wow." She shook her head and Sarah chuckled. "I don't know what I'm looking at."

"You are looking at the people in this school that have the biggest superiority complexes ever. They literally think they are better than everyone else and that all of them will become Hollywood's next big celebrity."

"Damn…remind me to stay away from them." She did enjoy theatre, but she didn't want to be a part of a group sounding like they did. Sarah pat her on the shoulder.

"Consider yourself reminded."

As she went through the day she met plenty of students who seemed to like her, and not many knew about or cared about her family history. Sinjin's broadcast seemed only to reach those in LA, and then Sikowitz was largely unknown to them before.

Regardless, she was ecstatic to be given this brand new start at this new school where she could essentially start over entirely. After school, she met up with Sarah at the science club, which was amazing. "This is Tori," Sarah said while introducing her to the club. "She's new here and tells me she loves science, so I thought it'd be great for her to get involved and join our club first." Tori blushed as she felt odd, for the first time in a long time, being the center of attention.

"Welcome!" A boy walked up to shake her hand. He had a pair of glasses and curly auburn hair. "I'm Josh, the VP of science club. Our president's out sick this week, but you'll meet him next week probably."

"Cool." She swept a strand of hair over her ear and flashed a smile. "What's he like?"

"He's a cool dude," Sarah replied, "Very cultured." The girl's eyes it up with excitement. "He's travelled around a lot from science camps across the world, of course his family's from in Australia and he recently moved back from there."

"Really?" She held her breath and felt a strange flutter in her heart. "I knew someone who had family in Australia. Last I heard, he went back there." She let out a nervous chuckle. "K/'ind of funny too, because he was a big science guy."

"Hey, who knows, maybe they met." Sarah checked her watch and gasped. "Oh! Cheerleader tryouts are starting soon." Tori turned her head and raised her eyebrows. Sarah took her wrist and started to pull as she moved for the door. "Come on, I've talked you up to the girls. Since your mom was a cheerleader and you have some athletic ability, they want to see what you've got."

"Oh, okay."

"By the way, what school did she go to?"

"Sherwood High, back in the 90s. Katrina Vega." Sarah stopped, her eyes growing wide. Tori furrowed her brow, concerned by the abrupt halt. "What's wrong?"

A slick grin spread across her face. "Oh nothing. I recognize that name, our coach is always going on about her; but _damn,_ I didn't know that was your mother." Confused and slightly afraid, she moved cautiously towards her.

"Is it bad?"

When Sarah shook her head, a rush of relief filled her heart. "Not at all. Coach Renee Travis, she used to coach over at Sherwood but came here in the late 2000s. She talks about Katrina constantly, always references her and everything." Sarah grabbed Tori's hands and looked into her eyes. "Do you not know how much of a legend your mother is?"

"N-No?"

"Mrs. Travis says she was one of the best cheerleaders she'd ever coached, often distracted by her boyfriend showing up to every practice though." Tori let out a nervous chuckle and took a small step back. "She was always working hard, rallying the girls and making sure to keep them in check. At Sherwood, she was the reason the girls were actually nice to people."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Because any time she caught one of the girls on the team acting like a superiority freak, she'd reprimand them and make them sit out of practice. If they kept it up, they were off the squad. They were to act no better than anybody else. That's a policy that Coach Travis implements here as well."

She had to admit, it was a good policy. It was nice to see it enforced as well. The only thing that worried her about all this was if they knew who her mother was, they knew then how old Trina was when she had her. "So, if you know who my mom is…"

"Yeah, Mrs. Travis told us about your mom getting pregnant from her boyfriend." Sarah gave a nonchalant shrug. "The girls don't have to know that you are her daughter, just tell Coach Travis and she'll probably keep that part from them; but I think you'll find they won't care. They'll get it, I mean it happens. Hell, we have people at this school getting pregnant even, so it's not that abnormal."

Tori gave a hopeful smile and started to nod. "I hope you're right. I just came from another school getting bullied because of who my mom was." Sarah's eyebrows curled in the center and she let out a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, this school isn't perfect either. There's a zero tolerance policy placed on bullying here, but it happens." Sarah ran her hand through her hair and closed her eyes. "The girls know if they're accused of bullying, they'll be investigated and possibly kicked off the squad; but I'll be the first to let them know if they give you any grief at all, they'll be off the squad for sure."

"Oh. You have that kind of pull?"

"Of course. Didn't I tell you?" Sarah swept her hair back and started moving down the hall. "I'm the cheerleader in charge." Tori's eyes widened and she followed her new friend without hesitation.

That afternoon when Trina came to pick her up, Tori had both Sarah and Coach Travis in tow. Trina stepped out of her car and squinted when she looked to the pair. "What's going on here?" Trina moved carefully around the vehicle, her eyes moving towards the teacher. Her movements began to slow and her lips parted.

The teacher's eyes bore some age, but she didn't look much older than fifty; and that was good considering she was fifty-three. Her once blonde hair was slightly faded and fell in curls around her face, and her body was well toned, though thin. "Miss Vega." The woman smirked proudly and moved towards Trina, opening her arms. "I can't believe I'm actually seeing you today, I've often wondered how you've been."

Tori grinned as her bewildered mother was hugged by her old mentor. She hurried over and began to bounce. "Mom guess what. I made the team!" Trina did a double take and cleared her throat.

"W-What?"

"I'm on the cheerleading squad." Her mother's jaw dropped and she froze, her lips slowly turning into a grin. "And this is my new friend Sarah, the squad captain." She threw an arm around Sarah's shoulders. Trina laughed and flew to her, hugging her tight.

"Oh my god, I am so proud of you." Trina hesitated for a moment and looked to her former teacher, slowly pulling hair from her face. "Except…Mrs. Travis…" Coach Travis crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Her secret's safe with me. The girls do know who you are, I couldn't resist telling stories of my best cheerleader." Trina blushed and raised a hand over her face.

"Please. I was just one of the girls on the team."

"Every girl has her legacy, Katrina. You have yours, and now your daughter will have her own here." Tori nodded as Trina placed an arm around her shoulders. "How is Spencer, by the way? Your boyfriend. Did the two of you ever reconnect?" Trina chuckled twice and nodded.

"Yes. It took a long ass time, but yes." Trina squeezed Tori's shoulders and extended an open palm to the teacher. "In fact, our wedding is this weekend. I think it would mean a lot to me if you were there." Trina rolled her eyes and smiled. "I mean, he's having _his_ mentor be there. I'm sure you remember old Eikner."

"Oh of course." The woman laughed. "Finally had the nerve to sign up to be a principal. I'll bet he misses is paints though."

"He probably still paints when he can find the time."

"Yes, yes, I hear he's dealing with a lot right now." Coach Travis's eyebrows curled in the center and she extended a hand to Trina's shoulder, lowering her voice to a whisper. "How have you been holding up, dear?"

"I'm okay, thank you." Trina dropped her arm from Tori's shoulders. "So will you be at the wedding?"

"I would be honored! This weekend, huh? I seem to recall something familiar about the date." Trina flashed a toothy grin.

"Yeah, the anniversary of when he and I first met. We like to think of it as a fresh start." Trina looked to Tori, and a flicker of pride shone in her eyes. "For all of us."

"What did I tell you, all those years ago?"

"Things…do have a funny way of working out. We're still learning and working to get back on our feet, but we're getting there. Slowly, but surely."

* * *

A fresh start indeed for everyone, and all seems to be going well. Don't forget, aside from what's going on with Jade and Tori, and a soon to be wedge between them, we still have the matters of Holly and Sasha left...This family's not out of the water yet


	37. Dazed and Confused

.Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 37 (Dazed and Confused)

Her parents' wedding was, like her grandparents', not a huge occasion. Some of Tori's relatives wanted it to be a larger spectacle, while even her grandpa Zerida wasn't thrilled that it wasn't a traditional Spanish wedding. Trina did promise him she tried to teach Spencer some salsa dancing, with even Carmen trying to teach him, so that there could be some salsa and flamenco dancing.

Even Andre got Trina to hire him to be the wedding singer; yet again she did so because he was a cheaper alternative that was just about as good as a professional artist that might charge an arm and a leg.

"Look at him, he's enjoying himself so much." Cat pointed across the way to the stage, where Andre was practicing some of his tunes. Tori raised her cup of sparkling soda to her lips and nodded, thrilled to see him enjoying himself for a change.

They stood at the non-alcoholic booth, feeling somewhat like children in the building. It was strange that a church hosting the wedding would have alcohol, but lo and behold the adults were at the booth with wine and a unopened bottle of champagne reserved for the bride and groom.

Several guests were already at the pews, talking amongst themselves and waiting for the ceremony to get underway. It was a simple gathering with friends and family; even the reception was going to be small.

"So who are the people on your dad's side?" Robbie inquired. Tori had to assume he was talking about Spencer's best man and groomsmen.

"The best man is his best friend, who goes by the name of 'Socko', simply because he owns a shoe shop which also specializes in these cool, unique socks." His real name was Jeffery Romero, and he'd known Spencer for nearly twenty years. "His first groomsman is T-Bo, he owns a smoothie shop." His real name was Tyson Grant, but he was known as T-Bo, a shortening of the nickname T-Bone, for his love of the steak he always ate. "He and Spencer have been friends for at least a decade."

"Cool, and who's the other guy?" Robbie pointed to a boy around Carly's age. He had tanned skin, short hair spiked in front, and a muscular toned form. Cat sipped her drink and peered over the cup with a squint in her gaze.

"I can answer that one," Cat replied, "Sam's boyfriend up in Seattle." Cat shut her eyes and swallowed the drink. "He's an interesting guy, I think he's trying to move down here, but his mother keeps fighting him. It's exhausting. He's eighteen and old enough to make his own decisions, but she doesn't care."

"Think he's going to manage to do it?"

"Yeah. He's put starting courses UCLA, so shouldn't be a problem." She lowered her cup and sighed. "Apparently Spencer's decided to name him a groomsman to help him strengthen his ability to actually make that move…save that he's known the guy since Carly has; it doesn't seem right that he wouldn't be a part of it."

"Makes sense." Tori breathed in and looked to the girls up front. Her mother wanted to have her as her maid of honor, but Tori didn't feel like she deserved the honor. "I'm glad I convinced Mom to name her best friend as Matron of honor. I know she really wanted me up there, but Misty is the one that really helped her over the years and they're still in communication. It didn't seem right to me that she wouldn't be up there."

"Guess that's a good reasoning," Robbie remarked. "And the other girls?"

"Jacelin and Jaevia." All of the girls were in the bride's room helping her to prepare. "Her closest friends and former coworkers from Outback." Tori really just wanted to sit in the pews and watch her parents' union with a gleeful satisfaction.

She felt a swift nudge coming from Cat and looked to see the redhead point at the main doors. "What?" She turned and her throat stiffened when she saw who was entering the doors. "Jade?" Jade was dressed, surprisingly, in a velvet blue dress with lace shoulder straps. She was looking around frantically, holding her wrist at her waist.

When their eyes met, Tori felt her heart rise. She smiled faintly and walked towards her friend, but with a nervous caution. "Jade, I didn't think you'd come."

"I wouldn't miss this." Jade sucked in a heavy breath of air and smiled sadly as Cat and Robbie approached from behind. "So, I see Robbie's back in."

"Yeah. I missed you, Jade."

Jade swept her hair back and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry I haven't been in touch. I feel bad. You stayed my friend, and I stayed yours; and now Andre and Robbie are back in and I was on the out. I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. You were grieving. Are you-"

"It's still hard." Jade bowed her head. "There are times I turn around and I see him standing next to me, but he's not there." Her heart sank and she bit down on her lip. "When I look at his pictures, I break down and cry. I can't help but to miss everything about him, from his scent to the way he talked and the way he held me." Jade started to tear up and shook herself. "I wish I could have visited you after you moved into your new home but it's…too hard."

She understood, though it was painful. She gave Jade a careful hug, knowing all too well that Jade's grief was really only just beginning. "I'm sorry Jade; and I want you to know something else." She stepped back and Jade looked up to her, sniffing once. "I never meant to pressure you."

"Right. You told me you were…developing some sort of feelings for me." Jade's breath hitched and her eyes welled up with tears. "I can't even begin to think about that, Tori. Not with Beck…so fresh on my mind."

"I know."

"But I have to ask." Jade furrowed her brow. "Why? Why me? It makes no sense." Tori pursed her lips and tilted her head. "I've done so many things to hurt you, all because I thought you were a threat to my relationship with Beck. I almost caused you to go into shock in the hospital, to need a blood transfusion." Jade put her hands to her chest and scoffed. "I'm the enemy, remember? You were just this girl that liked my boyfriend…why would you want to be with me? Hell, I-I don't even think I have feelings for girls. I don't even know, I've never thought about it. I mean, even now I can't think about it."

"Because of Beck."

"Yeah…"

Tori walked with Jade to the nearest pew and sat with her, leaving Robbie and Cat to watch them carefully. "I guess I wonder the same thing." She tucked her hair back and closed her eyes. "I think it's because of what's been going on recently…how you were there for me, you stayed here for me." Jade smiled and started to nod. "I never had feelings for girls before, but I don't think that matters. It was just…maybe because of all that you said, you were still there for me and you still cared about me. Even with Beck gone, I wouldn't have blamed you if you dropped me because he was the reason I was in the group; but you didn't."

Jade clasped her hands together between her knees and looked down towards the ground. "Right. I guess it makes sense."

"I don't want to cause you any stress, to make you confused or anything. Especially now, with Beck still so fresh on your mind. Take your time. I'll…be here, waiting." Jade smiled gently. "I mean, it's kind of your call."

"Yeah. Whenever I figure things out, I guess we'll have to talk. I mean, the last thing I want is to get into any kind of relationship right now and risk having that be a rebound." Jade sniffed and ran her finger across her nose. "When's the wedding going to start?"

"Soon, I think. Guests are still arriving, and Mom's still getting into her dress."

"Cool."

"So, let's go talk to Cat and Robbie some more, huh?"

Jade smiled. "I'd like that." They got up and moved to their friends. They stood together, chatting for several minutes and watched as more of Trina's and Spencer's inner friends arrived. It was amazing to see so many people from their past here today, especially because she didn't know much about them.

It made her think, one day she was going to have to ask her parents all about those fifteen years; but she was nervous about asking.

"So I figure your mom's changing her name, are you?" Tori nodded, excited to be able to get to that point. She enjoyed saying it too 'Victoria Shay'. Since her mom was changing, she didn't feel right not doing so. It had nothing to do with wanting to be traditional or conforming to any kind of societal rules; nor was it against the modern day feminists that believed changing their last name was giving the man more power or something. She just simply wanted to adopt her father's name as a family name, nothing more and nothing less.

The doors opened one more time, but the person that entered knew neither Trina nor Spencer. When Tori saw him, her heart stopped and she froze in the pew. Jade looked back at the boy with sandy brown hair flowing like waves to his chin. His skin was tan and his form was a bit more built than Tori remembered. "Who's that?" Jade asked.

"I-Ian." Ian's eyes fell onto her and he started to smile. Her heartbeat crashed against her ribs, and in that instant she could recall every moment spent with him. "Oh god." She rose, clutching the top of her dress. "What are you doing here? How are you here?"

"Sarah texted me about you joining the science club, said I just 'had' to meet you, and that you were at your parents' wedding." He smiled and Tori looked back to see Jade furrowing her brow at him. "It's been a while. Except, I seem to recall your parents being married already."

"Oh you've missed out on a lot…" Tori got up and walked over to him, every inch of her body was trembling. Her voice was low and her eyes travelled from his to Jade, and back. A cloud of confusion started to swirl about her. This was horrible timing. "Turns out my real mom had me as a teenager, and her stepmom forced it to be a secret until it came out recently." Ian's mouth fell open and his eyebrows rose.

"Oh, is that all?"

"That's the shortest, in-a-nutshell I can give. My mom, my real mom, is getting married today to my real dad. Her boyfriend at the time, they got back together all this time later."

Jade walked up with Cat and Robbie, and Tori immediately had to introduce them. "Ian, these are my friends. Jade, Cat, and Robbie. My friend Andre is on the stage as the wedding singer." Ian nodded and Tori watched Jade lean into Cat.

"Who is he?" Jade whispered. Cat rolled her eyes.

"I believe it's one of her old boyfriends."

"One of the good ones or one of the bad ones?"

"Good, I believe."

Tori ignored the comments. She'd told Cat about Ian once or twice, so it wasn't such a surprise that she knew. "Guys, this is Ian Dennison. He and I were close back at Sherwood." Ian blinked, his nose scrunching a bit.

"I don't know if 'close' is the way I would put it, Tori." Tori's cheeks reddened and she closed her eyes, embarrassed and still unsure of what to say.

"He was my boyfriend. He moved away and we weren't together anymore."

"Okay people!" Andre's voice echoed and grabbed Tori's attention. "It's almost that time, so let's get to our seats and get this wedding thing underway. I'm going to start singing pretty soon, and I want to see only a certain set of people on their feet right now. So if you're not getting married today, handing anyone off or participating in the nuptials up front, I urge you to sit down."

"I believe that's our cue," Ian chuckled and looked to Tori. The minute his eyes met hers, she felt a strangely familiar tingling sensation in her body. "We'll have to catch up later." Tori nodded and guided everyone to the pew. Jade sat on her right, with Cat and Robbie on her side. Ian sat on her left. Tori folded her hands neatly in her lap and took a quick breath of air.

Words could not express the joy Tori had seeing her mom and dad finally say their vows and kiss as official husband and wife. She felt like it was the unity of her family finally coming after so long, and she couldn't be happier.

After the wedding, she started to line up as her mom was about to do the bouquet toss; but when Trina saw her, her mother immediately protested. "Nope, I can't chance you catching this thing." Trina shook her head and Tori groaned.

"Aw, but Momma."

"Nope, I don't care if it's an old wives tale, you're not old enough to be getting married." Tori laughed and stepped back, watching as her mom turned around and tossed the bouquet. Strangely enough, the one that caught it was Sam; it landed at her feet and she picked it up.

"Well." Sam chuckled once and looked to Freddie, whose face turned red as a turnip. "Should I expect a proposal soon?" Freddie coughed into his hand.

As the reception was underway, Tori found Ian and dragged him off to a secluded place behind the building. He raised an eyebrow at her and she started to pace. "Okay, what do I say to you, Ian?" She took a deep breath and started to smile at him. She pictured every moment with him, and felt the age old desire coming back to her. "When did you get back? Why didn't you call me?"

She looked up and down Ian's body, groaning softly as she imagined his naked arms around her. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "I got back in town a few months ago, actually. I'm staying with my aunt right now, which means I'm attending Bell. I got involved in the science club there and they named me president because of my experience with science camps."

"Well, that's…good."

"I did want to get in touch with you, but I didn't have your number." She placed her closed hand into her palm and grit her teeth.

"Right, I had to change my phone number when my grandparents changed their mobile plan." Even now, her phone number was different because Trina and Spencer opened up their own family plan and put her on it. "What about the house phone?"

"I usually got your, I guess _step_ -grandma?"

"Yeah." Holly never cared for Ian, and with the other recent discoveries, it wasn't at all surprising that Holly might never have passed him on to Tori. "So, how is Australia?"

"Honestly, it's nice being out there, but I'm glad to be back. I missed you." Tori smiled gently as a lump swelled in her throat. She reached out, touching her hand to his arm. She froze, amazed by the difference in size.

"You bulked up a little." She squeezed his bicep and he cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I've been working on my parents' ranch. A lot of busy work and heavy lifting."

"Yeah, I…I think we'd better get back inside before my parents start looking for me. I mean, it's their day, I don't want them to spend it worrying about me."

"Can't have that." Ian smiled and gave her a quick hug. She gasped softly and closed her eyes, sighing as her body grew warm from the heat. He released her and she followed him back inside.

She watched as he walked off, then turned to see Jade in the distance talking with Cat and Robbie. Her hand rose to her forehead and she cursed mentally. Her eyes traveled to where her parents were, slowly dancing together arm in arm. "I guess I'll have to talk to Mom about all this another time." She had no intention of hijacking her mother's wedding day.

Her eyes lifted to the sky and her hands closed as she visualized Beck looking down from above. "Just when I thought you were the only thing I had to worry about." She squinted and grimaced painfully. Clearly the attraction that had been there with Ian before still existed, but she wanted to at least try and date Jade as well. She wanted both, but like her mother had told her, that couldn't be possible or fair. "What on earth am I supposed to do now?"

* * *

Yeah I know, but I hate writing weddings. They're really all the same, so it's better to just do them in minimum. So you see what we have, Ian's back. Now mind you as much as I don't like love triangle cliches, there is one cliche in love triangles that I truly hate more than anything: Where one of those people is such an asshole that they're so hated it becomes obvious the main person won't end up with them. No. Ian is not going to be an asshole, because he is not. He is a genuinely good person, just as equally deserving of Tori's affection as Jade's. This is a real conflict. Jade's laid it out though as we see, she's still not ready it seems, but she clearly sees that she might not have all of Tori's attention soon, and that just might bother her. Give your thoughts on everything, guess we'll see how it all turns out.


	38. What's in the Past

.

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 38 (What's In The Past)

Tori sat outside with Spencer, an array of tools in front of her and several pieces of wood stacked nearby. "Why don't you and mom want to take a honeymoon? I would totally be okay staying with my grandparents for a week or two." Spencer chuckled as he spread out the plans for the fort they were going to build.

"For the most part, we just want to spend time with you. We've spent fifteen years apart from each other and from you, your mom and I discussed it and honestly we can't think of anywhere we'd rather be right now." He smiled at her and she felt her heart swelling.

"I feel bad."

"Why? A honeymoon doesn't have to happen. We can take a vacation at any time, but we'd spend enough of that time worrying about how you were doing."

She smirked and hovered over the blueprints. "Can't afford a honeymoon right now, huh?" Spencer bowed his head and laughed. Tori was excited to get to work on this fort. It was going to be about two stories, they were going to have a pirate ladder on the side, monkey bars and a slide. She wanted to include a hammock as well for relaxation, and the vaulted roof was going to be made of leather.

"I hear the elective you chose was sculpting." Tori grinned as her father looked to her with pride. "Now I know your mom's more excited about the cheerleading thing, but hey…you're interested in sculpting!"

"I wanted to spend some more time with you, and thought this might be a good way to do that." He started to grin from ear to ear and reached around her, pulling her into a tight hug. "Did you start out with sculpting?"

"Not entirely, I started out with woodshop." He leaned back and chuckled. His arms crossed over his chest and he closed his eyes. "Can't tell you how many birdhouses and squirrels I carved for that class." Tori laughed and started to walk towards the back, right area of the yard where they were going to erect the fort. "I could certainly teach you how to carve those things if you were ever interested."

"Oh I'm interested. Is that where you started to develop your hobby for crafts?"

"Oh yeah, that was the beginning of it all."

"So why is it just a hobby?" Spencer frowned and raised his shoulders. "I mean you enjoy it, you're skilled."

"Because the money isn't guaranteed. It's a cutthroat business and not everyone makes it. Yes I enjoy it, I love it; but I'd rather make artwork on my own time than to be tied down by deadlines and what clients want, or to have moments where I don't know that I'm going to make a buck. I've already got a degree, and a career field that degree gets me into, and I find it much better to pursue a job where I can count on continued source of steady and predictable income which I can use to take care of my family. I can still have time for hobbies on the side, and do as I please while pacing myself."

"I suppose I understand." It did make sense, her father was talented and enjoyed his artwork; but she understood his reasoning.

"It's doable sure, but I can't guarantee that it will be enough or that I will always have a stable and reliable source of income." Spencer leaned back a bit, sucking in a heavy breath of air and letting it out slowly. "The unknown factor is too great when I need to support a family. I was already struggling just with Carly; and that was _with_ my father's financial assistance. Financial assistance that came only because he assumed it was helping to further my education…"

"I see. Maybe you could use it for a side income if you wanted to." Spencer smiled at her and gently picked up one of the pieces of wood. He carried it over to the table saw and Tori followed him.

"Maybe so."

Tori grabbed the measuring stick and started to measure how much they needed. She paused and looked towards the house. "You know, I guess I've never asked you or mom, but I don't know anything about what your lives were like for those fifteen years after I was born."

Spencer smirked. "Your mom's life was far more interesting than mine." She tilted her head and Spencer started to reach for his wallet. "I can tell your mother probably hasn't told you yet; she hasn't talked much about it with me, but…she did send this to me a few years ago."

He removed his wallet and Tori leaned over his shoulder as he opened it up. Gently he gripped a laminated object hidden in one of the inner pockets. The photo he removed caused Tori's eyes to grow large.

It was a portrait photo of Trina, sometime in her twenties, her hair was tied in a bun and she was wearing a military uniform. She had on a white cap, and the barrel of a gun was at her shoulder. "Wait, is this…" Tori breathed in sharp and carefully took the photo from Spencer's hands. "The Marines? Mom was in the Marines?" She was dumbfounded and bewildered.

Spencer stroked his chin and started to chuckle. "Yeah, that was included in a letter she sent me while she was overseas, roughly eight or nine years ago. She wrote in her letter that she wasn't sure why she was even writing to me, but that she wanted me to know what her lot in life was. She was still angry at the time, hurting and frustrated."

"Why wouldn't she talk about it?"

"Maybe she didn't want to. She would have enlisted around the time of the September 11th attacks, and surely as a Marine she's seen war. I'm sure if you asked about it, she'd tell you."

"I almost want to do that."

"Go for it, I'm not going anywhere."

Tori smirked playfully. "Make sure of that. My god I really don't know all that much about you two, do I?" She paused, another thought coming to mind. "That said, I really do have to ask. What little I do know, you don't seem much like Mom's type." He ran his hand through his hair and flashed a toothy grin.

"I'm really not, I got lucky. Best example I can think of, one of Carly's favorite shows back in the day was _Kim Possible."_

Tori snapped her fingers and gasped. "I remember that show! I shipped Kim and Ron hard."

"You and every other hardcore fans. Ron had one big thing going for him, the fact that he was always there, cared for her and everything he did was for her. Same thing with your mom. She's more into athletes, hell some of the people she dated after me were athletes; but the truth of the matter was we shared something in the past already."

"True, and then in the past you two had already started out early. So of course…it makes sense."

She hugged her father and hurried into the house. Trina was on the living room couch with a book in her hands and the television on a soothing music channel. "Hey mom." Trina looked up from the book with a smile as Tori plopped down beside her. "I've got a question for you."

"Yes?"

"What's this?" She placed the photo on the top of Trina's book and watched as her eyes moved down to it. Trina's lips fell apart and her eyebrows rose. "I got it from Dad." Her mother's hand rose and steadied over her mouth and a tiny smile seemed to stretch across her face.

"I can't believe he still had that with him."

"In his wallet."

"You don't say." Trina's hand slid down with her index finger remaining over her upper lip. Her eyes drifted to the back door. "I wonder if he still has the letter it came with. Angriest letter I've ever written. I blamed him for a lot, and during that time in my life, I was not in the best place emotionally." Trina picked up the photograph and a sad chuckle drifted from her lips. "Didn't care whether I lived or died, without a sense of purpose."

Tori felt a tugging at her heart and looked away for a moment. Spencer was standing at the door now, wiping his hands with a rag. "Why'd you join the Marines then?" Trina sniffed, her forehead creasing.

"Not out of a sense of pride or service. I was angry. I remember sitting with my grandparents the morning of the 9/11 attacks, eating breakfast and watching the news. Grandpa made a statement that we were probably going to go to war, I think I was just numb."

"From the attacks?"

"No, from everything going wrong in my life. The attacks opened up opportunity." She moved her legs off the couch and moved to the center cushion as Spencer took a seat on the other side of her. "Grandpa said I should enlist, that the military might give me some sort of purpose; and when things started going downhill, that's exactly what I did." She closed her book and placed a hand over the cover. "It was an outlet for my rage, something to just unleash hell…"

She felt a churning inside of her and looked to her father, who placed a gentle hand around her mother's shoulders. "Everyone has their reasons for joining the military," Trina said softly, "Some good and others not. I thinkt I was somewhere in the middle." The woman's voice began to tremble and a glint shone in her eyes. "I still remember the first life I took out on the field. To say it was devastating doesn't do enough to describe how much it affected me."

Trina shut her eyes and her nostrils flared open. "I had no choice. It was me or them…staring through my scope and down theirs, and below us an ambush going wrong." Trina's brow crinkled and veins began bulging from her hand. Tori placed a hand over her mom's and leaned against her. "I didn't have time to grieve. I had to remember my training. I pulled my trigger first, and I will never forget what I saw on the other end…it didn't look right, didn't look natural; but I had to push those emotions away. I continued to fire on the enemies below…" She chuckled once and cleared her throat. "I was a damn good sniper."

"You didn't stay long."

"I couldn't. It was too much. There were times, yeah, I had to pretend I was shooting at those who caused me pain. That teacher, my stepmother...but after a while that felt wrong, made me sick to my stomach. I left the Marines to return to my grandfather. My time there wasn't all bad, it gave me strength. Gave me confidence. So, in the end, grandpa was right to suggest the military. It gave me something I didn't have before, something that allowed me to get back to you, to my child."

Tori smiled heartily, though something still nagged at her. She understood why Trina went along with Holly's whole ideal, but she didn't know why. "You spent a year pretending to be my sister, acting obnoxious to force your way into my life and my friends, taking their abuse…but you never had to. I know you were afraid that I might not believe you."

"More than that, Tori. I didn't even know where to begin. I had a plan, I didn't know how to enact it." Trina squeezed her hand and sighed. "I was busy trying to gather anything and everything I could to try and file a legal complaint against that woman…but then I had to find a way to tell you, but you were always with your friends and I had absolutely no idea what I was going to say to you. Hell, I wanted to help Dad, even, but didn't know where to start."

Spencer swept his hand through his hair and closed his eyes. "Now I wish I had gone back into legal work sooner." Trina looked to him with a laugh."

"You think your pride would have allowed you to even attempt to help me? Think my own pride would have let you? By then I was so used to doing everything on my own, I didn't think I needed anybody's help."

"True…" Spencer scratched his chin and smiled. "But you're wrong. If you had ever come to me, I would have tried to do _something_. Screw whatever my dad thought at the time, I have never stopped loving you and I have never stopped being willing to do anything for you." Trina smiled at him for a moment and softly kissed the corner of his lips.

"I know that now." Trina took her picture and gazed at it with a sense of pride. "I look back at my time in the military with pride though. I don't like to talk about it, true, but I am glad and thankful for my time there. It also taught me to have a little more control over my actions and emotions; but that only goes so far."

"I've never noticed the PTSD. Why?"

"It's there." Trina shrugged. "Some days I don't know whether it's from the military or that teacher; but it's present. I just tried to teach myself to not let the symptoms show as much, hard as it is…sometimes it's so instant it's hard to control it, but I've learned to recognize some of the triggers and some of the symptoms."

"I'm glad." Trina hugged her mother, her heart filling with pride. She was overjoyed to know a bit more about her mother's life, harrowing as it seemed.

"I'm doing the best I can." Trina hugged her back and looked at Spencer with a smile before letting her gaze drift back. "For you, for your father, for myself." Trina took a breath and stood up, letting the book slide off her leg and onto the couch. "Because I have to. Stability…is something that this family is going to need."

"Agreed. Dad and I were talking about that a little bit too." Trina's eyebrow rose and she twisted around, looking back to Spencer. He raised a hand, chuckling softly.

"We were talking about why I went back to my legal work rather than try to make a career out of my hobbies. The chance of getting lucky off my sculpting and artwork is nice, but not worth the risk of not making it. I want to bring steady and reliable income in to support my family."

"Good." Trina smiled and started to walk towards the end table next to the couch. "Because I have something to show you both…I was sitting here, doing some thinking, and wanted to wait until you were done with your project outside for the day."

"What is it?" Tori glanced to the end table, watched as her mom picked up a long, narrow item from beside the lamp. Her breath hitched and she quickly grabbed her dad's hand. She felt him stiffen and looked to see his eyes on the object.

Trina turned back to them and showed them the object. In the center was a digital image showing the result of a pregnancy test. "Oh my god," her father said with a quick and shallow breath. He rose and began to shake, his eyes growing large. "I-Is that?" He started to grin, his eyes filling with hope. Tori clasped her hands together and her breathing grew rapid as a sense of joy shot through her.

"I'm pregnant."

Spencer cried out in joy and threw his arms around Trina. "Oh my god I'm a father!" He stopped, looking over to Tori. Tori raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed. "Again! Yes!" Trina cleared her throat and grunted as he squeezed her.

"O-Okay now."

Wanting to get in on the celebration, Tori shot up and threw her arms around her parents. "I'm going to be a sister," she cried out, ecstatic. Her mother grunted once more, and after a while, succumbed and wrapped her arms carefully around them.

* * *

Finding that stability is something this family certainly must strive for, but perhaps they will find it. Meanwhile, we turn to the newest drama poking out its head while wondering when the old drama is going to strike back. Your thoughts this chapter? You know, I kind of deal with the same thing Spencer's talking about with my writing, I'd love to use my hobby as something more, but honestly it's too unreliable to depend upon solely.


	39. Cold Reminders

.

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 39 (Cold Reminders)

Tori stared at her slack-jawed friends with a proud smirk, watching as their faces paled. "Whoa." Robbie shook his head and looked to Jade, who was eerily quiet and with a look of horror in her eyes that Tori had never seen before. "How the fuck are we still alive when her mother's a badass sniper?"

"Well, unofficially," Tori remarked. Trina wasn't actually enlisted as an official sniper, but there had been times when she had to use a sniper. "The story my mom told was the first time she actually used a sniper." Her friends turned their eyes to her, all still visibly shaken and bewildered. "The person wielding the weapon had been shot and she was coming up from behind to give aid. Her allies were being overrun, so she did the only thing she thought to do…pick up that gun."

"So not helping." Robbie pat himself down and looked himself over. "I mean everything we've ever done and said." Jade nodded abruptly. "I mean hell, I didn't think she was serious that one night when she told me I ought to be more afraid of her than your father."

"Well it's not like she would actually hurt any of you guys." Tori sighed, now wishing she hadn't told her friends about her mom being in the military. It was unsettling to see them so intimidated, especially Jade, who was probably wondering how _she_ escaped Trina's ire. "I mean technically yeah, she could kick your ass, but she wouldn't. That's the thing."

"Her entire family could kick our ass." Jade raised a hand to her throat, clutching the bottom of our neck. "I mean look at Detective Malone. How long has he been in the military before becoming a police officer?"

"A little over thirty years." Tori's shoulders sank and her gaze drifted off. "He saw Vietnam, he saw the Cold War; and he was the reason Mom was given a lot of leeway during her time in the military, I think." Jade raised an eyebrow. Seeing the confusion, Tori felt necessary to explain. "Gary was an extremely high ranking officer who knew several Generals and other officers. When Mom joined, he pulled strings to let her do things that, at the time most women entering the Marines did not do. They kept a lot of it under wraps for the longest time."

"So that's why we don't really know about the Marines having a female sniper back in the early 2000s?"

"Yeah. Because officially, Mom wasn't a sniper; but she used a sniper on multiple occasions and was given the training to use one. Apparently, she was deadly. Gary used his connections to have her trained in combat, trained to use weapons and military grade equipment…so she was versatile."

Andre looked over his shoulder, his hands shaking. "She could be watching us right now." Tori's eyelids fell halfway and she heaved a heavy sigh.

"Mom…is at…work."

"Maybe that's what she wants us to think."

"Oh my god, guys." Cat rolled her eyes and stood up from her seat. "Can't you see how you're acting is bugging the shit out of her?" Andre frowned and Robbie immediately apologized. "Anyway, I'm going to go grab a snack." Cat smiled at Tori. "It really is great to hear more stories about your mom's past. What about your dad?"

"He says he doesn't have much of a history, since he was mostly raising my aunt and going to college. Evidently a boring life compared to Mom, but I don't think it was all that boring…I mean hell, he was a popular guy in school, the girls adored him apparently." Tori cupped her hands over her chest and closed her eyes as she visualized her parents standing together in the hallways of their old school. "But he only had eyes for Momma."

"You're a total romantic, aren't you?" Jade smirked at her and Cat walked away, laughing. Tori pursed her lips and dropped her hands to her legs.

"Maybe just a bit. Dad says he lucked out, them falling in love so early, because she's more into the athletic type."

"I can believe that. I wouldn't put it past her finding someone during her time in the military. In fact, kind of surprised she didn't."

"She wasn't too interested in relationships. Neither of them were." Tori leaned back in her recliner and pulled the footrest up. "Both of them dated around, but no one seemed to rise up to meet their expectations. I guess they just never really moved on from each other, maybe a part of them always hoped they'd get back together again. Make it work this time."

"And they did. They seem to be happy now."

"Very much." She grinned and clasped her hands together over her stomach. "By the way, I'm going to be a big sister in a few months." Her friends gasped and leaned forward, their eyes growing large. Cat walked back in the room and froze, with a peach held up at her lips. "Yep, Mom's pregnant."

"Oh my god, congratulations!" Jade flashed a wide grin. "I'll bet you're excited. Do you know whether it's a boy or a girl yet?" Tori shook her head. Trina was going to go to the doctor soon, so they didn't know anything about the baby.

"It's a bit too soon to tell, I think." Tori paused, noting for the first time since her friends' arrival that they were all comfortable. "So uh, I don't want to disrupt the mood, but, I'm curious how you guys are feeling right now…because I thought we were all going to go to the movies or something."

"Oh yeah." Robbie scrunched his face and looked around the house. "I think we all just got distracted by the conversation."

"Thanks for the reminder," Jade muttered. Tori frowned and Jade looked around the house, slowly hugging herself. "Yeah, it's still a little hard being in this house, knowing who built it and what certain areas of the place were designed for…but I'm trying. We're all trying."

"True." Andre nodded. "We're not going to let our grief and memories of Beck keep us from trying to maintain a friendship with you. We like you, and none of us want to lose that friendship. Granted, there's only so much some of us can take right now…"

"I understand." Tori gave him a respectful nod and looked upstairs. She still hadn't been back up there yet, and none of her friends expressed an interest in the second floor. That was Beck's domain, designed for Jade; so she wasn't going to ask any of them to go up there yet as they were all still a little uncomfortable with just the house itself. "At least you came inside, that's a good step."

"They followed me in," Cat replied while walking like a breeze through the room. "I practically had to drag some of them in with me." Tori chuckled. It was always helpful to have the one brave friend to guide the others into the dark and unknown, though she could never picture that being Cat. Still, Cat was the only one of them for whom this house didn't bear that strong of a connection to her.

Cat shut her eyes and sat down, brushing her hair over her shoulder. "Still it would behoove some people to remember that this is _your_ home now, not Beck's. Yes, I know it's difficult; but sometimes it's important to say that."

"Right." Andre started to nod and looked to the hallways. "In fact, I'll bet you and your family are already making this your home." Tori brightened instantly and her tone grew quick with excitement.

"Yeah, dad and I are going to build a fort out back for my younger and future siblings to play on. Also, now that Mom's having another baby, we're turning one of the bedrooms into a nursery room." She hopped up from her chair and hurried to the bedroom on the side of the hallway closest to the back yard. "Come see."

They followed her to the room, now empty and filled with sunlight. They looked around, probably wondering what the vision was. Truth be told they didn't have a vision just yet, aside from putting the crib next to the window. "Once we find out what gender the baby is, were going to really plan out the room." She placed a hand on the wall. "Either way, we were thinking of bright and sunny colors for the wall. Dad and I are going to paint the walls, maybe a soothing yellow."

"You should do like a violet color," Cat said with a smile. "I think it would be soothing." Tori tapped her chin and looked at the walls, picturing a soft violet. She started to smile and imagined some maroon curtains over the window.

"Maybe."

"Or browns," Robbie stated, "Colors that match the crib. It's your choice, though."

"Well we're open to suggestions." Tori moved her hands behind her back and smiled. "Any help is welcome, really. We kind of wanted to maybe put little glow in the dark smiley faces or stars on the ceiling at night…but everything's in idea stages right now."

"Bet you're happy to have a project to do with your dad, though."

"Oh yes, very happy. I might learn some Spanish dishes from Mom too, there's a lot she's learned from her grandparents and now she's got her mom teaching her even more. So I've got Mom and Grandma to show me how to make some of the best food."

Just then, the doorbell rang, causing Tori to flinch as her friends looked back. "Expecting anyone else?" Jade asked. Tori's brow furrowed and she shook her head.

"No, but I'd better check and see who it is. I know our landlord wouldn't come by without calling first." She made her way through the living area and into the den. By the time she approached the door, the bell chimed a second time. "Who is it?"

She looked through the peephole and saw Holly standing on the porch with her arms crossed and foot tapping. Tori's heart started to sink and her body began to shake. Her friends came in from behind and she turned to them, the color of her skin draining.

"My parents still have a couple stalkers out there. Sasha, for one, and Holly." Tori poked a thumb over her shoulder. "Holly's out there." It was a cruel reminder that they were still there.

Even with Carly handing the video evidence she had of Sasha going after Spencer in the park, she wasn't able to be held for long or tried for much of anything.

Jade grunted and hurried to the door. "I'll deal with that woman for you." Tori's eyes grew wide and she reached out.

"No, wait, don't answer-" Far too late, Jade was opening the door and scowling at Holly.

"Go away!" Holly narrowed her eyes and scowled at the girl. Tori saw something glistening at the woman's hip, sticking out from behind and reflecting the sunlight. Her heart stopped as she started to realize what the object was she was staring at.

"She's got a gun," she whispered.

Holly stretched her arm out across Jade's chest and coldly shoved her aside, slamming her back against the wall. "Victoria, are your _parents_ home?" Tori crossed her arms and shot a glare at Jade, who was scowling virulently at Holly.

"No. They're both at work."

"When will they be home?"

"I'm not going to tell you that, because last I checked you were one of the people that got a restraining order on you." She whipped out her cell phone and watched as Holly's gaze drifted to it. "I've got Gary on speed dial. All it's going to take is holding down one button…" She moved her thumb over the digit and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not interested in playing games, Victoria. I wish to speak with your mother, to know why she decided to place a restraining order on me."

"Because she thinks you're a threat." Holly had been following them around, moreso after David divorced her. It was Trina that noticed her more, so it was clear the woman was stalking her. Tori had grown concerned for her mom's well-being regarding her, just like she was concerned for her dad with Sasha out there. Granted, Sasha seemed more like a violent threat, wanting to do whatever she could to destroy the happiness her parents were forming and the life they were forming together.

Holly gasped dramatically and put a hand to her chest. "Me? A _threat_? Please, your mother has always had a flair for the dramatic." Holly smirked and an evil glint shone in her eyes as she looked to Tori's friends. "Just ask your friends, they always thought she was horrid, didn't they now?" Tori frowned as her friends looked away. "Taking everything from me. I swear, your mother will get what's coming to her."

She'd already dialed Gary at this point, so she checked her phone and saw that the call was connected. He was listening from the other line. Holly followed her gaze, then with a huff, stormed out the door.

Andre jumped into the doorway, grabbing the handle. "And don't come back," he shouted before slamming the door shut and locking it. Tori moved her hand to her forehead and sighed as Jade slowly approached her.

"Sorry," Jade muttered, "I probably shouldn't have answered the door."

"It's fine." Tori placed the phone to her ear and walked a few paces away from her friends. "Hey…"

"Tori," Gary answered, "I heard. Holly still there?" She took a deep breath.

"No. She just left. Glad Mom and Dad weren't home, at the same time, kind of wish they were."

"Understandable. Give me a call if Holly comes back, okay?"

"I will. Thanks…"

* * *

It's all joy until you realize you forgot there's still evil waiting out there. At least her friends know what's going on, they're all there to help too, even if they may be a tad impulsive.


	40. Torn Between Two

.

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 40 (Torn Between Two)

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that." Ian sat across from her at her new favorite coffee shop. They were trying to catch up on old time and she was filling him in on everything that was going on. "At least your friends were there."

Tori ran her hand down the side of her head and set her arm over the curve between her neck and shoulder. "I wasn't sure what was going to happen, I mean she had a gun, and Gary wouldn't have been able to make there in time to avoid a tragedy if she started to use it."

When Trina and Spencer got home and heard what happened, they were horrified. They didn't even know how Holly knew where they lived.

Ian reached over, placing a calm hand over her trembling hand on the table. She raised her eyes towards his and let his and was soothed by his gentle smile and strong gaze. "It'll be okay. I'm sure your family won't let anything happen. Nothing happened then with that woman either."

"Yeah. You're right. She's nuts, it's like she blames mom for everything that went wrong in her life; but everything that wen t wrong was the result of her own actions and belief. Mom didn't take anyone from her. She didn't take me away, she didn't take Grandpa away…"

"Of course not. If anything, she pushed you guys away all on her own." She curled her hand and smiled as a spark traveled up her arm. Ian pulled his hand away, leaving a warm spot in its place. "It's interesting how much I missed. Wish I'd been here, wish I could have found you sooner."

"Yeah." She couldn't believe he was back in her life, but it didn't help. She had feelings for Jade, but she still had feelings for him; yet Jade wasn't ready to date, nor did she even know whether or not she had feelings for her. "So um, Mom and Dad know about you." She sat upright and watched him raise his eyebrows. He opened his mouth and gently swept his hand through his hair.

"Oh. Is that…is that good or bad?"

"I want to say good, but I can tell they're overprotective." Ian curled a finger over his lip and nodded. "I told Mom about, you know." Her face started to turn red and Ian closed his eyes. "I think Dad knows too. Us reconnecting, they might start to wonder."

"I wouldn't do anything you didn't want, if that's what you're getting at."

She smiled, her heart rising. "I know." Her breath stuttered and she looked down. "I'm more worried about myself though." She uttered that under her breath, but was shocked to see Ian's eyebrows drift upwards. "Believe it or not, I have missed it."

"We did have a lot of good times, no lie about that." Tori cleared her throat and shook her head.

"So, honestly, a few months and already science club president. That's awesome."

"Yeah, our sponsor pushed me to apply. She felt my credentials made me a good bet, and apparently some of the others in the club thought so too." He shrugged and looked off, somewhat nonchalantly. "It's nice, but I always wonder if it's a good idea to form those kind of ties."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I fully plan on sticking around here, but family is still in Australia. If ever I needed to go back there, I don't know…It'd be difficult."

"Do you think you would ever have to go back there for whatever reason?" His face scrunched up and a crease formed over his brow.

"I don't think so. Mom's there taking care of the grandparents and the ranch. Dad is here." Of course he was staying with his father. She remembered his parents well, but had forgotten they'd divorced. His mother was from Australia, his father the states.

"Are they still friendly with each other? Your parents?"

"Yeah, I think they'll always be friends." Ian chuckled and closed his eyes. "I do miss the ranch, actually."

"Why'd you come back to the states then?" He opened his eyes and looked at her for a moment, his eyes soft and tender. He let out a heavy breath of air and turned his head sideways.

"Guess I was looking for something I left behind here." Her gaze grew and she brought her hand to her chest. "So I moved back with Dad. I was helping Mom take care of the grandparents, but she said they'd all be okay if I came back here."

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Maybe." He took a fry from his plate and raised it to his lips. "So, I guess I never got to ask you. Why did you leave Sherwood?" Tori hunched her shoulders, watching as he tore the French fry with his teeth. Her eyelids fell halfway and she crossed her legs.

"Well. Mom initially thought Sikowitz still taught there, so she wanted to get me away from that school." Ian squinted as though trying to recall. Tori hadn't told him much about the teacher, and she wasn't about to say what happened to her mother, since that was far too personal. "Let's just say he did something bad to my mom a long time ago and leave it at that."

"Fair enough." He dipped the fry into the ketchup on his plate and took another quick bite. "Do continue."

"Well mom knew Eikner but he wasn't aware of her…So she had this audition thing staged." Trina had revealed this much to her, and how the entire purpose of the stage performance was to give her a sense of belonging and interest in not only her hobby of singing but an interest in the school. "So she got me there. When she realized that Sikowitz was teaching there, and then I had his class, she took advantage of the whole being forced to pretend she was my sister thing."

"So she pretended to be a student there?"

"Yep. Without Mr. Eikner's help, but I think someone had to have pulled some strings somewhere. Maybe Grandpa, maybe Gary, I don't know. Because Principal Eikner never recognized her, and he not only taught at Sherwood but taught my dad. Hell, he even caught them having sex once or twice at the school." She laughed once and Ian started to snicker.

"Okay, with that, I don't believe one bit that he didn't recognize your mom. At least, he couldn't have been unaware, or at least suspect something was up. I mean, if he's that connected."

"I see your point." As he ate another fry, Tori smirked and stole a fry from his plate. "Do you mind if I…you know…" He raised an eyebrow and she popped the fry in her mouth.

It was the same playful stuff they used to do so long ago, which didn't seem so far back anymore. "Can't help yourself, can you?" He smirked at her and she reached over slowly, gently stretching her fingertips along his wrist. "What, you want me to steal that back?" She sucked in the rest of the fry and swallowed, quickly pulling her hand away. He looked down to his wrist and hummed.

"What was that about, just now?"

"What was what?" She smiled more broadly. She used to tease him in the past, and true as it was she couldn't resist doing it even now. "Looks like you can't steal the fry back now."

"No, but I can steal yours." He looked smug and grabbed a fry off her plate. She gasped out, remembering this dance they used to play. She'd steal a piece of his food, dangle a portion of it from her lips and he'd steal a piece back, touching her lips as he bit off the latter half.

Intrigued and unable to think straight, she waited for him to put the fry in his lips. Before he could suck the rest of the fry into his mouth, she leaned over and bit through the fry, touching her lips to his. He froze, his eyes gazing into hers. Her heart skipped as a sudden spark shot through her. She pulled away in an instant, her cheeks flush and her eyes drifting away.

"Sorry, that was, I...I don't know what I'm thinking." He relaxed into his seat and his eyebrows curled together. "I-I have feelings for someone, but I have feelings for you."

"It's okay. Take a breath." She took a deep breath and nodded sharply. Ian smiled at her and reached for her hand, cupping his hand over hers. "We don't have to do anything. We can just be friends, if that's what you want." Her breath hitched and her voice started to crack.

"That's not what I want, Ian." Her forehead wrinkled and as her feelings for Jade came to mind, she started to groan. "I don't know what it is I want, to be honest. I, I really don't." Her heart was racing now, beating against her ribs like a drum. "I miss you, I miss everything about you." His lips parted and she felt herself drawn in by his soft gaze.

Her eyes welled up with tears and she shook her head. "That. I miss the way you would look at me, so lovingly. The way we would talk. I miss your touch, I miss every moment we spent together…How much like my parents I realize now that we were." She chuckled and wiped a tear from her eye. "All of that's in the past, but yet here you are. I want that, but at the same time I want…I want to think."

She grabbed her purse and rose from the table. "I'm sorry to leave you here, but I-I need to go." He nodded.

"I understand. I didn't mean to make you-"

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's me. I'll…I'll call you." She rushed from the door, throwing her hand over her mouth, where she could still feel the burning sensation from his lips touching hers.

After all these years, it still felt heavenly. It wasn't fair, because at the same time, she couldn't help but to wonder what it might feel like to kiss Jade. She wanted to hate it, she wanted to hate kissing Ian again; but she didn't.

Making her way home, she called Jade, hoping that maybe the girl was closer to a decision. She didn't know why when she got home, she felt the need to rush upstairs. "Tori?" Jade's voice on the other end of the phone lit up her ears. She was breathless and trying in vain to speak. "Why do you sound like you're breathing heavily? Is everything okay?"

"No. I-I have to ask you…" Tori looked around the bedroom, smiling sadly. The first time stepping foot in the upstairs bedroom since showing Jade the place, she felt a somber feeling surround her. "I know you don't want to hear it, and I don't want to push."

"Tori." There was a warning tone in Jade's voice, a sign that she knew what was coming. "I told you, I need time. I'm not even ready to think about starting another relationship with anyone. Even you…Don't get me wrong. I-I like you, but I don't know how I feel about you. I'm still trying to move past Beck. It's really not easy."

"I know. I guess I just was wondering where you stood." Her breath hitched as her eyes fell to one of the shelves in the bedroom. "The upstairs room is nice." Tears fell down her cheeks and she started to smile. "I know you're not ready to step in here."

"I can't. It's too much. You ask me to move on from Beck so soon. I don't want you to be a rebound; but what am I saying? I've never thought of you like that, but I-I am not saying no. I'm saying not yet."

"If not yet, when? When do you think…"

"I don't know, Tori." Jade sighed. Tori swept her hand through her hair and groaned under her breath. "I, maybe I should date around a bit. Not with you, you know? Just…not get into it with anybody, just try to date people without strings attached, try to get used to not being with Beck. Know what I mean?" Her heart snapped and she closed her eyes.

She understood what Jade was saying, as much as it hurt to hear. It was probably a good idea, but it wasn't what she wanted. At the same time, did it matter what she wanted? "You're saying you want to get past the painful phase of dating someone else, let the rebound be someone else?"

"Something like that. I'm still not saying no to you, I'm just…I'm hardly ready to date. If I rush into dating someone, I might end up just hurting them because I might not be all the way there for them. You know? I steal yearn for Beck, and they'd be competing against _him_. I mean, that wouldn't be fair, would it? Tori, I'm not over him. I'm not over him and the last thing I want to do is hurt someone…I don't want that someone getting hurt to be you…"

"I understand." Her eyes settled on a strange object nestled in the back corner of the shelf on the wall and its adjacent wall. She furrowed her brow and approached it slowly. Her lips trembled as she grabbed the object, a small box wrapped in notepaper. "There's a small little box…"

For the moment she forgot she was on the phone, and Jade had fallen silent. She carefully unwrapped the crumpled paper and read the handwriting upon it. It was a note scrawled by Beck, the object was his grandmother's and he was saving it for Jade for when they graduated high school.

As she opened the box and her greatest fear realized, she practically dropped the phone. "A ring." It sparkled in the sunlight and drew fresher tears from her eyes. She heard the phone click off from Jade's end and she slowly dropped to her knees, clutching the box in her hands.

"Why?" She started to scream, her cry echoing and shaking against the walls. Beside her she thought she could see him standing, his ghost, watching her with an expressionless gaze. "Why?"

She chucked the ring away, watching as it bounced out the slightly open glass doors and across the balcony. "Why do I have to deal with your ghost?" Hell, he and Ian had something in common for a short period of time: They were both memories. Now, Ian was so much more real again, and Beck still cast such a huge shadow. She yearned for both, for Jade and for Ian, and she hated it.

She wanted so much for Jade to have said she was ready, that she wanted to give her a chance. She wanted it so she could have an easy answer, an easy solution.

As she watched the ring and box, she watched as the wind rocked it. Her eyes widened as it hung halfway over the balcony edge, just underneath the banister's bottom railing. "No," she said breathlessly, "No don't fall off!" She ran after it, not having meant to throw the ring away. "Jade would hate me."

Her foot tripped over the bottom steel frame of the balcony door and she screamed as she stumbled onto the balcony. Trying to get her footing, she stumbled until she grasped the railing; but to her horror, the box was falling to the ground below. "No!"

The box hit the edge of the car in the driveway, bounced towards the curb and bounced into the nearest storm gutter. Feeling her stomach drop, she threw her hands to her head and screamed at the top of her lungs.

The bedroom door flew open and she heard her mother's voice from behind. "Tori! What's wrong?" Tori sank to her knees and rocked back as she felt her mom's arms around her shoulders. "It's okay. I'm here. What's the matter?"

"It's gone," Tori blubbered, "I threw it away. I didn't mean to."

"What is?" Trina groomed her hair back and looked out from the balcony.

"The ring. Beck's ring. His grandma's. I threw it out…Oh god I'm a horrible person." She set her head against Trina's chest and started to weep as her mom cradled her head in her arms.

"No you're not sweetie." Trina kissed her head and looked up as Spencer stepped beside them. He looked down to the storm gutter below and ran a hand over his chin.

"It hasn't rained in a while, all the drainage systems are probably dry as hell. I'm sure I could go down there and try and find that thing.

It wasn't so much the ring that mattered. The ring symbolized the struggle she faced with Beck's infernal ghost. It seemed endless and grew more frustrating by the day. Her heart was split in two now, she was beyond confused and uncertain. She felt as though she were going insane.

Angry and frustrated, she found Ian at the school's science lab. Surrounded by beakers and flasks, with a Bunsen burner going, he was focused on whatever it was he was studying. He had on a pair of goggles and a long lab coat that hung loosely over his checkered button-up shirt and faded denim jeans.

He raised his head up and looked to her as she marched into the room. "Tori, I got your text. Is everything okay?" She needed stress relief, and there was one thing that used to always relieve stress for her when she was with Ian. Ian himself.

She pulled the petri dish from his hand with a growl, setting it on the desk next to him. Forcefully she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the wall. "What-" She planted her lips against his, shutting her eyes and kissing him with force until he kissed back and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled back, groaning softly. "Tori, should we talk?"

"I don't want to talk." She slipped her hands under his lab coat, shoving it back and down his arms. "I want you to hold me like before."

"Tori, are you sure? What's going on? I know the whole angry sex routine we used to…but seriously, now? I don't want to take advantage and do something you don't really want to do."

"Don't tell me what I do or don't want to do, I know what I want and I want this." She wasn't going to fight him, and she wasn't going to argue; but she wasn't going to give in either. "If I'm going too far, if you don't want this either, fine. Tell me to stop and I won't."

"I...am not sure what I want matters. What would make you happy right now?"

She tilted her head and looked down, sliding her tongue across her lips. "You. Screwing me like you used to. I want you, I've wanted you since I saw you walk in through those doors."

"I thought you said you felt something for someone else. Tori, I don't want to come between-"

"You're not. Besides, there's a ghost between us two, and you're so much better than a fucking ghost." She rubbed her hips against his, grinding along his thigh. He groaned softly and shut his eyes.

"Okay." His breath trembled and he clutched her waist. He spun her around like he used to. She threw her hands up and laughed as her back pressed against the wall. "As you wish." He pressed his lips against hers and she moaned as his hands left trails of fire along every inch of her body.

"Oh god." Her eyes fluttered as he trailed down her neck. "Yes."

"Stop me if you decide this isn't what-"

"Just shut up. I thought you were a genius?" Ian sighed and continued his work. He continued for a bit, turning her on and heating the blood flowing through her veins.

Then he stopped, stepping back and holding his hands at her shoulders. Her eyes shot open and she snapped her head back in place, looking wildly into his eyes. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because I know you, something is going on with you." She panted heavily and her head started to bow. "Yeah, I'd love to feel that connection with you again." He cupped her cheek, his fingertips sliding beneath the folds of her hair. "But I refuse to take advantage of your emotional state, Tori. Whatever it is you're going through."

"You teased me right now."

"No, I gave you a bit to calm you." She sighed, her eyes darting back into his. "Yeah, we used to have sex when stressed out, it was calming and it was nice; but this?" He squinted and shook his head. "This isn't right. This isn't you. I'd rather talk to you, figure out what's going on. Because stress sex like we used to do won't solve whatever this is."

Her heart skipped a beat and tears began to drip from her eyes. "You're right. I just…" She wrapped her arms around her stomach and started to turn away. "I don't know what's going on with me."

"Well you'll figure it out, and in the meantime, if you need my help to do so…I'm here."

Embarrassed by her impulsive action, and slightly horrified, she pulled herself away from him and started to walk towards the door. "I'm sorry, Ian. I shouldn't have done that."

"I'm not going to lie, it was nice." Tori looked back, smiling a bit as a smirk flickered on his face. "But something like that, not sure if we're ready to go back to that."

"That's the problem." She rolled her eyes and looked away with a heavy sigh. "Nobody seems to be ready for anything." Ian frowned and Tori closed her eyes. "I still care the world for you, Ian."

"And I still care for you, very deeply." She gasped softly and closed her eyes, quickly clearing her throat.

"I still want to be with you. I care for Jade too, strange huh? I'm stuck between a guy and a girl." She leaned her head back and laughed.

"I don't think that's so strange."

"Ugh." He certainly didn't make it easy. "Of course you don't. You can't be selfish for one minute?"

"I want you to figure out what it is you want, and for you to be happy."

"That's the problem. I don't know what I want." Tori groaned. She wanted Jade to give her a chance, to give Jade a chance. At the same time, she couldn't figure out her feelings. "Jade's still getting over Beck, she's not ready to move on."

"If she's not ready, she's not ready. You can't force it."

"I know…"

"At the same time, you have to do what you want." So that was it, neither he nor Jade were going to be selfish about it. At the same time, she was glad for it. "It's up to you. Not up to me, not up to her."

"God I've missed you." He smiled at her and she looked back to the items in the lab. "I-I'll let you get back to your work."

"Sure. Take it easy. You know how to reach me."

"I do." She walked to the door, pausing for a minute with her hand on the frame. "And Ian?" She looked over her shoulder, watching as he picked up the petri dish and looked her way. "Thank you."

* * *

It's a tough place to be, that's for sure. I'm sure she'll find her bearings.


	41. A Bitter Pill

.

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Oh nothing's ever simple is it. My poor, poor dears don't you know what I have in store for you? I'll never make things easy, but always enjoyable ;)

* * *

Chapter 41 (A Bitter Pill)

"Look, I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into before you get into it." Tori followed Andre down the park trail and scrunched her nose at him. He'd asked her to hang with him, to talk to her about some stuff that was going through his mind. "I know Jade doesn't know where she stands right now and she's still grieving over Beck, and I know you have feelings for her."

"Yeah, that's all true."

"I want to prepare you for what you would have to deal with. You've never seen her without medication, and even with her meds." He rolled his head to the side and stretched out his arm, letting his fingers glide through the leaves of a nearby bush. "Even with her meds you've seen glimpses of how she is. She's erratic, impulsive, and even dangerous. Beck handled her best, made sure to remind her to take her meds every day, because she's never been good about it on her own."

She knew Jade took medication, but never really went into detail with her about it. "Okay? So what medication does she take?" She shrugged, uncertain how this all pertained to her right now. "I know she's had depression issues, I know she's insecure."

"That girl has been on meds all her life, at least since she was seven or eight." Andre sat on a nearby bench and slumped his hands over between his knees, sighing heavily. Tori stopped in front of him and his eyes drifted up towards her. "You know that Sasha chick, right?" Tori nodded. "Some people don't have to have a reason for crazy, they are just simply born that way, and it takes someone special and someone strong to be there for them. For Jade, that person was Beck."

"Are you implying that Jade is crazy like Sasha crazy?" She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. Andre scoffed, he shook his head and waved a hand in the air.

"No, I'm telling you that Jade has some deep rooted, psychological problems. Beck often speculated it had something to do with her mother. Jade is bipolar, manic, but Beck thought she might actually be Borderline."

"Borderline?"

"Yeah. You know, the whole 'I hate you, don't leave me' thing? How they push you away but cling to you like bugs on sugar." Andre leaned to the right, hanging an elbow over his leg and raising an enclosed hand to his cheek. "Their behavior is so irrational and their judgment is horribly skewed."

"She hasn't been diagnosed as Borderline?"

"Not to my knowledge. Beck never said she was." Andre sighed. "But he cared for her. He put up with her ups, her downs, her rollercoaster like mood swings and the whole walking on eggshells. She's a lot better with her meds, not nearly as bad; but it's something that you need to be aware of if you do start a relationship with her. Because while even friendships with someone who could be BPD is difficult, it is a hell of a lot different than being in a relationship with someone like that."

She wasn't overly concerned, after all she was well aware Jade could have some violent mood swings. Hell, she knew how hard Jade fought to keep Beck to herself, going as far as she had to endanger Tori herself just because she was afraid of her being a threat.

"I mean, I know she has issues, Andre. I've not noticed anything recently though. I'm not even sure if I've ever seen her that severe."

"You have." Andre snapped his fingers and tapped his right temple. "Think back, you remember the times they broke up. How nonchalant she was at first, figuring he was going to leave her anyway; and then suddenly she can't bear the pain of being without him…how much she begged and pleaded with you to do something, to help her get him back."

Tori looked to the right and raised her shoulders. "I guess. I mean, I just figured she was clingy."

"Oh yeah." His brow tensed and he started to sigh. "Definitely clingy. You've also noticed, I'm sure, how much she doesn't like when things get in the way of her and the person she's with. At the time, Beck." He looked down, clicking his tongue. "That's another thing I want to warn you about. If you do start something with her, or if she does end up wanting to be with you…This business with Ian. If she deems him a threat…"

"I don't think she'd do anything to him."

"I'm sorry. I'll be frank." Andre scratched the back of his head, then dropped his hand on the knee. "Maybe you've got some 'can't-do-no-wrong' blinders on for her now that you're crushing on he, but _how many times_ has she actually gone out of her way to cause you pain or get you into trouble because she thought you were a threat to her and Beck?"

"Ouch." Tori rubbed her arm and looked away, thinking of all the times she'd been put through the fire by Jade. "You don't have to be so harsh."

"I have to be blunt. I'm trying to look out for you." He rose to his feet. "I'm not saying don't get into a relationship with her if that's what you want, I'm saying be aware of what the situation is. Be aware that it's going to take a lot of hard work, you have to be strong. Because if you're not, she will chew you up and spit you out. Now Beck, he adored her. She's definitely able to be in a true and blue relationship, able to give love and be given love in return; but she requires a lot of work that you need to be prepared for."

"I guess. She seems like she's been tame for the most part."

"Well, she's done a good job being on her meds. The last few months she might have struggled, who knows, she seems fine aside from all the grieving." He waved his hand once more and sighed. "I'm just trying to warn you. If she knows you're interested in you, then you are going to have to decide who you want to be with."

"I have to do that one way or another either way, Andre."

"Yeah but more so with Jade. She cannot be stuck in a triangle." He stroked his chin and started down the path. Tori followed after him, rolling her eyes slowly. "I remember early on in her relationship with Beck, there was this girl. An ex of his. She wanted to get back with him, Jade didn't like that; and she wasn't taking her meds on a regular basis at the time. She ended up doing something so obscene, I don't really remember what it was, but I do remember that girl being hauled off by police officers and never seen again."

Tori crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "So his Ex wound upomething?" Andre shook his head.

"No. Jade did something. Called the cops and did something that is traditionally seen in those who are Borderline. Played victim to the police, spun a tall tale to them and convinced them that this Ex was some crazy witch." He pinched the top of the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "Yeah I remember now. She stabbed herself with something, called the police and said the Ex was trying to attack her to steal back her boyfriend. She gave such a sob story that the police believed her outright."

The story was unsettling, but she wasn't fully convinced. "That doesn't seem like who she is now."

"Of course not." Andre squinted, his eyebrows closing together. "Because after that, Beck made damn sure, every single day, she took her pills. Plus, you do remember she almost got you kicked out of Hollywood Arts for assault, so it _is_ like her; but she is more in control of herself now."

"Right…" So she just had to ensure Jade stayed on her medication and then she could avoid that problem. "I don't imagine you know much about her childhood, do you?"

"I know what Beck told me. I know what first got her put on medication." Tori leaned her head to the right and raised her eyebrows up, intrigued. "She ever tell you about her little brother?"

"No?" She scrunched her nose. "What brother?" She wasn't aware of any siblings; and as far as she knew, Jade was an only child. "Jade's never mentioned siblings."

"Exactly." Andre began tapping his chin, gazing up to the sky. "Alexander West, I think was his name. Just four years old when she was seven. The apple of his parents' eye. You see, her mother was an abusive, psychopathic nutcase. To Jade." Tori pressed her lips firmly together and moved her hands to her stomach. "Alex was loved so much."

"If Jade hasn't told me about him, how do you or Beck even know about him?"

"Well Beck found out because he saw the name when at her house and asked about him to Mr. West." Andre placed a hand to his chest. "He told me everything, because he had no one else to confide in when he was under stress in his relationship with her."

"Okay. Continue."

"So they're playing in the front yard." Andre moved his hands behind his back and his expression grew morose. "She's tossing a ball around and he's catching it to bring it back to her." Tori felt her throat tighten and she began to wonder if she should stop him. "Mr. West is on the front porch, smoking a pipe and reading the paper."

"Okay…"

"A van comes speeding down the road. Beck says her father could still remember that engine revving loud as hell. Jade threw the ball, screamed for Alex to get it. The minute Mr. West looks up, he sees his son chasing the ball into the street…before he can react, the car hits the boy."

They made it to the end of the trail, to a tiny cemetery. Tori froze, studying the graves behind the wrought iron fence. "Andre, a cemetery? At the end of the park?"

"Yeah, the West family plot. Secluded and hidden away. Generations of their family are here." Andre pushed the gate open and started down a gravel trail. Now Tori was beginning to see why he brought her here.

Eventually they came up to a small grave, with a rectangular marble plaque on the ground. There was a fancy border engraving with angels on the corners. When she looked down, she saw the name of Alexander West, four years old.

She raised her hand to her mouth, gasping softly. "Jade isn't evil, she isn't a bad person inherently." Andre moved clasped his hands together behind his back and bowed his head. The wind blew his dreads in front of his face. "She's a good person deep in heart; but you have to be careful with her. You have to be aware of what she needs, because loving her…is going to take a lot of work. She'll have moments, especially if she doesn't take her meds, and you're going to have moments where you feel the weight of the world on your shoulders. I know Beck did. You'll want friends to confide in. She's a special case, and if you're strong enough to handle her, you'll be fine. If you're weak, she might take advantage."

"How so?"

"Beck had to be firm. When she didn't want to take her meds, she simply refused. Beck would press and press until she took her meds." Andre looked at her, studying her gaze. "Consider yourself advised. You know what's needed if you want to be with her. If you think you can handle that, great. If not, at least you know."

She dropped to her knees, studying the child's grave. It was a horrific tale, and she didn't want to believe it. From poor Alex to Beck's ex-girlfriend. She felt like she could handle it, but she was scared.

"I mean, I like her. She was the only one there for me, she and I have grown so close."

"I think that's great." He smiled. "I think if you want to be with her, go for it. Of course, don't string her along. Don't make her think you want to be with her, then you're with Ian."

"Well, she told me she's not ready. She wants to 'date other people first'."

"Okay, leave it at that for now then. Let her come into her own. Even she'll understand and accept that she can't make you wait for her. If you want to be with Ian, be with him; but while you're with him, don't give her the impression you want to be with her."

"Why?"

"Because then she may latch on harder. In the meantime, Robbie and I will try and make sure she's still taking her meds."

"So will I. I don't want anything to happen to her because she's stopped taking them. So if she decides she wants to be with me?"

"Then you tell her your decision then. If when she's ready, you still want to be with her, tell her that. If you decide that you've moved on, whether she took too long to make a decision or not, be honest with her. That's all you need to do. Do not be wishy-washy. Do not act like you're unsure."

"I am unsure."

"Now, yes, but in the future. You need to start thinking sooner than later what it is you want; because sure as she decides she wants to be with her and the feeling is mutual, sure as she will fight for you."

She rubbed her forehead and stood up slow, groaning softly. "Andre, this…is a lot to take in right now." He smiled sadly and nodded. "I know you're just looking out, but I mean, I haven't even decided. I mean-"

"I'll be honest. I thought about not saying anything. The thing is, you seem to be more and more serious about her. While at the same time, you seem to be serious about Ian as well." Her shoulders fell and Andre looked grim. "So I thought. If you're getting serious about her, Beck would want you to know the situation. He would want you to know how she was, that she was on medication and that she needed full attention from whomever ended up with her."

"I guess. Thanks for telling me, then. It doesn't change anything though."

"I didn't expect it would."

"Yeah…let's go back, I want to see if Dad's fished that stupid ring out of the storm drainage system yet." Andre chuckled and Tori turned to leave. "Jesus. I wonder what Mom and Dad would think of it?" She looked back to see Andre raise an eyebrow.

"Let's see, what little that I know of your mother. I would say first she'd have a heart attack, maybe even a conniption." Tori laughed. "As for Jade. I think she'd rather tell you herself that she takes medication. Let her tell you, don't tell her you know."

"Okay."

Afterwards they did meet up with Jade outside the movie theater, she was with Robbie and Cat. "About time you guys showed up!" Jade rushed over to Tori. "Movie's about to start." Jade looked around her and smirked. "So where's your kangaroo lovin' Aussie boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Tori her hair over her ear. "Ian doesn't even like kangaroos either, I think. He might enjoy eating them though." Jade rolled her eyes and flashed a grin.

"Think he'll ever go back to Australia?"

"Well he was helping his mom take care of her parents on the family ranch." Tori walked with Jade to the doors of the theater while Andre held back to talk to Robbie and Cat. "But unless something happens, I don't think he plans to go back. As long as his mom's taking care of the ranch and the grandparents, he's not needed there."

"Cool." Jade opened the door up for her and she made her way inside. "So. Did your dad manage to find that thing you said got lost?"

"No, unfortunately." She frowned and shook her head. "He's still searching. I hope he finds it soon, because I think it's supposed to start raining later today." Jade let out a long sigh and walked to the concession stand.

Tori watched as the girl removed several items from her purse before grabbing her wallet. One object was a full bottle of pills. It was a familiar sting, making her heart sink for a bit. "Oh Jade…" She exhaled and Jade turned her head back.

The girl's eyes moved slowly to the pills, and she quickly brushed them back into her purse. "It's for headaches."

* * *

So we delve into the psychological and deep mysterious background that belongs to our beloved Jade. Andre perhaps helped Tori, at least Tori knows what to expect going forward. **  
**


	42. The New Additions

.

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 42 (The New Additions)

The months passed by slowly, with Tori focusing on her new school and helping her parents out around the house. Both Holly and Sasha seemed to be laying low; and despite Gary's building a case against both of them, he couldn't do a damn thing unless they actually did something. The problem with that was everyone was hoping they _didn't_ do something.

Summer went by slowly as well, which was strange. She still wanted to try and go out with Jade, but Jade kept true to what she said before and tried to date around in an attempt to get over Beck. So Tori remained on friendly terms, finding it best to let the girl progress naturally; of course this meant she set her own sights elsewhere for the meantime.

The most shocking news that came was from her mother, when the doctor discovered she was pregnant with not only one child, but twins. Tori was ecstatic, because the pair of twins would be a boy and girl. Trina was stunned, and of course Spencer was beside himself with excitement.

Even with the start of the new school year, Tori was kept fairly busy. Her friends were busy at Hollywood Arts as well, but they seemed to be managing well despite their having fallen out of favor as being part of the popular crowd. Ironically, Sinjin was one of the most popular kids now; and he hated it.

The part that Sinjin hated had more to do with how the kids at Hollywood Arts saw his rise into popularity. He essentially 'filmed' the fall of the King. With the king went the Queen, the Knight, the Jester, the Bishop and the Rook. Strangely, he was somewhat hailed as a hero, but this was from the kids that gained strength from picking on her and the others. There were still many students at Hollywood Arts that still hailed Beck as a hero, they regarded him very highly for exposing a monster that hurt many and could have hurt dozens more.

If only he were alive to see it, Beck would probably find it all embarrassing and over-the-top.

Of course, just as things seemed to be slowing down, it would begin picking up pace again. Her mother, now ready to give birth to her twins any day now, was selected to host the family holidays. David wanted Anita and her family, most of whom had returned to their homes, to have a traditional Thanksgiving holiday. Then, because their house was big enough, Spencer's family asked that they host Christmas.

That was about a week ago when decisions were made on that. Now, November 18th, 2010, just a few hours past midnight, Tori waited eagerly in a hospital hallway as her mother went into labor.

All her friends were asleep, and Jade was on some late night date with some random person she met a month ago. Both sets of her grandparents were there, with David pacing the floor and Anita trying to get him to sit down before he wore a hole into the floor. Her Granddad Shay was taking several quick breaths and constantly checking his watch while her Grandma Shay had taken to dozing on his shoulder.

"I came quick as I could," Ian's voice delighted her ears and she turned to see him rushing down the hall. His denim jacket was soaked with rainwater and flying behind him, splashing water onto the floor. Tori smiled at him as he took a seat and looked around. "Any of your other friends here?"

"Jade says she's going to try and get here. I don't know what she and that girl are doing so late. You know, she still claims she's trying to get over Beck." Tori crossed her arms and shook her head. "Of course now she says she's experimenting. This is the first _girl_ she's dated this year." Ian frowned and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned her gaze up to his and took a moment to steady her breathing. "I shouldn't worry about it."

"Nah it's alright. It's been a rough year for her."

"It really has." She didn't think Jade was taking her medication either, but that was just an assumption. Jade had begun acting in ways similar to how she was when they first met. The tame, docile and calm girl that Tori had been falling for before was slowly fading; and reportedly Jade was growing more and more violent. Even with that, Jade _still_ had not confided in her that she took any extra medication or that she might have BPD.

She did her research on Borderline Personality Disorder, even going out to message boards such as BPDfamily dot com; and it was terrifying. On those message boards there were sections for those trying to leave relationships, those that had left and were trying to pull their lives back together, and those who were trying to stay and support their BPD relative or spouse. It was truly a wonderful resource, and so many symptoms she found on that site and in the book _Walking on Eggshells_ , led her to make a self-diagnosis on Jade.

She wanted to help. She wasn't Beck by far, she didn't have his patience, his strength or calmness; but she could certainly try. If Jade came around to wanting a relationship, then that was another thing.

With Ian, because Jade was moving from person to person and still telling Tori she wasn't ready, Tori had decided she didn't want to be alone. Her relationship with Ian had started again sometime over the summer, and it had grown sexual. It was a tough spot to be in, because she didn't want to just drop him like he was hot if Jade all of a sudden decided that she wanted to date her.

He was strangely understanding and supportive though. It was a breakup he didn't want to have, and neither did she, but he also knew about her own issues and how much she'd wanted to give Jade a chance. He constantly told her that all he wants is for her to be happy; and if happiness is with Jade or somebody else, then that's what he wants for her.

Ian leaned towards her, studying the door of the hospital room, and whispered. "Do you think your dad is handling things well in there, or passing out?" Tori snickered at the thought of her father sprawled on the floor.

"I just hope he's okay if mom starts cussing him out." She folded her hands over her lap and closed her eyes. "She says when I was born, she probably called him every name and curse under the sun. 'Fucking Coward', was probably one of them." Ian laughed and she started to shrug. "Mom has never been one to mince words. You should have heard her when my family told her they wanted her to host _both_ upcoming holidays."

"She is going to be so stressed out. Two babies, just around Thanksgiving and then Christmas? Damn."

"I know. My grandparents were just saying, a little bit ago, that they wanted to help her any way they could. So my guess is that my grandmas are about to take over while Mom lays in bed or on the couch." Tori grinned with hope and eyeballed her grandparents. She knew the situation, there was no way her mother was going to be trying to prepare Thanksgiving dinner or set up Christmas decorations all by herself when she just had twins.

Hell, Spencer was even pulling in help from her Uncle Michael, as well as Trina's siblings. Thanksgiving and Christmas were going to be a literal family affair; and Tori's "job" that she gave herself was to ensure her mother didn't have to lift a finger.

"I have the toughest job of all." She just her chest out with pride and tucked a strand of hair over her ear. Ian looked to her, his eyebrows rising and lips sliding into a tiny smirk. "I'm going to keep my mom relaxed. She's going to be wanting to try and help out everywhere, but I'm going to make her stay still and relax."

He began laughing and David turned to face her, stroking his chin. "Oh good luck with that." Tori looked to her grandpa and watched the toothy grin spreading across his face.

"Why? You'll be there. Gary's going to help somehow. Dad's helping, Grandpa Shay's helping. Uncle Ramon and Uncle Michael are helping with decorations. Aunt Carmen, my grandmothers and Aunt Carly are helping with Thanksgiving dinner. Mom doesn't have to do anything."

This was her mother they were talking about of course, and her mom had become a busybody. She wanted to do everything in her power to help out, whether it was at work or even at church. She'd become somewhat of an event planner.

So her granddad may have a good point. "If you think your mom's going to be able to sit around and do nothing…"

"We'll have to see. She just had twins, I think she'll enjoy getting pampered. Besides, I'm making my friends help pamper her." David's eyes lit up and his mouth opened with laughter.

"I have got to see that." He moved his hands behind his back and smirked. "You know, that plan just might work. All the crap they've given her in the past, I'm sure she'd just _love_ getting pampered by them." Tori snapped her fingers and pointed.

"That's what I'm going for."

Jade came rushing in soon afterwards, her eyes turning towards Ian and then Tori. "Sorry, my date was running late." She was sweaty and wet from rain, her clothes were a bit loose and she appeared exhausted. Tori sighed heavily and turned her attention to the door. "Are they here yet? The babies?"

"Nothing yet."

Jade sat down on the bench on the other side of her. In her peripheral she could see the girl looking oddly at Ian. "Hey Ian, I might be visiting Australia soon." Ian glanced over and smiled politely. Tori moved her hand down between her legs and his to grab ahold of his hand. "Yeah, to Melbourne. Isn't that where your family ranch is?"

"It is. What's taking you there?"

"One of the higher ups in Dad's company is hosting a global business meeting there. Because Dad owns his clinic, he's got to go. I'm going with." Tori chuckled softly as Ian's eyes lit up.

"Cool, maybe you'll pass by the family ranch."

"Yeah." Jade looked to Tori with a furrowed brow. "So um, you guys are still going strong, I see." Tori looked at her and felt Ian's hand tighten just a bit. "That's cool."

"How are things going for you with your dates?" Tori inquired, wanting to shift the conversation away from her and Ian while reminding Jade that she was the one who kept saying she wasn't ready.

"Pretty good. I never dated a girl before. It's…interesting." While she wanted to be that one Jade experimented with, she felt perhaps it was for the best that she wasn't.

"Hey Jade. Your dad's a professional counselor. Has he ever…you know…said anything about how you acted in the past?"

"What do you mean?" Jade raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with me, Tori." Tori's smile grew weak and she started to reply but halted. The hospital room was opening and nurse was exiting. There came what was an immaculate sigh from everyone in the hallway as the nurse cast a smile upon them.

"The babies are out," The nurse replied, "But I would advise seeing the family one at a time or lightly, you don't want to stress the mother out by crowding her." Tori hopped to her feet and took a step forward, her heart swelling with relief and excitement.

"You go ahead," Jade marveled, "I kind of wanted to chat with Ian for a bit." Ian's eyebrow rose and Tori nodded while scurrying into the room.

Her father stood by the bedside with a baby in his arms. Trina looked like she'd gone through hell, as her hair was a mess and she was still trying to catch her breath. In her arms was a tiny baby that she was gazing lovingly at. Tori approached slowly, her eyes filling with tears

Trina looked up at her. Her hair fell in front of her eyes and soft smiling lips. "Come say hello to your little baby brother," Trina whispered. A nervous chuckle drifted away from her and she started to shake as she made her approach. The baby looked like a pudgy caterpillar wrapped up in a warm towel. Its eyes were closed, its tiny fingers lay over the tip of the towel and its lips were slightly parted.

"Aw." Tori reached for the tip of its tomato shaped head where his hair looked like the messy leaves of said fruit. "He's so sweet."

"His name is Paul. Your father and I decided to name him after his esteemed mentor." Tori loved the name, and of course Principal Eikner would be beside himself with pride and honor. "He's asleep, so I don't want to wake him." Trina raised her head towards Spencer, holding Tori's tiny sister in his arms. "That's your sister Isabella. Little Bella."

"Like Great Grandma Isabel and Grandma Anita's middle name?" Tori approached the child. She found it strange that, despite being a twin, she wasn't as pudgy as her brother. Bella had a small amount of fuzz on the top of her head, and her bright blue eyes were dancing all over the room. The baby waved her arms in the air, laughing jovially. "Can I hold her?"

Spencer nodded and carefully guided the baby into Tori's arms. Bella seemed to settle in her arms, her wide gaze mixing with Tori's. The child's lips formed an oval and her arms curled at her belly. "Hello Isabel." She spoke softly. "I'm your big sis, Tori. It's so great to finally meet you."

Isabel's mouth opened and a delightful infantile sound came from her lips. Tori giggled at her and closed her eyes. "I'm looking forward to watching you and Paul grow up. You're coming into a family where you will always have love."

Spencer sat down in the chair beside Trina's bed with a loud huff. His hair was glued to the sweat on his face. He ran his hand through it to push it back and smiled at his wife. "See honey, I told you I wouldn't faint." Trina shot a smirk at him.

"You were so pale I thought you'd already done so and become a ghost."

Spencer clutched his chest and began laughing. "Ouch." He leaned over, softly kissing her forehead. "We made two beautiful babies, sweetheart."

"We did." She took a deep breath. "But remember what I said earlier?" He raised his head a bit, hovering over her and making eye contact. Tori bounced Isabel in her arms and watched her parents with bemusement.

"What? 'Touch me again and I'll take your head'?"

"Yes. That."

"I'll take it seriously, but with the way we are sweetheart…"

Trina cleared her throat and shook her head. "Yeah, except there's so much left to do that I doubt we'll be making any love until the holidays are done."

Spencer pulled her hair from her face and kissed her head once more. "You need your rest anyway." He glanced to his son, then to his father and a look of crazed pride came over him. "I do believe I'm going to be too distracted by our three children." Trina nodded abruptly and laughed at him.

"Yeah, and I can already tell Isabel's going to be a daddy's girl." She cocked her head and looked at Tori, who smirked broadly. "What is it with my daughters becoming daddy's girls?"

"In their defense, their mother was one too."

"This may be true! Except in my defense, look what mess I had to deal with for a mother."

"Good point…"

"I don't know." Tori walked towards her parents and stopped when she caught their eyes. "Even after Grandma came into the picture, you still seem closer to Grandpa." Trina blinked twice and shrugged.

"Eh, old habits die hard, I suppose."

Tori spent several minutes inside before leaving to let her grandparents in. When she saw Ian and Jade, she was surprised to see them sitting on opposite ends of the bench, further apart than before. Ian looked to be avoiding his gaze while Jade was staring at him.

"Everything okay?" Ian shook his head slowly while Jade popped up and motioned to him.

"He told me to stay away from you." Tori jerked her head back and Ian's eyes turned to shock as he looked to Jade like she just said something completely off the wall.

"What? No I didn't. I would never say that!" He wasn't wrong, but Tori didn't think this was the time nor place for drama. She looked into Jade's eyes and smiled politely as the girl crossed her arms and looked away.

"So, I guess I'm a liar."

"I didn't say that either. You're the one that said-"

"See Tori, he's starting to put words in my mouth." Tori furrowed her brow and raised her fingers to her temples.

"Really guys? Now? You're going to do this now? My mom just gave birth, I don't need you two fighting."

Ian got up and walked to Tori, giving her a strangely gentle hug. "Sorry Tori." She looked up at him and he cleared his throat. "You must be excited." She leaned against his chest and shut her eyes.

She remembered some of what she studied about regarding Borderline Personality Disorder and hoped this wasn't a sign of something more. Since Jade was undiagnosed, she prayed that Jade didn't have BPD, but those prayers seemed to be met with great negativity.

A common trait of BPD was exactly this, projecting and vilifying someone else. There was no reason for Jade to vilify Ian, not in Tori's mind. Another thought occurred to her, and that was where Andre had told her to just come out and admit to knowing Jade took medication. He thought it might be better to do so, and better to ensure she starts taking her pills again; but she felt like that would come across as intrusive and that it would be best for Jade to come to her about it.

Plus, if Jade indeed had Borderline Personality Disorder, admitting to knowing about it would cause her to bottle up and become horrifically defensive. Or at least, it could potentially cause such an event.

"Something's not right with her," Ian whispered. Tori started to sigh. "But I'm not going to get in the way, I just think you need to check and see what her issue is."

"I know what it is," she whispered back. "At least, I think I do, and I hope I'm not right. I'm sorry you two got into an argument, but I don't want to deal with that right now. Okay?"

"No worries. I'm going to go."

She pouted and looked up at him. "Don't you want to see my little siblings?" He smiled at her and gave a quick nod.

"I do, but I'll do that once your parents have relaxed and they're not being swamped by the rest of your family. Okay?"

She was satisfied by this answer, because he was thinking of her family. They had more need and desire to see the children than anyone else, and ought to be first. "Okay. Have a good night, Ian."

"You too."

As he walked away, Tori turned to Jade and put her hands on her hips. "Jade. What on earth was that all about, anyway?" She tried not to come off accusingly, but the wavering in her tone made it difficult. Jade seemed to hunch and ran her hand through her hair.

"I don't know. Nothing happened really." Jade smiled at her, her eyes lighting up as she became joyous in an instant. "I'm really glad for you and your family! Your new brother and sister. What are their names?" The conversation wasn't over and Tori wanted to focus on it, but Jade seemed okay now. Even though the change in her mood was sudden.

"Jade. I respect your wish to date other people." Tori moved her hand to her chest. "I don't complain, and I certainly won't intimidate them, even though I want to be with you. I'd hope you could do the same for me with Ian."

"You still want to go out with me?"

"I mean…" She held back as Jade leaned forward, raising her eyebrows. "I mean I know you said you're not ready, and I don't want to be alone. So yeah I'm with Ian."

"You're saying there's still a chance?"

"Jade, I don't know. I can't really wait forever, and now I'm with him, so there's no easy answer." She exhaled sharp and turned to see her grandma Shay emerging from the hospital room. "Hey Granny." Rebecca smiled at her and started to wave, then looked towards Jade.

"Jade, is it?" Rebecca walked up to the girl and placed her hand to her back. Jade glanced up at her, silent and curious. "Come. Walk with me. I'd like to talk to you a minute."

"What about?"

"Some things I noticed earlier…but let's leave my granddaughter to enjoy her new siblings." Jade nodded and started to walk off with Rebecca. As Tori watched them, she saw her grandmother turn and motion for her to walk away. "Go on Tori, go spend time with your family, they want you in there." Tori gasped and almost immediately hurried for the room.

* * *

I have been so stressed lately, I cannot tell you in short terms how bad things have been. Everything has been going to hell. ANYWAY, what you see at the end of this chapter, the exchange between Ian and Jade. That is a symptom of Borderline Personality Disorder. I want to educate readers on it because it's so new. I have personally come out of a very abusive, dangerous and violent relationship with someone that has BPD; but that was seven years ago and both my ex and her mother had it. Not every circumstance is the same, and I want to say that not everyone with BPD is bad. Also do not confuse BPD with Bi-Polar, they are two HIGHLY DIFFERENT issues. The start of the chapter, Tori mentions two great resources, one of which was a savior to me: BPDFamily dot com, the message boards. Another is the book, _Walking on Eggshells_. In a potential sequel I wish to highlight Borderline Personality Disorder, educate readers on it and what someone goes through in a relationship, while showing a relationship where the main character (Tori) is doing everything to make it work. Obviously Jade's circumstance will be different; and Tori. While I draw from personal experience, it's important to remember that I not only have bias, I dealt with TWO people that had Borderline Personality Disorder, not one, and neither of them were mild...It would be a means of moving forward for me. I'm going to probably return to my forums and seek counsel from those on the message boards if I go through with the idea of a sequel. This tale has a few more chapters yet, and we're still dealing with Sasha and Holly, so don't get too excited.

OH, and don't ignore the biggest thing about the chapter! Tori's new baby brother and sister!


	43. They're Back

.

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 43 (They're Back…)

The babies were finally home, and sleeping in their cribs. Tori and her father had waited to design the nursery until after discovering the gender and were thrown off by the news of twins. It made them go an entirely different direction for the nursery, and she loved it.

Inspired by her father, they turned it into one gigantic painting. The window provided the sun, but they painted long yellow rays coming out from the window, to fully symbolize the sun. They were so faint that at night, they would almost fade away.

The bottom border of the room, they had painted long and rolling grass to frame the perimeter. Cattails had been painted along the grass, along with some flowers and grains of wheat. On each wall was at least one large tree. The upper walls were painted with a deep blue for the sky, a color that would turn darker for night. Clouds littered the upper ends of the walls, and the occasional bird could be seen flying by.

The ceiling was painted a darker blue, and all along the ceiling and walls were small glow-in-the-dark stars. As for the floor, she and her father managed to replace the carpet with a greener shag carpeting to match the painted grass.

Both cribs, made of polished wood, were pushed against the back wall, with the window to their left. Isabel lay sleeping on the side closest to the window while Paul lay in the crib closest to the door. Tori had a chair perched between them and was rocking both cribs while singing a soft lullaby.

She adored them both and couldn't wait to spoil them for the rest of their lives. It pained her at first when her mom and dad had been so concerned that she'd be upset if they had children so soon; but she understood their feelings. They seemed to be happy that she was so happy, and that pleased her. "I'm going to take care of you two always." She smiled at them and chuckled. "Or, mom and dad will, but I'll be there too. No sibling rivalry from me."

If only babies could speak, she would love to know what they thought about her. "Your Auntie Carly is going to be wonderful help too. Know why?" She looked into Paul's crib and the little Buddha, as she called him, was gazing so sweetly at her. "Because she was the younger sibling of a huge age gap. So she's giving me some advice on what you guys might go through."

She took a deep breath and started to chuckle. "I promise not to have kids so quickly that you guys are barely even older than your niece or nephew." She honestly didn't like that part. She wasn't sure why, but she felt like the picture of an aunt or uncle should be of someone much older. Granted, she adored her Aunt Carly, she couldn't help but to feel a little sadness that Carly was only a few years older; and by the time Carly could give Tori any cousins, she would be so much older than her own cousins.

Her Uncles Ramon and Michael were much closer to the 'approved age gap'. It couldn't be helped of course, and she wasn't complaining, that her mother was only fifteen when she had her. Twenty to thirty years was a wonderful age gap between uncles, aunts, and their nieces or nephews, in her mind. So, that was probably the one thing she would envy her siblings for, that their aunts and uncles would be old enough to be such and not old enough that they could pass for siblings.

Even now, she felt only a tinge of embarrassment when she went out with her Aunt Carly and people would say 'your sister looks so much like you!'

"At least you two will have cousins your age. Although, I can't complain about that, since Abby and Lance are closer to me in age. Abraham's more your age." She chuckled softly and reached into Paul's crib, gently tapping his nose. "Oh you and your sister are so precious."

She leaned back and sighed as her siblings gazed her way. "You know what? Our Aunt Carmen is getting married in a few months. So we've got another uncle coming into the works. Emilio Reyes." She rolled her head back and gazed up to the ceiling. "He's a good guy, you'll like him."

She met Emilio a few times. He worked construction and was just a few years older than Carmen. He enjoyed her dancing and often added some lyrics. He was pretty much the opposite of Ramon, he had short and fuzzy black hair, a stubbly upper lip and soft face. He was not incredibly muscular and, unlike the seriousness of Ramon, he enjoyed cracking jokes and making people laugh.

Tori could tell, Emilio was going to be the 'pull my finger' type of uncle. Too bad she would be too old to enjoy that type of joking around, unlike her younger siblings.

"At least I have Abby." Her phone chimed and she reached down to the floor where her phone was. The text message was already lighting up the screen. She smiled when she saw it was from Abigail, and was quick to check it.

 _"Hey Tori, I tried calling Aunt Trina and Uncle Spencer. I know you texted me that you're in the nursery with Paul and Isabel, so I don't want to call you, but I wanted to let you know…I was in the area with Aunt Carly, and we saw that Holly woman driving around. Aunt Carly's been following her, she seems like she's headed towards you guys…"_

Tori froze, the color in her skin draining. They'd forgotten about Holly over the last few months because she'd left them alone for the most part like Sasha had. Of course, Sasha seemed to have more of a reason to leave them alone: She was already under scrutiny by the police force thanks to Gary, and her arcade was needing focus.

Almost instantly the door flew open and Spencer came rushing in, he was breathing rapidly and his movements were swift. "Grab your brother." He spoke urgently and swept over Isabel's crib, pulling her from her bed. "Move to the backyard."

"Is everything okay?" She grabbed Paul from the crib and followed her father out the room. "What's going on?"

"We just saw Holly pulling into the drive. Your mother saw her taking a gun from the glove compartment." Her heart stopped and she clutched her little brother to her chest while following her father carefully out the door.

Noting the absence of her mother, she immediately looked back to the house, wanting to go back inside. "Where's Mom? Where's Mom at?" Spencer looked to the door with a frown.

"She's coming. She told me to get you and your siblings out while she tries to deal with Holly." At that point, Trina came barreling out the door, closing it behind her. She took Isabel into her arms and Spencer hurried up beside her. "Honey, thank god."

"I had to make sure the garage door and front door were locked." Trina pressed her back against the wall and crouched low while looking to the back door. The window near them was slightly cracked, so if Holly entered, they could at least hear her. "I've texted Gary. Holly looks crazed."

Inside, they could hear the sound of Holly's voice, indicating she must have found a way inside. "Come out wherever you are." Holly's tone was full of malice and scorn, enough that Tori could almost feel he words poisoning her. "I waited for you to give birth, Trina. I didn't want to shoot you while you were pregnant." Tori gasped and Trina grit her teeth. "You bitch, you took everything from me. You destroyed me. Stole David away, stole Tori away."

Trina's nostrils flared and Spencer reached over, placing a firm but gentle hand on her forearm. "Oh god I want to go in there right now," Trina whispered. Tori huddled next to her mother, whimpering as she looked down at her little brother. Her siblings were looking around, their eyes wide and full of wonder, as though this were not a moment to panic. "I want to kick her…you know what."

"No. Honey. Neither the kids or I am ready to lose you." Trina sighed and looked to her right. "She's inside the house. Can we get around to our cars? We should get to our neighbor's house."

"Yes." Trina looked towards the back gate and then to her children. "Let's do that. At least that way we'll be safe until Gary or the police can get here." Trina narrowed her eyes as Holly cried out from inside. "I'm not putting my family at risk for this bi…you know." Trina moved in crouch form and motioned for them to follow. "Stay low and get to the back gate."

At the precinct, Gary Malone sat across from Keith Oliver, his hands folded on the desk and his eyes glued to an ancient tape. "Why did it take you so long to come forward with this? I can't do much about it now…"

"I understand," Keith replied, "But I also overheard my tenants discussing your investigation of her. I felt like this would help you…It's been a long time, but I was a facility maintenance worker at that arcade. I installed the cameras. The current maintenance manager is head of security there, he knows me well and handed over the video."

Keith tapped his thumbs together and started to sigh. "I felt, after everything that's happened to them, I owed it to them to come forward with this. My son, I believe he would have wanted me to come forward."

"Yeah. I've reviewed it. I…thank you for it." His phone had chimed a bit ago, so he checked it for the first time and quickly cleared his throat. When he read the text, he could feel his heart jumping through his chest. "Shit!" He bolted from his desk and Keith raised his eyebrows. "I have to go. Mr. Oliver, I thank you for coming forward."

Tori looked out the neighbor's window when she heard sirens barreling down the street. Holly's car was still in the drive. She was consumed by fear, but felt secure with her family all together.

Gary's car pulled up behind the two patrol cars and he stepped out with a bullhorn ready. "Holland Vega, I know you're in there. This is Detective Malone." He had a virulent sneer across his face and shadows under his angry eyes. "We have you surrounded. Come out with your hands up."

Tori hurried out the front door, with Trina reaching out to call her back. She stepped on the porch and crouched behind the barrier, her entire body trembling as she peeked over the top to watch the showdown.

A silence so startling filled the air, so much that even the birds that had been singing came to a sudden halt. Gary and his officers, all crouched behind their doors, were glaring at the house. Gary spoke again into the bullhorn, his voice deep and commanding.

"One more time, come out with your hands up."

Holly's scream echoed through the air, breaking from the house. "Not until that bitch shows her face, Gary. I want the one that destroyed my life."

"I'm afraid that's not possible." He rolled his eyes and muttered. "That's your fault, if nothing else." He raised the bullhorn back to his lips. "There is no need for anyone to get hurt." Tori looked to the balcony and cupped a hand over her mouth. Holly was now on the balcony, holding her weapon over the banisters. Gary turned his head up just as she pulled the hammer back. "Shit! Get down!"

He ducked behind his car as a bullet rang through the air. One of his officers fell back, crumpling on the ground. Gary cursed and looked up. "That was a mistake, Holland! You did not need to do that!"

Holly stretched her neck, her entire body stiff and firm. "Fuck you Gary. Do you think I care? I have nothing. Nothing! That wench took everything from me, you may as well take my life, because that's all I have left."

Gary hissed and unholstered his gun. "So is that how it's going to be?" He looked to another officer that was crouching behind the hood of his patrol car. Gary nodded firmly and the officer took off running, raising his gun and firing shots at Holly.

The woman shrieked and opened fire on the officer. With the distraction, Gary made a beeline for the front door with two officers behind him.

Once the gunfire ceased, Holly looked around. "Gary! Quit hiding behind that car. Where'd you go?" She narrowed her eyes and scowled, growling lowly when he didn't reply. "Now what's this, the silent treatment?"

Tori watched the woman close, her heart racing as she saw signs of stress and rage. Trina crept up behind her and took her hand. "It's going to be okay," Trina whispered. "It's going to be okay." Tori nodded slowly. Her mom's words were a comfort, but she was still afraid.

"I'm scared, Mom."

"I know you are." Trina hugged her and looked over the edge of the porch. "I'm here. Your father's here. Your brother and sister are safe." Tori leaned against her, sobbing gently.

It didn't take long, surprisingly. Holly continued to pace the banisters on the second floor; but there was one thing Tori was certain of. The second floor was not to be trifled with. She believed in the afterlife, and spiritual presences, and she believed Beck was still there. She believed he protected the house, that even in death, he was protecting this family. The second floor, his presence was felt the strongest, and right now, Holly was an intruder upon his domain.

Gary emerged with his officers, slowly taking cover without Holly so much as turning her head away from the street below. Tori could see him, slowly making his way towards Holly. It was stunning that Holly didn't even suspect or hear his presence.

Oddly, when she looked to her right, she thought she saw Beck crouching next to her. She envisioned a bright smirk on his face and a look of comfort in his eyes, as if he were trying to say everything would be okay.

Gary removed his cuffs and got right up behind Holly. By the time she turned her head and noticed his presence, he was grabbing her wrists. "Ah Holly." Gary smirked at her and she jerked in attempt to pull away.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"You know something, Holly?" Gary slapped the cuffs on her. Tori felt a sense of relief and almost jumped and exclaimed her joy. "I've had a lot of women in my day, and several in handcuffs…" His lip twisted into a mischievous smirk. "But getting you in cuffs right now? By far, the most satisfying of all."

"Fuck you, asshole."

"Thank you."

Once he had her rights read and put her in his officer's patrol car, Tori met him with a tight hug. "Thank god!" The fear was gone, replaced by a sense of euphoria. "I was so scared." Gary hugged her back and she watched over his shoulder as the officer drove away.

Paramedics came for the officer that had been shot. Sadly, he'd been shot in the neck and clavicle area, so he was in critical condition. "She'll be going away for a long time," Gary replied, "So you don't have to worry about her anymore."

Trina walked up, exhaling sharply. "That's a weight off my shoulders then." She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the vehicle departing in the distance. "At least one problem dealt with. I hate to sound bitter, but what are you doing about the whole Sasha thing?" Gary's expression grew morose and he pulled away from Tori with a heavy sigh.

"About that. I have something new to show you. You…may wish to have your husband tend to your babies."

Trina looked over her shoulders. "He's busy showing them off to the neighbors. What do you have?" Tori furrowed her brow and Gary motioned them to follow. They moved after him in silence, following him until he was able to set up a laptop on the den. "What's going on?"

"It seems your landlord worked at the arcade in the 90s." Trina hesitated behind one of the dining chairs and Tori sat down slowly, unsure what was going on. "He installed the arcade's first cameras and trained the current head of security, who was in maintenance at the time…"

"What are you about to show me?"

"Something that I…" He paused and looked at Tori, who shied away at his look. "I'm not sure your daughter should see, but I think you should see." Trina furrowed her brow and looked at Tori.

Tori didn't want to leave, especially because she had a feeling of what this was. "I want to see." She was stone-faced and steeling her nerves. "It involves Dad, I'm not budging." Her mother could see she wasn't going to budge, and she was already clearly exhausted with today's events. So rather than argue, Trina rubbed circles on her forehead and motioned at Gary.

"Show us what you have, then."

Gary started the video. It was a grainy image of the back of the arcade. Tori could make out a small blue dumpster, filled to the brim, in the corner of the video. There was a wooden crate propped up against the stone wall.

Her stomach grew tight as she watched what looked like a door open. There was audio, which was shocking. "Audio? How?" She looked up and Gary sighed.

"It's not that unusual to find camera systems capable of recording audio. It's expensive, but Mr. Oliver informed me that at the time…the arcade's owner was able to afford it."

"God."

The door slammed shut and she saw two people moving towards the curb. One was a teenage girl with shoulder length brown hair, and the second was a tall and limber boy with long, shaggy brown hair. The girl was pulling the boy by the wrist, and the boy looked like he was trying to pull his wrist back.

"Sasha, what are you doing? I told you already, I don't want to cheat." The audio was so garbled that Tori could hardly hear the words, but she understood enough. She could see the stress on her father's face, and it was upsetting.

Her mother's forehead wrinkled and she raised her hands to the sides of her head.

"I don't care," Sasha replied. Sasha pushed him onto the crate and held his wrists down on his legs. She hovered over him, glaring into his eyes. "Don't you dare think about pushing me away either, because I'll go tell everyone you raped me." Spencer's eyes grew wide and he started to gasp.

"W-What, but I-"

Sasha smirked. "What would Trina think of you then?" Sasha began unbuttoning his jeans and he began to squirm. "Maybe I should tell her that regardless." Trina cupped her hand over her mouth and shut her eyes. Trina felt like she was going to explode, and judging by the groaning that came from her mother, she grew concerned her mom might be getting sick as well. "You know you want this, Spencer. Come on. You're a boy, and boys don't care what girl they have sex with."

"That's not true." Spencer grabbed at his pants, groaning as Sasha began to pull them down. "Stop it, Sasha. I love her. I don't want to cheat on her. Please!" Sasha put her hand to his chest, shoving him against the wall.

"Enough, Spencer." She yanked his pants down and began to go down on him. Spencer grit his teeth and closed his eyes.

"No," he sobbed, "Trina…" He put his hands on Sasha's shoulders, trying to push her away, but she kept swatting at his arms. Tori had to look away, unable to watch the scene unfold.

Trina was staring at the video, her eyes wide and her nostrils flaring. Her lips were tight and stretched firmly across her face. Veins were bulging from her hands.

Spencer's chest heaved as Sasha pulled away from him. She pulled her hair back and chuckled. "Wait until I tell Trina about how much you enjoyed this." Spencer cupped his hands over his face and hunched forward. "Now, sit still and don't peek…"

He held his breath as she started to turn around. His hands slid away from his face and he looked up as she began pulling her shirt up. "No!" Spencer cried out and bolted from the crate. Sasha turned around, shrieking as she was unable to stop him.

When he entered the building, a familiar face stepped out to stop Sasha from reentering. It was Keith. He looked much younger, and was a spitting image of his son. "Get out of my way," Sasha shrieked. "Get out of my way!"

"No," Keith growled, "I saw you all over that boy at the arcade machine." Sasha glared at him and he narrowed his eyes. "I saw you drag him out here." The door had been cracked, unbeknownst to her. "I heard him telling you to leave him alone. I'm not letting you go after him. In fact, I'll call the police if you step foot in this building again. This is _not_ your arcade."

Sasha shrieked again and threw her hands up. "Just you wait and see. I'll be back one day, and you'll be sorry!" Keith folded his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes.

Gary looked at Trina with an apologetic look. "It seems that when she took ownership of the arcade several years ago, he left before she could fire him." Trina was trembling violently, to the point Tori had no idea what her mother was about to do.

"It's telling evidence to have," Trina said with a quiver in her voice. "Thank you for showing me…the truth…I already knew, but still…to think of all the years I went, angry at him and blaming him. All because we hadn't grown up enough to move past our emotions. All these years wasted because we were young and impulsive. Because I was stupid..."

"I'm sorry, Trina."

"Don't be. I appreciate everything you're doing."

The front door opened up and Tori looked to see her father entering. Tears drenched her cheeks and she could hardly open her mouth to say anything without feeling the urge to break into sobs.

"Hey, the neighbors are looking after Paul and Isabel while we deal with the police." Spencer's eyebrows came together and he looked to the pair. "What's going on? Is everything okay?"

Trina stood and moved over to him. She moved her arms around his neck and pulled herself close, gently kissing his neck and jaw. "Spencer. I want you to know. I love you, I have always loved you and I'm looking forward…" She sniffed as the tears ran down her face. "Forward to the rest of my life with you and our children." Spencer smiled at her and moved his arms around her waist.

"I feel the same way, Trina." He kissed her forehead and tilted his head. "Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Everything will be…Holly won't hurt us again, and I'm going to make damned sure, the _other_ problem won't ever come near you either." His eyebrows rose.

Tori walked over and wrapped her arms around her parents as Gary closed the computer. "You're here," Trina whispered, "You're safe. Our family is safe. That's all that matter. We can be happy, we can get through anything, together."

Gary passed them by, giving them a quick nod as they shared their moment. As he made his way down the sidewalk, Tori pulled away from her parents and ran to him. "What can be done?" He stopped and turned to her as she made eye contact. "With that evidence. What can be done?"

Gary inhaled slowly, his hands closing tight. "Honestly not much." She was disheartened and started to ask why he'd show them, but she withheld. It was obvious why he'd show them, he wanted them to understand what it was Spencer had gone through. Perhaps he wanted them to know without doubt what occurred, or perhaps he was just showing them the newest form of evidence.

"Listen Tori. I can't arrest Sasha for anything, not even this…that's he did over fifteen years ago." He leaned his head back and looked to the sky for a minute before glancing back at her. "However this helps build a profile of her. This helps build a case against her, serves as something that shows a grand jury and a judge the history she has with your parents…should she ever do something…which I would hope that she does not."

"Oh." She understood now. It was for their benefit regardless, because if Sasha acted out, this was something to show that she was trying to hurt her parents. "I see. So it goes along with what Aunt Carly got too…"

"Exactly." He smiled at her. "That shows a judge that fifteen years later, she's still going after your parents. Then, if anything, it might give greater reason for an attorney or a judge to do whatever it takes to keep her away from you guys."

"Yeah."

"For the moment. Be glad Holly is taken care of."

"Right." She smirked. "Your handcuff statement was fun…" Gary rubbed the back of his neck and started to chuckle.

"Yeah, I'd been sitting on that one for a while."

"Well regardless, it's a huge relief." She hugged him. "Thank you so much." He hugged her back and gently pat her on the back.

"You're welcome. Now, go be with your parents." Tori looked over her shoulder and saw her parents standing in the doorway, arm in arm, shoulder to shoulder, watching her. She smiled bright and ran to them.

As she hugged them, she could see her neighbors bringing Paul and Isabel over. Isabel was sleeping while Paul looked to be starting to cry. "Oh my babies!" Trina ran towards them, her arms extended. Spencer put an arm around Tori's shoulder and beamed with pride.

"I don't care about the insane people that are out there," Spencer whispered, "All that matters is you, your brother and sister, and your mother are safe. I love you." She kissed her dad's cheek and grinned.

"Love you too, Daddy.

* * *

One down, one to go. I'm sure Holly's going to make some wonderful friends in prison. I hope you enjoyed the decor of the nursery room by the way. Now what's been keeping Sasha out of the woodwork?


	44. Trouble in Paradise

.

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 44 (Trouble)

Tori stood in the walk-in pantry between the kitchen and dining room, looking for some after-dinner snacks for her friends. They were getting together to play some card games, starting with something she'd not done before: Cards Against Humanity. She knew _of_ it, but never wanted to play.

"Some nuts." Tori poured some mixed nuts into a bowl, followed by some small marshmallows. She grabbed a few bags of fruit snacks, then some peanut butter and crackers. As she finished grabbing the snacks, she stepped out and turned to the kitchen, smiling as she heard the running water.

Her father was putting Paul and Isabel to sleep, and her mother was doing the dishes. The dishes were her job typically, but because her friends were over, her mother went ahead to take care of them.

Tori poked her head around the corner and grinned as she watched her mom putting away the last dish. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, with several strands of hair falling like a shroud around her face. She had a loose green shirt on and sweats.  
"God." Trina shut the dishwasher and started to switch it on. "If anyone calls me a soccer mom, I swear I'm going to punch them in the face."

Spencer walked in from the living area, sweeping around the banister with a wide grin plastered on his face. "Now that you mention it…" Trina closed her eyes as he stepped behind her. "I can just see little Isabel getting into soccer, maybe our son'll go into baseball?"

"I think we've got years to worry about that." His hands hugged her waist and he slowly kissed behind her ear and down her neck, causing her head to roll back. "Honey, the kids." Tori cupped a hand over her mouth to conceal her smirk.

"The children are asleep and our oldest is old enough to handle herself." Trina sighed and began draining the water. Spencer kissed along her right clavicle. Trina glanced back and shot a smirk at him.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" Spencer leaned his head back and shook his head while letting out a sigh.

"No. No I cannot. You are beautiful."

"I'm hot, sweaty, and covered in dishwater."

"You had me at 'hot'." She rolled her eyes and turned around to gaze tenderly into his. Playfully she tapped his nose, leaving soap suds on the tip.

"Tori has friends over, Spencer."

"Good, they can keep her preoccupied." Trina laughed. Tori was doing everything to keep from laughing. Robbie once made a joke about her parents being hornier than a pair of bunnies getting it on; but he had no idea how true that was.

Trina ran her fingers over Spencer's hands and slowly along his arms. As he lowered his lips to her shoulder, her fingers tightened on his arms and her eyes started to flutter. With his nose, he nudged the collar of her shirt over to bare her shoulder. "Spencer!" She spoke with a loud whisper as her body was pushed back against the counter. "Oh what you do to me. I just had two kids."

"I promise to try not to get you pregnant again for a while."

"You're on me like I'm a dog in heat." She looked towards Tori, who ducked behind the wall, then back to their bedroom with a smile. "The babies are sound asleep?" Spencer nodded and gave her a puppy pout. "Tori's focused on her friends?" Trina moved one arm around his neck and leaned upright, brushing her lips against his and pulling away, teasing him with a smirk. Spencer moved forward, trying to kiss her.

She began to walk away, sliding her hand down his arm and into his hand. Her hips swayed and her eyebrows bounced as she guided him into the bedroom. Tori waited for their door lock to click, then moved back into the den with a cheery laugh.

Her friends looked up from the table, having set up the card game and waiting patiently. "Dude what kept you with the snacks?" Andre asked. She set the bowl down and tucked her hair over her ear.

"Sorry, got distracted. We got the house to ourselves, my parents have retreated to the bedroom for some 'alone time'." Her friends shook their heads and started chuckling. "That's my parents, always frisky."

"Is it okay to make jokes like that?" Tori hummed as Robbie raised his eyebrows. She knew they'd been a lot more cautious over the months, but it had been a while since anybody asked.

"Sure, that's not harmful and they laugh about it too. You know I just want you to be more aware of critical and harmful statements, ones you guys have been doing a good job _not_ making." She smiled as the others nodded. "And I do appreciate that, guys. Mom was just saying the other day how you were all starting to grow on her."

Her friends beamed with pride and she could sense them itching to cheer. "So." She picked up the seven cards dealt to her and looked at the stack of black cards in front of her. "How about we get started on this? Andre, I believe you're the expert."

"Right." Andre laughed and pulled a black card from the deck. "So we read the card. Since I'm the first judge, you have to place a card in your hand face down in a pile. I'll shuffle them and pick which I think is the best."

For the card he had, Tori chose the card in her hand that was the most lewd. When Andre went through the choices, he cracked up most on hers and went with it. Then the person to his right was the next judge, and they were going to play until whomever scored seven points.

The game was fun, and they could laugh and enjoy themselves without worrying about bothering her parents. Occasionally, Tori would go in and check on her siblings. "I'm learning a lot of how to take care of kids." She sat back at the table and looked towards the kitchen. "You would not believe how many diapers we go through."

"Not surprised," Cat replied with a chuckle. "Your mom and dad expected one kid. Twins just means twice everything." The redhead's gaze tore over the cards and spilled on the doorway and corner of the wall adjacent to the master bedroom. "Let's just hope those two don't get another surprise sooner than I'm sure they'd like." Tori nodded sharply and Jade swayed to the right, adjusting her hair.

"Honestly I think you being with them is a lot of help, Tori." She glanced to Jade and picked up her hand. "I'm sure it takes some of the stress off your parents." This was true, especially where her mom was concerned. Trina recently had to take more time off from her job and was considering staying home altogether; so Spencer was stepping up his game at the office.

"Dad's been working on his JD a lot and recently moved up to paralegal work. Mom's still worried if she stops working to stay home for us kids that it would be difficult financially. I don't think so, but I've been doing some planning of my own…" She leaned forward and lowered her voice to a whisper, causing her friends to lean in. "Don't tell my parents yet, but I've been applying at some animal shelters and pet stores."

"Really?" Jade's eyebrows rose. "Why those places?"

"Because I love animals. I really enjoy working with them, I enjoy volunteering over at the animal shelters." It was something of a new passion. Her parents still were unsure about getting a pet, but even then they would still have to talk to Keith and see if he would allow that.

"And yet you couldn't adopt the dog I gave Beck?" Tori furrowed her brow and felt herself shrink a bit in her seat as Jade slowly smacked her lips. Andre's eyes slid over and his expression grew stern. "I mean he ended up going to a shelter."

"It's not that simple," Andre commented. Jade glanced to him and he swept his hand outwards. "Her parents have said no, and they just had a baby. Their landlord is the same guy that particular dog put in the hospital, so they have to consider the fact that Keith may not want that dog in the house."

"I know. I'm just saying…" Jade cleared her throat and looked down at her cards. After several seconds, the tension in the air faded. Tori wanted to thank Andre for saying something. It was still so odd to see Jade reverting back, saying things to make her feel guilty about something or just being irrational about things. "So, I thought Ian was supposed to be here?"

"He was." Tori reached into her purse for her phone and checked on her text messages. "He got a flat somewhere, so he wasn't able to make it." She bit down on her lip and furrowed her brow.

She heard her mom shout from the bedroom and jerked her head back. Her friends smirked in response. Usually her parents tried to be quiet; and the often waited until everyone was asleep. She didn't usually go to bed right away and would wait until they retreated to their room to go out and make a snack. In their defense, it had actually been a while since they made love.

"So speaking of sex." Jade's smirk grew. "Have you told your parents that you and Ian are getting it on?" Her face turned red and she quickly shook her head. If she told them that, she was almost certain they would go ballistic. She was more certain that her _mother_ would be the first to hunt Ian down and tear his head from his shoulder.

"I'd rather he not end up in the hospital or dead." She couldn't help herself, she craved the feeling of him inside her and whenever they were together, she felt like it unified them more. "It's got me in a tough spot though, I mean...you know. I don't really want to talk about this thing, not to you, for probably obvious reasons."

"You can talk to me about anything, Tori."

"Yeah. I'm just not comfortable."

"Why? It's perfectly fine."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. As she was about to say something more, she felt the vibration of her phone and glanced down just as it started to ring. The number was unknown to her, and while she didn't often answer unknown callers, she had a strange feeling that this one was important.

"Excuse me." Tori got up from the table and answered the phone. Before she could say anything, a woman's voice cut through.

"Step away from your friends." She froze, her heart coming to a stop as her eyes shot to the windows. It was dark outside and she couldn't see anyone. Still, the speaker had a violent tone that struck her with fear.

Without saying anything, she moved away from the table, earning strange looks from her friends. They shrugged nonchalantly and resumed the card game. Tori tried to identify the caller's voice, but there was a garbling sound coming from the caller's phone that made it difficult. "You and I need to have a chat. Meet me next to the diner on Chapelle street."

"Who is this?" Tori raised her hand to her throat and tried looking out the window.

"Stop that," the caller replied in a harsh and shrill tone. "Don't raise alarm. Do as I say or I will put a bullet in your boyfriend's head, you got that?" Her eyes grew wide and her hand rose to her mouth. "Don't call for your parents, don't call for the police."

Was Ian in trouble? She couldn't be sure, but she knew she didn't want anything to happen to him. She lowered her trembling hand to the doorknob and tears started to well up in her eyes. "When?"

"Right now. You know the diner I'm talking about? Frank's?"

"Y-Yeah." She looked sideways to her friends, they weren't paying any attention as she was keeping her voice low. "I know the one."

"Meet me there and we'll have a little chat, otherwise the boy dies. Also, come alone." The call clicked off and the sound of a car's tires screeching down the pavement caused everyone to jump from their seats. "What was that?" Robbie looked out the window and turned to Tori. "Everything okay?"

"No." Tori threw open the door and kept her face from her friends to avoid letting them see the frantic tears pouring down her face. "I need to go somewhere."

"Wait!"

"Stay here." She flew out the door and ran for her car, not bothering to grab her purse. Her keys were already on her person, she always kept them in her pocket. While on the way there, she was frantically texting Ian, trying to ask if he was okay. She told him someone said to meet her at Frank's diner, and that they were going to kill him.

By the time she reached the diner, he still wasn't texting her back. "Hello?" Her voice trembled as she stepped out of the car. Technically she wasn't supposed to be driving by herself. The learner's permit she had dictated that she had to have a responsible adult in the car with her, but it didn't matter. "Anyone there?"

It was far too quiet, and all the lights inside the diner were off. The streetlights were off as well, save for one light on the left side of the diner, giving an eerie glow to the alley between it and the next building.

As she approached the light, her heart was trying to escape from her chest. Her legs trembled as she eyed the wall in the back. "I-Ian?"

Just then her phone chirped and she looked down in time to see a text from him. "I'm fine," Ian's text read. Tori's heart stopped. "I had to walk to the nearest body shop open this late and get a spare tire Do you know who called you? Is everything okay?"

She started to raise her head and whimpered as she saw several shadows on the wall in front of her starting to gather. Turning her head, she saw the familiar dark hair and snarl of Sasha Rodriguez. "Remember me?"

* * *

Well the chapter started out nice. So sorry to end the chapter right there, but what happens next needs it's own chapter to focus on because this chapter has other focal points too beyond the ending there. What are your thoughts about it all? What do you think is about to happen here? It comes to no surprise, Sasha would come out of the woodwork, and we're about to see just how evil she truly is...


	45. Truest Evil

.

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 45 (The Worst Demon)

The night sky appeared darker than usual, and Tori found herself alone with Sasha and several women that looked dangerous and criminal. Some were wrapped in leather, others had typical outfits on, and each was holding some kind of blunt instrument. "What is all this?" She staggered back as Sasha approached, giving her an evil-catlike glare.

"These are my girls." Sasha brushed back her hair and her right foot slid forward. "I don't just own an arcade. I have another business on the side." Sasha's hand flew through the air and grasped at Tori's neck. She let out a sudden gasp, then held her breath as she could feel the woman's nails pressing into her jugular.

Caught off guard by Sasha's strength, Tori found herself moving backwards as the woman rushed pushed. Her hands flew to the woman's wrists and she grit her teeth, straining herself to pull the arm away. "If I can't destroy your parents through them, I'll go through you."

"Please, stop!" Her back was thrust against the wall and she flung her hands to the brick, gasping aloud as a throbbing sensation shout through her upper back. Sasha leaned in close, glaring into her eyes with such venom that she thought the woman had already poisoned her. "What are you going to do to me? Why are you doing this! Mom was your friend once. You raped my father, watched as Sikowitz forced himself onto mom-"

"If anything Sikowitz did a good job." The shock of Sasha's words paralyzed her. Her blood boiled with anger, but she found herself in no position to fight. The woman grunted and Tori felt her heels rising off the ground and her back sliding against the wall. "He was already susceptible. Of course, your mom was the first student he ever had sex with; but he needed a little help crossing the line."

"W-What are you saying?"

"I'm saying once I helped give him a little taste, _I_ made him what he became." Tori screamed as Sasha threw her against the floor. Her body jerked upright and she cried out as pain burst through her shoulder. "Get to school in time to catch the little fight between your parents, catch Trina wanting to use the teacher as a means of revenge to cheat…she was going to get some heavy patting at the most, so yeah, I drugged his coffee."

She gripped her shoulder and turned onto her stomach, wanting to crawl away. Tears burned down her cheeks and her breath quivered as the horror hit her worse than the pavement had. "You caused my mom to be-"

"Oh yeah." Sasha grabbed Tori by the hair, yanking her head back. She stepped over her and crouched low, growling out a whisper. "And you see the four ladies with me? Guess what hell I'm going to have them put you through." Tori began whimpering as the women drew closer. "Before I dig a new hole into your brains, I'm going to ensure they put Trina's and Spencer's precious little daughter through the worst hell of her life."

"You're insane!"

"That's putting it one way." Sasha shoved her head down, slamming it against the pavement. Sasha's sneer spread across her darkening face and her hands clenched as the moonlight and shadows of the wall gave her body a sinister silhouette appearance. "I'm going to beat the shit out of you first. Then I'm going to have them plug every hole on your body, take a picture of your defiled corpse and send it to your parents." Tori groaned and started to weep into the ground while Sasha tapped her lips. "I think that ought to be just enough to completely destroy them. Who knows if they'd even survive that horror."

"Please." She tried to speak through her gasps and sobs, her entire body ached too much for her to push herself up. "Please don't do this. I'm sorry! For whatever happened, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Don't flatter yourself." Feeling Sasha's cold hands on her arm, she screamed out and shouted as the woman flung her onto her back. "You have no idea what your parents put me through." Sasha swept her leg through the air, slamming her foot into Tori's side. Tori arched her body upwards, crying in alarm. The woman kicked once more, causing her body to twist.

"Stop. Stop. I thought we were going to talk."

"Talk? You want to talk?" Sasha reached down, grabbing her neck again. "Then let's talk." Tori watched as the woman raised a fist in the air. It reflected in her eyes and she started to turn her head away as the fist came crashing down. "I idealized your mother. She was everything, she was the only person that talked to me. _Me!_ The daughter of a prostitute and one of her filthy fucking clients."

Another blow was delivered to her face. Her vision was beginning to blur and the taste of blood filled her mouth. "My mother would fill herself up with drugs and let those assholes have their way with me. Her own daughter. Do you know how much shit I had to go through? How dirty I felt? How violated…I was a shy, insecure six year old girl when the people from the city found out and took me away."

"How is that my mom's fault?"

"It's not." Sasha dealt a blow to her neck. Tori began to choke and cough, grabbing ahold of her throat and trying in vain to breathe. "She was the first person to talk to me. She had it all together, she had everything. The skills, the talent, the pleasant demeanor; and god she was gorgeous." Sasha paused and looked at Tori's chest with a sniffle. "And a bit more gifted than you or me, apparently."

Sasha got up, yanking her off the ground. Tori struggled to look around her, finding her vision dimming fast. Sasha moved behind her and wrapped an arm around her neck. "Then along comes your father. Best friend, then lover. Trina followed him everywhere. They were happy of course, but once again _I_ was abandoned. Abandoned and alone, and then there was that fucking teacher…conflicted and confused, letting the girls flirt with him and teasing him. He never took it too far until I gave him a little dose of 'courage'."

"Demon."

"Oh no, not yet." Sasha snarled and Tori felt her free hand dipping beneath her jeans. She cried out and started twisting her hips away, pleading with her as the other women surrounded them. "I turned to the streets myself. Taken in by a John. I learned the ropes, I dealt drugs and I became a Madame."

"No. No, no, no." She was panting, closing her eyes as her words seemed to slur together. "Don't do this to me. Please don't do this to me."

"Oh don't worry. I'm not going to do anything directly." Sasha's thumb unlatched the button on her jeans, and Tori could hear the zipper unzipping. "My girls are going to do the deed. See, they know if they don't, I'm going to have to discipline them very much…so they would rather discipline you for me."

"Stop!" Tori threw her head back, screaming at the top of her lungs. Sasha made an annoyed sound and threw her off to the right, letting her spin into the nearest wall.

Her right arm began throbbing and became difficult to move. She grabbed her elbow and slid to the ground. As she raised her head, she saw a woman with a long whip raise her hand and bring it down. It struck her chest and tore at her shirt. She leaned forward, bowing her head and letting her tears fall to the ground.

"Have at her girls, I'm going to get my camera ready." Sasha started to walk away. Tori was so numb she could barely move. As the four women surrounded her, she started to give up, accepting her fate.

In her mind she could see her parents grieving, her mom collapsing in horror and anguish as Sasha delivered the last image of her daughter, broken, bloody and destroyed. She admired her mother, thought of her as the strongest woman she knew; and she wanted to be just like her.

But she wasn't strong. No, she was weak and naïve. "It's funny." Sasha turned her back to the street and crossed her arms. Her girls began grabbing at Tori's clothes, trying to tear them away. "Society looks at women as the 'fairer sex'. We're supposed to be pure, clean, not capable of great and heinous crime. Then the women who do commit crime, society must suggest they must have a male masterminding everything."

She took a step forward as Tori looked up through black eyes, her body shaking violently as the cold air touched her skin. "I, and I alone have been trying to destroy your parents. I have built an empire. I have risen to the top by myself. The only man that was involved was a pawn, used by me. Everything he did after that was of his own accord, however."

"You're a monster…" Tori smirked coldly as the girls stepped away from her. "You became just like your mom." Her speech was slurred and her vision blurry, but even she could see the rage growing on Sasha's face as a result of her words.

"I am _nothing_ like that whore!" Sasha started to move towards her, but froze on the spot. She made a grunting sound and looked down at her legs. "Why can't I move? My legs…they're burning." The girls began to move for her, but one by one they all stopped.

One girl placed a hand on her neck, rolled her eyes back and collapsed. Another dropped her arms and began howling about being unable to lift her arms up.

All of a sudden a pair of lights lit up the dark alley, causing Sasha to shriek as they blinded her eyes. "Tori!" Ian's voice delighted her ears and she fought to move as a pair of arms wrapped around her. "Tori, goddamn it what did they do to you?"

"I-Ian?" She heard sirens in the distance and dropped her head to his shoulder as he helped stand her up. "Ian. They're going to hurt you."

"They can't." He removed a small object from his pocket to show her. It looked like a small gun, but she couldn't be sure. "I was working on a agent, it paralyzes the nerves and muscles." She could hear Sasha growling at him.

"What did you do to us, Boy?"

"Should wear off by the time the cops get here. Come on." He slung Tori's arm around his shoulder and placed a stabilizing arm around her waist. "Let's get you out of here." He guided her from the alley, towards the headlights of his car.

Unsurprisingly the cop car pulling up was Gary's. He leapt from the car upon seeing her, cursing loud. "Tori! Shit!" He ran for her and she collapsed into his arms, falling unconscious.

When she awoke, she found her mom at her bedside. Her eyes were red and puffy, streaks of tears stained her cheeks. She was holding onto Tori's hands, softly kissing them. "Oh my baby." Trina reached for her hair with trembling fingers and gently combed them through the hair. "I'm here baby."

Tori smiled faintly and saw her father standing beside Trina. His hand was firmly on his wife's shoulder and his face was long. There was anger, grief and horror in his eyes; but also a glimmer of relief.

On the other side of her bed stood Ian, Jade and the rest of her friends. They all looked worried and pale. "I-I'm sorry." Trina kissed her forehead.

"It's not your fault sweetie, it's not your fault." Tears welled up in her eyes and she tried to move her arms to hug her mom, but winced upon failing. "Careful sweetie. The doctor said your arm was broken in different places, you need to let it heal."

"Can I get some water?" Her voice was raspy and sore. Cat was the one to grab a cup of water, moving it to her chapped lips. After she drank a bit, she closed her eyes and sighed. "My throat hurts."

"She really damaged your throat," Cat said with a forlorn sigh, "You might not be able to sing again." Tori's body shook a bit from the grief. She moved her head from side to side, not concerning herself too much with that. "You'll need your rest though. You were out for about a week. One of the women Detective Malone arrested apparently told the police everything that went down…we uh, weren't told much though."

She expected that much. Judging by the hard look on Ian's face, she was sure he knew at least; but only because he was there to witness the horror. She looked to her parents. "She was behind everything, Momma." Trina closed her eyes and started to bow her head. "Everything that happened to you and Daddy."

"I know honey," Trina whispered, "Gary told us what the woman said. Don't trouble yourself with that…" Trina placed a hand onto her forehead, the she leaned her head back. "Sasha can't hurt us anymore. She'll never so much as touch our family again."

"There's something else," Spencer started to say, "The doctor found." His lips pressed firmly together and his eyes darted to Ian, then back. "We're not really upset about it right now." Tori furrowed her brow and looked at Ian, who bowed his head. His hair fell before his eyes and his hands closed up. "You didn't tell us you and Ian were having sex."

"You knew about that?"

"You were pregnant," Ian replied with a quiver in his voice. Tori's eyes widened and she began to whimper, realizing the next words he was about to say. She watched the tears roll down his face and felt her heart shattering beneath her ribs. "Sasha caused you to miscarry."

"I-I didn't even know. I…Oh god." Tori wept and shut her eyes. "I thought you were in danger, Ian. She called my phone and said to meet her to talk, or she'd kill you. I seriously thought you were in trouble. I-I was so stupid."

"No you weren't, it wasn't your fault." His shoulders fell and he reached for her arm, gently brushing his fingers along her wrist and down her hand. "You couldn't know what was going on."

Spencer leaned over her, tenderly kissing the top of her head. "All that matters is you're safe. You're alive."

"She wanted to destroy you, she wanted to hurt you but since she couldn't get to you…she was going to kill me."

Her parents started to hug her, being careful of any tender areas of her body. Of course, the pain was throughout, but worse in certain places than others. "Well she failed. If anything, we're going to come together stronger after this. We love you, Tori, and we won't let anything like this happen to you again."

Trina leaned back, wiping her eyes. "I knew something was wrong when Jade and the others started banging on our door, waking us up. We drove everywhere looking for you…If Ian hadn't found you." Trina shook her head. "I don't even want to think about that."

"I told him the location, asking if he was there."

"Thank god for that." She leaned against her mom and shut her eyes, groaning softly. The pain wasn't so bad now, in her parents' arms. "I am not letting you out of my sight again." The door slid open and Tori looked up to see Gary walking into the hospital room, his eyes riddled with grief, betraying the seriousness on his face.

"If you don't mind," he began, "I would like to get a statement." Her parents leaned away, but Trina kept her hand over Tori's. Her friends were ushered out of the room and Gary sat down on the other side of the bed, letting Tori turn her head to look at him. "I know it's hard, but I need to know from you what happened so I can be sure Sasha will go off the streets and _stay_ off the streets."

"Okay." Tori sucked in a deep breath and nodded. She wasn't going to let what Sasha did to her bring her down. Her mother was strong and stoic through everything, and she'd be damned if she allowed herself to be a victim. "I'll tell you everything she did and everything she said. She even told me…she told me she drugged that teacher's drink with something. She was the reason he crossed that line the very first time, with my mom." She felt her mother's hand tighten, then loosen. "It needs to be said. Sasha needs to go away forever."

"And she will, I'll make sure of it." He smiled and it gave her a feeling of warmth and security. "That's my promise to you and to your parents. I've got my best detectives on this." It wasn't much, but at the same time, his words were a far greater comfort than he may have realized.

* * *

A horrific crime, but it's over now. Sasha's going away, hopefully for life. She tried to ruin everything, but she couldn't.


	46. Comfort of an Old Friend

.

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Sorry that it's been so long, a lot has been going on lately. I've got a new pet, I've got new jobs, and so forth. So um, enjoy this

* * *

Chapter 46 (Comfort of an Old Friend)

After exploring the upstairs room once more and falling asleep on the bed, Tori found herself drifting into a new, strange domain. As it had been some time since Sasha's attack, she still felt sick and woozy from time to time. One of the issues she had was fatigue, and she was trying hard to beat that.

"Tori?" A voice called out to her, causing her eyes to flutter open. No longer was she on the bed, rather on strangely soft ground; it was as though she'd been transported to a field of dirt and lush grass. As she looked around the hazy area, she could see rolling clouds surrounding her.

With a cough, she pushed herself up and rubbed her eyes with her arm. "Where am I?" Her legs were wobbly and her back ached. She hadn't done much moving since Sasha's attack on her life, and was struggling to move past it. "Am I dreaming? Am I dead?"

"I wouldn't say 'dead', so to speak." She blinked and for a moment she could see through the heavy mist that filled the air. A figure stood nearby, though he seemed miles away. His back was turned to her, he wore what looked like a tuxedo and had shaggy brown hair that covered his neck and kissed his broad shoulders. "If I were you, I'd get that concussion checked out. Falling asleep at random moments and constant fatigue…It's not good."

Tori ran her hand along her arm and furrowed her brow. This had to be a dream, nothing more, but it felt so real. The discomfort in her stomach and painful throbbing in her head was enough to startle her. "If I'm dreaming, I want to wake up. If I'm dying and you're here to take me, I'm not ready." The man laughed and started to turn around.

Her eyes grew once she finally saw the man's familiar face. "Oh my god." Her breath escaped her lips and a tremor fell over her body. "Beck?" He smiled, his eyes delighting at her recognition. She scratched her head and looked away. "That's it, I am dreaming."

"If that's what you need to tell yourself to allow your mind to relax and stay calm, then yes, you are dreaming." She smiled softly as Beck made his approach. It had been over a year since his death, and she still hadn't come to terms. "Your father never did find that ring, did he?" He raised a hand to his chin and lifted an eyebrow. Tori frowned, dropping her hands to her sides.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to let it get away. I was just-"

"Reacting. I know. It's alright, Tori." Beck locked his hands behind his back and walked alongside her. "Walk with me." She looked beyond him, seeing nothing but clouds and sky.

"Walk with you…where? There's nothing here."

"Are you sure?" Beck extended his hand and a path opened up before them. Her eyes filled with shock as she saw great fields before them. He chuckled softly and offered up his hand to her. She placed her hand in his, and when she closed her eyes she felt a rush of air around her body. As she opened her gaze back up, she found herself sitting on a bench in those very fields, surrounded by intricate pathways and glorious lakes where all sorts of fowl and fish played. "I'm glad you and your family are enjoying the house. But I'm curious." He turned to her, his half-lidded gaze falling upon her. "Why have you blocked off the top floor?"

"Because…it doesn't feel right to let anyone up there."

"Why not?" Beck's brow started to furrow and his frown struck a painful chord in her heart. "That was my greatest work in life, I would love for everyone to enjoy it."

It was a part of his legacy after all. She felt like it was an invasion, but now she saw blocking it off was only doing him a disservice. "I guess I should let the others up there, then. Even Jade."

"Especially her." Beck turned around with a sigh. "Tori, I'm sorry for how my actions came across in my last few days." He ran his hand behind his head and Tori looked towards her feet. "I let my paranoia and obsession get in the way of reality. By wanting to protect Jade from that monster, I caused a rift between us and then I became jealous when she seemed to value her friendship with you more than her relationship with me. I apologize for putting you in that situation. I also apologize that my obsession with exposing Mr. Sikowitz also exposed the truth about your mother."

"Well, that part wasn't so bad." Tori stood from the bench and Beck looked at her with a half-smile. "I mean, look at all the good it's done. My parents are together, I have a baby brother and sister." Beck chuckled and started to nod.

"You'll have plenty more siblings too, so I hear." Her eyebrow rose. "In fact, your mother's pregnant again." Tori laughed disbelievingly.

"It's only been a few months since she had Paul and Isabella, she can't possibly-"

"The human body can easily get pregnant within that time frame, Tori." Beck smirked at her and she slowly shook her head, still not thinking much of a thought occurring in a dream. Likely it was her subconscious trying to tell her something. "How are things going with Jade, by the way? Why have you not made sure she's been taking her medication?"

"I kind of have my own issues right now."

"You're not ready to date her, then. Well, considering you're with Ian, that's understandable." Tori nodded slowly and ran her hand up and down her arm. For the time being at least, Ian was her shelter. He made her feel safe, especially after what happened with Sasha. "Jade's been wanting to give you a try now, but she has no access to you. If you want to be with her, or if you ever give her a chance, you have to be at your best."

"I guess you would know."

"It's not easy." He closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "Believe me, it is very difficult to _truly_ care for somebody with BPD. There's going to be times you think you're the problem and not them, and they'll even accuse you of being the one with the mental issues. You have to be strong. You have to be firm."

"I don't know if I can be."

"Sure you can. Think. Who do you admire the most? Who do you look up to as the strongest person in your life right now?" This one was easy. Tori grinned from ear to ear and straightened herself with pride.

"My mom. She's been through so much and has worked so hard, and I know I've seen her cry; but I've never seen her give up. She even got on the stand at Mr. Sikowitz's trial, looked that man in the eyes, and told the courtroom step-by-step what he'd done to her." It was the hardest thing she'd seen her mom do, and yes Trina looked like she was going to break down in that courtroom, but she made it through. "I don't think I've ever been prouder." Beck smiled back at her.

"And after that day, you came out wanting to be just like that. Strong, able to look your demons in the eyes and say-"

"'You don't scare me'." She brushed her hair back and Beck's eyes shone a glint of pride. "That I've grown, that I'm better and they can't hurt me anymore."

"Be the best you that you can be. It's your life, Tori, 'make it shine'." Her heart lifted up and a cautious smile spread across her face. "I've been watching over you, you know. Your family. I was there beside you when Holly went on her rage, I was the thought in your friends' mind that spurned them to grab your parents that night Sasha tried to hurt you. I'm here now because I want to make sure you know that you can still be strong, you can still rise above. You're still in control of your life, and even though some things you used to enjoy aren't available to you, that doesn't mean you can't make something out of your life."

"Yeah…" She followed meekly down the path, gazing at the ducks playing in the lake they were passing. Her shoulders were sloped and her hand was still caressing her arm.

"So be like your mother. Hold your head high, don't give up, and always remember who is in control." It seemed so hard to do, now that she felt so fragile. Sasha had deal of damage to her, so much that recovery seemed endless.

"A lot still hurts. Sometimes I wonder if it'll ever get better." Tori felt her tears coming back to her eyes and she started to shake her head. "My arm still feels weak, I still have a limp, and I can't sing anymore."

"It will get better, Tori. It always seems darkest at first, but isn't it said that it is darkest before light?"

"You can't know the future, Beck. No one knows the future."

"Well." He bowed his head, his hear concealing all but the growing smirk on his face. "I _am_ dead, Tori. Also, if it helps, I'm always around to talk to. Even if you can't hear me, I'm right here." He turned towards her and looked into her eyes, his gaze filled her with a strange confidence and sense of certainty. "It's easy to simply say it will get better, just as easy as it is to say 'it will never improve'. You said it yourself a minute ago, did your mother ever truly give up?"

"No."

"No. When Sasha assaulted your father, drugged their teacher and drove a wedge between your parents…it was hard on her. When Holly kicked her out of the house and separated her from you, it must have been hell. She'd been stepped on, kicked on, beat on from all sides; but did she _ever_ stop fighting? Did she ever think thinks would never get better so much that she succumbed?"

"No…"

"Do you think things would have improved had she not continued to fight? If she just accepted her lot in life, would your family be what it is today?"

"I doubt it."

"So you have a small limp." He shrugged. "So you've got a concussion, you're dealing with chronic fatigue." Tori felt a sense of defeat overpowering her and she started to look away. "You can't sing anymore."

"Is this my pep talk?"

"You want to let Sasha win?"

"No, I hate that bitch." Beck threw back his head and laughed. Tori pursed her lips and tilted her head at him. "What?"

"So make the best of it. You're in control of your life, not some callous bitch that can no longer interfere with your or your family's livelihood. Exercise more and remain active, and that limp should get better. Seek the help of the family doctor and he'll know what to do about that fatigue and concussion; and if you can't turn to singing or dancing anymore, you've got other hobbies."

"I do love getting into the artwork and putting things together with my dad."

"There you go."

"And the limp isn't so bad. The girls on the cheer squad are trying to help me heal so that I can get back on the team." Beck clapped his hands and grinned. "Mom and Dad are doing everything they can to help me recover, and so are my friends."

"There you are. You can be strong, so much stronger than you were before. Sasha may have hurt you in trying to hurt your parents; but she did something else altogether." She curled her eyebrows together and Beck pointed to Tori's right chest. "She made you stronger. She made your family stronger, strengthened your bond with them and your bond with your friends. You are _not_ weak, Tori. You are strong, and you are capable. You're a survivor, just like your dad and just like your mother." She grinned, her hands cupped over her breast. "Don't let troubles beat you down, use them and let out that roar from within."

"I will."

"You're the daughter of lions, Tori." Her eyebrow rose and she visualized her parents, each standing firm and proud with their heads held high and triumphant gazes cast down upon their tormentors. "And it's time for the little cub to become the lioness she truly is."

"I'll try my best, Beck…I really will."

"I know you will. I also know it's going to be hard, especially at first, but you will be just fine. Even during the strangest of times, you'll be okay."

"Yeah." She rubbed her arm again and glanced sideways. "So about Jade…I mean, I'm with Ian, so I know I shouldn't entertain those thoughts; but do you think there really will be a chance?"

Beck's smile faded into a long frown and he looked towards the ground. "Yes. Soon you will have a chance. As with you, for her things will be darker before they are better. She hasn't been on her meds, she's been wanting to give dating you a shot; and that accessibility will be back soon enough. You have to be strong to handle her, though. You may think you understand; but until you've truly been with somebody that has Borderline Personality Disorder, you cannot fully understand how it is and how difficult it can be…especially once you've made that commitment."

"You think I'm not going to be ready for that?"

"I think…you both are incredibly young, and she's discovering a lot of things. Being young, she can get a handle on her problem with the right help and assistance; but by you being young and growing from your own recent traumas…maybe…"

"I still want to give her a chance. Just not while I'm with somebody else."

"Yeah. Like I said, that opportunity will come soon. When she gets back from her vacation."

"How can you know?" All of this was her subconscious, based off the things she knew already and her hopes. She knew Jade was off visiting Australia with her father, and had been for some time; but she and Ian weren't anywhere near breaking up. "No one can predict the future."

"That's right. No one alive can predict the future." Beck rolled his head to the right and moved his hands to her shoulders. "As for you, and this _dream_ of yours." He pulled her in a tight bear hug and she closed her eyes as she felt her body relaxing. "It's time to wake up."

Tori's eyes shot open and she sat up with a start, gasping as she searched her surroundings. She was still in the upstairs bedroom, and her conversation with Beck weighed heavily on her mind. "What was that?" Was it just a dream? Did she truly communicate with Beck's ghost, his spirit, or did she imagine it?

She moved from the bed with a grimace, feeling the pain in her body returning. Carefully making her way down the stairs, she saw her mother pacing in the living room. "Mom?" Trina stopped in the center and looked up with a tiny smile.

"Hey sweetheart." With Spencer closing in on his goal of accelerating to a lawyer, Trina had started to move towards being a stay-at-home mom. It wasn't an easy decision for her, but she wanted to be there for her children. Sasha's actions further fueled that decision. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just had the strangest dream." She was beginning to notice how cold her body felt, as though she'd fallen asleep in a freezer. "Is the AC on or something?" Trina furrowed her brow and shook her head.

"No, it's about eighty degrees in here. I thought you were asleep. I was concerned, you were cold to the touch. Are you feeling okay?" Tori nodded.

"I feel just fine." Perhaps it was chills, she'd have to keep a check on that to see if it happened again. "Everything okay with you?"

"Yes. Just waiting for your father to get home." Tori walked into the living room and hugged her mom. She could sense her mother was nervous about something, but not quite sure what. As she turned her eyes to the new coffee table, she could see what appeared to be a pregnancy test.

"Um, mom, what is that?" Her eyebrows rose high and her mother closed her eyes, letting out a heavy sigh.

"It's a pregnancy test, dear. I'm probably going to have to kill your father once he gets home."

"Are you-"

"Pregnant again?" Trina swept her hand up her forehead and sighed. "It looks that way. My doctor did seem to imply that my chances of getting pregnant were higher than average. It's either that or your father has a higher than average sperm count." She dropped her hand. "Either way…"

"Oh my god." She exhaled sharply and her eyes darted around the room as her mind went back to her conversation with Beck. "He was right." Trina put her hands to her waist and arched an eyebrow.

"Who was right, hon?"

"Nothing! I've got to call my friends!" She darted out of the room, leaving behind her baffled mother to shake her head.

* * *

What are your thoughts here? I wonder if that was truly just a dream, or maybe an out-of-body experience. We may never know, mostly because I'm leaving that up to reader-interpretation. It was nice to see Beck one last time, I'm sure. So, do share your thoughts.


	47. Mental War

.

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 47 (Mental War)

Australia was a place of wonderful sights and amazing new places to explore, and Jade was left to do her own thing as her father attended yet another seminar. These were just numerous meetings with his corporate boss that kept forcing travel to this country, and Jade could see he was growing weary of it.

Even still, she enjoyed it. This was the third or fourth time they visited the country, and each time she was able to explore someplace new. Of course, this time she felt bolder; she wanted to find the ranch where Ian's mom and grandparents lived. It was mostly a feeling of curiosity.

Locals were able to point her in the right direction, so it didn't take long to find the place. Coated with sand and grass, the ranch sat with a large fenced in enclosure bearing only one gate with a sign at the top that read the family name. She rode in with a smile that grew only as she neared the main house.

A woman, tall and with curly blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, stood on the porch watching the car dropping her off. Jade exited the vehicle and looked around carefully before making her approach. "What brings you here?" The woman asked with a smile.

"A friend of mine said his family ranch was around here, so I wanted to check it out." The woman cast a gentle smile as Jade looked up to her tanned skin and hazel green eyes. "Ian."

"Of course. Nice to know my son still shares this place with his friends." The woman laughed and extended a hand to her. "You may call me Emily if you'd like." Jade shook her hand graciously.

"Jade."

"Jade, huh? I haven't heard your name before. Does Ian know you're here?" Jade nodded. It was a lie to say that he did, but for the moment she didn't care. She didn't want to be turned away or something because Ian might not have given some sort of permission for her visit. "Well, why don't you come in? I've got some food on the table, and I was just about to go tend to the horses."

Jade's eyes lit up at the mention of both food and horses. "I've always wanted to ride a horse." She locked her fingers together and started to hum. "You don't mind if I help you out, do you?" She followed Emily into the home and let the woman guide her to the kitchen.

"If you'd like." There was a large crockpot on the stove, filled with all sorts of meat and veggies. Jade immediately rushed to the stove, then stopped when she noticed the presence of two elders in the room. They were at the table with bowls of the stew in front of them. Their hands lay trembling beside the bowls.

Emily walked towards the woman, sighing as the elder barely looked up. "My mother and father, dear. Can't be left alone to care for themselves or the ranch. I haven't seen my son in ages because of this place." Emily lifted a spoonful of stew to her mother's lips. The woman's pale blue eyes drifted to the spoon and she moved towards it slowly, her lips sucking in the air.

Jade didn't want to say that she almost didn't blame Ian. Granted he would probably take care of his grandparents if he had to. "Why don't you ask him to come help you?" She smiled with hope, believing that if he came back to care for the ranch and his grandparents, then he'd be out of the picture and Tori would want to date her like she'd been saying. "I'm sure he would."

"Oh believe me, I have. It just isn't what he wants, and I would hate to force him to do something that makes him unhappy." Jade started to nod, understanding Ian's love of science. "And besides, I've heard he was with Victoria again. I'd hate to pull them apart." She held back a small growl and started to pour her a bowl of soup while Emily tended to her parents.

"He can be a little mean to her, but if they're happy…" Emily's brow furrowed and she started to purse her lips.

"My boy? I've never seen him act cruelly, especially since his father and I did not raise him to behave improperly." Jade hummed for a minute, still trying to find ways she could convince this woman to call her son back to the ranch.

"He was yelling at us the other day." She pouted, glancing down to her stew. "But I don't really want to trouble you with Ian's behavior. I'm just here to visit, I've never been on a ranch before."

"Right." The woman's skeptical eyes flew from her and she moved towards her father. "What brings you to Australia, anyhow? I can't imagine you came all this way just to visit Ian's home ranch."

"It's true, my dad's been having a series of meetings with his corporate boss here in the Australia branch they've been opening." She sipped on the stew, almost burning her mouth.

She heard the old man grumble and looked to see him scoffing. "I don't like this one," he proclaimed with a raspy tone. "Something's off about her. She said she's Ian's friend, yet she's putting him down." Jade's head jerked back and she raised a hand towards his chest. Emily rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Excuse my father, Jade. He has no filter on him." Emily picked up the empty bowls and walked them to the sink. "If you're interested, I'll show you how to tend to the horse pen, and maybe even teach you to ride one of them." Jade perked up, her eyebrows rising as her voice peaked with energy.

"You will? Really? I mean, I may have ridden once when I was a kid, so I don't have a lot of experience."

"I do have one or two horses that are on the easier side. I take them into the town's events and let the children ride them."

Eager and excited, Jade continued to down her stew while ignoring to the best she was able the glares from the elders. They made her uncomfortable, and Emily kept having to instruct them to leave her alone.

Something wasn't right in her, she could feel it. She didn't believe there was anything wrong with her, or at least she didn't want to think there could be; but she knew the way she was behaving wasn't right. At least, she knew she was lying about Ian being mean, hell he was just about the perfect guy for Tori; but Tori had been saying she wanted to give her a chance, and she wanted that chance to happen, it wouldn't happen if Ian was still around. So, that meant lying to convince Emily that maybe Ian needed to be brought back to the ranch.

 _"You go too far."_ Beck's words. He would tell her that so many times in the past. Jade looked down and a sigh rolled away from her lips. _"You have to keep in control of this. You go too far, you hurt people without realizing that you do it…"_ She used to lash out, go into her fits of rages, and that was before Beck ensured she stayed on her meds.

She hadn't been on her meds for nearly a year now, she simply couldn't bring herself to take them. So those old feelings were coming back to her full force, but she ignored them the best that she could. Yet, there was something about Ian, he was a threat in her mind and she couldn't shake it.

 _"Jade."_ Beck's voice burned her brain and ears. She looked around, her heart pounding against her chest. _"You need to leave. Leave this place now. Leave this ranch, Jade. You're not in control anymore. Please. You're letting the BPD take over, can't you see it?"_

She closed her eyes and shook her head. _"No. No it's not, I'm fine. I haven't had any rages in years. I haven't had a problem in so long. I'm fine. I don't think I have BPD anymore."_ She opened her eyes and looked to the side. _"Sometimes I thought you might've had it, though."_

 _"No…"_

Jade carried the bowl towards the sink and rinsed it out. She looked over at Emily with a smile and happily followed her outside. "So the animals need to be tended to first," Emily remarked, "Would you like to help me with the chores?"

"Sure!"

They ran through all the standard ranch chores, feeding the ranch animals and making sure all the enclosures were clean. Eventually they came to the horse pen where several horses were grazing. Emily guided them to the stables and Jade watched as the woman brushed them down and fed them.

"So, these two." Emily motioned to a brown Appaloosa and a black Clydesdale. "Dusty and Shadow. Shadow is the easy ride." Emily placed a saddle over Dusty, the Appaloosa, and Jade mimicked her by carefully placing the saddle onto Shadow. Emily had to come over and make a few adjustments to it. "Not bad at all, Jade. Now, let's see if you can pull yourself up. Place your foot in the first stirrup."

Jade did as instructed and pulled her leg over the saddle. She nearly toppled over, but Emily caught her and helped her to stabilize. "Nice! Now, hold on to Shadow's mane, if you will. We won't be doing any running."

"Okay." Jade clutched Shadow's mane and watched Emily move to Dusty. She narrowed her eyes, still pondering the ways she could convince the woman about Ian. She seemed firm on not being willing to force her son to come to Australia, so chances were slim that continuing to plea with her would work.

As Emily guided Dusty out of the stable, she had to answer a phone call. Jade followed after her, gently patting down Shadow's neck. "Yes," she heard Emily say, "Yes she came by to visit, just as I said." Emily's expression grew serious. "There are a few things we may need to talk about though, I don't understand any of it." Jade lifted her head and furrowed her brow. "That's what I'm thinking. I'm just so confused."

Jade whispered for Shadow to keep following Dusty, though she didn't think it was needed. "No," Emily remarked, "No I'm not going to suggest that. I do miss him, but this isn't about what I want Michael. I'm not going to force him to come back here if he's happier where he is."

Emily's head bounced and her eyes rolled. "He seems to be doing a fine job learning about responsibility where he's at, I would think. I don't believe he needs to be disciplined about anything…have you seen any sort of inclination that he's been behaving negatively towards anyone at all?" There was a pause, followed by a relieved sigh from the woman. "Exactly. That's what I think is going on here."

The conversation lasted a bit longer, leaving Jade alone with her thoughts. It was clear the woman was talking to her husband, or ex-husband in this case. Jade slid her fingers through Shadow's mane, smiling gently.

"How can I get Ian away from Tori?" Jade whispered softly. "I just want to give Tori a chance. She likes me, and I kind of like her back. Maybe she'll want to be with me, maybe she'll be good for me like Beck was?" She had so many fantasies and hopes about the potential relationship, each one seeming better than the last. "But Ian stands in the way…His mom's definitely not going to make him come back, and she clearly doesn't believe he abuses Tori in any way."

She'd be right as well. He didn't have an abusive bone in his body, and Jade hated it. There was nothing that seemed to give way for a breakup between him and Tori. "I'd never hurt him or cause anything bad to happen to him, but I _want_ to be with Tori and she needs to be with me."

 _"Jade!"_ Beck's voice called out to her again, but the shout seemed more of a whisper to the voices going mad in her head. _"Jade, you need to get off that horse and get off the ranch. Leave this place, nothing good can come of it."_

Then it dawned on her, Ian was responsible. Duty would make him return. "Wait." She looked to the horse in front of her and started to tilt her head. "Maybe if his mom needed help, he'd come help her." All it would take was a small accident. She'd caused accidents to happen to people before, nothing violent, it was only a means to gaining something. "If she couldn't take care of her parents or the ranch for a little while, Ian would have no choice but to help, if it meant saving the ranch."

Thinking to herself, she stopped Shadow beside a large stone formation where a rock about the size of her hand rested atop. Gingerly, she picked it up and moved it behind her. "All I need is for her to break an arm or something, that way Ian will come back and take care of her."

Emily hung up the phone and looked back. "Sorry about all that, Jade, let's get back to our ride." Jade smiled at her and she nudged Shadow forward. "So, are you liking the ride so far? We've been on a gentle walk, I know. If you're feeling confident, we can pick up the pace a bit."

"Sure."

Emily nodded and instructed her on how to make the horses go a bit faster. They moved into a brisk walk, just a bit less than a full run. Jade felt a lump growing in her throat as her right hand caressed the stone behind her.

Beck's voice, serving as though it were her conscience, was no longer there. She pushed her tongue from her lips and raised the stone. Carefully she aimed for Dusty, wanting to hit its leg and scare her into throwing Emily.

They had the horses pick up the pace a bit more, until they were at a run. Jade enjoyed the wind rushing through her hair and laughed as the scenery shot past her in flashes of color.

Then, they hit another corner, and Jade took advantage. She tossed the rock, striking Dusty right above her hoof. It happened so quickly that Jade almost missed it. Dusty reared back, jolting Emily away from her hold. The woman screamed as she fell off the horse and hit the ground with a crushing snap.

Jade's eyes widened as the horse toppled over as well, falling atop the woman. "Emily? Mrs. Dennison!" Jade tried to bring Shadow to a stop, succeeding what seemed several yards away. When she looked back, the horse was laying on the ground and Emily was motionless beside it.

She moved over, gazing down with wide eyes at Emily's head. It was twisted and angled in a way that was unnatural. "Oh god." She hopped off Shadow, feeling a pain in her leg as she landed. She crouched beside Emily and looked down her body, shaking violently as she saw no sign of breathing. "Ms. D?"

Thinking fast, Jade grabbed her phone and called the emergency number her father had given her. "There's been an accident." She grabbed her head and paced the ground, telling the dispatch where to go.

Officers arrived on the scene and Jade explained that the horse had become spooked and thrown Emily. They ruled it as accidental on the scene. Jade cried to them, telling them how scared she was when the accident happened, spinning a story to garner sympathy.

They calmed her and contacted her father. When he arrived, she ran into his arms and wept tears into his chest. There came a voice in her head, not Beck serving as a conscience, but one different. _"At least, this might make Ian come back to Australia…"_ She turned her head and watched as the paramedics lifted up Emily's body and carted it away.

Emily was ruled dead on the scene. Killed being thrown off her horse, something that happened to many. An accidental death, and one Jade planned never to speak of again. As long as she pretended like this never happened, that was all it would be, something that never happened.

On the car ride back to the airport, Jade sat quietly in the backseat, holding her arms over her waist. "Jadelyn," her father spoke. His deep voice beckoning her, but she didn't raise her head. "I found your medicine full of pills. Have you not been taking your medication?"

"I've been taking it." She could feel his gaze on her, reflecting in the rearview. "I wouldn't lie to you, Daddy."

* * *

Well. Accidents happen. Jade didn't mean for that to happen. Ian's mother is dead, and he may have to travel to Australia to take care of his ailing grandparents and the ranch, else the family ranch will be lost and his grandparents made to go to a nursing home. Jade will get what she wants though, but Tori's going to have to make sure she takes her medication and stays strong. This is what Andre warned of, a warning that Tori didn't take to heart.


	48. A Painful Goodbye

.

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 48 (A Painful Goodbye)

 _In the twilight glow I see them. Blue eyes cryin' in the rain…_

Tori sat across from Ian at a wooden picnic table, their hands locked together in the center and plates of food to their right. They were attending a rare concert by Willie Nelson, who was singing several of his classics; of which the current was 'Blue Eyes Crying in the Rain'. Ian was the one that was more into the old country songs, though she enjoyed them too; it had to do with one of his grandparents having always listened to the music as he grew up.

 _When we kissed goodbye and parted, I knew we'd never meet again…_

Her heart was breaking as she gazed into his heavy expression. "I don't want you to go," she whispered. Tears fell from her eyes and a quivering breath escaped her lips. "Please. Ian."

"You'll be okay," he whispered. His hand tightened around hers, his thumbs slowly rubbing circles on the surface. "I don't have a choice. Dad won't go, and no one else will. No one's going to take care of Grandma and Grandpa." She heard the break in his voice, a sign that he was only remaining strong on the outside. "Then the ranch. It'll be lost."

She couldn't ask him to stay, she couldn't ask him to let the ranch go. "But you don't even want to go back there." She couldn't believe it was happening like this. She couldn't go with him, and she didn't have the strength to make long distance relationships work. She depended on him, he made her feel safe and secure; and now she was losing him.

Could this be how Jade felt when Beck died? No, because Ian wasn't dying, thought in her heart it felt like a death was taking place; and that was beyond the death of his mother.

 _Love is like a dyin' ember, only memories remain. Through the ages I'll remember, blue eyes crying in the rain…_

Ian pressed his lips together and closed his eyes. His chest expanded and his shoulders started to rise. "What will you do, Ian? Will you think of me?"

"I'll never forget you, Tori." A smile cracked through the freshest of tears. "I know it was never said, because you were…you still felt something for Jade, I know; but I love you." She cried out and dropped her head, splashing her tears with her eyelids. "You'll always have a spot in my heart; but it has to be like this. This is fate."

"I-I thought fate was you coming back. Dad came back for Mom, Grandma came back for Grandpa. W-Why couldn't it work for us?"

"I guess the cards weren't in it…"

"Will I see you again?"

"Not sure." His hands squeezed hers and he turned his head sideways. "Something…something's not right, I feel like there's more to what happened to Mom. For her to just-Dusty getting spooked like that, and Mom falling off her? I don't believe it. Mom's been riding horses since she was a kid, there's no way…no way…"

"So you're going to look into what happened to your mom?"

He nodded. "Until I'm convinced it was truly an 'accident'." He loosened his grip on her hands and pulled them away with a husky sigh. His eyes drifted into hers, they were filled with anguish, pain and a strange torment. "I'm sorry it has to be like this, Tori. I-I wish there were another way; but that's okay, right? You wanted to give Jade a chance…"

"Not like this, Ian." She raised her hands to her face, concealing her puffy eyelids and reddened cheeks. "I-I've been so confused for so long. She was still trying to find out what she wanted, so I-"

"It's okay. You don't have to explain."

 _Someday when we meet up yonder, we'll stroll hand in hand again. In a land that knows no parting. Blue eyes crying in the rain…_

As the concert came to an end and Ian drove her home, Tori could feel the knots in her stomach driving her to nausea. Her wet hair brushed against the window as her eyes gazed upon the falling rain outside. Her nostrils sucked inward and she tightened her arms over her stomach

There was no convincing him; but what was the point? Asking him to give up his mother's ranch and his grandparents would be selfish. Yes, she wanted to give Jade a chance, but he was wrong to think she wanted _this_. She'd fallen for him, become so close to him. To her, it was like every breakup between Jade and Beck, with her in Jade's shoes.

"I love you too," she whispered. Her eyes moved sideways and she watched his hands tighten on the steering wheel. There was something different about him already, and she wasn't sure what to make of it. The boyish charm was gone, and if he'd not seemed like a man before, he seemed grown even more now.

"I'll call you once I make it, and let you know how the plane ride went." He stopped at the curb and looked at her. With a mournful smile he raised a hand beneath her chin. "I'm going to miss you, Tori." She closed her eyes and leaned in towards him, resting her head upon his shoulder. "I know this isn't like before, me going away to camp…"

"At least then we thought we'd see each other again." She opened her eyes partially to meet his gaze. "Will I ever hear from you again?"

"I'll be in touch, of course. I just, I have to be there for my grandparents. I have to be there for the ranch. Mom was going to stick around long enough for my little cousin to take it; but you know-"

"Yeah, Chloe's only four." She attempted a smile in a vain attempt to make a joke. "I doubt a four year old can take over a ranch."

"Yeah." He chuckled sorely and pulled his hand away. "My aunt doesn't want the responsibility of the ranch right now. She was looking for Mom to have some more money aside so Chloe could have some help whenever she finished college."

"Maybe when Chloe does finish college? Will I see you then?" Her heart filled with hope, but quickly turned to despair as Ian turned away.

"Honestly Tori, I'm not going to tell you to hold out hope. That'd be eighteen or twenty years into the future, I would hope you'd have a life and family by then." Tori bowed her head as Ian cracked a smile. "Maybe you and Jade can have something solid going by then."

"Maybe. That's too far into the future to predict."

"Exactly." He raised his hand to his chest. "Who knows where we'll be in twenty years? I might have a family of my own, you might have one." It was painful to picture him with someone else, but he was right.

"Think you can see yourself with anyone else?"

"Not really." He swept his hand through his hair and sighed. "No offense, but I really hope I don't end up like your dad." She raised her eyebrows and he smirked. "Grown up, holding onto someone in the past I can't let go of, and so on." She reached over, resting her hand on his and smiling at him.

"I hope the same." She meant every bit of it too, because she wanted him to move on. Both of them were going to have to find a way to move onwards. "So, what did your dad say? I know you said he talked to your mom a few minutes before…" Ian glanced down and pulled his hand away.

"Yeah. He said someone was visiting, but wouldn't go into detail. He said it wasn't important." Anger flashed in his eyes and she could see just how important it was for him to know who was there. "I have to know. When I get back to Australia, I'll be finishing up my schooling and joining the police force there."

"Wasn't your mom's death ruled accidental though? Can you open it up for investigation?"

"Probably not officially, but like I said before…"

"I get it." She pulled her hand away and wiped the tears from her face. "I wish you the best, Ian." She could see him now, years in the future, standing strong in the Australian Police uniforms. Strands of blonde hair falling before his determined and piercing gaze as he was surrounded

As it was, perhaps it was her own fickle behavior that caused this. He knew how much she wanted to at least try and date Jade, and all that was experimentation. She'd never once dated a woman, so she didn't even know if it was what she wanted; and now here she was feeling the greatest pain of her life, like a part of her soul were being torn away from her.

To her, it was worse than if he were dead, because she would know he'd be halfway across the world living his life somewhere. There'd always be that yearning to see him, the desire to know 'what-if'.

"Talk to your Mom, Tori. If anyone, she'll be your best comfort." He pushed his door open and walked around to her side of the car. His face and hair was drenched with rain. She raised a trembling hand over her lips as he opened her door and extended a hand. "Come on, I'll walk you to the door."

"Ian, I-"

"Please." His voice started to tremble and his body shook. "I don't know how much longer I can go without breaking apart." She put her hand in his and let him pull her to his chest. A strong arm wrapped around her body and guided her towards the door.

Once on the dry porch and out of the rain, she hugged his waist and looked into his eyes. "Ian, don't go." The vain plea seemed to fall on deaf ears. He smiled sadly and motioned towards the door.

"Your friends are inside, aren't they?"

"Yeah…" She called them up, asking them to be there after her last date with Ian; but she hardly cared. Now they were the last people she wanted to see, the last people she wanted to talk to. "Ian, hold me. Hold me like it's the last time." Without saying a single word, he tightened his arms around her.

He needn't say it was the last time, no need to confirm what was already known. She wept into his shirt, letting her tears grow confused among the rainwater.

 _Now my hair has turned to silver, all my life I've loved in vain. I can see her star in heaven…Blue eyes crying in the rain..._

It felt like an eternity had passed, and once they parted, even that wasn't enough. Their hands swung loosely together, separating at their hips. The door opened up behind her and all her friends huddled in the doorway. "Why'd you have to make her cry," she heard Jade ask. Ian spoke no words as Tori raised her head back to him.

He leaned forward, kissing her lips firmly. Her eyes fluttered shut, then her breath stuttered as he pulled away. She could feel her heart bursting and the oxygen in her lugs fleeing. She raised her fingers to her lips and her knees started to buckle.

Ian took a few small steps back, his head swaying gently from side to side. Fresh tears filled his eyes and soon faded as rain drenched his face.

There was a clamoring from behind, her mother sweeping through her friends as though parting the waters of the sea. Tori started to drop to her knees and let her mom fall beside to catch her in her arms.

"Goodbye Tori," Ian said calmly, "I'll never forget you." Tori dropped her head into Trina's chest and curled her hands around her mom's shirt. "I love you. Always." He looked at Trina, then up to Spencer now standing in front of Tori's friends. "Your parents will know what to say, I'm sure…"

"No they won't," Tori cried, "How will anyone know how I feel?" Trina looked up at Spencer with a tense frown and hugged Tori tighter while lowering her head to her shoulder.

"I know exactly how you feel, baby." Tori shut her eyes, waiting as Ian slowly walked back to his car. Her body continued to shake and she felt her father throw a towel around her. Ian's car started up and she opened her eyes, gasping aloud.

Headlights flooded the streets. Tori reached out, turning her hand and screaming as he started to drive without looking back, as though it were far too painful.

Spencer shook his head, his lips pressed firmly together. "So do I," he remarked, "I know the hell both of you are going to go through for a time."

Trina helped Tori to her feet and guided her inside. She couldn't look at her friends, it was far too much for her to even move. "I know my daughter asked you all to be here." Trina motioned to the dining table, waiting as her friends made their way towards it. "If you'd wait for a bit, let her have some time." They nodded, staying there as Trina guided Tori to the living room couch. "It will get better, honey. It doesn't seem like it now, but it will."

"He's gone momma. He's gone. He thinks someone killed his mother…He's not coming back, he's never coming back."

Trina hugged her tight, saying nothing. She knew her mother understood, her pain was no stranger to the woman. "When did it ever get better for you, Mom?" Trina frowned, looking up as Spencer walked into the room.

"I never got over your father, but it did get easier. In time, in time I learned to stop focusing on the pain. Of course I kept up with him, especially once iCarly started; but it got easier to focus on living my life. When I knew I couldn't rely on his memory alone, I knew I needed to take care of myself. To grow, to live, to move forward…that's when it got easier."

"It gets easier, then?"

"It does, it will. Your father and I will be right here too, never you worry."

* * *

A painful goodbye indeed. Ian's gone, and Tori's left brokenhearted. I could never get this song out of my head nor the scene it inspired, so hence you have the song. Do tell your thoughts of the chapter.


	49. Just a note

.

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

A/N: IMPORTANT NOTICE: I have to bring this tale to an end. The last few chapters were setting up for something, and I'll be honest, that sequel isn't going to be happening. It's too much for me mentally and emotionally to do right now.

I was giving Jade BPD, as my ex and her mother had, and I was going to try to educate readers by writing a tale where the main character (tori, in this case) attempted to maintain a successful relationship with someone that has Borderline Personality Disorder. My experience was excruciating and painful, and the reason I wanted to write that was to try and combat my own bias. The things I went through, the abuse I suffered, I don't believe it's possible to maintain a good, healthy relationship with someone that has BPD. I can't imagine someone trying to cope and deal well with that level of abuse, manipulation, and so on…

I remember watching that woman try to stab my ex's sister's boyfriend with a pair of scissors while telling me all she had to do to get rid of me was to "go downtown with a couple bucks". She even told my grandmother that she was willing to find a way to send me to jail just to get rid of me all so she could be with her daughter. I sought refuge once in a neighbor's home while that woman sent a group of her "friends" (I call thugs) after me when I tried to break up a fight between her and my ex. Hell, I even sped down a wrong way street just to get away from them once they got into a car! One time that woman looked me in the eyes and said "If you leave her because of me, you're a fucking coward".

Hell! They even used this site to get to me once I got away, with my ex actually reviewing one of my stories to tell everyone that she was my ex and that I was essentially "deserting" her. I wonder how much effect that had, actually, because I never had the same amount of readers that I used to. Tried to get me again when, six months after I left, she got pregnant with a one night stand and emailed me about it. Her mother tried to pin it on me, unsuccessfully. For one thing, I can't have kids; but it doesn't matter because six months and thousands of miles apart kind of makes things impossible.

I couldn't write anymore because they had to have the attention. I lost a lot of myself, and for years, to this day, I don't feel like my writing has ever truly recovered. I was doing iCarly then, and ever since, I found it hard to return to it. A lot of that was because this very site was where I met that monster. That's why I don't get personal with my readers, at least not too personal. She was a "fan", and later would joke about how we were "like sam and Freddie", which I don't know why. I never considered myself Freddie. Then the episode came that introduced Sam's mother, and oh my god…there were so many similarities between the two and my ex and her mother, I couldn't go back to iCarly for years. Then Victorious came along and I sympathized most with Trina, I could see how broken she must be and how traumatized she had to be dealing with her parents' treatment of her, Tori's treatment of her, and even the constant bullying from Tori's friends. So I ran with it, but could never come up with any of the old creative ideas I used to have.

I'm rambling at this point, and I apologize. There will be a real end to this tale. I was going to make it Tori/Jade just for my regulars who were Jori shippers, but I…I apologize, I can't do that here. The way I've profiled Jade, it's too much. I wouldn't wish that level of abuse on anybody, the nightmare I went through. Though it's long behind me, I want to let it go. For my readers whom I promised a Jori connection, I will give you that in another tale someday, perhaps. Not here.

Jade has actually always been my favorite character on the show, for her toughness, ironically enough. Trina was just the only one that I could emphasize, and as a psychology enthusiast, she had the most potential for real and true emotion. I will say, if I were a psychiatrist, I would diagnose Jade with a severe personality disorder. Most likely Bipolar, but _not_ Borderline Personality Disorder. However, she comes dangerously close.

I'm not going to try to write any story educating readers on BPD or trying to get anyone to understand what it is. I'm leaving it behind me, and I feel here it's appropriate to say. I apologize for using my story as a soapbox, but this is the only way I know to reach out to you guys and explain myself. I refuse to let Andrea and her mother win, all these years later, I refuse to let them influence any part of my writing or hold me back again…Do I hate them? No. Do I forgive them? Sure. Will I _ever_ trust those people again? Not likely. I'd probably slam the door in their face if I ever saw them again, actually I'd be scared out of my mind if they ever showed up in my life again. Probably call the cops.

Without further ado, I will give you the next chapter as soon as I have it written. All the loose ends are tied up, all except one, so more than likely it will be this story's final chapter. I did meet one person, ironically again through iCarly (fucking hell), that had BPD and I gave her some counsel many years ago. She was the one person that, despite all my bias, appeared to turn things around. So, I know, it is possible for those who have the disorder to overcome, to do the right thing and win. It takes a lot of help, medication and so forth, but it is possible. So, maybe, maybe Jade will do the right thing…if anything, the one "good" person with BPD that I met might have some qualities that will go into Jade's personality in this tale. For the most part, Tori's family is wrapped up, they are complete. Jade just caused the death of Ian's mom, forcing Ian to leave the country. There's only one thing left, then.

* * *

I'm sorry again for using this chapter to speak my thoughts. I won't do it again, but I wanted to sort of explain things. Here's the next, and last chapter.


	50. Letting Go

.

Crumbling World

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Final Chapter

"What have you done?" Jade paced the floor, her hands trembling as she cupped the bottle of medication in her hands. She never felt so much guilt in her life. She knew her actions were wrong, and at first she didn't care. At first, all she cared about was that Ian would be gone and she could be with Tori. "Tori would hate me if she knew."

She chuckled once, a tear rolling down her face. "She'd leave me anyway even if it didn't happen. I know she would, just like-" She groaned at herself and smacked her forehead with the palm of her head. "Come on Jade, stop thinking like that. Christ!"

It was like there was a demon inside her, something she couldn't quell. It baffled her how she could cause so much pain and tension, even when Beck was alive. How could she be so blind to ignore acts people did for her. "Am I a horrible person? Is it me or is it the problem that I have?" She stopped pacing the floor and looked at herself in her bedroom mirror. With a gasp, she saw what she could only think resembled the girl from _The Ring_.

"No!" She chucked her bottle of pills at the girl, causing the glass to shatter and fall. Her voice trembled as she sank to her knees, clasping her hands in her face. "I'm not insane. I swear. It's just hard, it's so hard." She bent forward, kissing the ground with her forehead while the ghost of Ian's mother appeared in her mind. The once soft face was snarling at her, her gaze judging her corrupted soul.

She let out another cry. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry." It was selfishness, and she knew it. Finally she saw her disorder for what it was, or perhaps that she'd always known. She didn't mean for the woman to die, she just wanted to keep Tori close. She didn't want to let Tori go. Ian was a threat, and he had to leave the picture somehow.

The woman's lips moved, as though speaking Jade's own thoughts. "She had enough drama in her life already. You didn't have to add to it, you selfish little girl. You're a monster, a horrible, horrible monster." Jade gripped the side of her head, screaming again.

"No I'm not. I'm not a horrible person. I'm not a bad person. I'm not a bad person. I swear…" It was insecurity that was the biggest issue, or perhaps it was something else? A person with BPD's greatest fear was that everyone, be it friends or loved ones, would leave them. They had to cling to them, they had to do whatever it took to keep them.

They didn't realize that pushing them away didn't help them stay. BPD uncontrolled was horrible.

"Honey? Jade!" She felt strong arms around her and looked up to see her father kneeling beside her. Trembling, she leaned her head against his chest. "What's going on?" Jade shook her head, curling her fingers around the fabric of his suit jacket.

When she felt his arm leave her side, she glanced to see him reaching for her medication. Part of her wanted to swat them away, to keep him from seeing them. Beck's image appeared in her mind, his hands behind his back and a serene expression on his face. "Borderline is not who you are, Jade. You _have_ Borderline Personality Disorder. You are stronger than it. You can fight it. You have to be strong."

She closed her eyes and turned her head back to her father's chest. "I-I haven't taken my medication," she confessed. Her father picked up the bottle and his brow furrowed. "Since Beck died, even before then, I haven't taken them." Mucus ran from her nostrils and she looked up to see if her father was angry. He didn't look disappointed, just hurt. "You don't hate me? You won't leave me, Dad?"

"No honey, I…Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I could handle things without the medication." Everything inside of her fought for her to stop talking, she couldn't come forward with any of this. "Daddy, do you remember Australia?" Henry nodded, his lips forming a grim line. Her tears soaked his suit and she buried her face again. "I ruined her life. I ruined everything. Tori's going to hate me. Ian's going to hate me more if he doesn't already."

"What are you talking about, Jade?"

"That woman. The one that died." Her father frowned as she pulled away and hugged her body. Pain surged through her and she looked away, struggling with the words on her tongue. "I need help, Dad. I need help. T-Tori didn't need this. She has enough going on with her own family, she…she didn't need this."

Henry lifted her up to her feet and gave her a powerful hug. "Come on. Let's go."

"Where are we going?" She wiped her face with her sleeve and watched anxiously as her father turned around. Fearful that this was when he might abandon her, she reached out and grabbed his arm. He stopped and looked back, his face turning to a gentle smile. She relaxed her grip and released it. "Daddy?"

"The hospital. I'm going to make sure you get the help you need from now on, okay?"

"Still love me, Daddy?"

He leaned over, softly kissing the top of her head. "Of course."

Still broken up over his leaving, Tori sat with her parents, trying to comfort herself with cartoons. Trina's arm was around her shoulders and Spencer was gently patting her wrist.

A text message on her phone alerted her and she gently picked it up, surprised to see Jade's name. Her eyebrows rose and she read the text aloud. "Tori. I have something to tell you while I still can, please come to the Methodist hospital on East Street. Room 234." She blinked twice and Spencer leaned over.

"It's a little late, I hope everything's alright." He looked up and met Trina's gaze. "Should we head on over there?" Trina gently stroked Tori's arm and the girl looked up to her mother.

"Up to you honey, sounds important." Tori was worried about why Jade would be in the hospital. Sure, she was exhausted, but she didn't want to ignore a -friend in need. She nodded to her mother, who smiled and started to stand up. "I'll grab my coat."

Within minutes they were gone, leaving Spencer behind to look after the other children. It didn't take long to find Jade's room, where Tori was surprised to see the girl sitting as though in bed at home. Her father was snoozing in a chair nearby, his arms folded across his stomach and legs crossed.

"Jade?" Jade didn't smile when she saw her, and there was a look of pain in her eyes. Tori moved towards her, watching her friend's hands tremble. "What's going on? Are you alright? Why are you here?"

"Self-admitted." Jade looked down, her glistening eyes releasing the moisture within. "I uh…I'd like you to sit down." Tori nodded and pulled the second chair towards the bed. Jade leaned her head upright, sucking in a heavy breath of air as she closed up her hands. "This is taking everything in me. I'm trying so hard." The woman's breath shook. "Oh god. I don't want you to hate me."

"I don't hate you." Tori leaned forward and grasped Jade by the hand, but was surprised when Jade pulled away.

"Don't. Please. Just let me talk."

"So talk."

"Thank you." Jade wiped her face and looked away, pausing as she studied the window nearby. "I'm going away, Tori." Tori's heart stopped and her eyebrows rose. Her voice trembled with disbelief as she questioned her friend. "I don't want to, but it's better this way. It's better that you let me go."

"Let you go? I don't understand."

"I killed Ian's mother." Jade's voice was abrupt and her eyes darted into Tori's. Tori froze up, her entire body tensing as a whimper fell from her lips.

"W-What? What are you talking about?"

Jade closed her eyes and tried to speak, but a sob fell from her lips. "It was an accident, a selfish accident. I was angry. I was trying to convince her to make Ian come home, to leave, and she wouldn't do that." Tori's hand fell to her stomach and she felt a wave of nausea rising up. "I-I startled her horse, and it threw her off. She was a seasoned rider, it was a freak mistake…I don't know how it happened, but it did. She died."

"Oh my god." She cupped a hand over her mouth and shut her eyes tight, forcing the scream in the back of her throat down. "Oh my god, Jade."

"I didn't come forward because I thought I'd take advantage of it. I knew it meant Ian would have to go back. I did all this because I wanted you to want me, I thought if Ian were in the picture, you would never be with me."

Her hands fell down to her knees and she stared at Jade, unsure of what to say or how to react. She still cared for her, but this was far too much. "Tori, I have BPD. It causes me to act insanely, irrationally. It causes me to say and do horrible things, to lash out in rages all the while hoping to still get the people I want in my life to stay with me." Jade scoffed and looked up to the ceiling. "Hell, it causes me to try suicide attempts as a means to guilt someone to stay with me. It makes me a monster, a demon, and I see it now."

"You're not a monster." There was a coldness to her response, as though she didn't believe the very words coming out of her mouth. "You're not. You just…don't think through the things you do."

"Yeah." Jade exhaled softly and looked to her father, still asleep. "So Dad's going to make sure I take my medication from now on; because I haven't been." Tori smiled gently, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'm going to be in the hospital awhile so the doctors will ensure I get the medication in…then, then I have to deal with police investigation. I'm sure Ian's going to hate me."

"He won't."

"But from now on, Tori, I'm gone." Jade sniffed and Tori leaned away, her brow furrowing. "I didn't mean to do this to you. I didn't mean to cause you so much pain."

"Jade, you stood by me when no one else did. You're my best friend, no matter what."

Another sob shook through the girl and she quickly shook her head. "That's why I have to go, that's why I have to do this. I know you aren't going to understand right now, but you will…it's too hard for me to be around you and to do the right thing; and right now, I don't think I can or should be around anybody."

"That's not-"

"This is what I want, Tori." Jade shot her a stern look, so she backed off. Perhaps it was for the best. After all, she was angry that Jade was essentially responsible for what happened to Ian's family, but she was glad to see her trying to take responsibility. "The hardest thing for someone like me, someone with what I have, to do is to take responsibility for their own actions. Do you understand?"

"I guess."

"It's taking _everything_ right now for me to just open up like this to you. So before I'm unable to do that, because I really don't want to lose you, let go." Tori nodded slowly as she felt her mom's hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, Jade." She started to shake, but tried to remain strong. "I'm letting go." She sniffled and closed her eyes. "Is this goodbye?"

"For now. At least until I'm okay again." Jade scoffed. "I'm probably going to go to jail for like a year or two, maybe, I don't know; but I'm going to get the help I need. Dad's going to make sure of that."

"Good." Tori smiled gently and stood up. "I hope you can get that help. I…" She paused, her voice faltering as her throat started to burn. "I truly do." She pressed her lips together and turned around, letting her mother hug her gently.

"And I hope you, and your family, have the greatest future you possibly can. I know you will."

"Thank you." With that, they departed. Tori tried to hold it together, keeping it all inside until she made it home where she fell to her knees and broke down. Her parents warmed her with a comforting hug, neither saying anything, but both understanding.

This would take a while, but as she sat there with them, she knew everything would be okay. In time. So long as they had each other, there was nothing they couldn't face. This wasn't the end of something, but the start of something brand new.

* * *

And that's a wrap. Thank you everyone for sticking through this tale, I hope you enjoyed everything. As always, have a great evening


End file.
